What If
by CassieHeart
Summary: What if Lily never hated James? What if Lily wasn't muggleborn? What if Lily wasn't even raised in England? What would happen, and how would it work out for the Mauraders and Lily? Author's Note: this is mostly rated mature for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, honey this isn't the end of the world. If I may ask, who is the father?" Poppy asked me.

I had finally pulled myself together, and was sitting on a chair in front of her desk. She had given me some tea that I had a feeling was spiked with a calming draught. I took a couple more deep breaths before saying, "I-I can't talk about it ma'am. I'm sorry, but thank you for all you've done. I-I need to go."

I sat down my tea and got up grabbing my bag and walking out of her office. I walked down the aisle and out of the hospital wing. When I was out of site from her I started to cry again. I walked down the corridor and toward the Entrance Hall. When I got there I took a deep breath before walking out of the front door.

Since it was the start of December the wind was blowing freezing cold air and the grounds were covered in a white blanket of snow. I wrapped my coat around me tightly and walked. I was about four feet from the school when I sent my bag back to my dorm and transformed into Howler.

The beautiful wolf stood tall looking around before taking off. I ran toward the Black Lake crouching low to ground for more speed and for silence. I ran until I came upon another wolf. I turned my head and stood to my full height.

"_Who are you?" _ I asked the wolf.

"_My name is Becki McKinnon. I was told that another like me was here and able to help me. So I came to look for her."_ The wolf told me. The wolf was pure honey brown with flecks of black through her fur. She was beautiful, but much small than me. While I was about the size of a full grown black bear she was maybe the size of a cub. She would probably grow unless her wolf animagus was small, then she may not grow. The werewolf blood is what made us grow so much more.

I allowed my wolf to take me over slightly and lowered myself in what to the untrained eye would be an attacking position, but in reality was simply a calm loving position. I hoped that the wolf would recognize that, but it may not. I gently crept closer. But then the wolf attacked.

Becki threw herself at me and I moved out of the way. Becki didn't give up though. She growled and jumped at me, but with my size and knowledge I quickly took her to the ground. I held her there and said quickly, _"I am the one you seek. Before I help you at all you will control your temper. You will relax or I will not hold back and kill you."_

The wolf under me immediately froze and fell silent. I smiled at her and got off of her and laid down putting my head on my huge paws. I lie there waiting for her to catch her breath. When Becki was calm and ready to listen I said, _"My name is Lily Evans. You must be Alice's she-wolf. Well I have talked with your pup and she has asked me to speak with you. I am just like you. I was born a wolf animagus and then injected with the werewolf blood. Now you may choose to talk and listen to me in this form or we can transform and we may talk in doors. My she-wolf is here at Hogwarts and she may be able to help you as well as me. It is your choice."_

Becki laid there as if thinking and then spoke quietly, _"I would love to go inside the warm castle. There is only one issue. I cannot change. I changed on accident and can't seem to change back."_

"_Do not worry ma'am I will help you. First let's get inside. But before I allow you inside where there are innocent students and teachers you must swear to me that you will follow every order I give you. I will be as a wolf like you. I will treat and threaten like a wolf would. You must realize that just because I am younger than you does not mean a thing. I am much larger and stronger than you are."_

"_Of course…um…sorry I didn't catch your…um…name?"_

"_I see your wolf side is taking over slowly. I gave you my name as a witch, but in this form I am known as Howler. That is the name given to me by my pack."_

"_You have a pack?"_

"_We will discuss it all once we may talk normally and not through the mind." _I told her, and, then we moved through the grounds. I moved silently with practice. Being white I blended with the snow and Becki got lost a many of times. After walking for a while we came to the door. I pushed open the door and we moved through the walls. When the heat of the castle hit me I shook my fur and walked quickly.

Becki moved quickly by my side, until suddenly a group of students moved out of the shadows. I immediately recognized them. They were members of my pack. I saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Alice. They all met my eyes and then saw the wolf beside me.

I howled once loud and powerful. Sirius quickly looked around and changed into Padfoot. Becki growled until I growled, "_Enough!"_ Becki silenced and I looked at Sirius and said, _"Get to my den quickly!"_

Sirius nodded once transformed, told the others, and went to leave. I believed the danger had passed, but then something horrible happened. Becki lost control and attacked. I jumped forward and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck pulling her down. I held her under my large paws and growled out, "_Enough Becki. Calm yourself."_

When she showed no motion to obey me I barked twice and the others ran off. I held her for as long as possible until she scratched my eye and I yelped in pain. That was all the leverage Becki needed. She got to her feet and took off after the group of students.

I got to my feet and howled. I then took off thinking, "_**No one goes after my pack!**_" I couldn't allow Becki to get to my family or Alice. It would devastate her. I knew that pain and I would not let her go there, if I could help it.

I caught up to them easily and grabbed her tail pulling her back. Becki yelped and scratched her claws against the stone floor. I held her in place and growled, _"You will relax or I will rip out your throat. You must control yourself or you will hurt your daughter. Think of Alice, Becki!"_

That got Becki under control. She relaxed and took a deep breath. Now that she was under control she felt all her injuries. I helped her up and we limped up toward the door that held Rowena Ravenclaw. When we got there I scratched the door twice and then howled once. We entered the room and everyone looked terrified.

I held her back, but realized she knew she was in no condition to fight. I transformed quickly and kept one eye closed, the one Becki had scratched. My mother handed me a bandage and I wrapped it around my eyes. That was going to scar later. I blinked a couple of times and then said, "This is Becki. She has come for help. I am willing to help her, but first she will need to transform and then be healed. My eyes can wait compared to what she has. She has now fought me twice tonight; me winning both times. So I will ask that you please stand pack while I transform and get her transformed." The group nodded and Alice had tears in her eyes.

I changed back into Howler and spoke, _"The key to this is to let your human side take control over your wolf side. Your animagus is what gives the ability to change, but the werewolf restricts you on when you change. So I want you to find the center of the wolf and take control. It will be difficult and you will feel the need to attack those around you, but I will be here to protect the innocent. Go ahead and try." _

I watched as Becki closed her eyes and tried to find her center. I watched as she found it and then began to battle with it. It didn't take long for Lily to realize that Becki was strong enough to not let the wolf consume her. Becki never reacted to the wolf and soon was standing there instead of her wolf.

Becki immediately fell to her knees and cried out in pain. I changed quickly hissing in pain at my eye, but moved to her easily. I was sore and bruised, but that was it. Becki on the other hand was cut up, bruised, and sore as hell.

My mother moved to my side and quickly began to heal her. Her injuries were no different than those I had had before, so was easy to heal. When Becki was healed my mother moved to me. She pulled off the bandage and asked, "Can you see?"

"Yes perfectly."

"Good now this will hurt." She told me and I nodded. I was used to pain. She waved her wand and my eye and it felt like it was set on fire. I hissed in pain, but held still. Then the fire subsided and was replaced with freezing cold ice pain. I hissed again and cried out. Then my mother put two salves on it and I was finished. It would scar, but at least I could see.

When we were both healed fully everyone sat down and waited for me to speak. I took a deep breath before starting. "As I said by the lake my name is Lily Evans, but as my wolf I am Howler. My story is a simple one; I was born as a wolf animagus and was later injected with werewolf blood. I was two when I was injected. I grew up the only one of my kind. No one knew what it was like to be me and I didn't know how to be normal. I never had accidental magic, since that only happens when emotions run wild and I never allowed mine to do so. As soon as I turned 6 I started learning every type of emotional control there is. I will say that Occlumency is the best route to go. Legilimency goes with Occlumency, but it is not needed in our case.

To help you I do not need to know your story, the only thing that I need to know is your questions, human and wolf name, and if you want to gain control. Before you answer the last question know that if you cannot control yourself than you will eventually kill your daughter or another loved one. I am here to help you and not to control you. The first thing you will learn from me is that to let someone else gain control is to let them gain control of the wolf. That is the most dangerous thing to us. So take your time and then answer my questions." With that I sat back and waited.

"My name is Becki McKinnon. I do not know my wolf name. Yes I want to gain control no matter what it takes. My first question is why are you so big and I am so small." Becki said.

"Your wolf name will come from either your mentor or someone in your pack. Do not challenge your wolf's judgment when it comes to your pack, because they will decide who is in it. No matter how hard you try you will never convince your wolf to protect someone not in your pack, but you can protect anyone you want. I know that is confusing. The only way your wolf will protect someone not in your pack is if they are a pup. They will never protect another wolf or she-wolf unless they are in your pack.

Now your first question is an easy one for me. The size of you depends on your animagus size before the werewolf blood hit your bloodstream. If you were already abnormally large, like me, then you would be even bigger. If you were normal size or smaller than you would still grow bigger, but not as big. The werewolf blood enhances all our senses to off the charts and makes us grow in size. We will only grow in size as a wolf not a human." Lily explained.

"Will I ever change on the full moon?"

"Yes you will always change, but it will be less painful and you will still have bits and pieces of your right mind. Now, on the full moon you can't rein in your wolf. So my suggestion is be away from people on the full moons or lock yourself up."

"When do we start our lessons on control?"

"Now, and then after the holidays. Now there is one full moon over the holiday I will be out of the country on holiday, but you simply lock yourself up and you will be fine. If you are nervous than send Alice somewhere for that night. You will need to watch the moon cycle from now on."

Becki had no more questions, so she looked at me and said, "Lily I-I want to apologize for your eye. And to Alice for scaring her with my wolf."

"No apology is necessary Becki. I am sure until you are in complete control I will be receiving and giving more injuries. The only difference between us will be I will never try to give you a fatal hit, while you will try to kill me to gain dominance. But I will never give up my dominance to you. I'm sorry." I told her then I moved to the wall by the door. Far enough away to give them privacy but close enough to act if needed.

Becki kneeled in front of her daughter and asked, "Can you forgive me Alice?'

"Of course I can, just get control ok. No matter what anyone says you are still my mom." Alice told her mother.

"I promise I will get control my dear. I promise." Becki told her and then she stood leaving the room with me. I moved through the halls until I came to my door that held Amy. I smiled at her and said the password before entering my rooms. I walked over to my founder's portrait and said the password, "Werewolf." The two of us slipped into the tunnels to find we were stone. I slipped out of my shoes and left them there. I loved the feeling of the cold stone under my feet. I relaxed and led the way.

Becki followed me until we were in the common room found in the middle in the tunnels. When we there I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs up to me. I relaxed and said, "First things first is you must learn to transform back and forth at will. Then we will work on your control. So do the same thing as you did last time to change from the wolf to the human; the only difference is that this time you will allow the wolf to take over the human side. Now the thing to remember about this is that you must keep just enough of your human side that you don't immediately attack those around you. Since we are the only ones here don't worry about attacking anyone, but still try to keep control."

Becki nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly there she stood in her wolf form. She didn't lash out at me or try to attack me. _**You did it!**_ I thought happily. We changed back and forth a few more times before I changed and we took off back to the entrance. When we were at the entrance I slipped my shoes on and said, "I want you to try to stay out of your wolf form as much as possible. You are welcome to stay in Hogsmead if you want, but I was you back here tomorrow for another lesson. After a few lessons you should be in enough control to be with Alice by yourself. Listen to me the most important thing about our condition is emotion. You must control yourself. You can never let your emotions take over or it can be disastrous."

"Have you ever lost control?" Becki asked.

"Yes and it almost cost my pack their lives."

"That brings up another question, how do I know if someone is in my pack and aren't wolves usually loners?"

"Yes we are usually loners, but werewolves travel in packs. It mixes together and depending on your personality will depend on how big your pack is. I only have 8 people in my pack, while you may have 10 or 12 in yours. I was always a loner so I have a small pack. You will know because you will feel really over protective of a person in your pack. For instance I am really protective of my mother so she in my pack. I hate to ask, but I must, are you married?"

"I was, but he passed away a few years ago. Why does it matter?"

"Because your wolf will only accept one mate, and it must be a certain person. It doesn't have to be another wolf. If that person passes you will never love again or be able to have another relationship with a lover. Your wolf can take over certain parts and that is a part that you will not be able to fight. You can date and things like that, but never mate."

"Meaning marriage or sex?"

"Yes," was all I said. I was still looking for my mate. I loved my family, but I for some reason felt different about James. Was he supposed to be my mate? You can't have sex, but you can be raped? What a rip off.

Silence fell to the air and we exited the area. She left and I went to shower. When I was done I left the room and walked down to my mother's room. It was time I told her about Lewis.

When I got there I knocked and waited. I walked in to find my brothers there as well as Alice. I took a deep breath and thought; _**I might as well get this over with all at once.**_ With that I sat down on the couch and said, "I have something I want to talk about."

Everyone looked at me and my mom said, "What is it honey?"

"I'm ready to talk about the night I was found in the dungeons." I told them, and, then I took a deep breath before continuing. "I left the Great Hall and was on my way back to my dorm when I spaced out. Well when kind of came back, if you will, I realized I was in the dungeons. I turned around and was going to leave when I ran into someone."

I stopped and breathed before continuing, "It was Lewis. He grabbed a hold of me and I tried to get him to let me go, but he wouldn't. I-I just wanted to get up to my dorm, but he wouldn't let me go. I-I fought as hard as I could and tried to run but he just trapped me against the wall. I was so scared. Then he pushed me down on the hard ground and I thought I was going to die, but he didn't kill me. Instead he did something even worse. H-He raped me. And when he was done he cut me with cutting hexes and took my clothes with him. I-I didn't want to talk about it, but I realize now that you all need to know."

It was silent until all of a sudden Sirius jumped up and said, "I'll kill him. He doesn't get to touch my sister like that and get away with it!"

James grabs Sirius and says, "Relax Padfoot he will get what's coming to him, but right now we need to be here for Lils."

Sirius froze looked at me and took a deep breath before sitting down next to me, wrapped an arm around his "sister," and said, "He won't get away with this. Even if I have to beat the living shit out of him myself."

I nodded and said, "There is more. A few days ago I started feeling ill. I thought it was just a cold, but when I went to Madam Pomphrey I found out that I am pregnant, and the worst part of it is it is his. He didn't use the charm or a condom. I-I'm afraid Mom. I-I don't know what to do or what to tell people." Just then a thought occurred to me and I panicked.

"Oh my gosh what am I going to tell Lewis? He will figure it out. Oh my gosh he will try to take my baby away from me. What am I going to do?" I said quickly.

"Lily, honey, the first thing you have to do is calm down and relax." Tammy told her daughter. When I had taken a few deep breaths my mother continued, "Now Lily the next thing you need to do is decide what you want to do with this baby."

"I want to keep my baby. I don't believe in abortion and I cannot think of someone else raising my baby. It doesn't matter to me how it came to be; this is still my baby, and I will keep it and raise it right. Even if I have to be a single mom; Lewis will never need to know about the baby and the baby will be told, when he or she is older, the reason for Lewis being out of the picture. I can't have my baby at risk of being kidnapped, hurt, or killed. I won't do it." I said sternly.

"Alright next you will need to tell the headmaster about this, because you will be pregnant during the school year. Then you will need to talk to a Healer about what your "birth effect" will have on your baby. Next we will be making you an appointment with a Healer. Now Jenna is a Healer, so she can be your Healer." Tammy told her daughter.

I smiled and hugged my mother tightly. I was afraid, but she made me feel better. I smiled and looked at Alice telling her, "Tell your mother that I am having some issues and after Christmas I may not be able to help her and keep teaching her. I will try to help her as best I can until the Healers tell me I can't. She doesn't need to know about my rape it is my business, but she can know about my baby."

"Of course Lily; don't worry I will take care of it. Will you be in classes tomorrow?" I know there are only a few weeks left before exams, but I can help you study if you like." Alice told me.

I nodded and hugged her whispering, "Thank you Alice." With that I sat there surrounded by my family and friends, my pack. I drew strength from them all and put my fears aside; I would be ok.

Christmas was only a week and a half away and it was the day that I and my pack would be leaving for Italy. We were all at their home packing and it was hustle and bustle for everyone. I, who was so excited for the trip, packed early; two days early actually. The boys on the other hand had waited until the last minute and were now paying the price.

"If you four don't hurry we are going to miss our flight." Jenna yelled up the stairs to the boys' rooms.

James slammed his trunk closed, which was magically enlarged on the inside, and lugged it down the stairs. He grabbed his coat and walked to the living room where everyone else was waiting. Sirius was upstairs finishing up when he heard Jenna yell at him. He pulled on his shoes and coat and walked down the stairs pulling his trunk behind him. Remus finished up by packing his toiletries and grabbing his coat.

When Remus finally made it down the stairs everyone grabbed their one carryon bag and walked out the door. The group portkeyed to an alley by the air port and walked in. We all had our tickets so we checked in our luggage and went through security.

When done we got on the plane. We were all sitting and waiting when an owl tapped on the glass pane of the window. Everyone looked at the owl and I quickly got the letter and sent the owl away. Tammy fixed the muggles memory and I opened her letter.

_Lily, _

_Ok I am so sorry if this gets to you when you get on the plane, but I have to tell you something. Ok Blake and I are on rocky ground and there is a problem. I will explain more when you get here, but please can you stop by Wizard Lane and pick up some bruising cream. I will explain more later. I love you and can't wait to see you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Tabby_

I looked at the letter and reread it twice just to be sure that everything was in order and then said, "Mom when we get to Italy we need to go by Wizard Lane to pick up some bruising cream for Tabby. She said she would tell me more later."

Tammy looked at her daughter and said, "Is everything ok?"

"As far as I know; she did say that her and Blake were on rocky ground, but that could be because of anything." I told my mother.

Tammy nodded and a voice came over the loud speaker saying, "Every please fasten their seatbelts we will be taking off soon." That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep. I hadn't slept in two days and I was exhausted.

I awoke to my mom shaking my shoulder and saying, "Honey we will be landing in 5 minutes."

I nodded and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment. I walked down the aisle and into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my long hair and pulled it into a messy bun. I then put on some easy makeup and straightened my clothes. I was just finishing up by hooking my necklace around my neck when I heard a voice ring out, "Please everyone take your seats and put on your seatbelts we are about to land."

I quickly moved back to my seat and put my bag away before sitting down and putting on my seat belt. We landed quickly and easily. When we were on the ground we got off the plane and got our luggage and got into my mothers car.

When we pulled up to the familiar white mansion I was so happy. I quickly got out of the car and into the snow. The first snow had hit a few days before we arrived, so the ground was covered in a blanket of white fluffy snow. I smiled and turned to the boys saying happily, "You guys ready to meet my best girl-friend of all time."

Just then a girl came running out the front door. She was wearing black baggy jeans and a band t-shirt with her usual black jacket with her hood up. She was carrying a skate board and smiling happily. I looked at her and ran forward and squealed, "Tabby! Oh my gosh I am so glad to see you."

Tabby dropped her board and scatted down to us the snow melting under the wheels as she road down the sidewalk. When she got to us she stopped flipped up her board and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and then a woman stood at the door and screamed, "Tabitha Anne get your ass in here NOW!"

Tabby flinched and yelled back, "Yes Ms. Adams." Then she grabbed my arm and the two of us walked inside with everyone else following. We didn't worry about our luggage that was what the maids were for. We did help them by taking in our carryon bags and making our trunks weightless.

When we entered the house Ms. Adams ripped Tabby's hood down and snapped, "You will act presentable while our guests are in this house is that clear Ms. Brenton?"

"Yes ma'am, but I will be myself." Tabby told the woman defiantly.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Now why don't you show our guests to their rooms, and, then you can go out back. Your mother has fixed the yard so that the winter does not affect the yard. So wear whatever you want out back but don't go past the boundaries." Ms. Adams told her. Tabby nodded and motioned us to follow her. She showed Jenna and Tammy to her rooms and then the 4 of us to ours. I walked into my usual room and fell onto my bed and sighed.

The boys' rooms were in the same hall as mine. Tabby was next door to me and we shared a bathroom. Across the hall from us was the boys and they were all next to each other. The three of them shared two bathrooms and they all loved the rooms.

While the boys unpacked Tabby came in and helped me. While we were unpacking I gave her the bruising cream and asked, "Tabby what's going on? Why do you need that cream?"

Tabby stood up without answering and closed the curtains. Then she locked the door and put silencing charms up. Here in Italy you were an adult at age 16 so we were safe. When she was done she pulled off her shirt and I found that she was covered in bruises. I gasped and stood up going over to her. I ran my hand fingers gently over her bruises and said, "Tabby what has happened to you?"

Tabby gasped lightly at my touch and whispered, "You can't tell anyone Lily. You have to swear."

"Tabby you know I can't do that if someone is hurting you. I have to take care of you. You're my best friend." I told her gently.

"No Lily please don't tell. Please." Then she turned and faced me and said, "You can't. Haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone not even your own parents? Lily if I tell then it will happen again and again. Please Lily don't tell."

I nodded and said, "Ok I won't tell. Just tell me what happened." Tabby nodded and Lily started applying the cream.

"It all started a few weeks ago. Blake and I were hanging out at the mall and I wanted to look at getting a new board, but he wanted to get himself some new clothes. I said we could split up and I could get my board and he could get his clothes then we could meet up and have lunch before he took me home. Well he was pissed that I would suggest that I do anything alone. He grabbed my arm and got in my face he told me that I would never go out in public without him. He was furious. I told him ok and to let me go. He did and we went about our day getting his clothes and then looked at my board the one I wanted, but my mom told me no. Anyway a few days later his parents were out and we were at his place and he was going to make popcorn when I said I would get it. I was furious again. This time he slapped me and pushed me down. I fell onto the stairs and my back started to bruise. This has been going on for the last few weeks. I mean he just freaks out over the littlest things. I don't know what's got into him, but I have been working hard to hide my bruises. This cream should clean it up nicely and then I can keep it around." Tabby told me.

"Tabby are you crazy? You have to tell someone. He is beating you. That is abuse. You have to break up with him. You can't stay with him." I told her immediately.

"Lily, I can't this isn't simple stuff. If I told it would just happen more and more. Please don't tell. You can't tell."

"Tabby listen to me I know it is hard to tell this kinds of secrets. I know it is difficult but Tabby you have to. You can't keep letting him beat the shit out of you."

"How do you know what I am going through? You haven't ever been beaten! How dare you!" Tabby screeched at me.

"I was raped!" I snapped back. At that Tabby got quiet and froze. Then she came over and hugged me saying, "I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know you didn't. Just please Tabby you have to tell someone." I told her.

"Lily I will just please let me deal with this at my own pace. I promise by the time you leave I will tell someone. I promise." I nodded to her and she continued, "So how are you?"

"If you're asking about my rape, then I am doing alright. I have everyone to lean on and they are helping me. The worst part I think is that I'm going to be a mom."

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"My rapist got me pregnant so I'm going to be a mom at 16 years old. But I want you to be the godmother."

"Wait so you're keeping it? Lily there is other options, abortion and adoption. You don't have to become a mother. Have you even thought about this?"

"I have Tabby a lot. And I decided that I can't kill this baby. It's my baby and that is why I can't give him or her up. I love it already and I'm going to raise it. I will teach my baby how to act and love it forever and ever. Tabby I want you to understand and be here for me, but if you can't I understand." I told her.

When I was done talking I waited for her to say something. She pulled on her shirt and sat down beside me and said, "Lily I love you like a sister and I would do anything to take care of you. I will love this baby too. Listen to me I will support you and understand. I do support you and understand." I smiled and hugged her tightly.

She hugged me and the two of us got up and went downstairs. When we got out back the four of us sat down at the round table in the yard; I knew this is when we would lay down ground rules and everything. I looked over and found Tabby's mother Vanessa Brenton sitting there in her bikini. She was slim as could be without looking anorexic and had all the right curves. She had a silk wrap around her waist that covered her bottom. Her bikini was black with a white beach flower on her right breast. She had long black hair and in it was a white rose. She was smiling and showing off her perfect white teeth.

Next to her was her husband, and Tabby's father, Jared Brenton. He had tanned skin and 6-pack abs. He didn't look the age of 34. He looked more like 25. He had brown hair that fell into his eyes and was absolutely gorgeous. Lastly she was wearing his blue swim trunks without a shirt on. He had on a pair of sunglasses so you couldn't see his crystal blue eyes.

Jared and Vanessa had adopted Tabby when she was 13 and raised her like their own. They were filthy rich like Jenna and had whatever they wanted. The only thing was it didn't go to their head and they didn't buy on impulse. Tabby wasn't a spoiled brat thought she did have nicer things than the normal person.

"Well I'm glad you are all here and could make it. Lily and Tammy are very close to me and my family. Now, first I would like everyone to introduce themselves then we can talk about ground rules and of course the Verona Ball. I know Lily and Tabby must be excited. So I will start and then we will go to the left. My name is Vanessa Brenton and I am Tabby's mother."

"I am Jared Brenton, Tabby's father." Jared said. Then it went on to me and my mother as well as Tabby finally is was the boys' turn and they were very polite and kind. Jenna was the last to speak and her introduction was the longest.

"I am Jenifer Potter, but I go by Jenna. I would like to thank you for allowing us to come and stay in your lovely home. I assure you that my boys will be gentlemen in this house and be on their best behavior." Jenna said. I snorted with Tabby and my mother elbowed me.

Vanessa looked at Jenna smiling and said, "Not to worry Jenna. Boys will be boys. Everything in this home is repairable except for the people. We don't want this to be a prison and we expect them to have fun and get into trouble. All we ask is that they follow the house rules to the best of their abilities and that they are respectful to the help we have; Ms. Adams to be exact."

The boys all nodded and the Jared spoke; "Alright now the rules are simple and there are not a lot of them. First of all curfew for all underage wizards, going by London Law, is 11pm sharp unless with an overage wizard by London Law. The only exception to that rule is the Verona Ball, but we will get to that.

Next there is no bed time around here on holidays or in the summer, but you must be respectful of those sleeping and you must get up by 8am everyone morning. Also, to make it easier for the servants and maids, we will all eat meals together. Breakfast is at half past 8am, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 6pm every day. If you are not at the table at those times you do not eat at home. There is a fridge where we keep snacks and you are allowed to them, but they are not to eat for meals.

Now lastly you will be respectful to all adults and the servants and maids, and inform an adult before you leave this house. Is all of that understood?"

When all of us nodded she continued, "Now onto the Verona Ball. Firstly Sirius you are going with my daughter and Remus you are going with my niece. If these are fine with you than Tabby can start to teach you to act right in Italy, and does everyone have their outfits for the ball?"

We all nodded and Vanessa said, "Than we are finished here." She went to get up, but remembered something and said, "One more thing, if one of you are named Romeo or Juliet for the night then we will see you the next day for lunch." Once again everyone nodded and us kids left the table and went upstairs. We all went in my room and sat down.

We were all sitting in silence when Tabby asked, "So Lily do you have any idea what you want to name your baby?"

I was startled by the question, and realized I had no clue what I was going to name my baby. I put a hand on my stomach and said, "Nope I will figure it out on the day he or she is born. But enough about me and my baby who wants to go into town or go riding?"

"Let's go riding. I haven't been riding in a while and I'm sure that you all can as least trot right?" Tabby said.

"Ya we can, and Remus can run." James said. I smiled at him and we all agreed. The boys left to get on their Wrangler Jeans I had bought them. I changed into my clothes as Tabby changed. When we were all changed we met downstairs.

We asked my mom and Vanessa how far the shield to keep the snow and the warmth there went and they told us that it went on all the land and grounds. Tabby and I cheered and we walked out to the barn where the horses were kept.

When all the horses were ready we saddled up and walked out of the stables. We were walking when we came to the trail that Tabby and I had mad long ago. We all walked happily until we came to the stadium. It was an investment the Brenton's had put in when Tabby and I had started to ride. Tabby was good, but I was amazing on a horse. I cheered happily and we all walked through the gates. I looked at them and asked, "Who wants to race?"

Tabby agreed immediately and Remus soon agreed. The other boys were more concerned. They hadn't been riding that long and weren't that good. I smiled at them and said, "If you trust your horse than you were fine. You two can get on your horses fine and ride them fine. You just need to run. Come on I will run a lap with you."

After our race that I won we rode our horses through the grounds. Happy as could be.

That I night I lay in my bed happy that everyone was getting along. I lay a hand on my stomach and whispered a small prayer to God that he would protect me and my baby. With that I closed my eyes and drifted into the safety of my dreams.

_A/N: so what do you think? I hope it ended ok for you! Watch for the next chappie! And always please review in that box below! I mean it is getting lonely without your wonderful reviews!_

_Cassie_Heart_


	2. Chapter 2

I ran inside and upstairs to my room. It was a large circular room with pink and blue walls with a large circle bed and a vanity and a dresser and closet. I smiled at the two large double French doors and a white door on the other side. I went through the white door to find my own bathroom. It had blue walls and a step in shower with a jet tub on the other side with a large mirror and sitting window area. I fell in love.

I ran out the door and through the double French doors and onto a balcony that showed backyard and you could see the pool we had and the white fence. I saw the wood area behind the house and I could see the neighbor's back yard and there were 4 boys hanging by the pool in swimming trunks. I smiled and went back into my room and unpacked posters and clothes and things. When I was done I went downstairs to check out the rest of the house. The house was huge and gorgeous. I went outside to find my mom talking to the neighbor. I assumed it was the friend she had mentioned on the plane.

I went over to her and she smiled at me. She then looked at me and introduced me, "Jenna this is one of my daughters Lily. Lily this is my best friend Jenna Potter. Her son is the one I told you about."

Jenna turned to me and smiled saying, "Pleased to meet you Lily. James and his friends are in the back by the pool if you would like to go out back."

"Please to meet you too. And I would like that very much how do you get through the house or does your fence have a door?" I asked her. I really didn't care to meet James and his friends but I had promised my mom.

Jenna smiled and said, "Cherry will take you. Cherry!" When Jenna yelled Cherry a house elf appeared and bowed low saying, "What can I do for you Mistress Jenna?"

"Cherry will you please take Lily out back to James and the boys? Don't leave until she is comfortable and if she wants lead her back to her house." Jenna told the house elf. Cherry smiled and nodded quickly. She then turned to beckon me toward the house. I smiled at my mom and followed Cherry through the house and to the back door.

When we got to the backyard I turned to Cherry and said, "You can go. I will be fine."

"You sure, Cherry can stay?" Cherry asked.

"I am sure. Go on." I told her and she nodded leaving me alone. I looked over toward the pool the boys hadn't even noticed me. I took off my boots and socks then walked forward. The grass felt cool on my feet. I smiled and walked over to them. When I got close the short stubby one with blonde hair turned to the tall one with sandy blonde hair and said, "Moony, you know her?"

The one called Moony looked in my direction and said, "No Wormtail. What about you Padfoot?"

The tall boy with long black hair that fell in his eyes looked up to me and smiled a charming smile. Then he said, "No, but I want to. Prongs she your girl?"

Then the last of the four boys looked up he had black hair that stood up on all edge and he had hazel eyes with golden specks. I smiled at him and he smiled and said, "No, but I have a feeling she is the girl my mom keeps talking about. What's her name? It's a flower."

I giggled and said, "Lily?" He looked up and said, "Yea that's it. Say are you her?"

"Ya, I am. My name is Lily Evans. Our moms were best friends and I live next door. My mom said that we probably have a lot in common and she wanted me to meet you. Apparently your mom had the same idea because I barely got out two words before she like pretty much sent me out here with Cherry."

The one named Padfoot laughed and said, "Well that's Jenna for ya. Hey why don't you join us?"

I shrugged and sat down on the edge letting my feet fall in the water. Padfoot smiled at me and said, "Let me introduce you to the gang. Prongs is James Potter. I am Sirius Black or Padfoot. Moony is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail." He said as he pointed each of them out. As he pointed to them they waved or said hey. I waved back and smiled.

I could already tell Sirius was the player and the charmer of the group. Well he didn't know my background. And Peter was the oddball out. The other two I really didn't know. I decided to tell Sirius flat out when he tried to put his arm around me. I looked at him and said, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but one I barely know you and two I really don't go for guys."

"You're gay?" Sirius asked with a look that said 'for real?'

"No I am not gay. I just don't really go on dates or anything. Sorry Sirius." I told him.

He looked at me and Remus started to laugh as did James. I looked at them in a questionably way. And James explained by saying, "We aren't laughing at you but Sirius. He can usually get anyone he wants and you told him no, so it is really funny."

I looked at Sirius and he had looked away. I didn't want to hurt him so I looked at him and said, "It really isn't you. I just don't really date. I really am sorry and if I change my mind you will be the first to know. Kay." Sirius looked at me and stood up jumping into the pool

Sirius then smiled at her and said, "It is cool Lily. Now come on and don't worry about it. Let's play chicken." James and Remus smiled and jumped in the pool and said, "Lily want to play."

I shook my head and said, "I can't I don't have a swimsuit."

"No problem, here." James said grabbing his black t-shirt, and throwing over toward to me. I smiled at him and said, "Thanks James." I pulled of my button up shirt pulling off my jeans and then pulling on James's shirt and, then, jumped in the pool. Peter stood in the pool water and said, "I will watch and tell you who wins. So teams?"

James, Sirius, and Remus did rock paper scissors. James won and said, "Lily you can be on my team. Do you want to go against Sirius or Remus?"

I looked at them both and said, "Sirius." James looked at me and said, "Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"No one has gone against Sirius willingly for like ever." James explained. James got down under the water and raised me up. I gasped as it surprised me. And James laughed. I playfully glared at him and Remus raised up Sirius on his shoulders.

Peter rose up his hands and yelled, "GO!"

Sirius and I started battling it out while James and Remus battling it as well. Finally I gave Sirius one last push and he overbalanced and tumbled into the water. James and I laughed as Sirius came up and cursed. Just then we heard a yell of, "Sirius Black watch your mouth!"

We turned around and my mom smiled at me I pulled myself up out of the water and went over to her. She smiled at me and said, "I'm glad to see you and James getting along. Petunia is out at the mall around town. She is meeting up with some old friends from when she was like 2. Jenna invited us for a barbecue, what do you think?"

"Uh…sure…I guess." I told her as I shrugged. I really don't care. James and I probably won't be close friends. But I would be cordial with him because of our moms.

My mom smiled. _(Is it just me or does she do that a lot)_. I smiled back and Jenna said, "Great. Lily why don't you head over to your house and grab some dry clothes and maybe an actual swimsuit."

"Alright, be right back mom." I told her. James and the boys all jumped up and said quickly, "We will go with her. If that's alright, Jenna." Sirius asked. Jenna nodded and we walked out the gate and toward my house.

When we got there we heard a loud crack and our house elf appeared. I smiled at her and said, "Tibby can you go to the kitchen and get me my medication and some water please and bring it up to my room." Tibby nodded and popped out.

The boys were looking at me funny and I didn't want to tell them. So I just shrugged and walked to the wide winding staircase. When we got up to my room I went in and the boys gasped as they saw all the Quidditch posters and band posters on my walls.

I looked at them and rolled my eyes. I went over to my dresser and pulled out my short shorts and white t-shirt with my hot pink bikini. The bikini had on baby blue stripes. I went into the bathroom and changed quickly. I threw the clothes in the hamper not including James's t-shirt. I pulled on the shorts and t-shirt over the bikini and grabbed the t-shirt before grabbing a pool towel and walking out.

The boys were standing there looking at my posters and looking throughout my CDs. I smiled at them and said, "Want me to bring some for music?"

James looked up at me and said, "Would you?"

"Sure." I told him and then looked at them and said, "Pick some out. Some are muggle some are magic." They nodded and I grabbed my wand and placed it in my wand holster on my wrist. Then I went over to the boys and asked, "Got'em?"

James turned around and each boy had an arm load of CDs. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bag. We loaded the bag. We were about to leave when Tibby popped in with a glass of water and my pills. I swallowed down the pills and a potion. Again the boys looked at me funny and I knew they wanted an explanation.

I sighed and said, "Look, I was born with this effect thing it is really none of your business and I forgot to take my medication this morning. Just drop it and don't tell anyone. My mom, sister, and I deal."

They nodded and Sirius said, "We can help you if you need anything, alright? Just let us know." I nodded and muttered a quick thanks. Then we walked back over to the Potter's house.

When we got there I saw my mom and Jenna had taken care of everything and the food was cooking. When Jenna spotted me she smiled. _(What is with the smiling?)_ I then yelled over to my mom, "Hey mom, I took care of my medication. Hey can you make a magic CD player? The boys found my collection and we brought some."

"Sure honey." My mom yelled back then she waved her wand and there was a huge system that would radiate all over the yard but you couldn't hear it outside the boundaries of the house. I smiled and grabbed my favorite CD they had brought and put in the player.

The boys had never heard of it, but Lily was jumping around when the rock music started; and the song _Bye Bye Beautiful _by Nightwish started to play. The boys seemed to like the music because they quickly learnt the lyrics and was singing the guy part. (Not well but singing all the same.)

We were hanging out by the pool when Peter's mom showed up and said, "I'm sorry Peter honey but you need to come home. Your father left. For good this time."

Jenna and my mom immediately ran over to Mrs. Pettigrew and told her, "If you need anything, Amy please don't hesitate to ask. We know what you are going through." Jenna told her. Amy nodded and Peter and her left.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat there for a little while and after a bit we were back to having fun. The boys and I were sitting in pool talking when I brought up the subject of Peter.

"Hey guys can I ask you something without you like getting pissed?" I asked.

"Course," James said.

"Um…well…do you think you could tell me why you hang out with Peter it seems like he is the odd ball out?" I asked. When no one said anything I felt like I had passed the invisible line that was between people.

You know what line you do and don't cross. The line controls what you do and don't talk about. What you do and don't do. It just is kind of like a boundary line.

Finally James looked at me and said, "It may not seem it, but he…"

James trailed off and Remus picked up. "You're right Lily. He is the odd ball out, but he is still our friend. And he is our friend because when we first started Hogwarts he stood up for me and so he became friends with the rest. But you're right he is the odd ball out, and if he hadn't stood up for me he wouldn't be our friend. James and Sirius don't really understand and they sometimes go too far with Peter, but he is our friend. And will be until he shows us that we can't be friends anymore."

I still didn't understand so I changed to another subject, "So what about me? Are you only giving me a chance to be your friend because James's and my mom are friends or because I am pretty? Would you have given me a chance if I had simply transferred to Hogwarts and you not of known me? Am I like Peter?"

They all looked taken aback. So I took that as a yes and got out of the pool I walked over to my clothes and pulled them on. I was steaming. How dare they? What the hell? I walked over to my CDs and grabbed them then called to my mom, "See you at home." My mom looked worried.

I was almost home when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned quickly and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

I realized it was James who had a hold of me. He simply pulled me toward him and I fell into him. I didn't realize it but I was crying. _What is wrong with me? Why am I crying? What are these boys to me?_

He held onto me and I simply cried. Finally my tears were dry and I realized as I pulled away from him that Sirius and Remus were standing behind him. I didn't smile at him I simply walked away. Angry at myself for showing weakness I went inside. I walked in and realized they were following me. I turned toward them and said, "You guys should go."

"We can't leave you. You're mom told us not to. She is worried about you." James explained.

"Well she doesn't have to be. I am fine, F-I-N-E, fine." I told him.

"You're not. You don't want to be here. You want to go back to Italy to be with your friends. And I, no we, understand that. But please understand we didn't give you a chance just because of our moms or because of your looks. We want to be your friend, if you'll let us." James said to me as he looked in my eyes.

I turned away from him and nodded only to go up my stairs and to my room. They followed me up and when I got there. I dropped my bag and grabbed some clean pajamas going to my bathroom to change.

I changed quickly and brushed my teeth for bed, and then I went back out to my room and sat down on my bed. The boys all sat down beside me with James at my left and the other two in the floor in front of me. I sighed and then spoke, "I am sorry for yelling at you James. And I do want to be your friend, but it is complicated. Too complicated for friendship; my life is no picnic and you wouldn't want to be a part of it."

"I bet your life isn't more complicated than either of ours." James told me. I realized that he must be the leader. I shook my head and James continued, "Try us. I bet anything you say we can rival, but what we say can't be taken out of this room."

I nodded and started, "My dad left when before I was born and my sister hates me because I am a witch and she can't stand my mother."

"My dad left as well. And my mother was an alcoholic who had to go to muggle rehab." James said.

"My parents both hate me and think I am a disgrace to the Black family name and my brother is a Deatheater in training. So I ran away from home and live with James now." Sirius said quickly.

"My parents both died when I was only 3 in front of my eyes by Deatheaters and I live with James." Remus said quietly.

"I have a birth effect and am slowly dying every minute of my life and the medication I take is no cure and it only prolongs my death." It told them.

"I was beaten as a child so now I have an immune system so low that a common cold can kill me." Sirius said.

"Bet you can't beat this one. I am an illegal animagus."

"Us too, all accept Moony." James told me.

This was crazy. My life was just as complicated as theirs and they were getting along just fine. Maybe this could work. Maybe…for once in my life I could actually have friends. I mean Tabby was great and an awesome friend, but we were not really friends we were sisters. She knows all about me, but doesn't really understand why if I could I would try to find my real dad. Not to love him or anything just to meet him and tell exactly what I think of him; which isn't much.

But these three could understand who I am and well…it would just work out. I smiled at them and hugged each of them kissing each of them on the cheek. They each smiled back and hugged me back.

I sat back and asked, "What about Hogwarts? What is it like?"

"Hogwarts is wonderful. Your first night there you will get sorted then everything will work out. You will love it." Sirius said.

"What house do you think I will be in?"

"Gryffindor, if you are anything like your mother." Remus said.

"But, I'm not. My mother always tells me I am more like my dad."

"My mother told me that as well and, well, look at me. I am in Gryffindor and my dad was a Slytherin." James said.

"My dad was a muggle, but he acted like a Slytherin my mother has always told me." I told them.

"My whole family for generations not counting a very slim few have been in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor. Sometimes it goes by family but more or less it goes by the person under the hat." Sirius explained.

Again I nodded. I smiled at them and we heard a voice yell up the stairs, "Freak are you here?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before getting up and walking across the room and down the stairs. The boys followed me. I saw Petunia standing there. She was smiling and when she saw me she immediately frowned.

Petunia then snapped, "Freaks get out of this house."

I opened my eyes and yelled back at her, "Then leave! Get lost! No one wants you here!"

Petunia just screamed back, "At least I didn't make dad run off. If you hadn't been born he wouldn't of left. He left because you are a freak!"

Tears jumped to my eyes and I ran down the rest of the stairs and out the front door. I didn't care that I was in my short shorts or that my shirt was practically see through. No I just wanted to get away. I ran away from the house and down the street. My mother was out front of the Potter house with Jenna and she yelled, "LILY!"

I ignored her and kept running. The boys were chasing me. Remus stopped at the Potter home and talked to my mum and Jenna. But Sirius and James kept running. I was faster than them. I was used to running. In fact, I like to run. I chased the horses all the time. James and Sirius were falling behind.

I turned back just as I saw Sirius look around and then jump into the air transforming into a big black bear-like dog. I was just about to transform when Sirius tackled me I yelled and tried to push him off. He simply held me until James got there. James pulled me toward him and said, "Lily…Lily…Lily calm down. Everything will be okay."

I struggled against him finally stopping and relaxing against him. Then Sirius hugged me and said, "What she said wasn't true. It wasn't your fault."

"It could have been. You weren't there." I told him.

"It wasn't your fault. It couldn't have been you were just a baby. Was it my fault that my dad left?" James asked.

"Of course not! Don't ever think that." I exclaimed.

"Then it isn't your fault either. Your sister just said that to get to you." James told me firmly. I was starting to like James. Not like as a boyfriend just as a friend. It was weird since I really didn't have friends, but it made me happy at the same time. I nodded and he smiled. "Good now let's head back so that your mum doesn't flip out."

Again I nodded and we headed back toward the house. I had gotten quite far down the street before Sirius caught me. Almost 2 blocks. I smiled up at James and he put his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

I smiled and said, "I miss Italy. I mean I love it here. But I really miss Tabby."

"I'm sorry. I can't say I know how it feels because I don't but, maybe you can go to Italy for the Holidays." James said.

"That is an awesome idea. And maybe you guys could come too. You would love Italy. And Tabby would just hit it off with Sirius. Remus would like the sites and well you…" I started but trailed off. What would he like about Italy?

"I would like it if you were happy. Plus believe it or not I hear that Italy has some really cool skate parks and I love to skate. Plus I am really good at it."

"Really then maybe you and Tabby would hit it off better than her and Sirius."

"Maybe, we will talk to our parents and see if we can go." James said and I nodded along with Sirius. Smiling we finally had made it back to the house. I ran over to Remus and smiled. When he saw me smiling he smiled back and then I turned to Jenna. I noticed my mother wasn't here. I looked at Jenna and asked, "Where is my mom?"

She gave me a sympathetic look and pointed to my front yard where I saw my mother and sister yelling at each other. I turned toward the boys and Jenna, and then, took off toward my yard. When I got there I heard my mother yell, "PETUNIA LISTEN TO ME! YOUR FATHER LEFT BECAUSE OF ME! NOT LILY, SO DON'T BLAME HER!"

"THAT IS A LIE! DAD TOLD ME WHY HE LEFT! HE SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY THE FAMILY WAS GOING AND HE COULDN'T TAKE IT! HE SAID HE WAS COMING BACK FOR ME!"

"PETUNIA HE LEFT BECAUSE I TOLD HIM THAT ONE OR BOTH OF YOU COULD BE WITCHES AND HE TOLD ME HE COULD DEAL WITH THAT BUT YOU TWO WOULD NOT LEARN MAGIC. I TOLD HIM YOU WOULD LEARN MAGIC IF YOU WERE A WITCH AND HE TOLD ME TO SCREW MYSELF AND THEN LEFT! SO DON'T BLAME LILY! IT WAS NO ONE'S FAULT BUT HIS FOR WALKING OUT ON US!"

"WELL I AGREE WITH HIM! YOU TWO ARE FREAKS! AND AS SOON AS I AM 18 I AM LEAVING YOU! YOU BITCH!" Petunia yelled and then she saw me and the boys she yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM ME FREAK! I HOPE DARK WIZARDS KILL YOU AND OUR WHORE MOTHER!"

I turned quickly and started to scream at her as the boys stood by me each of them with a hand on me. "HOW DARE YOU! ALL SHE HAS EVER DONE IS TAKE CARE OF YOU AND LOVE YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T DESERVE!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS! YOU HAVE NO ONE EXCEPT YOUR MOTHER!" Petunia yelled at me.

"I HAVE MORE THAN JUST MOTHER! I HAVE TABBY, JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, AND JENNA! AND WHO DO YOU HAVE A FATHER WHO LEFT US WHEN YOU WERE ONLY 2 YEARS OLD AND I WAS WHAT 2 DAYS OLD! I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE PETUNIA! I WON'T DEAL WITH YOU! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SISTER! I WON'T WISH FOR YOUR DEATH BUT I WILL SAY THIS EMOTIONAL PAIN IS ALMOST TOO GOOD FOR YOU! I HOPE SOMEONE FINALLY SHOWS YOU THAT YOU ARE WRONG SOMETIMES! SO GOODBYE BITCH!" I yelled and then I turned to my mother and hugged her. My mother hugged me back and kissed my head.

She looked over my head and said in a calm voice, "Petunia I know where your father is, and I am calling him tonight to tell him to either come get you or you are going to a foster family because I cannot control you any longer. I am sorry it has to be this way! I do love you with all my heart! I hope you know that and believe that!"

I pulled away from my mother and went over to the boys and said, "Do you guys want to stay over at my house tonight; if it is alright with the parental unit first?"

"It is fine with us, dear. In fact I think it is a good idea. Actually Tammy I meant to ask you, would you mind if we went out tonight?" Jenna asked.

"That is a good idea. After I call Jared I will get dressed and we will go out. Is that alright with you Lily?" My mother asked.

"It's fine with me!" I told her. I was happy my mother was getting out of the house. She never had a lot of friends in Italy. In fact now that I was here I saw how much happier she was here and I was not about to ruin it. She and Jenna were like separated sisters. I was so much like my father it was scary my mother told me, but I denied it all the time. I saw so much of myself in my mother.

I was standing next to James and Sirius when she turned to go inside. When we got inside I yelled, "Tibby!"

We heard a loud crack and then Tibby was standing there with a smile on her face. I looked at the boys and said, "My room or guest bedrooms?" The boys looked at me funnily before they realized I meant, 'where do you want to sleep?' The three laughed and said, "Your room if it is cool with you and your mum."

"It is. It Italy my friend Jessie had guys in and out of our house all the time. Jessie was abused and so she finally couldn't take it any longer so she ran off and moved in with us. She was kind of like a playrette, or that is what we called her, me and Tabby anyway. It was funny. But she died in an accident a few years ago. She had this motorcycle and she was riding it when she was drunk and she ran it into the face of a cliff and she died. So my mum won't care. Besides she has like major charms on my room. If it gets too personal a loud alarm signals her and she is there in a flash. We found this out when Jessie and her boyfriend, at the time, snuck in the house and was going at it in my bedroom floor. I was at Tabby's that night." I told them.

They laughed and I turned to Tibby and said, "Can you pack my room full of sweets, blankets, pillows, and of course put my pill on the nightstand? Oh and pizza and soda pop. Along with movies and drop down the giant screen and put my music away. Oh and go over to the Potters and get clothes for the boys. Thanks Tibby." Tibby smiled and popped out to do what she was told. Then we walked out to the back yard and sat outside in the dark.

I got outside the doors and smiled. I loved how the sky looks during twilight. It is beautiful. The colors danced against the sky. They swirled into pictures and songs. I could hear the wind whistling against the sky. And I listened to the songs being played. I turned to the boys and smiled. I jumped out with my hands out and transformed in mid air. I was a white wolf. I had black, emerald green, and midnight purple dust spots all over me and I was two times bigger than the normal wolf. I took off in a full speed run across the yard. The boys yelled at me to come back but I wanted to show them something. I could sense a stream up ahead and I wanted to know what was around.

I stopped and turned around and motioned for them to follow me. Sirius and James transformed and Remus climbed on James's back. They took off after me. When they caught up I took off again. I ran into the forest and toward the stream. When I got close enough to see it I slowed down to a slow jog and let the boys catch up. Sirius could keep up pretty well, but James was having trouble. His antlers were getting caught on low branches and he had to dodge a lot to keep Remus from getting hurt.

When we got to the stream I quickly waded into the water and swam to the bottom where I found three large fish. Since I was so big I was able to carry all three back to shore. I transformed and so did James and Sirius. I smiled at them and asked, "Have either of you guys ever eaten raw fish in your animagus form?"

"No, that sounds gross." Sirius said and James nodded.

"Good then this will be fun. Transform into your form and taste it. You will like it I promise. It's kind of like if Sirius ate dog food while he was in his form. I chose fish because of James. It will taste more natural to him, but it is meat to me so I can deal. Sirius it will taste the least normal to you, but you will still find it very tasty. So try it." They boys both transformed and carefully started to eat the fish.

After one or two bites James dug into it. I transformed and ate my piece. I loved the fish. It was tasty but I preferred the meat of deer's and stuff like that. I could see Sirius liked it but it was foreign to him. After we were done eating I looked at Remus and smiled. I licked my face off and rinsed it off in the stream, then I came over to the grass and transformed. I was soaking wet and then I looked at James and Sirius and said, "Don't transform until you have rinsed off. Believe me you don't want to. Your face will be covered in blood and it won't taste as great in human form." The boys nodded and rinsed off in the stream. Both transforming and being soaked.

When they were human James said, "Wow that was good. Weird, you would have thought that would have been gross. But nope."

"It was good but I could have done with better. I don't think dogs are a big fan of fish. But it was okay." Sirius said.

"I understand Sirius. Wolves are fonder of food like well…no offense James…but Elk, Deer, Stags, and Caribou." I said with a sheepish look.

"It is alright Lily. I understand just don't eat me." James said with a laugh.

"I won't don't worry. We should get back. My mom has probably called my dad by now and is almost ready to leave." I told him.

He nodded and we walked back to the house with Remus smiling. We were almost there when Remus said, "Lily needs a nickname if she is going to be Marauder."

"You're right. How about…" James said, but trailed off.

No one spoke for a little bit, but then all of a sudden Sirius gasped, "I got it." We all looked at him and he said, "How about Lunar or Howler?"

"I like Howler." James said.

"Me as well." "I told them we smiled and walked back into the house to find my mother arguing with a man.

The man was tall with vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes. His facial features were like mine, but he was built like Petunia. He was angry looking and my mother was screaming at him. I was almost afraid. This had to be my father. I had never met him or seen pictures of him only that I looked like him in the face and hair.

This was it…this was him. I couldn't believe I was finally going to be able to say everything had built up for years. I took a deep breath and waited my turn to talk.

The boys stood by me and I could see Petunia standing behind the man. I waited and listened to the argument. The man yelled in fury at my mother, "I WANT TO SEE LILIAN!"

Then I saw my mother get furious and scream, "YOU WILL NOT SEE HER. YOU LEFT US! IT IS OVER JARED! LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"NOT UNTIL I SEE MY DAUGHTER!" Jared screamed at her and then when she shook her head and went to yell back he raised his hand and went to slap her. Before he could hit her Sirius ran forward and jumped in front of her. He took the blow and fell to the ground. The rest of us had had enough. We ran forward and knelt down next to Sirius.

Jared looked at Sirius and yelled, "STAY OUT OF THIS BOY!" Sirius flinched in fear and I stood up and yelled, "DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM! AND IF YOU EVER RAISE YOUR HAND TO MY MOTHER AGAIN YOU WILL GET MORE THAN ME SCREAMING AT YOU!"

When I had finally yelled at him he realized who I was. Jared quickly dropped everything and said quickly, "Lily? Is it really you?" Then he reached out to touch my arm. I flinched away and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Lily don't you know who I am?" Jared asked.

"YES I DO. YOU ARE THE MAN WHO GOT MY MOTHER PREGNANT WITH ME AND MY SISTER AND THEN WHEN YOU FOUND OUT THAT WE COULD HAVE BEEN WITCHES WALKED OUT ON US. NOW PETUNIA MAY WANT TO GO WITH YOU, BUT I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE. SO GO GET OUT! LEAVE!" I yelled at him.

Sirius was standing up and you could see a bruise forming, but he just ignored the pain (if there was any) and stood there by me. Finally Jared spoke, "You don't want to come with me Lily? Get to know me?"

"No I don't. I have who I need." I told him firmly.

Jared nodded and then turned to Petunia and said, "Get your stuff Petunia we are leaving and we are not coming back. Your mother has made it very clear that she doesn't want us here. And your mother has poisoned Lily with lies."

Petunia got up with a smile on her face and walked out of the house with her stuff. I turned to my mother and hugged her tight. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Lily. And I always will."

I knew she was trying to convince me that she would always be there for me even though my dad wasn't. I understood the message and nodded. I knew this. I suddenly felt tears fall on my hair and I heard my mother whisper, "I tried so hard. I wanted her with us. I wanted her to be okay with us. I tried Lily. I promise I did." I nodded again and pulled away from her. I saw my mother with hurt in her chocolate brown eyes. She was hurting.

I then told her in a caring voice, "I know mom. I know you did. You love Petunia and me more than life itself. You always will. I love you too, and I will always love her. But she will always hate us and fear us. But we have each other and of course anyone else who wiggles their way into our life. Like Jenna did with you and the boys have done with me."

My mother nodded and kissed my head then she smiled at me and said in a happier voice, "You four are going to be good correct? Not destroy the house?"

"Of course mother," I told her.

"Then I am going to go change. Also Lily go and take your pill it is on your bedside table along with your potion. I am going to speak with Dumbledore I believe there may be a cure for this birth effect." My mother told me. I nodded and she left for her room as the boys and I left for mine.

_Ok I hope you liked this chappie…please review! That would be great! Watch for the next chapter!_

_Cassie_Heart_


	4. Chapter 4

When we all got to my room I went to my bedside table and found my potion and pill. I quickly took the pill and picked up the potion to down it when Remus asked, "What is the potion and pill you take?"

"I really don't know. It was prescribed when I was only 3. That was when the birth effect was discovered." I told him.

"What is the birth effect, if you don't mind be asking?" Remus asked.

"Something to do with my heart and lungs, it started in my blood and it is slowly moving to my major organs and it will eventually kill me. That is what the Italian healer told me and my mum."

"That is odd. I'm sorry that you have to deal with that." Remus said.

"It's alright. You learn to get used to it. What about you? I heard about your furry little problem from my mum. Jenna told her. Jenna thought she should know because at night I like to roam the forest in my wolf form. So I could be on the lookout." I asked him. Remus gasped and looked at me and asked, "You won't tell will you?"

"Of course not! As long as you don't tell about my birth effect." I told him.

Just then I heard a small tapping on the window. I looked over and saw Hannah on the window seal. I was so happy I ran over to the window and opened it up. Hannah hopped in and hooted loudly and I smiled at her. I then heard a fluttering of wings and saw Regan fly over to us. I smiled at the two and then took the letter from Hannah. I saw the familiar writing of Tabby. I opened the envelope to find a few pictures and a letter. The letter read…

_Lily-Bear, _

_Hey girl! I know it has only been like a few hours but I miss you and after you left I went down the street to the tattoo/piercings parlor and got my lip pierced along with another tattoo. Then was bored so I took my board and went skating only to run into an old friend of ours, Blake Phelps. I know crazy huh? Well we skated for while and then we went down the road to the boarding store and I got a new board. The pictures I sent you is the tattoo I got, my lip ring, me and Blake, and of course my new board. _

_Mum says if you and Tammy want you two are welcome to come for Christmas and bring some of your new friends. Don't worry you will make friends. Let us know because I want to see you. What is England like? By the way I wanted to ask you do you have my black crystal bead necklace? If so send it back with Hannah and a letter please I want to hear from you._

_Tabby-Tiger_

I smiled at the letter and turned to the boys. They looked at me questionably and then I started to explain. "It is from Tabby. She is like a skateboard girl. She wears baggy jeans and a black band t-shirt all the time. She loves rock music and she is like the best boarder ever. She has tattoos and piercings. In fact if we go I want all of us to get one. I have a tattoo and can't wait to get another. She wrote in her letter she just got another tattoo and she sent me a picture. Plus she said she got her lip pierced. OMG you guys have to get a piercing. I have my tongue pierced and I love it. Come on guys you have to. Plus she said she talked to her mom and she wants us all to come for Christmas. What do you think?"

"A piercing? A tattoo? Umm…I don't know?" Remus said.

"You have a tattoo? Where? What is it? And I am all for getting a tattoo and a piercing." James said.

"Can't freaking wait, but what will Jenna say?" Sirius said.

"Come on Remus is will be fun. And yes James I have a tattoo. It's on my stomach and it's my name with a heart at the end of it in Scripted writing. Do you want to see it? And Sirius don't worry about Jenna both my mom and Jenna have matching tattoos on their lower back area."

"What?! My mother has a tattoo?" James exclaimed.

"That's right. It's a heart with golden wings attached to it." I told them.

"We'll want to see your tattoo." Sirius said. I smiled and lift up my shirt so they could see it and James gasped. I looked at him and realized that he was looking at my eyes. _God he is so hot…no Lily you can't think that…get that out of your head…but he is._ I mentally slapped myself for thinking that and then said, "What is it James? Are you alright?"

"Nothing Lily and I'm fine. And come on, Remus, it will be fun. You will like it. Not scared of the pain are you?" James asked.

"Of course not! It's just…I don't know what I would get as a tattoo." Remus said.

"Well if you don't want something flashy or anything then get something that means something to you. Like well you could get your parents names tattooed above and below your heart. To honor them and to show anyone who sees the tattoo will know how much you love them." I told him.

He nodded and smiled at me. Then we started to hang out.

It was a two months later and it was time to go to Hogwarts. I got up that morning and packed my trunk with a few clothes that had been washed that night. A few weeks ago we had went to Diagon Alley and got my things for school. I had fun. The boys were meeting me and my mom at my house and then we were going to Kings Cross_._

I got up quickly and through my clothes in my trunk and then grabbed my clothes for the day and went and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I pulled on my denim skirt (that was of course style patched) and my brown boots. Then I pulled on a plain white spaghetti strap shirt and then ran a brush through my hair tying it into braids that fell over my shoulders. I then threw on some simple makeup and then finished packing up the final things. I then went downstairs to the kitchen to find my mom putting breakfast on the table. I sat down and started eating my eggs. When I was done I got up and smiled.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to the door. When I got there I opened the door and then saw the boys and Jenna. Jenna ran forward and hugged me. I smiled and then each boy hugged me. It was odd. The boys treated me like one of them, but then also like I was the sister they have to protect. I still have the thoughts about how hot James is but all three of the boys are good looking. The boys smiled and James asked, "Ready to go? Mum wants to get there early."

"Yea I am. Mum is just like Jenna she wants to get there early too. I am so ready to go." I told them. The boys nodded and then we heard Jenna call, "Boys! Lily! Come in here! Come on it is time to go!"

We rolled our eyes and went in the kitchen. When we got there my mom and Jenna apparated us to Kings Cross. I had been warned about getting on the platform and was ready. When I got on the platform the four of us went to find a compartment and when we did we put our stuff up and went back out onto the platform to say goodbye. I hugged my mom and Jenna.

When I had hugged my mom I looked at her and said, "I love you mom. I will see you at the Holidays. Let me know when you hear back from Tabby and her mum to know if we are going to Italy for Christmas."

"Alright dear I will. And I want you to be good and keep your grades up. I will let you know about Italy. Love you as well." My mother told me.

We got back on the train and smiled lightly. James hugged me and I looked at him and smiled. Sirius was about to say something when a voice rang out, "James! Sirius! Remus!" It was coming from outside the window. We looked out and saw Peter standing there waving. Remus jumped up and pulled open the window. "Wormtail! What are you doing? Come on get on the train! You'll miss it!"

"Sorry guys I can't. My mom says she can't live here anymore. She is moving us to live with my aunt in Sweden. I am sorry guys I leave tomorrow. Bye guys. I'll miss you." Peter said.

"What no! Y-you can't go! Talk to your mom!" Remus yelled.

"I tried. Sorry Remus take care. The others will be there for you on those nights and now you have Lily as well. Bye guys!" Peter yelled one last time and then the train pulled out of the station. We all yelled goodbye and sat back down. I saw Remus was taking it hard and I was hurting. I really like Remus. I got up and left the compartment. I didn't know where I was going but I did know that I needed to transform.

My wolf was calling out to Remus and if I didn't transform soon then time was going to transform out in the open. I found an empty compartment and cast a few spells, so if anyone who didn't know about the animagus would see me crying and not be able to get in but would go to the Marauders. Then I transformed quickly.

After I had transformed I laid down under the seats and closed my eyes and retreated into my mind to calm the wolf so I could go back to the Marauders.

~*~No one's POV (with the rest of the Marauders)~*~

James and Sirius saw Lily get up. James got up and went to follow her when Sirius shook his head and pointed to Remus. James nodded and the two of them went to Remus's side. James put an arm around his shoulders and said, "It will be alright Moony. It's okay. You still got us."

"I know. It's just I don't know maybe Lily was right maybe he was just the oddball out. I need to get over it. There aren't five Marauders only four. We gained one we lose one. I'm just glad it wasn't one of you guys. You guys are like my brothers and Lily is my sister now." Remus said.

"There you go. Now James why don't you go find Lily." Sirius said.

"Wait! Lily left? Where?" Remus exclaimed.

"She got upset and left. Go on James find her." Sirius said. James nodded and left the compartment.

~*~Lily's POV~*~

I lay there calming myself. I then heard the compartment door open. I raised my head lightly to see James enter. He looked worried and he called out my name. "Howler! Howler, you in here?"

I whined once and James lowered himself to the ground. I looked up at him and he smiled lightly. He touched my head and spoke in a calm sweet voice, "Come out Howler. I am here. It is just me." I looked at him and then turned my head away. 'I can't. He doesn't understand.' He pet me again and then spoke again in that same sweet caring voice.

"I like you Lily. A lot, and I want you to trust me so much it almost hurts. I understand its hard, but give me a chance. I just lost one of my friends don't make me lose another."

'Why doesn't he understand? I trust him so much it scares me. I have never been one to trust people. Trust just gets me hurt. I have only really trust Tabby with everything in my life. And my mom, but she doesn't count. Because she birthed me.' I thought.

"I understand if you don't trust me, but please just change back so that I can talk to you." James spoke again barely a whisper this time.

I finally looked at his eyes and found nothing but kindness, caring, and something else I couldn't place that I have always saw behind his eyes. I felt safe under his stare and I transformed. James smiled at me and pulled me in a hug.

I fell against him breathing in his scent of his mint shampoo and his Axe cologne. I felt safe in his arms and didn't want to pull away but knew I had too. I couldn't find the strength to pull away and simply clung onto him. I was starting to get feelings for James Potter but I couldn't let them get the best of me. It felt so right to be in his arms. Was he thinking the same thing? Did he like me at all? 'Of course he does, he likes you as a sister.' I told myself.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and I couldn't stop them from falling. James must of realized I was crying because he said softly, "Shh…Lily. Easy, it's okay. I'm here."

He repeated words of comfort and we swayed back and forth. Finally the tears stopped, but I was still hurting. I was scared. 'What would of happened had I not got out of there in time? What if the wolf had taken over before precautions could be made? I could of hurt someone.' I thought.

James just held me in his arms and I could tell he would do that until I felt I was okay and had the strength to pull away. 'But would I ever have that strength?' I thought.

Finally with a sigh he pulled away and smiled at me. He pulled me back into an embrace and kissed my head. Then he let me pull away. When we were both okay he spoke, "Lily I care so much for you. Please don't ever leave again. I am attracted to you like a magnet is to metal. Like a drug addict to crack. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I really care for you and it hurts so bad to see you hurt and I just want to pull you away from all the pain. And I will do whatever it takes to do that."

I felt my whole body react. I felt electricity run through my body. It wasn't just 'a sister' he saw when he looked at me, but it was more. I could tell and I wanted to tell him so bad I cared for him like no sister could. But it was too soon we only knew each other for a few short months. 'But in those months he became more than friend Lily. Tell him.' A voice in my head told me. Instead of arguing with the voice in my head I ignored it.

I kissed his cheek and said, "I promise I won't James. You don't have to worry about me." I told him and then I went to the door and pulled him out of the empty compartment. I waved my wand and all the spells deactivated. Then we walked back to the compartment with the boys. When we got there I turned to James before we entered and asked, "Please don't tell them about my breakdown. You won't will you?"

He smiled and said and a caring voice, "Of course I won't. And Lily if you need someone to talk to I am here for you. You know that right?" I nodded and he smiled.

Then we walked back into the compartment and seeing Remus the wolf growled in me. (A/N You've probably noticed Lily is acting like a werewolf/animagus well there is a reason for that, and it will be explained in later chapters.) I closed my eyes and calmed it and then spoke to Remus. I hoped Remus would give me something to calm my wolf.

"Are you alright, Moony?" I asked him.

Remus didn't speak and I was hurting. The wolf was getting restless. I didn't know how to react so I did the only thing I could I let the wolf take over. The wolf growled and my eyes changed to a slightly darker green. The wolf was taking over I still had my voice as long as I didn't transform. This was the only thing I wouldn't allow.

I had to stay human. But the wolf in me reacted to Remus's pain. My wolf was a loner. I didn't have a lot of friends for the simple fact of I didn't trust. My wolf didn't trust and neither did I. I trusted few and those few were who my wolf protected. Those few were my mom, Jenna, Sirius, Remus, James and Tabby. They were my people to protect.

I quickly went to Remus's side and knelt down in front of him. When he saw my eyes he gasped and said, "Howler y-your eyes?" It was a question. He wanted answers. Answers I couldn't give.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. My eyes are my eyes. Just tell me are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm just going to miss him. And Sirius is right I have you guys and I can keep in touch. So it isn't all bad. Besides you were right he was the oddball out, and I think you were right. He was no good for us. So I don't think I'll miss him." Remus said. I could tell he meant every word. He isn't going to miss him. I smiled and the wolf calmed back to normal and I took control again, so my eyes returned to normal.

The rest of the train ride was quiet. No one really talked. I had my headphones in, Remus was reading, and the other two boys were sleeping.

Silence is what filled the air. Finally after a few hours we pulled into the station and me and Remus woke up the boys. Just then students started to get off the train. Once we had the boys awake and ready we stepped off the train. When we got off the train the boys led me over to the carriages. There stood a man in emerald green robes.

The man stepped forward and spoke in a strong and firm voice, "Miss Evans the Headmaster would like you and a friend to be brought up with me."

I looked at the boys and they were all smiling. Apparently they knew this man and the man hadn't noticed them yet. So I motioned for one of them to speak. Finally Sirius said, "Mr. Marshall it is a pleasure to see you again. Tell me how is Cathy?"

Mr. Marshall seemed stunned to hear Sirius's voice and when he saw the Marauders he smiled at them and spoke again in that same strong firm voice, "Cathy is doing well Mr. Black. How are you all? Mr. Potter? Mr. Lupin?"

"Doing just fine," James said and Remus nodded. I smiled and waited for Mr. Marshall to speak. Finally he did looking at me and he said, "Well Miss Evans now that I know who your friends are and you know me we really must be going. The Headmaster wishes to speak with you. Oh and Mr. Lupin I want a word with you soon. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Remus said and I followed Mr. Marshall with James following as my one friend.

When we were away from everyone and no one would be able to hear James spoke to Mr. Marshall, "Ryan, Lily is trustworthy you can tell her. She needs to know anyway she is a Marauder and she is really overprotective of Moony. So explain to her please so we boys don't have to."

Mr. Marshall sighed and said, "I understand James. And I planned to tell her very soon, but since you have brought it up I will explain now. Since James had already told me that the three boys trust you I will not stress how important it is that everything I tell you is kept a secret. Lily the formal exchange you saw between me and the boys is for show. I am very close to the boys and I hope to become close to you. I volunteered to come meet you because of the boys; Remus owled me a few weeks ago about you.

Now my relationship to the boys is I am Remus's godfather. Since his parents died I was supposed to be given full custody. Now I am undercover for the Ministry since Voldemort came to power. So I move around a lot. That was no life to raise a 3 year old so I contacted a very old friend of mine, Jenna Potter. She agreed to take him in and take full custody of him with the agreement that when Voldemort was gone I would take custody of him and that I would stay in contact with Remus as much as I could. I agreed to both and insisted on the last. I am very close to Remus and I can't lose him. His dad was my very best friend and I wish I could raise Remus, but that proves impossible at the moment. I come by the Potter home as much as possible and visit Remus as frequent as I can. You don't have to call me Mr. Marshall except in public otherwise you can call me Ryan. But in public we must keep up appearances. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Now the only ones who know of the relationship I share with the boys and now you, is the Headmaster, Jenna, Tammy, and the Order of the Phoenix. So around those people appearances don't have to be kept up. Don't worry if you don't keep all this straight the boys will help you. We are almost too close to talk normally so follow my lead. Do you understand Miss Evans?"

"Yes sir. " I told him.

"Mr. Potter please walk faster please. Quit wasting time." Ryan said. James rolled his eyes and said, "Yes sir." James then sped up and before I knew it we were entering a beautiful castle. The walls were gorgeous stone and it wasn't cold like most stone places were, but warm and homey feeling. I was already in love with it. I smiled lightly and followed Ryan through the maze that was my new school. Then I had a thought, "James will you, Moony, and Padfoot help me learn my way around so I don't get lost."

James laughed and said, "Of course Howler. Relax."

Ryan looked around quickly and when he saw no one he spoke in a whisper, "Howler?"

"I am a wolf animagus so Howler is my nickname." I told him in a whisper. Ryan nodded and stood straight then we got to a gargoyle he said, "Laffy Taffy." Then the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a spiral staircase. I smiled and we stepped onto the staircase and it moved upward. When we stopped we were outside a door with a gold Gryphon knocker. Ryan knocked once and we heard a cheery voice say, "Enter."

We entered to find a circular office with silver trinkets on shelves and a fire phoenix on a stand behind the lard wooden desk. Behind the desk was an old looking man with a long white beard in blue silver robes. He had on a cheery smile and when he stood he brought me into a hug. I smiled lightly and waited to be let go. He then turned to Ryan and said, "Ryan please go on to the feast and enjoy yourself. I assure you Miss Evans and Mr. Potter will be on time. Besides you must be there to be introduced by me. You want to see your godson's face don't you?"

"Of course Albus. I will see you soon Lily, James. My hope you are in Gryffindor dear." Ryan said and then he left the room. Albus then turned to us and said, "Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of this school. Lily you will be sorted at the feast like everyone else and then you will take your seat with your class mates. I just wanted to let you know that your schedule will be identical to Mr.'s Potter, Lupin, and Black. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I told him.

"Good then we must get to the feast. You will enter with me and stand at the front behind the sorting hat until all the first years are sorted then I will stand up introduce you then you will be sorted and take your seat with your house. Whichever house that may be." Albus said. I nodded and we left his office.

When we got to the feast I did as I was told and stood behind the sorting hat. Everybody was already seated except for the waiting first years. I looked confident and strong as I stood there. Albus left me so he could take his seat. Then the doors opened and a stern looking woman walked in with the first years following.

The woman smiled slightly at me and then turned to the Great Hall and said, "When I call your name you will come forward take a seat I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

The scared first years nodded and then the woman went to speak, but before she could speak the hat on the stool spoke by singing:

_I have sat on the stool year after year, _

_And I watch the scared little first years, _

_Stand there shaking and nervous,_

_Well I tell you this there is no fear,_

_I am here to sort you by your future_

_By your strengths and weaknesses, _

_And by your beliefs, _

_So there it was so many years ago, _

_When the four friends came together, _

_Courageous Gryffindor,_

_Loyal Hufflepuff,_

_Intelligent Ravenclaw, _

_And sly Slytherin, _

_Those four came together to teach those with the gift, _

_Then after many years young Slytherin left, _

_And the gift was spread throughout time, _

_Four are chosen with one leaving in the end, _

_Unite the houses and don't let the cunning fall behind._

(A/N I realize it doesn't rhyme and I know it should but I am not that talented. Sorry)

I smiled at the hat. I understood what it was saying. The houses had to stick together or Voldemort would destroy us all. But unfortunately one of the houses would always walk away. The only thing was a lost about was the line "Four are chosen with one leaving in the end." Did that mean a single group of four would have special gifts or that the houses of a whole would each have special gifts.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Dumbledore stood and I noticed I stood affront the hall alone. The sorting must have already happened and it was my turn. I waited and then heard Dumbledore speak, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am delighted to inform you that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a Ministry employee, Ryan Marshall.

Also we have a new student this year that has transferred from The Magical Academy of Italy. Her name is Miss Lilian Evans. She will be a 7th year and she will be sorted now. Please Miss Evans take a seat and place the sorting hat on your head to be sorted." When he was done speaking I moved forward and sat down and did what I was told.

After I had the hat on my head I waited as for me to be placed. I wanted to be in Gryffindor, but I could take the other houses. Finally the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and sighed. Unlike others the hat didn't speak to me. I wasn't sure why, but I really didn't care. I pulled the hat off my head and went to sit by James.

He smiled and hugged me. I smiled back and the other two boys said, "Great Job, Howler," and "Told you not to worry, Sis." Sirius always called me Howler, Lils, or Sis. To Remus I was Howler or Lily. And to James I was Howler, Lil, or Lily-flower. I smiled at them and then food appeared out of nowhere and we began piling our plates with food.

As soon as we were all done eating the boys got up and James held out his hand to me. We were just about to leave when a girl came up to me and spoke, "Excuse me, I don't want to be rude. But I heard Professor Dumbledore say you were a 7th year."

This girl had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was slim and about my height at 5 feet and 7 inches. She had a tan complexion and was smiling. She looked about the age of 15 or 16. I looked at her with a smile and politely said, "That's right."

"Well I just wanted to come introduce myself and say that I am also a 7th year girl so I will be sharing a dorm room with you and if you need anything just ask. I don't know if you know anyone here yet and I know the castle is huge. By the way my name is Alice McKinnon."

"Hello, my name as Professor Dumbledore said is, Lilian Evans but you only call me Lilian if you want severe pain. Otherwise you call me Lily. And thanks for the offer and normally I would be relieved but my mom went to school here and I really don't need any help, because James, Sirius, and Remus are my friends. But it is really nice to meet you and I am sure we will get along and be great friends. It would be nice to have a friend that is a girl." I told her.

"Alright, I just wanted to offer. And I would really like to be your friend. May I ask, when you say James, Sirius, and Remus did you mean like…Potter, Black, and Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Merlin you are friends with the three hottest guys in school and the biggest players, well all except Remus. He isn't a player. I can't believe you are so lucky." Alice said in a voice that told me straight up she really liked them.

"Oh well, we are neighbors and my mom is best friend with James's mom. So I really don't see them that way. I mean they are all good looking, but I really wouldn't date them. They are like older brothers to me. In fact Sirius calls me Sis most of the time."

"No way; okay I hate to ask this but I have to. You don't have to answer, but could you by any chance steal one of each of their shirts for me. It's for their fan club and I want to join but to join I have to get a shirt from each of them."

I giggled a little and said, "I will see what I can do." Alice glowed and then said goodbye. I caught up to the boys outside the Great Hall and James asked, "What did Alice want?"

"To introduce herself and offer to show me around, but I told her I really didn't need it. Because I have you guys. Then she got all excited and asked me some stuff and then said that I was lucky to be close to the hottest guys in school." I told him.

The boys groaned and James said, "Good lord it was cute at first but come on our fan club can take it too far sometimes. It can be aggravating especially when your studying for exams and you can't leave the dorm room because you may get mauled."

"Sorry guys. But be on the lookout and lock the dorm room door because Alice is trying to get into the club, but to get in she has to steal a shirt from each of you. She wants me to get it, but I won't ask and really is it such a big deal. So you guys are good looking. This is as bad as my last school when I had a stalker for almost 3 months."

"We know. And anyway we will just give you a shirt to get Alice off your back. She can be quite aggravating when she wants something and can't have it." Sirius said, and then, added. "Oh and Sis you can relax a bit no guy here is going to stalk you after tomorrow because us Marauders are going to make it clear that you are off limits to any guy unless they 1: clear it with us and 2: you want to be with them. Because we don't want you taken advantage of, but we won't run your love life. We just know who at this school are a good guy and a bad guy."

"Thanks guys. And don't worry I don't really pay attention to guys that much. Like I told Sirius when we first met." I told them as we entered the common room. It was late and we were tired so we decided to head up to bed. The boys each gave me a kiss, either on the head or cheek and hugged me goodnight.

I watched them go up and then walked up the girl's dormitory steps. When I got to my door I went in and changed into my short shorts and a white tank-top.

I was definitely changing. In the few months I had been out of Italy I had quit wearing my cowgirl outfits and started wearing stylish almost preppy clothes. I wasn't stuck up or anything like that I just like the clothes. In fact I hadn't even brought any of my cowgirl clothes only my new clothes I had bought. I had gotten a new wizarding wardrobe in Diagon Alley and a full new muggle wardrobe in muggle London. Complete with shoes and accessories. It was crazy. I quickly crawled in bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up early to two girls talking, "OMG are you serious? She is like best-friends with the studs of the school." One girl said.

"I know. And she said she could never go for them they are like her brothers. In fact Sirius Black calls her Sis." Another girl said. I recognized the voice from last night. It was slightly high-pitched and excited. It was Alice.

I rolled my eyes and pulled back my curtains to find Alice and another girl in their sleep wear relaxing. We had come back on a Friday so that meant weekend before school. I rolled my eyes and got up. The girl next to Alice had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was slim and if she stood up I guessed she would about the height of Alice.

I smiled at them and said, "Good morning Alice."

"Morning Lily; Lily this is my friend Jasmine Harrell, but we call her Jamie." Alice said.

"Hello Jamie; Nice to meet you. I would love to chat, but I have to meet the boys soon. They told me they would show me around today." I told them and then grabbed my clothes and toiletries and went to the bathroom. I stripped down and jumped in the shower. When I was done I quickly straightened my hair with magic and pulled on my clothes.

Today it was really warm so I was wearing a pair of denim short shorts and an emerald green spaghetti strap t-shirt. I pulled a hair-tie onto my wrist and slipped on a pair of emerald green flip-flops. I put on some makeup and then walked out of the bathroom.

I dropped off my things and left the room going downstairs. When I didn't see the boys I walked up the boy's dormitory steps and found their room I knocked once. Silence. I rolled my eyes and walked in. To find all the boys sleeping. I checked the room to make sure they didn't like have a roommate I didn't know about and when I found none I as quietly as possible magnified my voice.

I smiled and yelled, "TIME TO GET UP BOYS!" I then opened up all their hangings and the curtains. The sun light flowed in. I got up on James's bed and jumped up and down then moved to Remus's bed, and finally Sirius's bed. The boys all groaned and yelled, "LILY!"

I smiled and said innocently, "Yes." Knowing sleep was not possible any longer they all got up. I smiled and sat down next to Sirius. Remus got up and was the first to get ready.

James and Sirius groaned and fell back on the beds. I smiled and said, "Come on guys you promised to show me around. And if you don't hurry up and get ready I am going to tell Alice and Jamie that you two are up here in your underwear and begging to see them." That got the boys going they immediately jumped up and ran off toward the bathroom.

I giggled and got up and cleaned up the clothes from last night and made up the beds. I smiled lightly and sat back down to wait. First to come out was Remus wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Next was Sirius wearing jeans as well but a wife beater. James came out wearing simply jeans and no shirt. I smiled and said, "Not a good idea James. If you wear no shirt Alice will die."

"I plan to wear a shirt Lil. Relax, but you do need a shirt from each of us. I see Lil has cleaned up; so find the shirt you slept in last night, if you did, if not find a shirt that has your cologne scent or pick an old shirt and spray it. Hurry up." James said. James then pulled out a shirt and sprayed it with his cologne.

The boys followed suit and then they handed over the shirts to me. With a smile I said, "Alright come on I will take these to the girls while you guys wait in the common room." The boys nodded and we left the room.

When I got up to the room Alice and Jamie were still sitting on the bed where I left them. I giggled and said, "Hey guys guess what I stole for you?"

"What?" Alice asked.

"Well…here is a shirt of each of the boys and it still has their cologne smell on it." I told them. Jamie and Alice jumped up and giggled and hugged me. I smiled once more and then said, "You guys can have them, but I got to go. The boys are waiting for me."

"Merlin, no way. Thank you so much, Lily." Alice told me. I shrugged and then left the common room to find the boys waiting for me near the portrait hole. I smiled and ran over to them. Sirius hugged me and said, "I haven't properly told you good morning Sis. So here is it is Good morning."

I laughed and asked, "So what's first on the list?"

"First is breakfast. Then we will take a walk around the grounds, hangout by the lake, eat lunch, and finish it off by showing you around the inside of the castle, and finally heading to dinner." James told me. I nodded and the four of us headed down to dinner talking about what we will do if we get to go to Italy, and somehow we got to our piercings and tattoos.

"Well I think I will get my tongue pierced like you Sis. Also my tattoo is going to be a paw-print that says Padfoot on the inside." Sirius said.

"Really that would be cool. What about you guys?" I asked.

"Umm…I decided to use your idea and get my parents names tattooed above and below my heart to show that I love them and to honor them. And the piercing I am also going to get my tongue pierced." Remus said.

"I decided that I am going to get a set at antlers with 3 points on each antler and at each point will be letter that will spell out Prongs, and I agree with Padfoot and Moony about the piercing plus I think it would be cool for all of us to have our tongues pierced."

"That would be awesome also about the tattoos I decided on mine. I am going to get a moon and the rays are going to come down and spell out Howler." Lily said. "Oh and since I already have my tongue pierced I'm going to get my belly button pierced."

We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Smiling we started to eat when the post came and we all looked up looking for one of our many owls. I saw Reagan flying in a circle and then she flew down toward me. Before I looked down I also saw Hannah. I waited and when they flew down Reagan landed on my shoulder when Hannah landed on James's. I looked at James and said, "Can you get the letter from Hannah. I took the letter from Reagan and the two owls flew off. James handed me the letter from Hannah and I opened Reagan's first finding it from my mom.

_Baby Girl, _

_I heard from Tabby's mother the other day and we discussed Italy and we decided that we think it is an excellent idea. So we will be spending Christmas and New Years in Italy. I have also talked to Jenna and she has decided that she and the boys will be going as well. _

_I won't keep you long because I know Tabby will be writing you all excited to tell you about Italy. Just want to tell you we will be staying at Tabby's so I want you to warn the boys that they will need to learn a little bit of Italian. You can teach them dear. Start getting them ready and enjoy school. _

_We miss you here and can't wait to see you. Tell the boys I said hi and to be good you never know whose watching. Also did you get to meet Ryan? Write back soon Baby Girl._

_Mom_

I smiled at my mother and put the letter in my cloak pocket before turning to Tabby's letter. I opened it up and began reading:

_Lily-Bear, _

_OH MY GOSH! Lily our moms got talking and guess what YOU GUYS ARE COMING FOR THE HOLIDAYS! I can't wait to see you. By the way I followed your advice and asked Blake out. He said yes and we spend most of our time hanging out at the skate park and the movies. He even met my parents and they love him. Well my mom loves him; my dad can't make up his mind. I can't wait to see you and I miss you so much. Write back soon. _

_Tabby-Tiger_

I smiled and looked at James and said, "così pronto ad andare?" James looked at me like I had grown another head and I laughed. "Sorry I just remembered my mom told me to warn you that you will have to learn a little bit of Italian. I will have to teach you. So today while we are walking around I will be randomly saying things you'll need to know in Italian. Alright, got it?"

"Oh…can't you just be a translator?" Sirius asked.

"I could but what would be the fun in that?" I smirked. The boys all rolled their eyes and I said, "Alright I'll be a translator. Good lord it wouldn't kill you to learn some Italian." The boys all laughed and stood up to go out to the grounds.

We walked around the grounds me listening to the boys taking turns telling me things about the grounds and school. We came up to the Quidditch field my eyes widened. It would be perfect to race horses around. I didn't wear the same clothes, but I still wish I had my horses from back home. I knew that would be one of the first things I did when I got back to Italy. I would get the boys on horses and we would run through the country. It would be great. _Did the boys know how to ride? I hope so, because I really want to run, not walk, run_. I thought. I looked at James and noticed all the boys were holding brooms.

"Uh…no." I said. I preferred my feet on the ground. No way was I going to get on a broom and fly feet off the ground. James laughed and sat on the broom. He reached out to take my hand. I placed both my hands under my arms and shook my head saying, "No freaking way. I am not getting off the ground."

"Come Sis you can do this. All three of us will be right there we won't let you fall." Sirius said.

"No way I prefer my feet on the ground." I said.

"Lil if you don't fly then you'll never get the feel of Hogwarts. You have to see the school from the air." James said.

Still really nervous I let my arms slowly unwrap themselves from my chest and gave James my hand. James set me in front of him on the broom. "Grab the broom tight and don't let go." James instructed. I did as he told him to. He also gripped the broom with one hand and wrapped his other arm around him waist holding me tight.

I closed my eyes tight and tried not to think about being rushed feet off the ground with just a broom under me. I was almost calm when I felt the rush of the wind and my stomach fell out my butt I screamed and begged, "Let me down. Please James let me down."

James laughed and said, "Lily open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was above the trees. I could see the tops of the school. It was beautiful up here. I gasped when James held me tighter. I laughed and said, "Faster James."

James laughed and said, "Alright hold on." Then he turned to the boys and said, "Keep up Guys. Lily wants to go faster." I looked straight ahead as the wind rushed around me. James accelerated and we were soaring through the air. I was so excited to be up here even though I was terrified at first.

After a little while James kissed my head and whispered, "Look over there Lils and tell me what you see?" I looked where he was pointing and saw a man smiling up at me. I recognized him immediately. It was Ryan.

"It's Ryan." I said.

"Yes, Lily it is. But look what he's holding." James told him. I looked, but I couldn't see anything. What was James talking about, and then I saw it. Ryan was holding 4 blankets, but not any blankets those were horses' blankets.

I smiled brightly and asked quickly, "Really?"

"Yes really. I saw how you looked at the Quidditch field and so Sirius quickly sent a question to Dumbledore and Sirius got an answer minutes ago. Sirius let me know by hand signals and well here we are." James told me. I smiled and laughed.

I felt James start to descend and gripped the broom tighter. With a smile I looked down when I realized that all of a sudden James sped up and tilted down the broom. He was diving. I gripped the broom and screamed. I closed my eyes and kept screaming. James gripped my waist and pulled up just before we crashed to the ground. James touched down and helped me off before he got off.

Sirius and Remus followed James's lead and soon we were all on the ground. James walked over to Ryan and Ryan handed him the blankets and said, "Mr. Potter you know what to do. The rest of the things are in the field." Ryan went to walk off when he turned to Remus and whispered, "Come by later I want to talk to you. The boys and Lily can come as well if they want."

Remus nodded and Ryan left. I was so ecstatic I could hardly wait. I wondered where they had gotten the horses. James saw my excitement and led me into the field. When I entered I found four horses. One horse was chestnut color with a white patch down his face. One was pure black and was shining against the sunlight. One was white with gray and black misty spots. The last horse was black and white paint. I smiled at the pure black horse and whistled loud and the black horse ran forward. I recognized her immediately it was Bella. I smiled widely and put my head on her chest and whispered, "Oh Bella it is so good to see you. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

I had got Bella when I was just starting to learn to ride. She was a horse at the riding studio I learnt to ride at. I named her Bella which meant Beauty in Italian, because she is the most beautiful color. We were always together and were always learning how to do new tricks when I had to move to England. I rode all the time after I found out I had to move. My last visit I told her goodbye and promised I'd visit. I missed her so much.

Sirius came over to me and whispered, "Ryan told me to tell you Happy Early Birthday." I turned from Bella and looked at Remus and said, "What?"

"Ryan bought you it for your birthday. Isn't it in a week?" Remus said.

"Ya, but I didn't think anyone would get me anything. I mean I thought I might get a happy birthday or something, but not a horse. Especially not Bella." I said. I smiled and James said, "Uh guys I think we should start riding. Come on I'm not that great on horses and I don't Sirius has ever even been around a horse."

With a smile I laughed and said, "Alright got it. Come one guys let's go get the stuff."

A little bit later the group was still not that great well all except me. I was doing fine on Bella. With a smile I watched as Sirius once again fell of his horse. I stood up on Bella and said, "Fare proseguire."

Bella leaned forward and I carefully fixed my feet until we were next to Sirius. Sirius looked at me and I jumped off Bella. I smiled at Sirius and he said, "Lil I'm no good at this. I know you want to run. Why don't you go and run. You can run through the grounds. Remus is good enough I am sure he could half ass keep up."

"Sirius don't say that. You'll get the hang of it. Don't give up. After all you'll have the holidays to practice, plus now that I have Bella you can practice on her on weekends. With me there of course." I told him.

"Ya okay. Didn't Remus tell you? Ryan bought of all of these horses. Bella for you, the paint for James, the chestnut for Remus, and the flea bitten one for me. He knew you loved to ride and he wanted us all to be able to do it. Remus is doing well, so you go with him and run. Go." Sirius told me.

I smiled and called over to Remus. Remus smiled and got on Star, his horse. I got back on Bella and trotted over to Remus. Remus smiled and said, "You lead but can we do a lap around the pitch just to make sure I got this right?"

"Of course Remus. Ready?" I asked. When he nodded I took off. As fast as Bella would run we ran around the pitch. When we got close to the door I watched Sirius and James push them open. With Remus behind me we ran.

Bella soared through over the grounds. With a smile I turned my head and yelled back, "You still with me Remus?"

"I'm here, but slow down just a tad." Remus yelled. With a smile I gently pulled the reigns and Bella slowed down slightly but still at a pretty fast speed. Remus caught up to me and laughed saying, "This is amazing."

"I know. Here hand me Star's reigns and get on Bella." I told him. Remus handed me the reigns I gently tied the reigns to Bella's and felt Remus get on behind me. "Hold tight." Remus tightened his hold and I sped Bella back up holding tight to her and the other horse. We were running as fast as possible. I smiled and listened as Remus laughed.

Looking ahead I saw Ryan standing there with a smile on his face. I noticed him nod behind him and found the forbidden forest. I nodded and Ryan walked into the forest. I ran with Bella and Star until I was in the forest and in the clearing. Ryan smiled at us when he saw us enter the clearing.

I let Remus climb off Bella while I untied Star from Bella. I then jumped off Bella and walked over hugging Ryan tightly. Ryan hugged me and smiled. Remus hugged his godfather and said quickly, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you. How are you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm good." Remus told him.

Ryan nodded and turned to Lily telling her, "I just wanted to see if you were enjoying my gift."

"Oh I am. Thank you so much for Bella. I really did miss her." I told him earnestly.

"I'm glad I also brought you this from an owl that swooped into the Great Hall." Ryan told her and then held out a brown package.

I took it from him and smiled opening the package. Inside the package I found a beautiful emerald green dress. On me it would come just below my knees and was tight enough to fit all my curves. It was a low v-neck and had a gold belt around the waist. It came with a pair of gold flats and a gold necklace and earrings.

I smiled at the outfit and said, "Who sent it?"

"It also came with this letter my dear." Ryan told her and gave her the letter.

I took the letter and read it aloud:

_Lily-Bear, _

_I found this dress when Blake and I were walking through Verona. We were walking around the small shops and I saw this dress. It just screamed you so I had to get it. Then I had to get you those shoes. Because I know how you love shoes. Then Blake helped me pick out the jewelry. Lily I can't wait to see you. I miss you and everything about you. Ugh…it just sucks. I went to the skate park yesterday and me and Blake had this big fight and now we're not talking. I will keep you updated. Maybe he isn't what I thought he was. I wish you were here Lily. Well that's all I have to say right now. Hope you enjoy the clothes. They are also for the Verona Ball. I hope you like it. _

_Tabby-Tiger_

I smiled at the gift and re-read the letter before I realized that the Verona Ball was during the holidays and I would be able to go. My eyes widened and I said, "Oh Merlin I have to find a date for the Verona Ball."

"The what?" Remus asked.

"The Verona Ball. It is a Ball that is held every year in honor of William Shakespeare and his play Romeo and Juliet. In the play Romeo and Juliet's families hate each other and the two meet at a masquerade ball. So every year in Verona they hold the Verona Ball or to the natives it's called _Trovare l'amore_. Every year the best costume is awarded to two people and they are Romeo and Juliet for the night. They are sent to the Montague home for the night and are given full right to the home with all the maids and everything. It's tradition that as soon as you turn 12 you go to the Verona Ball. You can either go with a date or you can go alone, but if you go alone then there are 6 past Juliet's and Romeo's that will randomly dance with you or match you up with another person alone to dance with. It's amazing. It's such a magical night. Tabby and I have never been given the title of Juliet, but we think it would be amazing. When you first get there you have to fill out this card that gives your costume a name and put it into the computer if there is someone there already with that name then they make you change it. You all will have to go. It will be amazing." I smiled and finished my explanation.

Ryan took a deep breath and said, "Well you two should head back to the pitch. Oh and Lily when you all are done riding for the evening just a few more meters back in this forest is a protected area with a barn for the horses. They can stay there while you're here at school, they have their barn in Italy, and we put a barn at your home as well so you will have the horses near all the time."

"Thank you again Ryan for the gift. I love Bella and I am happy I have her." I told Ryan one last time then I smiled softly and asked Remus, "Do you want to ride back on Bella or Star?"

"I think I will ride Bella until we get out of the forest then ride Star back to the pitch if that's alright." Remus told her. I nodded and they saddled back up; moving from the clearing in the forest through the trees at top speed. I and Bella moved with a grace that can only be accomplished by a bond between horse and rider. Star moved with Bella never leaving her side or getting caught up by a tree or branch.

When they exited the forest Lily slowed down slightly untied Star's reigns and Remus quickly moved from Bella's back to Star's. Lily handed Remus the reigns and the two riders took off at high speed toward the pitch. Lily looked ahead and saw a log. She looked at Remus and saw fear. She called to Remus, "Hold the reins, trust your horse, watch your balance, and let her do the work. You'll fly right over it and never hurt yourself. Slow slightly and Bella and I will go first. Watch how I hold myself and then just go for it. When I get across I will turn Bella around to see you over. If you fall I will come to you."

~No one's POV~

Remus nodded and Lily pushed Bella forward. When they got very near the log Lily held the reins tight and slowly tilted forward not pulling on the reins at all. Bella flew forward and over the log. When they were over the log Lily pulled the reins lightly and Bella slowed turning around. Lily watched as Remus tried to do what she had just done. Star quickly leaped and jumped over the log easily. When she was back on the ground Lily found Remus fine and on the horse's back. Remus raced forward never slowing down. Remus flew by Lily and Lily turned Bella quickly taking off after Remus.

Catching up to Remus she laughed and saw the pitch come into view she ran Bella slightly harder and over a few smaller logs. Remus right behind her the two bounded through the doors and found James and Sirius walking slowly on their horses. Remus slowed Star to a stop, but Lily simply ran around the pitch with Bella. Bella whinnied happily and when Lily finally slowed down Bella seemed happy but tired. Lily got off Bella and led her over to the side of the pitch letting her get a drink and rest. She patted Bella and said, "Good girl. You were amazing Bella. I missed you and you are just as beautiful and sweet as you were when I was forced to leave you in Italy." With a last look at Bella she walked over to James and Sirius who were slowly walking toward her. She smiled at the two and turned slightly to see Remus taking Star over to Bella.

Lily smiled at James and he asked, "Have fun Lils?"

"Oh yes. It was amazing. Bella is amazing. I got a package and letter from Tabby. The package was a dress and accessories, and the letter said that she and Blake were having troubles and she reminded me about the Verona Ball."

"What's the Verona Ball?" Sirius asked.

"Remus can explain later for now do you guys want to go get some lunch?" Lily asked.

The boys all nodded so we all walked the horsed to the barn that was in the forest. They got them water and hay to eat. Then they left and walked back up to the school. They sat down just as lunch started to be served. They were talking and talking when all of a sudden there was a loud scream and everyone froze. Looking at the end of the Gryffindor table you found 12 girls standing at the end of the table and the all rushed forward and immediately started trying to get James, Sirius, and Remus's clothes off them.

Sirius cursed and started trying to push them away when McGonagall from the Staff table stood and yelled out, "Excuse me Ladies!"

The girls all froze and the boys all looked at McGonagall. They all silently cheered and immediately said, "Thank you professor now if we may we would like to show Lily to where her classes will be and head back up to the common room." McGonagall nodded and turned to the girls and said, "Detention for you all, 2 weeks." The girls all groaned but nodded.

The group all left and the boys showed Lily to where all her classes would be and then the group went back up to the common room. Hanging in the common room Alice walked in and was crying her eyes out. Seeing this Lily motioned to the boys. The boys all watched as Alice went up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Lily looked at the boys and said, "You guys go on up to your room and I'll bring Alice up there."

"Lily are you nuts. Alice is one of them. The fan club she'll freak and attack one of us." Sirius told her.

"I don't think so. I think that either something really bad happened or she didn't get into the fan club. Either way you three are going to help me make her feel better, or I can go to the fan club and tell them I can get them into your room at night. Your choice." Lily smirked.

The boys all looked at her shocked and Sirius said, "You wouldn't?"

"Oh I would. Now go." Lily told them. Then she went up the girl's staircase. She went into her room and found Alice crying on her bed. Lily went to Alice and sat down beside her saying, "Alice? Alice are you alright?"

Alice looked at Lily and said, "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you are alight? You looked upset." Lily asked.

"No I'm not okay, but that is none of your business."

"Well then come on and come with me." Lily told her. Lily grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Pulling her downstairs and up to the boy's room.

~Lily's POV~

I quickly opened the door and in walked the two of us. I found the boys all hanging out and being pretty normal when the two of us walked in Alice asked, "Lily what are we doing in here?"

I turned to Alice and smiled laughing, "Alice don't worry the boys know I am bring you up here. Right guys?"

The boys all looked at Alice and nodded. I led Alice over to James's bed and sat down with her. It didn't take long for Alice to start to cry again. I hugged her with one arm and said, "Alice what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't care." Alice told me coldly. Sirius growled under his breath and went to say something when I hushed him with a look and said to Alice, "If I didn't care I wouldn't ask."

"Well I-I got a letter today and found out that my mother was bitten by a werewolf. She was taken to St. Mungo's but they t-told h-her that there was no hope because of her former condition." Alice just cried.

"Alice I don't want to pry, but what was her former condition?" I asked her thinking about my own condition. The hospital in Italy had told me the same thing. That I would die and there was no hope.

Alice sobbed for a few minutes and when she had calmed down some she said, "My mother was…no is…an animagus, a wolf animagus."

When I heard this I smiled and said, "Your mother will be fine."

"How do you know? What are you a physic?"

"No, but I know someone who went through the same thing. The doctors told her that there was no hope and that she would die within 2 weeks. They told her to go home and rest a lot and hope to Merlin that she lived through the night. On the night of the full moon she felt odd. That night she changed, but the thing was she was not the werewolf look she was the look of her own wolf. She had her own mind but could feel the wolf. She thought she had her own mind until her mother entered the room. When that happened she almost killed her mum that night. The next morning she realized she was dangerous and wanted to kill herself. She almost did it too, but a friend of hers stopped her. After time she realized she could control the wolf in her and she would always transform on the full moon, but she would never lose her mind unless she chose to or she got to emotional. After that she watched her emotions and she is still fine." Lily explained.

"Really, do you think you can introduce my mom to her?" Alice asked.

With that Lily took a deep breath and said, "Yes I'll be glad to meet with her." Everyone gasped and looked at me. I looked at Alice and said, "I will be happy to help you, but if you don't mind can we talk about this tomorrow. It seems my friends want some explanation."


	6. Chapter 6

After Alice left the room, promising to tell her mother about Lily, the boys looked at Lily and waited. It was quiet for a while until Sirius said, "Lily is everything you said true?"

"Yes, basically it is. The only difference between my condition and Alice's mom's is that I wasn't bitten. When I was born my mother took me to St. Mungo's. For some reason she felt I was special. While we were there they did some tests on me and they found out that I would be a wolf animagus. This was 2 days after I was born. Well there was a healer there that had a grudge against my mother. I guess my mom wouldn't date him or something when they were in school. Anyway when he found out who I was he told the hospital that he needed to examine me again. During that examination he injected me with the blood of his daughter, who was 6 years old. His daughter had been bitten by Greyback. The blood reacted horribly with my animagus blood and almost killed me, which was his goal. The other thing he did is much worse. My birth effect I told you about he caused that. He put two spells on me that only he can reverse.

The stuff about me almost killing my mother and wanting to kill myself is completely true. That all happened when I was 10 years old. The only good thing is that I can completely control it now. Well almost completely. If I get to emotional than I can lose control and change completely. That is what happened on the train when I found out about Remus being upset. You see my wolf picks a few people to be in its pack. It immediately took to Remus as a close friend and the rest of you guys." Lily explained.

She looked at her hands and waited for them to talk. It didn't take long for Remus to speak. "Show me."

Lily looked up shocked. She looked at Remus and said, "No! I-I could hurt one of you!"

"You can't hurt me. I'm already a werewolf. Next full moon you can come with us to the Shrieking Shack and you can change there. Once you change the boys will change to Padfoot and Prongs. We could be together. We would have offered you to come along any ways."

"No! I won't take a chance in hurting anyone."

"Then where are you going to go when you change."

"The Forbidden Forest, it's the only way." Lily told him then she got up off the bed and left the room. She ran from the room and down stairs. She couldn't stop. She wasn't going to lose control. Then she felt it. She felt the same thing that she felt 6 years ago when she had lost control and almost killed her mother. She was running down the stairs when it hit so hard she couldn't prevent it. She completely lost it. Her heart began to race and she felt her throat constrict and her blood boil. When she thought she was going to die she felt her thought relax and then was forced to lean forward where she changed into her wolf form.

She stood there for a second and then a door to her left opened up and out walked a small first year with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy screamed and tried to run. The wolf got defensive and growled snapping at the boy but never biting. She tried to gain control but the wolf fought for control. She was almost completely lost when she felt a hand on my fur. She growled and snapped at the person when she saw who it was.

Remus Lupin stood there with his hand on her fur. Lily stopped growling and pulled away running down the stairs and into the common room. She ran to the port hole and pounded on the door. The students looked at her until down came the three boys. Sirius walked over to her and opened the door and watched as she ran from the room. The three boys quickly followed only they weren't going to follow her, they were going to the Headmaster's Office.

~Lily's POV~

I was running down the corridor toward the main double doors in the Entrance Hall. I ran toward the double doors and reared back banging my paws against them trying to force them open. I wanted to run. After 3 tries I give up and turn around running back up the stairs. They move and I lose my footing. Scraping my claws on the floor I growl. It stops moving and I jump up running I just got to the top of the stairs when Professor McGonagall stepped out of the darkness and transforms into her cat state.

I moved from the stairs and on regular ground and crouch slightly as if to pounce. The cat arched its back and hissed. I stepped back and stood up. With a last look at me the cat moved down the corridor. It didn't take long for my curiosity to get the best of me. I growled lightly and followed the cat.

Down corridors and corridors I followed the cat. Finally it came to a gargoyle. The cat didn't transform it simply meowed extremely loud and the gargoyle jumped aside showing a large revolving staircase. The cat walked up the staircase and I followed it. Not know where I was going it came to a door at the top with a golden gryphon knocker. The cat once again meowed and the door opened.

Inside was an office. There was a desk straight ahead and behind the desk sat Professor Dumbledore with the boys standing beside him. The door behind me closed with a snap and the cat transformed back into McGonagall. I immediately get defensive and growl.

Dumbledore stood up and said in a calm but commanding voice, "Calm yourself." I ignored him and he looked at me with his piercing electric blue eyes and then spoke again, "Minerva floo Mrs. Evans please and tell her to come quickly."

McGonagall did as she was told, and soon Tammy Evans was walking out of the fireplace. When she saw the wolf of the floor growling and angry she immediately dropped to her knees and spoke, "Lily honey come back to me."

The wolf took control of my mind completely and I snapped at my mother. Remus ran in front of my mom and not caring who was there I saw James and Sirius transform into their animagi forms. It was immediate that McGonagall also did transform it seemed only Dumbledore was not worried. James moved toward me and I twirled on the spot snapping at him and trying to bite him. The smell of the stag blood hit me with a full force. I craved the taste. The wolf jumped forward and went to bite him when a bout of pain shot through me. I turned and found Sirius had scratched my back. It didn't take long for me to retaliate before I knew it me and Sirius were in a full on blood bath.

James fought with Sirius and soon McGonagall entered the battle all three trying not to hurt me while I was trying to kill them. All of a sudden I saw a flash of red and was knocked unconscious.

~No One's POV~

James watched as Lily was stunned by Dumbledore. When she was out James transformed and so did Sirius. Sirius collapsed under his own weight and Remus went over to help him. Tammy moved to stand and looked at Dumbledore and said, "I'm sorry sir she is usually more careful about her emotions and losing control. Maybe I should take her home. I don't think it will do well for your students to be in danger."

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Tammy saying, "Lily is one of my students and she is no more a danger to her peers than Remus is. I told you that when you told me of Lily's condition. There will be special arrangements for Lily. She has told the boys that the only option for her is to spend the full moon nights in the forest. I don't agree with that. The forest is as forbidden to her as it is the other students. Under this school are an around of secret tunnels. I believe she can use those for the full moon nights. They are all magically lit and I think that is best. I didn't think about this happening otherwise I would have been more prepared, but with your backing of her having control I believed this would not happen. But I overestimated the pressure of teenage hormones on her. She may stay here and when I am alone with her I will awaken her. She cannot hurt me. I may not be a werewolf, but I am a strong wizard. For now I will have the boys taken to the Hospital Wing and taken care of, then when they are strong again we will speak of your shall we say accomplishments. Minerva I must also say that you make sure that you are taken care of by Poppy. And lastly Remus you may go back to your common room and Mrs. Evans you may go on home. I will contact you when Lily is back to normal and has been looked over and taken care of by Poppy, our healer."

Everyone nodded and dispersed when everyone had gone Dumbledore closed and locked the door. He awakened Lily.

~Lily's POV~

I blearily opened my eyes and felt that I was still in my wolf form. The wolf had subsided mostly and I took control again. As I realized what had happened I jumped to my feet, but felt weary. I lie back down and whimper. I gather all my strength and transform back into my human self. I feel and pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up lightly. I stiffen at first but relax. _Whoever this is I'm in no fit to fight them._ I thought.

I open my eyes and find the person who carried me to this seat was Professor Dumbledore. I feel horrible and I start to speak. Before I can say anything he speaks, "First I want to say that you are not in any trouble. Next I want to let you know that if you don't remember anything from earlier your mother was here and that she is perfectly fine. The boys also were here and tried to fight and keep you at bay. They are also fine. Minerva also tried to aid the boys. She is also fine. It didn't take long for me to stun you and to dismiss them. Poppy is on her way to heal you up and take care of you. After you are strong I will be calling your mother back in to see you."

When he finished speaking I looked at the floor and said, "I-I'm sorry Professor."

"Quite alright my dear, as I told your mother I should have expected this to happen. I simply ignored my instincts. Something I don't usually do." Dumbledore told her. Poppy walked in the room and went to Lily caring for her.

It only took fifteen minutes for Poppy to fix her up. When I was back to normal I only had one cut that couldn't be fixed where James's antlers had gotten me on the side. Poppy didn't really understand why that one wouldn't heal but she fixed it by bandaging it up the muggle way and then she was about to leave when I asked, "Please tell me the truth. Are my brothers okay? Is Professor McGonagall okay?"

Poppy smiled at me and said, "They are all fine and the boys are resting in the Hospital Wing and McGonagall is in her own commons resting as well. The worse you did my dear was Sirius had a broken rib and James had two large scratches across his back. I healed both and they are both perfectly fine."

"They must hate me. How could I of lost control like that?" I said to myself as I put my head in my hands resting my elbows against my knees. I felt tears rush to my eyes and I didn't know what to do. I immediately reigned in my emotions and wouldn't let them out of check. I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Poppy looked at me and said, "Quite the contrary Miss Evans. They were both worried sick about you. In fact Mister Black was refusing medical treatment until you were attended to. I convinced them both that I couldn't help you until Dumbledore let me know you were safe, and they took the treatment with Remus's help. I don't think they hate you at all. And Lily if I may I want you to know that I wouldn't be too hard on yourself everyone loses control sometimes."

"But no one else could kill someone. I could have killed my brothers, my mother, and two of my professors." I told her looking up at her.

Dumbledore stood up and came standing in front of me. Dumbledore helped me stand and said, "Lily Evans would you ever hurt your mother on purpose?" I shook my head. "Would you ever harm me or Professor McGonagall?" I shook my head. "Would you ever harm Mr. Black, Lupin, or Potter?" Once again I shook my head. "Then why, may I ask, are you going so tough on yourself. You did not do those things you did earlier. The wolf did those things."

I looked up at Dumbledore and said, "Thank you Professor, but I must take responsibility. The wolf is part of Lily Evans. We are one in the same. If I lose control I give myself up. But I don't want to speak about this anymore. It is late please let my mother know that I will see her this weekend in Hogsmead and that I have school tomorrow. I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I will make sure she gets the message my dear. The next thing I want you to know is that tomorrow after classes we have a meeting to discuss the full moon as I hear you don't want to spend it in the Shrieking Shack with Mr. Lupin."

I nodded and left the room going to bed.

~No One's POV~

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head when Lily left. She was such a bright girl and so sweet. It wasn't soon after Lily left that Poppy also left. When they were gone Dumbledore flooed over to the Evans home. He stepped over the thresh hold and called out, "Ms. Evans?"

Tammy Evans came running down the staircase and said, "Professor is Lily alright? Did she hurt you or herself?"

Dumbledore laughed and said, "Lily is fine Tammy. I must ask how are you doing being back in England?"

Tammy led Dumbledore to the kitchen table and got him a cup of tea. Sitting down she sipped her tea and then said, "I will be honest with you it has been difficult. The first time here I had to call Jared and he came and took my oldest away, Petunia, because she refused to live with us. She hated that we were magical and she finally snapped. Then with Lily's condition she doesn't know the terrain as well and because of that there were many morning I would go out with the boys and Jenna looking for her. But all in all I think it is going alright. We will be spending the holidays in Italy with Lily's friend, Tabby, and this weekend I am going to Hogsmead to help her get the boy's things for the Verona Ball in Italy. That actually is something I wanted to speak to you about. Would it be possible for Lily and the boys to leave the school a few days earlier than usual? You see we are traveling to Italy the muggle way and Lily and the boys need to pack and other things."

Dumbledore looked at his once student, but Tammy had always been more than that. Tammy was his little girl and always would be. Tammy was his daughter. Dumbledore took Tammy's hand and said, "It will all work out my baby girl."

Tammy nodded and said, "I know Dad."

Standing Tammy hugged her father and said, "This weekend I will be telling Lily about you if that is alright with you."

"Of course tomorrow I have a meeting with her to speak about the full moon and about possibly moving her into her own commons if she would like. I will not do anything that she doesn't want. The commons idea will be up to her." Dumbledore told his daughter.

Tammy nodded and said, "It is late you should go back to the school and I should get some sleep. I will see soon Dad." Dumbledore nodded and left going back to the school and to get some long needed rest.


	7. Chapter 7

~Lily's POV~

I woke up the next morning. It was the first day of my classes. I was so excited. I got up and showered and quickly dressed in my uniform. After dressing I grabbed my book bag with the things I would need for my morning classes. After that I practically ran downstairs I found the boys not in the common room. I rolled my eyes and walked up the boys' staircase.

When I got their room I walked in to find Remus up and ready, but the others were sleeping. I walked over to Sirius's bed and shook him saying, "Padfoot! Padfoot wake up!"

Sirius shot up out of bed yelling, "Don't hit me!" I pulled my hands quickly. Sirius blinked a few times and then looked at me. He shook his head and said, "I'm going to go shower." I nodded and let him go.

With that I looked over and found James rolling out of bed and pulling on some clothes. I roll my eyes and then make up Sirius's and James's beds. When done I throw the other clothes in the hamper where they disappear and magically are sent to the cleaners. I smile and put their books in their bags when the two come walking out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. I hand them there bags and we leave going down to breakfast.

I lead the way now, so that they know I won't get lost. When we got down there all of sudden I remember my potion. _I haven't taken it in 3 days! Merlin how could I forget!_ I look at my brothers and say, "I haven't taken my potion for 3 days you guys!"

My brothers all understand immediately and we quickly run up to the Hospital Wing going inside I tell Poppy my problem and she immediately makes me sit down and she does some tests to see how much my illness has progressed. Scared I close my eyes waiting for her to speak.

"Lily you'll be fine. It has barely progressed and as long as you don't miss anymore doses than you should be fine. Here is your dose for today. Here this is for you. It's a special alarm that will remind you to come here every day for your potion. Now go to class before you're late." Poppy tells me. I nod and we leave the Hospital Wing.

"Man I was hungry." Sirius complains.

"I'm sorry I know I should have remembered to take it just with all the change and Bella and me losing control I totally forgot. I-I can't believe I forgot." I said.

James puts his arm around me and says, "It's alright. No worries Lils. It will be fine. Hey what do you say after classes we go for a ride just you and me?"

I smile at James and say, "That sounds great. Bella probably wants to get some exercise." James nods and we enter our first class Transfiguration.

McGonagall stands at the front of the classroom as we take our seats. I sit by James and Sirius takes a seat by Remus. We sit at the front of the class and wait for the rest of the class to file in. Sitting there I wait for her to speak.

McGonagall smiles and says, "Welcome to Transfiguration Year 6. This year we will be starting with simple things for the 6th years." McGonagall talks about all the stuff we are going to cover before Christmas then she starts to talk about after Christmas. "The main topic of this year will be human-animal transformation. Yes animagi. Now after Christmas everyone will take a Ministry required test and we will see if any of you are able to become animagi. Those of you who are will be taken through the process of becoming an animagi. Those of you who aren't will be studying the theory and will be making notes on the process. Those of you who complete the transformation, their final grade will be if they transform fully and correctly. Now first of all today we are going to start taking notes on animagi."

McGonagall tapped the board and lines of notes began to write themselves. We all pulled out our parchments and quills and started copying down notes. "When you are finished with the notes open your books and read chapter 1 and then do the questions at the end."

I looked at my quill and I pulled out another quill. I tapped one of the quills and whispered, "Copia il consiglio." With that the quill quickly began copying the board. While it copied the board I read the chapter and did the questions.

By the end of class I was done while everyone else was just finishing the copying. I placed everything in the correct place in my bag and was ready to leave. I was about to leave the class room when McGonagall called out, "Miss Evans please stay back."

I nodded to the boys to go ahead and waited until everyone had left the room. When the room was empty I asked, "Yes Professor?"

"I was just wondering what gave you the idea of copying the board with magic." McGonagall asked.

"Well back in Italy we were told to use magic in any class that we could. So anytime we would take notes I would simply charm the quill to take them for me while I did the other parts of the assignment." I told her.

"Well that is a good tactic; just don't forget to read over those notes." McGonagall told her. With a smile I nodded then McGonagall gave me a note and sent me off to my next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I walked into the class room to find Ryan standing on the desk at the front of the room waiting for everyone to file in. The boys all noticed me and motioned me over. All the desks were gone and everyone was standing with their friends. When everyone filed in the door closed behind us and it fell silent.

All of a sudden Ryan shot a spell toward our group. I grabbed my wand and yelled, "PROTEGO!" The spell rebounded and the duel broke out between me and Ryan. I was doing well until all of a sudden I was hit with the animagus spell. For anyone who wasn't an animagus it would simply make then act like that animal but for me it would turn me into a wolf.

I quickly was transformed. I growled playfully and barked. I ran around the room dodging spell after spell. Then I ran behind him and barked. Ryan lost his balance and fell forward I jumped in the air did a flip and transformed in mid air with that I landed grabbing my wand and turning all in one fluid motion. I yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Ryan's wand flew out of his hand and I pointed it at him. Ryan laughed and said, "Well done Miss Evans. You see I believed that spell would work on you and I would be able to get your wand, but I see you are in fact an animagus."

"Yes I am. I am unregistered, but that's because of some things that are none of other people's business." I told Ryan.

The class started to whisper and Ryan said, "Alright that's enough. I would like everyone to split up in groups of 4 and pick a table." Ryan waved his wand after I handed it back to him. Looking around there were 8 tables enough for each group they were round tables that would fit all 4 group members. With a smile the four of us grabbed a table to the front and sat down.

"Alright now this is what your assignment is. I want each group to come up with a spell that would defeat a dark creature. Now the spell cannot already exist and you must make up the wand movement, incantation, background, where you got the idea, and you must do an essay on your group's creature. You will receive all of this year to get this project done. When you are finished I will have your creature brought in and you will test your spell. If it works you will be given 50 house points and an O for the year. So to start we will get your creatures. One person from each group please come up and draw out a creature." Ryan said.

I got up and walked up to the front of the room. I was last in line and everyone else had chosen their creatures. They ranged from hinkypunks to hippogryphs. I pulled out the last replica and found my hand wrapped around a Dementor.

Ryan smiled and said, "This is the most difficult dark creature in this bag. You will have your work cut out for you. One last thing class you may not get help from any of the professors or your peers or parents. I will be walking around and giving each of you a bracelet that has your birthstones on them. The bracelets will only let you communicate about the project with those in your group or you will feel a slight shock. And all of your work will be burned and the group will have to start over. I have already informed all your parents about the project they have all consented. Please get to work."

I walked back over to my table and sat down. We placed the replica in the middle of the table and Remus said, "First I think we need to research other spells that have to do with fighting Dementors and work from that. Also we probably need to go ahead and do that essay on Dementors so we can find any kind of weakness."

We all nodded and pulled out our books to start looking for information on Dementors. We were just starting on the essay when Ryan got to our table. He placed the bracelets on everyone's wrists and smiled. Then he asked, "Doing well on the project Lily?"

"Sorry Professor but I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him and then he laughed and slipped a note in Remus's bag.

We worked through the class period and then said that tonight after dinner we would meet in the common room to talk about a schedule on when we were going to study and who was going to do what. I left the room with my brothers by my side. We had just got down the hall when Alice came running down the hall way toward me.

"Lily," Alice called out. I smiled and said, "Hey Alice how are you?"

"I'm good, but Lily my mum says that she would like to talk to you very soon and before the next full moon. So when is that?" Alice asked.

"The next full moon is next weekend on Friday night. Lucky me right maybe I won't miss classes. Anyway tell her I can meet with her this weekend in Hogsmead if she'd like. She can owl me any time." I told Alice sweetly.

"Thank you Lily. I will tell her." Alice hugged me and then went on to her next class.

The rest of my classes went pretty normal. Soon it was time for dinner and my meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. I walked the same path I had followed the cat. When I got there I wandered how I would get up the stairs when McGonagall came up behind me and said, "Miss Evans what are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore but I don't know how to get past the gargoyle and up the stairs." I told her.

McGonagall smiled and said happily, "Lily you simply use the password or if you are an animagus you can use your communication ways to open it. Mine is the meow you heard that night. Yours would be a howl if you were an animagus which I hear from Professor Marshall you are."

"Yes Professor I am. Since I am already an animagus will I have to take the test?"

"No you will not and for you, you will not have to do the assignment at all. You will be helping me along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Helping me will give you your grade. Now I believe you are late I will leave you." McGonagall told her and with that she walked away

I took a deep breath and quickly transformed it was easy as could be for me. When I was transformed I took a deep breath and raised my head howling as loud as I could. The gargoyle quickly jumped aside. I transformed and walked up the revolving staircase. It didn't take long for me to get to the top. I knocked on the door and heard a call, "Enter."

I opened the door and found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He smile lightly and said, "Take a seat Miss Evans." I moved to the chair in front of his desk and smiled. With that Dumbledore continued, "My dear I want to start by saying your mother told me on the first day that you came here about your condition. You are in no danger of my students and vice versa. Next I have a common room with its own dorm and everything that is connected to secret tunnels under the school. In these tunnels you could run and be free and away from everyone. I could come and lock the door connected to the tunnels and when the sun rises I could come and unlock them. The tunnels come out at different places on the grounds and in the school but they all must be activated by a wand tapping them. You would leave your wand in the common room. The choice is up to you. You would still be able to get into the Gryffindor Common room and your password to your rooms would be chosen by you."

I looked at Dumbledore and thought, _this is perfect. What would mum think? What would my brothers think? But most important what does my wolf think?_ I took a deep breath and closed my eyes searching for my wolf. I found it sitting in the back of my soul. I gently pet it on the head and whispered, _"What do you think?"_

My wolf looked at me with those eyes and howled. I smiled and it whispered in my mind, _"If it makes you happy it sounds perfect."_ I kissed my wolf's head and hugged her around the neck and then moved back out of the area. I smiled at Dumbledore and said, "It sounds perfect. Please when can I move?"

"I have moved your things and now we will go and see your rooms and set your password." Dumbledore smiled and stood motioning me to follow him. I moved from my seat and the two of us walked through the corridors until we were on the top floor by the astronomy tower. I smiled as we came to the portrait of a red haired woman with bright green eyes.

She looked so like me that it was scary. I looked at Dumbledore as he said, "My dear Amy I have brought Miss Evans."

Amy smiled at me and spoke in a voice so like my own, "Hello dear. It is good to see you. Now first we must decide on a password. I say we because it must be something I like as well because I will have to hear it all the time. Now what would you like?"

I smiled at her and said, "Lupo." Amy nodded and swung open saying, "Excellent choice my dear." With that we walked into my new common room.

The room had shiny honey oak floor with purple walls. On one wall was a built in bookcase full of books. There was a fire place and comfy chairs and couches in a half circle around it. In the other corner was a built in round table with four chairs surrounding it. Beside the fireplace on the wall was a picture of the founders of Hogwarts. It was huge.

"Behind that photo is the entrance to the tunnels. Also you will find in the middle of the tunnels there is another common room like this one for you to rest at on your full moons if you so choose also it is for your use with whatever you like as long as it pertains to school rules." Dumbledore told her.

I nodded and walked through the door on the other side of the room. I walked into a bedroom. I smiled and found that the floor was honey oak like in the common room and the walls were purple with a silver swirls. I smiled and saw that on one side of the room were a large wardrobe and a large vanity on another wall. On the last wall was a huge four poster bed that had a wooden frame and a deep purple curtains and bedding. I smiled at the room and found that by the vanity was a door. I walked through the door and found my very pretty bathroom.

My bathroom had blue and white tile flooring and a shower with a joining jet tub. There was a huge counter area with a huge mirror hanging above it. I loved it. I went back into the common room and said, "Thank you sir this is a beautiful place. I am so very grateful."

"You're very welcome Miss Evans. Now I do believe that you can catch dinner if you hurry and then you can come back here for bed. Goodnight Miss Evans." Dumbledore told me and then he walked out of the room.

After he left I went down to the Great Hall and found the boys eating dinner. I sat down in my regular place next to Sirius and across from James and Sirius. I smiled at them and piled my plate full. I started eating and telling them about everything that happened. Surprisingly they were happy for me. I was afraid they would want me close to them. They were okay with it.

We were talking and laughing when someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and flipped my hair. I connected eyes with Lewis Michaels. I smiled and said, "Hi Lewis what's up?"

"Hi Lily I was just wondering if you by any chance wanted to go to Hogsmead this weekend with me?" Lewis asked.

"Oh umm…I'm sorry I can't I promised the boys I would help them shop for this ball we are going to on the Holidays. I-" I was cut off with Remus saying.

"Lily we can catch you in the afternoon and we could shop then. You could go to Hogsmead with Lewis." Remus told me.

I turned back to Lewis and said, "Well I guess I'm free after all. So yes I will go with you."

Lewis beamed and said, "Alright meet you in the Entrance Hall round let's say 8 o'clock?" I nodded and Lewis walked off.

When he was out of hearing distance I rounded on Remus and hissed, "What were you thinking? I told you I don't really pay attention to guys. I was using you guys as an excuse."

"Lily it is high time you get more friends than just us. You know I love you like a little sister, but Howler you need to get out of your comfort zone for a little bit." Remus told me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine."

Later that night I crawled in my new bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

~No One's POV~

Days had passed and it was Saturday Lily's first Hogsmead trip. Excitement flowed through her as she got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She got in the shower and washed her hair through and through. When she finished she stepped out and turned on the jet tub. She allowed the steam to fill the room while she sat in the tub. With another towel wrapped in her hair she sat there and then got out sitting on the counter and painting her toe nails. She painted them bright yellow and placed white tips on the edge. When she was done she smiled and placed white flowers on them with diamonds in the center. She smiled at her work and did her nails. When she was done she turned off the water and steam and opened the door. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of knickers and a bra. After getting on her under clothes she smiled and went over to the vanity pulling on her robe.

She quickly magic dried her hair and curled the edges letting them fall around her shoulders and down her back. Finishing she pulled on her foundation, yellow eye shadow, mascara, black eye liner, and clear lip gloss. She smiled at herself and got up walking over to her wardrobe once more.

She pulled on a denim skirt that was so short it barely covered her arse and a yellow tube top that hugged her chest and then flared out to her waist. She smiled and pulled on a denim jacket that had short sleeves. She finished the outfit with a pair of yellow flip-flops. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The yellow went well with her eyes and hair and she loved it. She grabbed her yellow purse, which she had put everything the night before, and walked out of the room.

She walked down to the Entrance Hall and met up with Lewis. She smiled at him and he looked at her saying, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Lily told her.

Lily followed Lewis out of the doors and down the trail that led to the magical town of Hogsmead. It was beautiful at this time in the morning. Lily smiled at the little town and was reminded so much of her home in Italy. She had lived in a small town called Sirmione near Verona. She loved it there. With a smile on her face she walked to the closet shop and looked in the window.

Lewis followed behind her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her head and saying, "This is Honeydukes."

Lily quickly shimmied out of his arms and said, "I-I'm not comfortable with you doing that."

Lewis looked confused for a moment and realized she must be talking about him wrapping his arms around her. He nodded and said, "Ok."

~Lily's POV~

I felt arms wrap around me and then I felt a kiss on my head. I took a deep breath and moved out of his arms saying, "I-I'm not comfortable with you doing that."

He looked confused at first and I just stood there waiting. Then he realized what I was talking about and nodded saying, "Ok."

I nodded and walked into the store. I saw Remus standing over by the chocolate and laughed. Lewis walked beside me and said, "Is he always eating chocolate?"

I laughed and said, "He would if I would let him. But when we get back he will put his chocolate in my safe in my room and I cut him off." Lewis laughed and then he picked up a basket giving it to me saying, "Fill it up. I'll pay for whatever you want."

"Oh Lewis you don't have to do that. I can pay for my own candy. Besides I have a huge sweet tooth and I don't want to make you pay." I told him.

He took his head and just pushed me off toward the candy. I rolled my eyes shrugged my shoulders and walked off to fill up my basket. I had an enormous sweet tooth not that I liked to admit that. I filled it with sugar quills, Honeyduke's finest chocolate, cockroach clusters, Drooble's chewing gum, ect. When I had it full to can be I walked over to the counter planning to pay to find that the man behind the counter smiled and said, "Oh no miss your candy has been paid for." I looked confused and then remembered Lewis. I rolled my eyes got my bags and thanked the man.

I went outside and said, "Lewis you didn't have to do that. I mean look how much you bought me. I will put stuff back."

"No you won't. Lily its fine, relax. Now let's go get some lunch and go to the Shrieking Shack then you can meet up with James, Sirius, and Remus." Lewis said.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot I promised to have lunch with my mother she said she wanted to talk to me about something. I-I'm so sorry Lewis. Look I-I've had fun. Thank you for the candy, and I will see you in class on Monday." I then pulled away and ran down the path and was just about to get to the Three Broomsticks when a hand grabbed me and twirled me around making me drop my candy in the process.

I went to scream when I saw Lewis for a fleeting second and then his lips were on mine. I pushed at his chest to get him off but he wouldn't budge. I felt him press his tongue roughly against mine wanting access. I sealed my lips shut and shoved one last time. Lewis lost his balance and stumbled away from me. I looked at him and screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Lewis moved toward me trying to apologize. I put my hand out and slapped him across the face screaming, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I saw behind him the boys come running up the drive. They looked murderous. Lewis tried once again to get near me and succeeded.

He reached out and grabbed my wrist as I tried to slap him again and pulled me to his chest wrapping his arms around me once again kissing me on the mouth. I screamed this time and he had just pressed his way into my mouth when I felt me being ripped from his arms. I turned quickly and wrapped my arms around whoever had me. They had to be better than Lewis. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was attached to Sirius.

I heard a cry of spells, hexes, and jinks. I just held onto Sirius. I felt tears well up into my eyes, but I pressed them back down and soothed my wolf. I felt it like the wolf was crying to be released. I calmly tried to sooth the wolf as I listened to the yelling and screaming of the duel so close by to me between my brother(s) and Lewis.

I thought the duel would never end when all of a sudden I heard a voice yell out, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I knew that voice immediately. I turned in Sirius's arms and found my mother walking toward me holding her wand out.

She saw me and immediately called out, "Protego!" The spell was played in between my brothers and Lewis. I took a deep breath and waited for my mom to speak. It didn't take long. "I don't know what is going on here but what I do know is that you are doing is not acceptable. Lewis Michaels, James Potter, and Remus Lupin you are, as of now, prohibited from entering Hogsmead until I speak with the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

I gasped and said, "No! Auror Evans please reconsider."

My mother looked at me and looked sympathetic before saying, "Alright. Lewis Michaels you are not to be in proximity of Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin and vice versa."

The boys all nodded and my brothers ran over to me and Sirius. Lewis walked away without even looking at me. I stepped forward and said, "Oh and Lewis you can keep your candy." I walked over gave him the bag of candy and walked off. Lewis looked upset and walked away. When he was out of sight my mother walked over to me and hugged me saying, "What happened?"

"Today we were supposed to hang out in the morning as a date and then at around 1 o'clock we were going to split so I could help the boys shop for the Verona Ball. When I remembered you wanted to talk to me about something and we made a lunch date. I told him this apologized and said I had fun which I did. Then I was about to walk away when he grabbed me and whipped me around kissing me full on the lips roughly. I dropped the bag of candy he had bought me and started to shove to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Then I relaxed slightly and so did he. That was when I gave another shove and he stumbled backwards. I yelled at him and that was when the boys came running up. I went to slap him and he grabbed my wrist pulling me in for another kiss. Sirius pulled me away from him and the duel started."

My mother hugged me again and then hugged each of the boys saying, "Thank you for taking care of my Lily." The boys all nodded and we split up the boys to go to Zonko's and me and my mom for our lunch date.

We both entered the Three Broomsticks and stumbled around trying to find a seat. I was bumped twice and I fell into a table. I tripped twice and fell on the wooden floor. My mother helped me up and we finally found a place to sit.

Sitting there we were waiting when a beautiful brown haired woman walked up and smiled at us. I looked at the woman and she said, "What can I get ya ladies?"

"I'll take a Butterbeer and a small salad." My mother said, and I looked at the woman and said, "I'll take the same ma'am."

"You are not to call me ma'am. The name is Madame-" the brown haired woman said.

"Oh my gosh I didn't even recognize you. Lily this is Madame Rosmerta. She is the bar keeper here." My mother told me. I smiled at the woman and Madame Rosmerta nodded. She took our order and walked away back toward the bar.

I and my mom started talking about school. I told her about the animagi thing in Transfiguration, but not about the DADA assignment. We got our food and my mom asked, "How are you going to do on the Full Moon?"

"I'll be ok. Dumbledore offered me a room of my own and there are these tunnels I can roam through. So I will be fine. I just hope that everyone is ok. You know that I don't get out and try to kill someone or something. There is no telling what could happen." I told her.

"I wouldn't worry dear; Dumbledore won't let you hurt anyone. Honey speaking of Dumbledore there is something I want to talk to you about. It is the main reason I wanted to have this meeting before we went to help the boys out."

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Lily honey you see there is this connection between…what I mean to say is..." Tammy took a deep breath and said, "Lily Dumbledore is my father."

I took a deep breath and dropped my fork onto my plate. I looked at my mother and said, "You're serious?"

"Very much so; Lily I am sorry I kept this from you, but I didn't want you to get hurt. He loves you very much. He was there when your father left and tried to get him to understand, but Jared just wouldn't. Lily I'm so sorry." Tammy told his daughter. Tears erupted in her eyes and she brushed them away.

I stood up and went around the table and hugged my mom and told her, "Don't worry about it. I will go and talk to Dumbledore. I love you very much. You did what you thought was best. I had a great life in Italy, and I am having an awesome time here."

My mother smiled at me and hugged me tightly. She wiped her eyes and said, "Well how about we pay for all of this and go and see what we can find for the boys and see if we can find you a mask to wear with that dress of yours."

"Sure the boys should be at the first shop by now." I told her and we paid leaving to shop. We walked out of the pub and down the main road until we came to a slower side street. We walked down the street until we came to a small store with a sign that read _Madame Jones's Costumes and Accessories._

We saw the boys standing near the door and we walked over to them. I looked at them and said,  
"Come on guys this will be easy."

James looked at everyone and said, "You guys go on in I just want to talk to Lily." They all nodded and went inside. I looked at James and said, "What's up?"

James looked at her and pulled out a white rose. He smiled and said, "In Italy they give a white rose to those they can't have for some reason in honor of Romeo and Juliet. I want you to have this rose and please except my date to the Verona Ball."

I smiled happily and said, "James I cannot accept this rose, because it would be saying that you can't have me and then I couldn't go to the dance. I will go the Ball with you, but not accept this rose."

James smiled and tapped the rose with his wand and it changed from white to red. With that he said, "Then will you accept the red rose which in Italy they say will find you true love."

I nodded and took the rose in my hand. James hugged me and we walked inside. When we got inside the boys and my mom were standing in the corner using a muggle cell phone. I heard my mom say, "Yeah do you have any idea what they are going as?"

There was some talking then my mom continued, "An angel? Alright, no problem, and I need to get a guy Angel and a Benvolio. Alright no problem, yeah we can get it done."

My mom was about to hang up when she said, "Oh wait Lily is here do you want to talk to her?" She nodded and handed the phone to me. I looked at her confused but put it to my ear and said, "Hello?"

I heard a voice on the other line say, "Lily! Oh my gosh it is so good to hear your voice!"

"Tabby, oh my gosh I can't believe I am talking to you. I can't wait to come there for the holidays."

"Yeah it's going to be great. So who are you going with? I'm going with your friend Sirius! And my cousin Emma is going with your other friend Remus! Who are you going as? Or what are you going as?" Tabby asked excitedly.

"Slow down Tabby. I'm going with James, one of my friends, and I am going as Juliet. What about you?" I told her happily. _I was so good to be talking to her again._ I smiled to myself and listened as she told me all about her going as Rosaline and Sirius going as Benvolio. I knew she always thought they should end up together at the end and not really focused on the main characters, Romeo and Juliet. I smiled again when I heard my mother say, "Lily come on honey we have a lot of shopping to do."

I nodded to her and said, "Tabby I would love to keep talking to you but I have to help the boys shop plus find a mask to go with the dress you bought me. Oh which I love by the way. Well I will talk to you later, Tabby. I love ya!"

"Ok bye Lily. I love ya too!" Tabby said on the other line. I smiled and hung up hugging my mom saying, "Thanks mom."

She smiled and nodded. I knew she was as ready as I was about going to Italy. I missed Tabby so much. I wanted to just call her back right then and talk to her for hours. I mean having the boys have been great, but she had really been my sister for so long that it hurts to not be able to just talk to her anytime.

My mom looked at me and said, "Lily I got this phone for you it will work in Hogwarts as well, so you can call Tabby any time. She also has her own cell phone." I started to jump up and down squealing. I was all excited.

Just then a woman with brown hair came walking out of the back room and said in a kind voice, "How may I help you all?"

"We are looking for costumes but then not really costumes just outfits." My mother tried to explain. I smiled lightly and stepped forward, motioning Sirius to follow me, and spoke.

"Ma'am is there any way you can make him look like this person?" I asked the woman. I handed the woman a picture of Benvolio my mother had given me and waited.

The woman smiled and said, "You are all from Italy. Going to the Verona Ball are you not? And if I am correct this is Benvolio, is it not?"

"It is, but how do you know of the Ball?" I asked.

"Dear I may not look it, for I have lived in England to long, but I am from Italy. I remember going to the Ball as a teenager hoping to be Juliet for the night and going to the Montague Palace for the night. Yes it was a lovely time. And my dear I can create a Benvolio that will match no other." The woman told me. I smiled and the woman took a hold of Sirius's arm and walked toward a stand.

Sirius stepped up on the round stage type thing that came out of the floor in the middle of the shop. The woman walked around him and looked at the picture. She then moved to the other room and came back with many fabrics. She turned back to Sirius and twirled her wand. With that Sirius was standing in only his boxers. He jumped and said, "Bloody Hell Woman!"

"You must let me work. You see with this being a difficult task I must work from the build and then up. I must work with my raw material and you are who we are fitting this to wear, is it not?" The woman asked.

Sirius nodded and the group stood there as she twirled her wand over and over. Pin and needles stuck in the fabric as needles and thread sewed all the materials together until standing there on the pedestal was Sirius dressed as an authentic Benvolio. I smiled and the woman said, "There you are. How is that?"

I nodded at the woman and Sirius asked, "How much will this cost?"

"Normally it would be almost 400 galleons but seeing as it is for the Verona Ball if you can say the most common known phrase of Romeo and Juliet in Italian I will give it to you for only 20 galleons or you pay the normal price." The brown haired woman said.

Sirius looked worried before I walked over to him and whispered, "You can do it Sirius just say what I say after me my mom will do the rest."

Sirius nodded and started to repeat after me as my mom silently used wandless magic to translate his voice to match a native of Italy. Sirius spoke as a true Italian saying, "O Romeo, Romeo! Perché sei tu Romeo?"

The brown haired woman smiled and said, "Well done. 20 galleons please and we can move on to the next of you who need fitting." Sirius paid and I looked at the woman saying, "Now if you would please do a replica of Romeo for me, but a very modern version but still him. You see my friend sent me a dress that looks like Juliet and will some magical changes to my looks I will be Juliet and I want my date to me Romeo."

"May I see the dress?" The woman asked.

"Of course," I pulled out the green dress Tabby had sent me and the woman smiled saying, "I can do this."

She then started to work on James before I knew it she was pulling out many fabrics and dressing James. It didn't take long and James was done he said his quote from Macbeth and we moved onto Remus. Remus went quick and easy as it only took a few fabrics to do his. Finally she looked at me and said, "Now you needed a mask my dear?"

"Yes to go with my dress, but I am thinking will not need it. Thank you but I believe I can take care of myself." The woman nodded and we left her shop. With that we walked out and back up to Hogwarts. I said goodbye to my mother and she apparated away.

When we got to Hogwarts I followed the normal way up to the Headmaster's office to see my grandfather.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked up the revolving staircase and knocked on the gold gryphon knocker. I waited and then heard and heard a kind voice say, "Enter." I walked in to find my grandfather sitting at his desk. Fawkes, his beautiful phoenix, was sitting on his perch.

Dumbledore smiled at me and I nodded. I wanted to go over and hug him tightly, but I didn't I walked in and sat down. I looked at Fawkes when he let out a small cry. The bird then flew up and then flew down onto my shoulder. I watched as the beautiful bird dropped a few tears in my eyes. My eyes glowed bright green. They were glowing when he let out another small cry. I felt my wolf roar to life in my heart, mind, and soul. But the only thing was that I was in complete control.

My wolf reached out to my eyes and they saw the past of the bird. The wolf and the bird soared in greatness. I saw myself playing with the bird. The bird healing my knee when I was a baby; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I let the bird show me everything. I watched as the bird led my mother to me after the healer had injected me. I flew through my own and his memories. Then I felt wings brush up against my heart where my birth effect is at. The wings brushed up against the source of the birth effect and I felt it pain my chest. After a few more beats of the wings on the source Fawkes pulled out of my mind and reached away from me. I blinked my eyes and pet Fawkes whispering, "Thank you."

I smiled at the amazing bird and then looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at me and said, "Your mother spoke with you." It wasn't a question, but I nodded any way. Dumbledore looked at me and said, "Lily I want you to know that had your mother permitted it I would have come to visit you all the time; however your mother told me that it was better that I stay away."

I put up my hand and he fell silent. I took a deep breath and said, "I understand completely why you did it. I also understand why my mother didn't allow you to visit me. Did you know that until I was 14 I could not control my emotions or my wolf at all? My birth effect was making me sicker and it was worse than ever thought. I could have hurt you extremely bad. I almost killed my mother when I was 10. That is the reason that I she would not have let you come to see me. That is why she did not tell me about you, because I would have wanted to see you. It was for your and my protection."

Dumbledore looked at me and said, "I understand why she did it. I just wish we could have had more time together. I have not told your mother, but I have fallen ill. It seems when I was sent to St. Mungo's I was given the same healer you saw. He knew of my connection with your mother and only made me sicker. They believe I will pass by the end of this year unless an antidote is found for what was given to me."

"What was given to you?" I asked.

"Morte dolorosa," Dumbledore told me.

I gasped and said, "There is an antidote. I know of it but it takes a real heart and it must be done by an enemy with a pure heart. Only 3 are born every 100 years."

"I know of this but we cannot find an enemy with a pure heart. I know of a person with a pure heart but she is not my enemy so I believe it would not work not unless. There is only one other person that could do it and he died long ago." Dumbledore told me.

"If I may ask sir, but who do you speak of? Who has a pure heart now? Who had a pure heart but passed?" I asked.

"It is alright to ask my dear. Lily it is you that has a pure heart. That reason is because even after everything you have been through you still find a way to love and care for others. Most would become bitter after all you have been through, but you have not. The one who passed long ago was an old friend of mine named Gellert Grindelwald. He was a good friend of mine when I was a child, but as we grew up he turned to the Dark side of magic. We became enemies and I ended up destroying him. He had a pure heart as well, but for different reasons. His reason was because though we were enemies he could still love me as a friend and he still showed remorse for what happened to my sister Ariana. Though we were and always will be enemies."

"I see, but there must be another. There has to be one other person that could become your enemy! Or I could I don't know shoot unforgivable curses at you! Or something to that effect, but I do know that we can't let you die! It isn't fair!"

"Lily dear it is that factor that you have your heart. Lily just shooting curses at me does not make you my enemy you would have to do something horrible for you to become my enemy. Because every curse you would throw at me I would simply know that you are doing it out of love. You must truly hate me for it to work." Dumbledore told her calmly. Then he looked at her face and said calmly, "Lily I understand your anger and I cherish your love. But dear you must understand that this is my problem. I may know who the other is but it would be difficult for it to work and I may die anyways, but if I find a way I will let you know. Until then please keep this between us."

"Of course," I told him.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Next on the list is Fawkes. You see Lily Fawkes is a phoenix. They are very rare and magnificent creatures. They care loads of healing power, in their tears, that will heal any wound. That is what I would like to talk to you about. I may be taking a short trip and I will need someone to take care of Fawkes. Also Lily should I pass I would also need someone to care for him. Lily I would like should anything happen to me, you to have Fawkes. I have taken it up with him, and he has agreed that you are the best contestant. The next thing I would like to talk to you about is about Fawkes and his healing tears. My dear I believe I may be able to get some of his tears to your 'birth effect.' I have talked to your mother about this and we have decided that it is best to try.

When you got here Fawkes looked at your 'birth effect,' to see if he thought it would be possible. He had confirmed that it is possible, but also very difficult. You would be out of school for a few weeks and you may be very sick for those few weeks. Well what do you think?"

I listened as he spoke and when he was done said, "It would be amazing if it would work. The only problem is that I want you to worry about getting yourself better, not about my stupid 'birth effect.' So please promise me that you will try to find that cure."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at me. I couldn't believe what was happening. I had finally gotten my grandfather back – that that I really knew I had one – and now I was going to lose him! This wasn't fair! I tried to smile back, but I knew it didn't quite reach my eyes.

Dumbledore nodded at me and said, "I will promise that Lily. The only thing I ask in return is if your condition gets too bad you will let Fawkes help you and that if I should pass before the cure is found you will let Fawkes help you. Otherwise I will knock you out and have Fawkes do it anyway."

"I promise sir."

After Dumbledore and I had our talk I left his office walking toward dinner. When I sat down the boys all sat around me talking. It was normal except that I wasn't participating. I couldn't talk when my grandfather was sitting in his office dying. It wasn't fair. I felt my wolf growl at my pain and I stood up suddenly. My brothers quickly looked at me and Sirius said, "Sis what's wrong?"

I looked at him and realized the whole hall was looking at me. I tried to smile but couldn't, so I simply said, "I'm just a bit tired is all. I-I think I'll go lie down."

"I'll come with you." Sirius told me.

"No you stay. I'm fine just tired. Stay and eat; I'll see you guys later." I walked off and out of the Great Hall.

As I was walking down the hall I heard a voice come from the shadows. It was Lewis's voice. I took a deep breath as I heard him speak, "Well well well look what just came down my way." I realized that as I was thinking I had taken a detour and now was extremely close to the Slytherin common rooms.

~No One's POV~

After dinner Sirius walked out of the Great Hall with the boys. They walked to the main staircase, but when they passed the staircase to the dungeons Remus said, "Do you guys smell that?"

James and Sirius both shook their heads and Remus said, "It's coming from the dungeons. I-It smells like blood. Like wolf blood, but there aren't any other wolves in the school beside me and…oh no!"

Sirius immediately understood and whispered, "Lily." He took off down the stairs until he came to a dark corridor. He heard James mutter, "Lumos," and he took his lead.

He walked down the corridor until he heard whimpering and crying. Sirius raised his wand higher until he saw a hand covered in blood. Sirius ran forward and found Lily.

The boys followed Sirius and when he laid their eyes on the form of their baby sister they collapsed near her. Sirius pulled her into his lap and whispered, "Oh Lily what has happened to you."

James ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her. James then looked at Sirius and said, "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing."

"How, we can't exactly just carry her through the halls; what if someone sees us?" Remus asked while Sirius just sat there trying to cover Lily as much as possible.

"We can do it. She doesn't have any of her clothing, but we can manage by using our jackets and my shirt that is over my under armor shirt. Wrap her up and then James can carry her. Moony and I can keep a look out." Sirius said. They all got to work and soon they were moving. The Slytherins were going to be coming soon as dinner was almost over so they had about 5 minutes to get out of the dungeons and out of the Entrance Hall. The three moved as fast as they could Remus and Sirius looking around every corner and down every corridor. They were just to the main staircase to go upstairs when a voice behind them spoke. "Potter, Black, Lupin where are you off to?"

Sirius turned to find McGonagall standing there. James froze and didn't turn around. Sirius was about to speak when Lily moaned and said, "I-I'm freezing." James held her closer and Sirius whispered, "Get her to the Hospital Wing I'll deal with McGonagall."

James nodded and followed Remus to the Hospital Wing. Sirius turned back to McGonagall and said, "Professor normally this would look really bad, but I promise you that we are not doing anything wrong."

"Mr. Black you have had more detentions since you walked through those doors that we have had in years and you expect me to believe you are not up to something. If you would like me to believe that then I want to know what you are doing snooping around." McGonagall told him.

"Professor please not here. If you would just follow me to the Hospital Wing that I would gladly tell you what's up." Sirius asked. McGonagall nodded and followed Sirius up to the Hospital Wing. When they got up there they found Lily being taken care of with James and Remus by her side. Madame Pomphrey ran around taking care of Lily.

McGonagall ran forward and said, "What happened to her?"

"That is what we don't know Professor. James, Remus, and I were heading back to the common room after dinner when Remus stopped us at the dungeon staircase and said he smelled wolf blood. So we went down the stairs and found Lily. Naked and cut up crying and freezing. We wrapped her up and tried to get her up here without being caught. Well you caught us." Sirius explained.

McGonagall nodded and apologized for not believing Sirius down in the Entrance hall. She then called for Lily's mom and Dumbledore. She then asked the boys if there was anyone else she needed to call. The boys all looked at each other and said, "Alice McKinnon." McGonagall nodded and left to fetch Alice.

When Alice got there everyone gathered around to wait for Lily to wake up. They didn't have to wait for long before Tammy got there with Dumbledore. Everyone sat there waiting. Just waiting.

_A/N: ok I know it was a really bad ending to this chapter sorry, but I couldn't figure out how to end it and I needed to because of the next chapter! Let me know what you think, please r/r! Also Morte dolorosa means painful death :)_


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke on a warm soft surface. I heard voices around me. They were hushed, but still there all the same. I went to open my eyes and found myself in the Hospital Wing. My bed was surrounded by my friends and family. I tried to move, but felt I was sore. I hissed and that brought everyone's attention to me. My mother hustled over to me and sat down on the edge of my bed. She smiled at me and said, "Oh Lily thank Merlin!"

Confused I asked, "M-Mum what are you doing here? Why are we in the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm here honey because James, Sirius, and Remus found you naked and hurt down in the dungeons. That is also why we are in the hospital wing. You've been out for 3 weeks." My mom told me.

I tried to recall what had happened in the dungeon and when I did I closed my eyes. I remembered it all. The way he had spoken. The way he smelled. What he had done. The pain it had caused. Tears rushed to Lily's eyes and she whispered, "Leave me alone."

Tammy went to touch Lily, but Lily moved away and said, "Don't touch me." Tammy withdrew her hand and said, "Lily what happened?"

Lily fought her sore body and rolled over. She put her back to everyone and closed her eyes. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to be anywhere but where she was now. She didn't want to look at the people around her.

It got quiet around her and she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

~Lily's POV~

The next time I woke I found the room silent. It was still daylight now and I felt better. I sat up and found that I was alone in the hospital wing this time. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to deal with the questions that were sure to come. I sat there quietly until the doors opened and in came my mom.

She noticed I was awake and came over sitting by my bed. We sat there in silence until Tammy said, "Lily I understand if you don't want to talk about it. All I'm going to say is that if you don't tell us what happened we can't give out punishment or help you get better. Clearly this has hurt you and with Christmas coming up soon I'm wondering if Italy is good for you right now."

"No, Mom that is exactly what I need. I don't want to be here. I want Christmas to come fast. I want to see Tabby. But most of all I want to get out of this bed and go back to class. Mom please I just don't think I can talk about what happened right now. Just convince Madame Pomphrey that I can leave." I told my mother. I meant every word of it.

I knew that I didn't want to confront Lewis, but he wasn't in any of my classes. I wanted to get back to class. I wanted to hang out with my brothers. But I needed some normalcy.

"Alright Lily, I know that Poppy already told me that as soon as you feel you are ready to leave you are released. She has fixed all your physical injuries, but she suggests that I get you a counselor to help you with the mental trauma you are sure to have. I figured we would talk about that later if you seem to be coping badly. What do you think?"

"I think it is brilliant." I told her, and then a thought occurred to me. I got a worried look on my face and said, "If I've been out for weeks how have I been taking my potion?"

"I've been spelling it into your bloodstream. Well let's get you cleaned up and to out of the hospital wing." Tammy told her daughter happily.

With a last look at my mom I went into the small bathroom off the main room and cleaned up dressing in my favorite dress. The dress was purple and fell to my knees. It had a v-neck and a silver belt. The v-neck was slightly lower than most of my other dresses, but not that low. I loved this dress. I then pulled out of my bag the silver shoes that went with the dress and all my accessories and makeup.

I pulled on my silver flats and then looked in the mirror. My face looked paler than usual and I had red rimmed eyes from crying in my sleep. I took a deep breath and then pulled on my silver earrings that I loved. With a last look at my face I pointed my wand at my hair and it straightened.

I put on my makeup and smiled at my reflection. I looked so much better. With a few spells I had got rid of the red around my eyes and I had covered my paleness with just a bit of makeup. I smiled at myself and pulled on my final piece of jewelry. I pulled out my silver locket that held the picture of my mom and me on one side and Tabby and me on the other. I put it on and then walked out of the bathroom.

My mom smiled at me and said, "You look much better my dear. I thought you would like that dress to wear. I think you are beautiful looking. Now come on let's go. Today is a Hogsmead day. We can go or we can go to my quarters and plan our trip. Christmas is just around the corner dear. You realize it is only a month away. It is already November. Today is one of the few last warm days there will be."

"Please mom I want to go to Hogsmead. I want to stock up on English candy and I need a few things for school. Did the boys go? I asked.

"Yes they did. Come I think it is high time we joined them. Here is your denim jacket." My mother laughed with me. I pulled on my jacket and my mother sent my things to my dorm. The two of us then set off toward the beautiful town of Hogsmead. Walking through corridor after corridor we moved. It was good to have her here.

"Mom, how long are you staying?"

"I will be staying until it is time for us to go home. We will be leaving with the boys a few days earlier then everyone else; because, like when we came here, we will be going the muggle way."

I nodded and we entered the town. It was a tad chilly on my legs but it wasn't too bad. My mom and I walked until we found the boys standing outside Zonko's. Seeing me out and about the boys all ran over to me and went to hug me. I quickly stepped back and said, "Please don't touch me."

Obeying my request they each stopped and didn't touch me. With that the boys, my mom, and I wandered Hogsmead all day until it was time to go back to the school I got all my candy and all my things for school. We had a good day. I had stayed away from Lewis all day. They boys didn't know why and neither did my mom.

But after that we went to dinner in the Great Hall and then up to the common room. It didn't take long for me to put away everything and get everything ready for school the next day.

Weeks after my rape I walked to the Hospital Wing to talk to Madam Pomphrey. I waited for her to be done with another student. I thought about the day before when I had checked my calendar. I had found out that I was late by a week and a half. I was scared. _What if he had…no Lily don't think of that! Relax Lily it may be nothing. Just relax._ I thought. Finally Pomphrey made her way to me and said, "Lily what can I do for you dear?"

"I have a problem, but nobody can know about this. You have to promise me ma'am." Lily told her tears rushing to her eyes.

Poppy came over to the young girl and said, "Of course dear. Now tell me what is it?"

"I-I think I'm pregnant, but please if I am I can't tell anybody. I just can't." Lily told her crying out.

"Shh…dear don't cry. It will be alright. Your mother would help you and you have options."

"You don't understand ma'am. I can't be pregnant. I-I just can't."

"Well before we get all worked up let's see if you are." The nurse maiden told me. I nodded and waited for her to finish. She pulled out a potion and instructed me to drink it all in one go. I did as I was told and then waited. She then waved her wand over me and said an incantation in Latin. With final wave a purple light surrounded me and she said, "Lily you are indeed pregnant."

I collapsed. I fell to the floor and held my stomach. _No! I can't be! This can't be happening! I didn't want this. How am I going to tell my mom? What am I going to do! I can't kill a child! Abortion just isn't an option! But I don't want to give my baby away. He, or she for that matter, is min; just because the father is a right asshole doesn't mean much." _With that thought I decided on something. I would keep this baby and raise it as my own. I would have no other choice.

_A/N: ok I know it was kind of fast, but I needed to get that done. I know it seems like Lily is fine, but that is not true. Lily is simply in denial. She is against abortion and can't stand the thought of someone else raising her child. Not many rape victims raise their own children if they are raped they have them aborted or adopted, but Lily doesn't like either of those options so she is choosing the only last one there is; raising the baby. _

_I hope that clears up some of this chapter. I had some questions about it from my beta. So that is that… watch for the next chapter._

_Cassie_Heart_


	11. Chapter 11

"Lily, honey this isn't the end of the world. If I may ask, who is the father?" Poppy asked me.

I had finally pulled myself together, and was sitting on a chair in front of her desk. She had given me some tea that I had a feeling was spiked with a calming draught. I took a couple more deep breaths before saying, "I-I can't talk about it ma'am. I'm sorry, but thank you for all you've done. I-I need to go."

I sat down my tea and got up grabbing my bag and walking out of her office. I walked down the aisle and out of the hospital wing. When I was out of site from her I started to cry again. I walked down the corridor and toward the Entrance Hall. When I got there I took a deep breath before walking out of the front door.

Since it was the start of December the wind was blowing freezing cold air and the grounds were covered in a white blanket of snow. I wrapped my coat around me tightly and walked. I was about four feet from the school when I sent my bag back to my dorm and transformed into Howler.

The beautiful wolf stood tall looking around before taking off. I ran toward the Black Lake crouching low to ground for more speed and for silence. I ran until I came upon another wolf. I turned my head and stood to my full height.

"_Who are you?" _ I asked the wolf.

"_My name is Becki McKinnon. I was told that another like me was here and able to help me. So I came to look for her."_ The wolf told me. The wolf was pure honey brown with flecks of black through her fur. She was beautiful, but much small than me. While I was about the size of a full grown black bear she was maybe the size of a cub. She would probably grow unless her wolf animagus was small, then she may not grow. The werewolf blood is what made us grow so much more.

I allowed my wolf to take me over slightly and lowered myself in what to the untrained eye would be an attacking position, but in reality was simply a calm loving position. I hoped that the wolf would recognize that, but it may not. I gently crept closer. But then the wolf attacked.

Becki threw herself at me and I moved out of the way. Becki didn't give up though. She growled and jumped at me, but with my size and knowledge I quickly took her to the ground. I held her there and said quickly, _"I am the one you seek. Before I help you at all you will control your temper. You will relax or I will not hold back and kill you."_

The wolf under me immediately froze and fell silent. I smiled at her and got off of her and laid down putting my head on my huge paws. I lie there waiting for her to catch her breath. When Becki was calm and ready to listen I said, _"My name is Lily Evans. You must be Alice's she-wolf. Well I have talked with your pup and she has asked me to speak with you. I am just like you. I was born a wolf animagus and then injected with the werewolf blood. Now you may choose to talk and listen to me in this form or we can transform and we may talk in doors. My she-wolf is here at Hogwarts and she may be able to help you as well as me. It is your choice."_

Becki laid there as if thinking and then spoke quietly, _"I would love to go inside the warm castle. There is only one issue. I cannot change. I changed on accident and can't seem to change back."_

"_Do not worry ma'am I will help you. First let's get inside. But before I allow you inside where there are innocent students and teachers you must swear to me that you will follow every order I give you. I will be as a wolf like you. I will treat and threaten like a wolf would. You must realize that just because I am younger than you does not mean a thing. I am much larger and stronger than you are."_

"_Of course…um…sorry I didn't catch your…um…name?"_

"_I see your wolf side is taking over slowly. I gave you my name as a witch, but in this form I am known as Howler. That is the name given to me by my pack."_

"_You have a pack?"_

"_We will discuss it all once we may talk normally and not through the mind." _I told her, and, then we moved through the grounds. I moved silently with practice. Being white I blended with the snow and Becki got lost a many of times. After walking for a while we came to the door. I pushed open the door and we moved through the walls. When the heat of the castle hit me I shook my fur and walked quickly.

Becki moved quickly by my side, until suddenly a group of students moved out of the shadows. I immediately recognized them. They were members of my pack. I saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Alice. They all met my eyes and then saw the wolf beside me.

I howled once loud and powerful. Sirius quickly looked around and changed into Padfoot. Becki growled until I growled, "_Enough!"_ Becki silenced and I looked at Sirius and said, _"Get to my den quickly!"_

Sirius nodded once transformed, told the others, and went to leave. I believed the danger had passed, but then something horrible happened. Becki lost control and attacked. I jumped forward and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck pulling her down. I held her under my large paws and growled out, "_Enough Becki. Calm yourself."_

When she showed no motion to obey me I barked twice and the others ran off. I held her for as long as possible until she scratched my eye and I yelped in pain. That was all the leverage Becki needed. She got to her feet and took off after the group of students.

I got to my feet and howled. I then took off thinking, "_**No one goes after my pack!**_" I couldn't allow Becki to get to my family or Alice. It would devastate her. I knew that pain and I would not let her go there, if I could help it.

I caught up to them easily and grabbed her tail pulling her back. Becki yelped and scratched her claws against the stone floor. I held her in place and growled, _"You will relax or I will rip out your throat. You must control yourself or you will hurt your daughter. Think of Alice, Becki!"_

That got Becki under control. She relaxed and took a deep breath. Now that she was under control she felt all her injuries. I helped her up and we limped up toward the door that held Rowena Ravenclaw. When we got there I scratched the door twice and then howled once. We entered the room and everyone looked terrified.

I held her back, but realized she knew she was in no condition to fight. I transformed quickly and kept one eye closed, the one Becki had scratched. My mother handed me a bandage and I wrapped it around my eyes. That was going to scar later. I blinked a couple of times and then said, "This is Becki. She has come for help. I am willing to help her, but first she will need to transform and then be healed. My eyes can wait compared to what she has. She has now fought me twice tonight; me winning both times. So I will ask that you please stand pack while I transform and get her transformed." The group nodded and Alice had tears in her eyes.

I changed back into Howler and spoke, _"The key to this is to let your human side take control over your wolf side. Your animagus is what gives the ability to change, but the werewolf restricts you on when you change. So I want you to find the center of the wolf and take control. It will be difficult and you will feel the need to attack those around you, but I will be here to protect the innocent. Go ahead and try." _

I watched as Becki closed her eyes and tried to find her center. I watched as she found it and then began to battle with it. It didn't take long for Lily to realize that Becki was strong enough to not let the wolf consume her. Becki never reacted to the wolf and soon was standing there instead of her wolf.

Becki immediately fell to her knees and cried out in pain. I changed quickly hissing in pain at my eye, but moved to her easily. I was sore and bruised, but that was it. Becki on the other hand was cut up, bruised, and sore as hell.

My mother moved to my side and quickly began to heal her. Her injuries were no different than those I had had before, so was easy to heal. When Becki was healed my mother moved to me. She pulled off the bandage and asked, "Can you see?"

"Yes perfectly."

"Good now this will hurt." She told me and I nodded. I was used to pain. She waved her wand and my eye and it felt like it was set on fire. I hissed in pain, but held still. Then the fire subsided and was replaced with freezing cold ice pain. I hissed again and cried out. Then my mother put two salves on it and I was finished. It would scar, but at least I could see.

When we were both healed fully everyone sat down and waited for me to speak. I took a deep breath before starting. "As I said by the lake my name is Lily Evans, but as my wolf I am Howler. My story is a simple one; I was born as a wolf animagus and was later injected with werewolf blood. I was two when I was injected. I grew up the only one of my kind. No one knew what it was like to be me and I didn't know how to be normal. I never had accidental magic, since that only happens when emotions run wild and I never allowed mine to do so. As soon as I turned 6 I started learning every type of emotional control there is. I will say that Occlumency is the best route to go. Legilimency goes with Occlumency, but it is not needed in our case.

To help you I do not need to know your story, the only thing that I need to know is your questions, human and wolf name, and if you want to gain control. Before you answer the last question know that if you cannot control yourself than you will eventually kill your daughter or another loved one. I am here to help you and not to control you. The first thing you will learn from me is that to let someone else gain control is to let them gain control of the wolf. That is the most dangerous thing to us. So take your time and then answer my questions." With that I sat back and waited.

"My name is Becki McKinnon. I do not know my wolf name. Yes I want to gain control no matter what it takes. My first question is why are you so big and I am so small." Becki said.

"Your wolf name will come from either your mentor or someone in your pack. Do not challenge your wolf's judgment when it comes to your pack, because they will decide who is in it. No matter how hard you try you will never convince your wolf to protect someone not in your pack, but you can protect anyone you want. I know that is confusing. The only way your wolf will protect someone not in your pack is if they are a pup. They will never protect another wolf or she-wolf unless they are in your pack.

Now your first question is an easy one for me. The size of you depends on your animagus size before the werewolf blood hit your bloodstream. If you were already abnormally large, like me, then you would be even bigger. If you were normal size or smaller than you would still grow bigger, but not as big. The werewolf blood enhances all our senses to off the charts and makes us grow in size. We will only grow in size as a wolf not a human." Lily explained.

"Will I ever change on the full moon?"

"Yes you will always change, but it will be less painful and you will still have bits and pieces of your right mind. Now, on the full moon you can't rein in your wolf. So my suggestion is be away from people on the full moons or lock yourself up."

"When do we start our lessons on control?"

"Now, and then after the holidays. Now there is one full moon over the holiday I will be out of the country on holiday, but you simply lock yourself up and you will be fine. If you are nervous than send Alice somewhere for that night. You will need to watch the moon cycle from now on."

Becki had no more questions, so she looked at me and said, "Lily I-I want to apologize for your eye. And to Alice for scaring her with my wolf."

"No apology is necessary Becki. I am sure until you are in complete control I will be receiving and giving more injuries. The only difference between us will be I will never try to give you a fatal hit, while you will try to kill me to gain dominance. But I will never give up my dominance to you. I'm sorry." I told her then I moved to the wall by the door. Far enough away to give them privacy but close enough to act if needed.

Becki kneeled in front of her daughter and asked, "Can you forgive me Alice?'

"Of course I can, just get control ok. No matter what anyone says you are still my mom." Alice told her mother.

"I promise I will get control my dear. I promise." Becki told her and then she stood leaving the room with me. I moved through the halls until I came to my door that held Amy. I smiled at her and said the password before entering my rooms. I walked over to my founder's portrait and said the password, "Werewolf." The two of us slipped into the tunnels to find we were stone. I slipped out of my shoes and left them there. I loved the feeling of the cold stone under my feet. I relaxed and led the way.

Becki followed me until we were in the common room found in the middle in the tunnels. When we there I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs up to me. I relaxed and said, "First things first is you must learn to transform back and forth at will. Then we will work on your control. So do the same thing as you did last time to change from the wolf to the human; the only difference is that this time you will allow the wolf to take over the human side. Now the thing to remember about this is that you must keep just enough of your human side that you don't immediately attack those around you. Since we are the only ones here don't worry about attacking anyone, but still try to keep control."

Becki nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly there she stood in her wolf form. She didn't lash out at me or try to attack me. _**You did it!**_ I thought happily. We changed back and forth a few more times before I changed and we took off back to the entrance. When we were at the entrance I slipped my shoes on and said, "I want you to try to stay out of your wolf form as much as possible. You are welcome to stay in Hogsmead if you want, but I was you back here tomorrow for another lesson. After a few lessons you should be in enough control to be with Alice by yourself. Listen to me the most important thing about our condition is emotion. You must control yourself. You can never let your emotions take over or it can be disastrous."

"Have you ever lost control?" Becki asked.

"Yes and it almost cost my pack their lives."

"That brings up another question, how do I know if someone is in my pack and aren't wolves usually loners?"

"Yes we are usually loners, but werewolves travel in packs. It mixes together and depending on your personality will depend on how big your pack is. I only have 8 people in my pack, while you may have 10 or 12 in yours. I was always a loner so I have a small pack. You will know because you will feel really over protective of a person in your pack. For instance I am really protective of my mother so she in my pack. I hate to ask, but I must, are you married?"

"I was, but he passed away a few years ago. Why does it matter?"

"Because your wolf will only accept one mate, and it must be a certain person. It doesn't have to be another wolf. If that person passes you will never love again or be able to have another relationship with a lover. Your wolf can take over certain parts and that is a part that you will not be able to fight. You can date and things like that, but never mate."

"Meaning marriage or sex?"

"Yes," was all I said. I was still looking for my mate. I loved my family, but I for some reason felt different about James. Was he supposed to be my mate? You can't have sex, but you can be raped? What a rip off.

Silence fell to the air and we exited the area. She left and I went to shower. When I was done I left the room and walked down to my mother's room. It was time I told her about Lewis.

When I got there I knocked and waited. I walked in to find my brothers there as well as Alice. I took a deep breath and thought; _**I might as well get this over with all at once.**_ With that I sat down on the couch and said, "I have something I want to talk about."

Everyone looked at me and my mom said, "What is it honey?"

"I'm ready to talk about the night I was found in the dungeons." I told them, and, then I took a deep breath before continuing. "I left the Great Hall and was on my way back to my dorm when I spaced out. Well when kind of came back, if you will, I realized I was in the dungeons. I turned around and was going to leave when I ran into someone."

I stopped and breathed before continuing, "It was Lewis. He grabbed a hold of me and I tried to get him to let me go, but he wouldn't. I-I just wanted to get up to my dorm, but he wouldn't let me go. I-I fought as hard as I could and tried to run but he just trapped me against the wall. I was so scared. Then he pushed me down on the hard ground and I thought I was going to die, but he didn't kill me. Instead he did something even worse. H-He raped me. And when he was done he cut me with cutting hexes and took my clothes with him. I-I didn't want to talk about it, but I realize now that you all need to know."

It was silent until all of a sudden Sirius jumped up and said, "I'll kill him. He doesn't get to touch my sister like that and get away with it!"

James grabs Sirius and says, "Relax Padfoot he will get what's coming to him, but right now we need to be here for Lils."

Sirius froze looked at me and took a deep breath before sitting down next to me, wrapped an arm around his "sister," and said, "He won't get away with this. Even if I have to beat the living shit out of him myself."

I nodded and said, "There is more. A few days ago I started feeling ill. I thought it was just a cold, but when I went to Madam Pomphrey I found out that I am pregnant, and the worst part of it is it is his. He didn't use the charm or a condom. I-I'm afraid Mom. I-I don't know what to do or what to tell people." Just then a thought occurred to me and I panicked.

"Oh my gosh what am I going to tell Lewis? He will figure it out. Oh my gosh he will try to take my baby away from me. What am I going to do?" I said quickly.

"Lily, honey, the first thing you have to do is calm down and relax." Tammy told her daughter. When I had taken a few deep breaths my mother continued, "Now Lily the next thing you need to do is decide what you want to do with this baby."

"I want to keep my baby. I don't believe in abortion and I cannot think of someone else raising my baby. It doesn't matter to me how it came to be; this is still my baby, and I will keep it and raise it right. Even if I have to be a single mom; Lewis will never need to know about the baby and the baby will be told, when he or she is older, the reason for Lewis being out of the picture. I can't have my baby at risk of being kidnapped, hurt, or killed. I won't do it." I said sternly.

"Alright next you will need to tell the headmaster about this, because you will be pregnant during the school year. Then you will need to talk to a Healer about what your "birth effect" will have on your baby. Next we will be making you an appointment with a Healer. Now Jenna is a Healer, so she can be your Healer." Tammy told her daughter.

I smiled and hugged my mother tightly. I was afraid, but she made me feel better. I smiled and looked at Alice telling her, "Tell your mother that I am having some issues and after Christmas I may not be able to help her and keep teaching her. I will try to help her as best I can until the Healers tell me I can't. She doesn't need to know about my rape it is my business, but she can know about my baby."

"Of course Lily; don't worry I will take care of it. Will you be in classes tomorrow?" I know there are only a few weeks left before exams, but I can help you study if you like." Alice told me.

I nodded and hugged her whispering, "Thank you Alice." With that I sat there surrounded by my family and friends, my pack. I drew strength from them all and put my fears aside; I would be ok.

Christmas was only a week and a half away and it was the day that I and my pack would be leaving for Italy. We were all at their home packing and it was hustle and bustle for everyone. I, who was so excited for the trip, packed early; two days early actually. The boys on the other hand had waited until the last minute and were now paying the price.

"If you four don't hurry we are going to miss our flight." Jenna yelled up the stairs to the boys' rooms.

James slammed his trunk closed, which was magically enlarged on the inside, and lugged it down the stairs. He grabbed his coat and walked to the living room where everyone else was waiting. Sirius was upstairs finishing up when he heard Jenna yell at him. He pulled on his shoes and coat and walked down the stairs pulling his trunk behind him. Remus finished up by packing his toiletries and grabbing his coat.

When Remus finally made it down the stairs everyone grabbed their one carryon bag and walked out the door. The group portkeyed to an alley by the air port and walked in. We all had our tickets so we checked in our luggage and went through security.

When done we got on the plane. We were all sitting and waiting when an owl tapped on the glass pane of the window. Everyone looked at the owl and I quickly got the letter and sent the owl away. Tammy fixed the muggles memory and I opened her letter.

_Lily, _

_Ok I am so sorry if this gets to you when you get on the plane, but I have to tell you something. Ok Blake and I are on rocky ground and there is a problem. I will explain more when you get here, but please can you stop by Wizard Lane and pick up some bruising cream. I will explain more later. I love you and can't wait to see you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Tabby_

I looked at the letter and reread it twice just to be sure that everything was in order and then said, "Mom when we get to Italy we need to go by Wizard Lane to pick up some bruising cream for Tabby. She said she would tell me more later."

Tammy looked at her daughter and said, "Is everything ok?"

"As far as I know; she did say that her and Blake were on rocky ground, but that could be because of anything." I told my mother.

Tammy nodded and a voice came over the loud speaker saying, "Every please fasten their seatbelts we will be taking off soon." That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep. I hadn't slept in two days and I was exhausted.

I awoke to my mom shaking my shoulder and saying, "Honey we will be landing in 5 minutes."

I nodded and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment. I walked down the aisle and into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my long hair and pulled it into a messy bun. I then put on some easy makeup and straightened my clothes. I was just finishing up by hooking my necklace around my neck when I heard a voice ring out, "Please everyone take your seats and put on your seatbelts we are about to land."

I quickly moved back to my seat and put my bag away before sitting down and putting on my seat belt. We landed quickly and easily. When we were on the ground we got off the plane and got our luggage and got into my mothers car.

When we pulled up to the familiar white mansion I was so happy. I quickly got out of the car and into the snow. The first snow had hit a few days before we arrived, so the ground was covered in a blanket of white fluffy snow. I smiled and turned to the boys saying happily, "You guys ready to meet my best girl-friend of all time."

Just then a girl came running out the front door. She was wearing black baggy jeans and a band t-shirt with her usual black jacket with her hood up. She was carrying a skate board and smiling happily. I looked at her and ran forward and squealed, "Tabby! Oh my gosh I am so glad to see you."

Tabby dropped her board and scatted down to us the snow melting under the wheels as she road down the sidewalk. When she got to us she stopped flipped up her board and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and then a woman stood at the door and screamed, "Tabitha Anne get your ass in here NOW!"

Tabby flinched and yelled back, "Yes Ms. Adams." Then she grabbed my arm and the two of us walked inside with everyone else following. We didn't worry about our luggage that was what the maids were for. We did help them by taking in our carryon bags and making our trunks weightless.

When we entered the house Ms. Adams ripped Tabby's hood down and snapped, "You will act presentable while our guests are in this house is that clear Ms. Brenton?"

"Yes ma'am, but I will be myself." Tabby told the woman defiantly.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Now why don't you show our guests to their rooms, and, then you can go out back. Your mother has fixed the yard so that the winter does not affect the yard. So wear whatever you want out back but don't go past the boundaries." Ms. Adams told her. Tabby nodded and motioned us to follow her. She showed Jenna and Tammy to her rooms and then the 4 of us to ours. I walked into my usual room and fell onto my bed and sighed.

The boys' rooms were in the same hall as mine. Tabby was next door to me and we shared a bathroom. Across the hall from us was the boys and they were all next to each other. The three of them shared two bathrooms and they all loved the rooms.

While the boys unpacked Tabby came in and helped me. While we were unpacking I gave her the bruising cream and asked, "Tabby what's going on? Why do you need that cream?"

Tabby stood up without answering and closed the curtains. Then she locked the door and put silencing charms up. Here in Italy you were an adult at age 16 so we were safe. When she was done she pulled off her shirt and I found that she was covered in bruises. I gasped and stood up going over to her. I ran my hand fingers gently over her bruises and said, "Tabby what has happened to you?"

Tabby gasped lightly at my touch and whispered, "You can't tell anyone Lily. You have to swear."

"Tabby you know I can't do that if someone is hurting you. I have to take care of you. You're my best friend." I told her gently.

"No Lily please don't tell. Please." Then she turned and faced me and said, "You can't. Haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone not even your own parents? Lily if I tell then it will happen again and again. Please Lily don't tell."

I nodded and said, "Ok I won't tell. Just tell me what happened." Tabby nodded and Lily started applying the cream.

"It all started a few weeks ago. Blake and I were hanging out at the mall and I wanted to look at getting a new board, but he wanted to get himself some new clothes. I said we could split up and I could get my board and he could get his clothes then we could meet up and have lunch before he took me home. Well he was pissed that I would suggest that I do anything alone. He grabbed my arm and got in my face he told me that I would never go out in public without him. He was furious. I told him ok and to let me go. He did and we went about our day getting his clothes and then looked at my board the one I wanted, but my mom told me no. Anyway a few days later his parents were out and we were at his place and he was going to make popcorn when I said I would get it. I was furious again. This time he slapped me and pushed me down. I fell onto the stairs and my back started to bruise. This has been going on for the last few weeks. I mean he just freaks out over the littlest things. I don't know what's got into him, but I have been working hard to hide my bruises. This cream should clean it up nicely and then I can keep it around." Tabby told me.

"Tabby are you crazy? You have to tell someone. He is beating you. That is abuse. You have to break up with him. You can't stay with him." I told her immediately.

"Lily, I can't this isn't simple stuff. If I told it would just happen more and more. Please don't tell. You can't tell."

"Tabby listen to me I know it is hard to tell this kinds of secrets. I know it is difficult but Tabby you have to. You can't keep letting him beat the shit out of you."

"How do you know what I am going through? You haven't ever been beaten! How dare you!" Tabby screeched at me.

"I was raped!" I snapped back. At that Tabby got quiet and froze. Then she came over and hugged me saying, "I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know you didn't. Just please Tabby you have to tell someone." I told her.

"Lily I will just please let me deal with this at my own pace. I promise by the time you leave I will tell someone. I promise." I nodded to her and she continued, "So how are you?"

"If you're asking about my rape, then I am doing alright. I have everyone to lean on and they are helping me. The worst part I think is that I'm going to be a mom."

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"My rapist got me pregnant so I'm going to be a mom at 16 years old. But I want you to be the godmother."

"Wait so you're keeping it? Lily there is other options, abortion and adoption. You don't have to become a mother. Have you even thought about this?"

"I have Tabby a lot. And I decided that I can't kill this baby. It's my baby and that is why I can't give him or her up. I love it already and I'm going to raise it. I will teach my baby how to act and love it forever and ever. Tabby I want you to understand and be here for me, but if you can't I understand." I told her.

When I was done talking I waited for her to say something. She pulled on her shirt and sat down beside me and said, "Lily I love you like a sister and I would do anything to take care of you. I will love this baby too. Listen to me I will support you and understand. I do support you and understand." I smiled and hugged her tightly.

She hugged me and the two of us got up and went downstairs. When we got out back the four of us sat down at the round table in the yard; I knew this is when we would lay down ground rules and everything. I looked over and found Tabby's mother Vanessa Brenton sitting there in her bikini. She was slim as could be without looking anorexic and had all the right curves. She had a silk wrap around her waist that covered her bottom. Her bikini was black with a white beach flower on her right breast. She had long black hair and in it was a white rose. She was smiling and showing off her perfect white teeth.

Next to her was her husband, and Tabby's father, Jared Brenton. He had tanned skin and 6-pack abs. He didn't look the age of 34. He looked more like 25. He had brown hair that fell into his eyes and was absolutely gorgeous. Lastly she was wearing his blue swim trunks without a shirt on. He had on a pair of sunglasses so you couldn't see his crystal blue eyes.

Jared and Vanessa had adopted Tabby when she was 13 and raised her like their own. They were filthy rich like Jenna and had whatever they wanted. The only thing was it didn't go to their head and they didn't buy on impulse. Tabby wasn't a spoiled brat thought she did have nicer things than the normal person.

"Well I'm glad you are all here and could make it. Lily and Tammy are very close to me and my family. Now, first I would like everyone to introduce themselves then we can talk about ground rules and of course the Verona Ball. I know Lily and Tabby must be excited. So I will start and then we will go to the left. My name is Vanessa Brenton and I am Tabby's mother."

"I am Jared Brenton, Tabby's father." Jared said. Then it went on to me and my mother as well as Tabby finally is was the boys' turn and they were very polite and kind. Jenna was the last to speak and her introduction was the longest.

"I am Jenifer Potter, but I go by Jenna. I would like to thank you for allowing us to come and stay in your lovely home. I assure you that my boys will be gentlemen in this house and be on their best behavior." Jenna said. I snorted with Tabby and my mother elbowed me.

Vanessa looked at Jenna smiling and said, "Not to worry Jenna. Boys will be boys. Everything in this home is repairable except for the people. We don't want this to be a prison and we expect them to have fun and get into trouble. All we ask is that they follow the house rules to the best of their abilities and that they are respectful to the help we have; Ms. Adams to be exact."

The boys all nodded and the Jared spoke; "Alright now the rules are simple and there are not a lot of them. First of all curfew for all underage wizards, going by London Law, is 11pm sharp unless with an overage wizard by London Law. The only exception to that rule is the Verona Ball, but we will get to that.

Next there is no bed time around here on holidays or in the summer, but you must be respectful of those sleeping and you must get up by 8am everyone morning. Also, to make it easier for the servants and maids, we will all eat meals together. Breakfast is at half past 8am, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 6pm every day. If you are not at the table at those times you do not eat at home. There is a fridge where we keep snacks and you are allowed to them, but they are not to eat for meals.

Now lastly you will be respectful to all adults and the servants and maids, and inform an adult before you leave this house. Is all of that understood?"

When all of us nodded she continued, "Now onto the Verona Ball. Firstly Sirius you are going with my daughter and Remus you are going with my niece. If these are fine with you than Tabby can start to teach you to act right in Italy, and does everyone have their outfits for the ball?"

We all nodded and Vanessa said, "Than we are finished here." She went to get up, but remembered something and said, "One more thing, if one of you are named Romeo or Juliet for the night then we will see you the next day for lunch." Once again everyone nodded and us kids left the table and went upstairs. We all went in my room and sat down.

We were all sitting in silence when Tabby asked, "So Lily do you have any idea what you want to name your baby?"

I was startled by the question, and realized I had no clue what I was going to name my baby. I put a hand on my stomach and said, "Nope I will figure it out on the day he or she is born. But enough about me and my baby who wants to go into town or go riding?"

"Let's go riding. I haven't been riding in a while and I'm sure that you all can as least trot right?" Tabby said.

"Ya we can, and Remus can run." James said. I smiled at him and we all agreed. The boys left to get on their Wrangler Jeans I had bought them. I changed into my clothes as Tabby changed. When we were all changed we met downstairs.

We asked my mom and Vanessa how far the shield to keep the snow and the warmth there went and they told us that it went on all the land and grounds. Tabby and I cheered and we walked out to the barn where the horses were kept.

When all the horses were ready we saddled up and walked out of the stables. We were walking when we came to the trail that Tabby and I had mad long ago. We all walked happily until we came to the stadium. It was an investment the Brenton's had put in when Tabby and I had started to ride. Tabby was good, but I was amazing on a horse. I cheered happily and we all walked through the gates. I looked at them and asked, "Who wants to race?"

Tabby agreed immediately and Remus soon agreed. The other boys were more concerned. They hadn't been riding that long and weren't that good. I smiled at them and said, "If you trust your horse than you were fine. You two can get on your horses fine and ride them fine. You just need to run. Come on I will run a lap with you."

After our race that I won we rode our horses through the grounds. Happy as could be.

That I night I lay in my bed happy that everyone was getting along. I lay a hand on my stomach and whispered a small prayer to God that he would protect me and my baby. With that I closed my eyes and drifted into the safety of my dreams.

_A/N: so what do you think? I hope it ended ok for you! Watch for the next chappie! And always please review in that box below! I mean it is getting lonely without your wonderful reviews!_

_Cassie_Heart_


	12. Chapter 12

~Lily's POV~

I woke up to an urgent knock at my door. I rolled over and rolled my eyes. It didn't take me long to get out of bed and walk over to the door. I opened it not realizing that I was in Sirius's boxers and a spaghetti strap shirt. My hair was falling down my back. I looked up and into a pair of familiar steely gray eyes.

The eyes danced in laughter as Sirius said, "There's where my boxers went; you little thief."

I looked down at myself and squeaked. I slammed the door shut and yelled through the door, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted you to know that the boys and I along with Tabby are going out to Verona if you want to go," Sirius yelled through the door.

"Sure I will be down in a few minutes." I yelled through the door and then took off toward the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed up. When I was done I jumped out and magically dried my hair. When I was done I ran from the room and pulled on my underclothes. I then pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a brown belt. I put on a black quarter sleeves shirt with a green jacket that's sleeves came to my elbows. I accessorized with a pair of silver hoop earrings and a silver cross necklace. I grabbed my black bag. I pulled out my sunglasses and went downstairs. When I got down there I found my mother standing with the guys and Jenna.

I walked over and said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Jenna and I were just giving the boys and you your spending money." My mother told me. I nodded and my mother handed me a card with my name on it. I smiled and asked, "How much?"

"10, 000 dollars, and that is all that's on there." My mother told me. Jenna then handed the boys cards with all their names on them. They all had the same amount of money on them. We all nodded and Tabby came over saying, "Ready guys." We all nodded and we left.

When we entered Verona we all found that the town was happy and moving quickly. Christmas was just around the corner and we were here to do last minute shopping and get our tattoos. I was excited. First we decided to get our tattoos. We walked into the parlor and a man behind the counter said, "If you're not 18 we will need permission by a parent."

We all pulled out our notes with our parents' signatures and the man looked them over before nodding and asking, "Who's first?" I raised my hand and walked forward. He quickly pierced my belly button and then asked, "What do you want your tattoo to be? Do you have a picture or do I have to draw it?"

I looked at him and said, "You need to draw it. I would like a moon and the rays are going to come down and spell out Howler." The man nodded and rolled around and started to sketch out a picture.

The man waiting on me was big and muscle toned on his upper half of the body. He had a tattoo across his eye that looked like a scar. He wore a black muscle shirt so that you could see a tattoo on his right arm. It was a heart that read Mom on the inside. I smiled at the tattoo. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and looked bad ass. Well except the mom tattoo. I was about to comment on his tattoo when he turned his chair around and let me see the sketch.

I nodded at the sketch and he asked, "And where would you like this tattoo?"

"Above my right breast please." I told him smiling.

"You realize that you will have to remove your shirt for that?" He asked.

"Yes, and if you look on my note I have permission from my mother to get it there." I told him. He nodded and started on my tattoo. When he was done he asked, "Would you like any color on that?"

"Yes, I would like silver around the moon, rays, and the word Howler." I told him. He nodded and finished up my tattoo. He then bandaged it up and James went next.

When we all had our tattoos we left the parlor. James got a set at antlers with 3 points on each antler and at each point will be letter that will spell out Prongs and his tongue pierced. His tattoo was on his right shoulder. Sirius got his tongue pierced and a paw-print that says Padfoot on the inside on his left shoulder. Remus got his tongue pierced and his parents names tattooed above and below his heart to show that he loved them and to honor them.

We showed the boys around Verona and were just walking into lunch when we heard a voice call out, "Tabby!"

We all turned to find Blake Phelps approaching. Black Phelps was about 5'6" and he weighed 150 pounds in muscle. He was huge. I looked at how Tabby winced slightly. I felt my wolf react immediately and want to attack the boy, but I regained control. He was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt with a coat on. He had brown hair and blue eyes. I noticed how large his hands were and imagined them hitting Tabby. My wolf growled and I hushed it.

Blake came over and wrapped an arm around Tabby. I watched as he squeezed her arm and moved closer to James. I wasn't afraid of Blake. I was afraid of what I would do to Blake. He kissed Tabby's hair and said, "I missed you love." Tabby attempted to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

I took a deep steadying breath and the group went about our day. We went shopping, but it seemed everywhere Tabby wanted to go Blake found a reason to pull her away. We were at our fourth store when I snapped.

Blake grabbed Tabby's arm and went to pull her away from the store and into another one when she whimpered. I heard the pain in her voice and the wolf growled. I looked at Blake and said, "Let her go!"

Blake looked at me and said, "I will do what I please Evans." I growled and snarled at him to let her go, but it didn't work. Finally I snapped and grabbed him by the arm ripping him away from her. I growled at him and said, "You will never touch my sister again!"

He pushed me and I fell into the snow. Tabby grabbed his arm and said, "Blake please don't! Just leave her alone. Come on we can go to that store you wanted to go to and meet up with them later." Blake looked at Tabby with anger in his eyes and said, "Of course love as soon as I teach this little smart mouth a lesson or two."

He was about to turn on me and wail on me when my brothers yelled, "You touch our sister and we will rip you to shreds." Standing by James and Remus was an all too familiar black dog, Sirius. Blake looked at me and I thought he was going to hurt me, but he just walked away pulling Tabby with him.

I got up and was about to follow them when James grabbed my arm and said, "Lily you can't. You can't get hurt think of the baby." He whispered the last part and I nodded. Suddenly we didn't feel much like shopping anymore. We got our things and apparated back to Tabby's house.

When we got there Vanessa asked, "Where is Tabby?"

"She met up with Blake and we were done anyway so we split up. She is spending the afternoon with him, but I think she will be home by dinner." I lied easily. I had plenty of practice with lying, so it was easy.

With that said the four of us went upstairs and unpacked our things. I pulled off my jacket and shirt and found that on my stomach was a bruise. It was already turning from the light blue purple color to black. I knew tomorrow that I would find a black bruise with yellow in it. I quickly pulled on my shirt and ran downstairs I found my mother and Jenna sitting in the library.

Jenna looked me over and said that my baby was fine. I was relieved. It was early and I didn't want to lose my baby. Then Jenna asked me where I had gotten the bruise and I lied and told her that I ran into a door. I didn't think she believed me, but I had couldn't tell her the truth.

When I left there I walked upstairs and found Tabby entering the front door. She had a bruise on her face, a cut on her jaw, and was favoring her left arm. I gasped and ran over to her. I gently touched her eye and she cried out in pain.

That was enough; Ms. Adams came running into the room. When she saw Tabby she yelled out, "Mrs. Brenton come quickly." Ms. Adams helped Tabby sit down and then called for Jenna. That brought everyone in the room. When Vanessa saw her daughter she gasped and ran over to her. She kneeled down on the floor in front of her daughter while Jenna ran over and started to diagnose her.

Jenna fixed her up and requested that she be put to bed. Vanessa agreed and she was levitated up to her room. When that was done a meeting was called to the dining room. Everyone walked in and sat down. When everyone was sitting Vanessa asked, "Would someone like to tell me what happened to my daughter today?"

I slowly stood and cleared my throat. When I had everyone's attention I said, "I think it is best that Tabby explain that seeing as we don't know. Mrs. Brenton you know that I have always treated and protected Tabby as my sister and that my wolf agrees with my request. Tabby is my sister to my pack and my heart. I am sorry for what happened to my sister and honestly just want to go upstairs and curl up on the end of her bed to protect her as Howler.

What we do know is that when we split from Tabby was fine physically. We met up with Blake and since me and the boys were done we split. I found her when she came in. I don't know what happened or why but believe me I will find out." When I finished I heard the doorbell ring. No one moved knowing one of the servants would get it. Soon a servant walked in and said, "Blake Phelps is here Mrs."

Immediately my wolf over powered me and I couldn't stop it. I transformed right then and there. I quickly took control, but didn't transform back. I crouched low under the table and waited. Vanessa allowed him to come in and he came in yelling about how he got separated from Tabby and wanted to know if she was ok.

I could sense his lying and I didn't like it. I waited and waited while Vanessa told him that Tabby was here and that she was hurt. She told him of her injuries and that was when Blake did what he never should have done. He looked upset, but it was all a lie and asked, "Can I see her?"

I had had enough and bounded from the table and snipped at his legs. No one knew what I knew so they all tried to stop me, but I wasn't having it. I quickly got him to run from the room and out of the house. I chased him until he was down the street and then howled twice at him. I knew the neighbors would be confused, but I didn't care. When he was long gone I took off back toward the house. It didn't take me long to get to the house. When I got there I growled at everyone and then went upstairs to Tabby's room. I felt heavier in this form in my belly. I knew it wasn't even close to time for me to have my baby, but for some reason I still felt heavy.

I walked in her room and curled up at the end of the bed going to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the door opening. I immediately jumped to my feet and found Jenna entering the room. I nodded to Jenna and she spoke, "Lily transform please. We need to see if your baby is ok. I am sure that last night you slept on your side and you felt slightly heavier in your wolf form."

I nodded and changed; Jenna ran her wand over me and she said, "Your baby is fine. Lily you need to be careful with changing. In our last appointment we talked about that you could transform up until 4 months, while that is still true you still need to be careful. That run could have tired you out way too much. While your wolf form can take care of a baby it can put you defenseless. Lastly you were told that your birth effect can't be transferred because you were never bitten. That is a definite, but Lily you still must be careful. Especially on full moons; do you understand?"

I nodded; I had heard all this once before, but I wanted to protect Tabby. Just then Jenna turned her attention to my best friend and checked her over to find she was fine. Tabby had recovered fully and would simply have a few stitches on her jaw. Just then a slight moan came from Tabby. I looked over at her and she said, "Lily what happened?"

"You came in the house and had a bruise across your face and a gash on the left side of your jaw and were favoring your left arm. When I touched your bruise you yelled and in came Ms. Adams and she called for Jenna and your mom. You passed out after that. We fixed you up but you have stitches in that gash. It was really bad." I explained.

"Oh…you didn't tell anyone about Blake did you?" Tabby asked.

"Of course not I promised wouldn't I. I didn't tell, but Tabs you need to. Your mom is really worried. She was freaking out when she found you like that. Please Tabby you can't leave everyone out of the loop like this. It is killing your parents, hell it is killing me. I almost lost my baby because of this."

"Oh Lily I am so sorry. I should have told from the beginning, and then maybe none of this would have happened. I feel horrible. Please tell me that your baby is ok?"

"My baby is fine. So does this mean you will tell about Blake?"

"Yea, like I said, I should have told from the beginning. It would have saved a lot of trouble, but Lily what am I to do about Blake. If I tell he will simply beat me worse."

"Hell he will. I will beat him to a fucking pulp. He will never touch you again."

"Lily stop it! You know that you can't be fighting in this condition. Think of the baby. Speaking of the baby when do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"In about 4 months. It's still really early. But I am really excited about my baby. I already love him…or her." Lily smiled.

"Have you thought of names?"

"Nope, I really don't know what I would want to name my baby."

"Well maybe it will come to you when you have it."

"Ya maybe," Lily said. There was a knock on the door and Vanessa walked in with Jenna. Lily smiled and excused herself saying, "You have a lot to talk about. Love you Tabby. I'll come see you in a while."

Lily walked downstairs and crawled up in a chair and began to slowly rub her belly. She loved being pregnant. She smiled sadly at her stomach and whispered, "Sorry baby that you won't get to meet your real dad. But let me tell you, baby, he was a no good jerk so it doesn't matter. But maybe I can find you another daddy. But let's worry about that when you get a little bigger. You are going to be an angel. You know that baby."

She took a deep breath and she was about to start talking again when she heard someone walk in she looked up and saw it was James. She smiled at James and whispered, "Hey."

James smiled and walked over sitting across from her. The two sat there quietly and didn't say a word until finally Lily whispered, "I'm scared James."

"Of what Lily," James asked.

"What if I don't make a good mother?"

"You will," Was all he said. With that he got up and left the room. On his way out Lily heard him whisper, "I know you will Lily. You already do."

She smiled and got up going upstairs to her room to lie down. She didn't want to worry about anything anymore. The Ball was in a few days and soon she would be dancing her night away. She fell asleep with people in lovely gowns dancing across the ballroom floor.

_(A/N: ok I don't usually do this but if you have seen the movie Anastasia then you know the part where she sings Once Upon a December that is what Lily is dreaming. All those dancers dancing across the floor; just thought you would want to know.)_

"Lily I swear if you don't hurry the bloody hell up I am going to break down this door myself. You have until I count to three." Sirius yelled.

Lily smiled at herself and pointed her wand at her hair. It dried and it fell in ringlets down her back and shoulders. She smiled at herself in the mirror and put her last finishing touches on her make up when she heard Sirius yell, "One!"

She giggled and went to her wardrobe and pulled out a yellow dress that fell to her knees. It had a white strip at the bottom, above, and below her breasts and white straps. She pulled it on and smiled. Then she pulled on a white-balled necklace and white bracelets. Then she slipped on a pair of white furred boots and a white purse. Then she grabbed a denim jacket that came to just below her breasts. She was just pulling on her jacket when she heard Sirius yell, "Two."

She laughed and pulled on her white hoop earrings. She walked over to the door and opened it as Sirius yelled, "Three!"

"Geez Sirius you don't have to yell at me. I'm right here." I told him with a straight face.

He glared at me and walked off. I laughed and followed him down the hall. We got downstairs and my mother said, "Lily! You look darling!"

"Thanks mom. I really like this dress, but it doesn't show my belly does it?"

"Oh honey of course not. You barely have a belly anyway. You don't need to worry about that for a while. Oh and there is someone here to see you."

"Really who," Lily asked. Then the door opened and a boy walked in. Lily didn't recognize him at all. He was tall with tanned skin and black hair. He wore guy liner and had a lip ring. His eyes were black as coal, but he had pure white teeth when he smiled. He wore a black button down shirt and black skinny jeans with skate shoes. Lily cocked her head and tried to figure out who it was.

He smiled at me and said, "Don't tell me you don't recognize me? Oh come on I haven't change that much. What about this?" Then he pulled out a pair of glassed from his pocked of his jeans and pulled out the lip ring. He put on the glasses and said, "Leave her alone before my big bro takes you out with a razor!"

I squealed and ran over to him hugging him and said, "AARON!"

He laughed and hugged her. He put his lip ring back in and put his glasses back in his pocket and smiled. Sirius came over to me and said, "Who's this?"

"Sorry, Sirius this is an old friend of mine Aaron. When I went to day care there was this kid that always teased me and pulled my braids, so one day Aaron was like leave her alone or my big bro will take you out with his razor. The boy looked frightened for a minute and then ran off to his mommy. After that Aaron and I were attached to the hip. Then he moved away to live with his uncle in Switzerland after his parents died in a freak car accident." Lily told her brothers.

Aaron smiled and said, "Ya that was a really great day. I never thought after that day I would have a friend."

"Of course, so what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here with my brother to see our parent's graves. So I thought I would look you up. After all we were attached at the hip." Aaron told Lily.

Lily laughed and hugged Aaron again. "So how long are you staying? Are you going to the ball? Merlin, we have to catch up."

"Well we will have plenty of time, because I am actually transferring to Hogwarts at semester. This is just a stop. And no Lily I am not stalking you I simply heard you were back in town."

"Well it is good you aren't stalking me, because my brothers would have to kick your ass." Lily said, "Do you want to go into Verona with us? We are going to go and show my brothers around."

"Sure, of course I would like to go. But Lily we really do need to find a time to catch up. I have really missed you." Aaron told her. As he spoke, he smiled and flashed her smile. It was the smile that always made her feel better when they were kids.

James watched as he and Lily spoke and every time they hugged or touched he grew furious. He watched as Aaron spoke and with every word James's blood boiled.

"Well it is good you aren't stalking me, because my brothers would have to kick your ass." Lily told him with a smile. _Ya or I can just kick your ass! _James thought with a growl. Lily laughed with Aaron and then she did it.

Do you want to go into Verona with us? We are going to go and show my brothers around." _She invited him to go with us._

Sirius looked over at James and shrugged. Remus on the other hand had a feeling. He looked over at James and saw the look on his face. Stepping forward Remus said, "Lily I don't know if that a good idea. How about we go today and when we get back you can have some time to get caught up? That sounds like a good idea."

Lily flipped around and said, "Well I guess that's okay." Then she hugged Aaron and said, "I'll call you when we get back. Oh and I need your digits?"

"They haven't changed love. I'll be waiting for your call." Aaron told her with a smile. Then he hugged Tammy and excused himself.

James watched him go. He rolled his eyes and said, "Come on guys let's go. We have wasted enough time."

Startled Lily was about to snap at him when Remus put a hand on her arm and shook his head. Lily watched James walk out the door and go over to the car. James got in the back seat and buckled up. Lily went over to the key rack and grabbed the keys for the _Fiat Coupé. _Sirius and Remus went and got in as well. James and Sirius sat in the back while Lily and Remus took the front. Lily was borrowing her mom's car, because of course not all three boys and her were going to fit in her _Ferrari California. _

She pulled out and sped off toward Verona. Once on the highway they drove with the music blaring. When they entered Verona Lily flipped the music down and drove until they pulled up Teatro Romano. They all jumped out of the car and Lily walked over to the entrance. She quickly paid for them all to get in to see the theater and smiled. Lily didn't get to come here very often, but when she did she loved it.

The four of them walked through the theater and admired the work. Every once in a while Lily would stop and tell them something about the building, but mostly they simply walked and looked. As they walked Lily ran her fingers over the rock. She tried to picture people standing on the stage and acting it all out.

She could almost hear Romeo talking to Juliet as he left her room. She could see the many actors all moving on the stage during the many plays that were performed there.

After about 30 minutes they left and went to the next place. All day they moved from place to place trying to see it all. The boys were fascinated and Lily was simply happy. Soon it was time for them to head home and they all left Verona with smiles. On their way home they talked about all the things they did that day.

Tomorrow was the ball and everyone was excited.

The group walked in the door and Lily went to see Tabby sorry she couldn't go, but she still needed to rest. Lily entered Tabby's room and Tabby smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course I did. It was wonderful to see the theater again. I wish I could have seen it in its prime. It would have been magnificent." Lily told her happily.

"Yes it would have been. Did you see Aaron this morning?"

"Yes, did you know he was coming?"

"Of course; mom told me this morning. I was so excited for you. Did the boy's like him?"

"Well, see that's the thing. I think that Sirius and Remus do, but James seems like he can't stand him. I'm not sure why. I am calling him after I leave here and he is going to come over and we are going to the park. We plan to sit on the bridge like we used to and get caught up. I am so happy to see him."

"Lily don't be so clueless!" Tabby demanded, "You know why James can't stand him. James is jealous. James likes you Lils. And I don't mean in a brother sister way. He really likes you."

"Don't be silly. I think that Blake hit you in the head one too many times. You are being ridiculous. James and I are just friends; brother and sister maybe, but that's it."

"Whatever, well you should go call Aaron. I can talk to you later, go on." Tabby told Lily, giving up. _Lily will have to learn on her own_. Tabby thought. Lily nodded and kissed Tabby's cheek before walking out. Lily went downstairs and called Aaron.

Aaron pulled up at the Brenton Household and took a deep breath. _How am I going to tell her?_ Aaron thought. He shook his head and got out of the car. After locking up the car he went over to door and stood there for a few minutes before knocking. Aaron knocked on the door and waited. It didn't take long for one of the many maids to answer the door.

"How may help you?" The woman asked.

Aaron to a deep breath and steadied his heartbeat. "I'm here to see Lil-" Aaron started, but was cut off by a voice behind the woman saying, "I will take care of this ma'am."

The woman turned and nodded before walking off. The boy that cut off Aaron looked at him with a glare. Aaron took a deep breath and said, "Look I just want to see Lily."

"Save it. Before you get to see Lily you will talk to me. If you don't I will tell Lily about your little problem." The boy said.

"W-What are you talking about? I don't have a problem."

"Liar," The boy snarled. Aaron gulped and nodded. The boy smiled and stepped out of the door. Aaron followed the boy to the road and watched as he got in the car that Lily had driven earlier. Aaron got in and buckled up and the two drove away.

"Has anyone seen Remus?" James asked as he walked in the lounge. Mostly everyone was in there lounging about.

James looked around and was about to ask again when a maid came in and said, "Mrs. Brenton a boy came to the door and asked for Miss Lily. I was about to call for her when the boys with sandy brown hair came and said he would take care of it. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a car leave the house."

"Why would Remus want to talk to Aaron?" James wondered aloud.

"I have no idea but they took mom's car." Lily said as she walked in. James turned to her and his jaw hit the floor. Lily looked stunning. She had changed and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. Over her shirt was a white vest with a hood. She completed the outfit with tan Ugg Boots.

Lily had her hair up in a messy bun and light make up on. On top of her head were her white Gucci sunglasses. She was standing there smiling. "You look stunning Howler." James breathed.

Lily smiled and said, "Thanks James. So I wonder what Remus wants with Aaron."

Remus drove until they came to the city lines and then he pulled into a small café and parked the car. He got out and went inside. Aaron quickly followed. Remus sat down at a table in the back across from Aaron and ordered a coffee. Aaron took a coffee as well. The two sat in silence for a while as they waited for their coffee.

After getting their coffee Remus spoke, "I know your secret."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about." Aaron lied.

"You're a liar. You know exactly what I am talking about. Let me guess your uncle was talking with some business people and you left your favorite toy outside. You didn't believe the scary stories the neighbor boys told you about wolves being in the woods, so you went outside to get it. You got your toy and was about to leave when it grabbed your ankle. It pulled you in the woods and bit you. When you awoke you were lying in the hospital bed and your uncle was crying. The next full moon you changed into a monster. How close am I to the truth?"

Aaron looked down and whispered, "It was my teddy bear that my mom gave to me."

"Aaron I want, no need to know that you will tell Lily the truth; you don't have to tell her exactly how it happened. But at least tell her that you are a werewolf. Please Aaron if you don't tell her then I can't let you get close to her. I can't let her get hurt."

"I just don't know how to tell her. I don't want to freak her out or drive her away, but I don't want to hide this from her either." Aaron told Remus.

"Tell her the truth, because I can tell you right now that you won't drive her away or anything like that. I-I'm a werewolf."

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe you're a werewolf."

Remus smiled and began to tell Aaron everything.

It had been two hours since Aaron had left with Remus. No one knew where they were and Lily was starting to panic. Lily was pacing the floor. "What could Remus want with Aaron anyway? I mean Aaron hasn't done anything."

"Lily I'm sure they will walk through that door any minute." James said, and as he finished saying it Remus and Aaron walked through the door with a smile. Lily squealed and ran hugging the two of them both.

Aaron smiled at Lily and lifted her swinging them around. Lily laughed and hugged him tightly when finally put her down. Aaron held out his arm and said, "Abbiamo una data perdere. Non è vero?" (We had a date miss. Did we not?)

"Abbiamo fatto. Ci sono?" (We did. Shall we?) Lily said taking his offered arm. The two walk out. As they moved Sirius looked at James and found his best friend had his hands clenched into fists with his face screwed up in anger.

Sirius moved to James and led him out the back door and changed to Padfoot. Sirius bounced around as if he was a puppy and James laughed. James rolled his eyes and changed into Prongs playing with Padfoot. The two played until they heard the back door open and found Remus coming out back. They froze and looked at Remus until Remus smiled with a gleam in his eyes. Remus raised a frizz bee in the air and Padfoot froze. Dog instincts taking over Padfoot growled and watched the frizz bee with determination. _It's mine_! Padfoot thought.

Remus laughed and threw the frizz bee as far as he could toward the pasture. Padfoot took off after the frizz bee running as fast as he could. It didn't take long for Prongs to change back into James and walk over to Remus.

"Why do you hate Aaron?" Remus asked as they watched Padfoot run.

"I don't hate him. I just don't think that he is good enough for Howler." James said with a sigh.

"James you can't hide it forever. We see the way you look at her, or at least I do. James the day we met her, your eyes sparkled and we sucked in a breath. You like her. Yes she may be like a sister to me and Sirius, but not you. You like her."

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. She does not like me that way and she has too much on her mind than to worry about boys. I mean think of the baby."

"Yes let's think about the baby. James you would love that child as if it was your own. It wouldn't matter to you that the baby was Lewis's. You like her and I know it. Ignore everything around you and answer me a question. When you saw Lily beaten and broken on the floor of the dungeons that night what was the first thought that popped in your head?"

"I had to help her."

"James!"

"Alright fine, it was that I wanted to kill whoever had hurt her. I wanted to find them and dig Prongs' antlers in them until they begged for mercy."

Remus smiled and James growled in anger at the mere thought of someone hurting Lily. _Point proven_ Remus looked out there to find Padfoot chewing on the frizz bee. Remus laughed and ran over stealing the frizz bee and throwing it to James.

It hit James in the head and Remus laughed. Padfoot went to get it when James scooped it up and threw it to Remus. That was how the three boys stayed for the rest of the evening. Playing keep away from Padfoot and lounging about. For a minute they were just three friends again hanging out.

Aaron drove Lily until they came into a small town walked through the square and around the glorious fountain that sat in the middle of the square. With smiles on their faces they entered the park and walked until they came to the stream that ran through it. Aaron helped her down into their favorite spot and they sat there talking and talking.

"I really missed you." Aaron told her.

"I missed you too, A. I mean come on I didn't have a lot of friends as unique as you and Tabby." Lily told him happily.

"Lily I want to talk to you about something that happened to me."

"What is it A?"

"Lily about a year after I left something happened. My uncle was talking business with his clients, as usual, when I realized that I left my teddy bear that my mom had given me I had left outside. Now my cousins had told me about scary stories that monsters lived in the woods, but I didn't believe them. Anyway when I got out there I went to get my teddy bear and something grabbed me and pulled me into the woods.

It scratched and bit me over and over. I thought I was going to die, but suddenly it stopped and I passed out. When I was found the next day my uncle rushed me to the hospital. When I got there they treated me and told me I was very lucky, but I wasn't. The next full moon I changed into a monster and killed Amber."

Aaron started to sob. Feeling heartbroken Aaron sobbed. Lily moved over and wrapped an arm around him and whispered, "Its ok A. Don't cry. Amber wouldn't want you to feel like this way. Please A don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. Werewolves can't control themselves, just like I can't control myself when I give myself over to my wolf."

"But Lily if I wouldn't have went out to get my teddy bear I wouldn't have been attacked." Aaron sobbed.

"A, you were a child. You didn't know any better. Please don't cry. Amber wouldn't want you to." Lily told him. Aaron nodded and Lily simply held him and let him cry.

Aaron had quit crying and the two were just sitting there and finally Aaron said, "So how have you been Lily?"

"Umm…well A, I've wanted to tell you. A few weeks ago there was an incident at the school."

"What happened, Lily?"

"I was raped, and now I am pregnant." Lily told him with a sigh. Tears filled her eyes and she placed a hand on her stomach.

Aaron looked at Lily and said, "Lily don't cry."

Lily nodded and said, "I just wanted to tell you so you didn't have to hear it from someone else."

"I wish I could do something for you."

"You can. Don't look at me any different. I know I am pregnant but please don't look at me any different."

"Of course not; Lily you are you no matter what." Aaron said, then he took a deep breath looked in Lily's eyes and said, "Lily there is something else I want to tell you. I lo-"

Lily cut him off and said, "Don't. I don't want to hear it. So forget it." With that said Lily stood up and climbed up the small hill and went to her car. She got in the car and drove away. Looking in the rearview mirror she saw Aaron standing there with a heartbroken look on his face. She looked away and tears filled her eyes. _Why does it have to hurt so much_? Lily thought.

The boys were sitting there waiting for Lily to return when they heard the door open. The boys jumped up and ran out the door. They watched as Lily ran up the stairs sobbing. James was going to follow her when Tammy walked in and said, "James leave her alone. This isn't the first time she has come back sobbing after being with Aaron."

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU LET HER GO WITH HIM!" James screamed at Tammy.

"Because James you see it wouldn't matter if I told her not to go she would go anyway. Lily cares for Aaron. She doesn't understand that he can never give up on her because he truly loves her with all her heart. Even though she doesn't love him. To her they are friends and nothing more." Tammy explained.

James nodded and Tammy yelled over her shoulder, "TABBY!"

Tabby came in from the kitchen and asked, "Ya?"

"Lily just got back from being with Aaron." Was all Tammy said when Tabby sighed and walked upstairs to Lily's room.

Tabby walked upstairs and opened the door to Lily's room. When she entered she found Lily lounging on the bed with a hand on her belly. She smiled at Lily and found that Lily was crying. She walked over and wrapped an arm around Lily and said, "What'd he say this time?"

"The same as always, Tabby; he loves me. I can't love him back. I've already given my heart to someone else. Someone who understands me." Lily said.

"Who, Lily?"

"James," Lily said. "But he doesn't care about me that way. I don't know why, but it's like no matter what I say he completely understands and we have a connection. And Tabby he isn't afraid of my wolf."

"Oh Lily honey I am so happy for you. What does he think about the baby?"

"I haven't talked to him about that. I mean of course he knows, but I couldn't ask him to love this child. I mean come on Tabby I was raped. This child was not born under consensual sex. I couldn't ask him to love this child." Lily said.

James was sitting there at the stairs. He couldn't take it any longer. He finally got up and went upstairs. He was standing outside the door and was about to knock when he heard Lily say, "The same as always, Tabby; he loves me. I can't love him back. I've already given my heart to someone else. He understands me."

James knew he shouldn't listen in, but he had to. He had to know who this guy was. Who had Lily given her heart to? Just as that ran through his head he heard Tabby say, "Who?"

"James," Lily said. James sucked in a breath and smiled to himself. He was kept sitting there as she continued, "But he doesn't care about me that way. I mean I don't know why I feel this way, but it's like no matter what I say he completely understands and we have a connection. And Tabby the best thing of all he isn't afraid of my wolf."

James smiled and then suddenly he heard someone get up. Scared that someone was coming to the door he jetted off down the stairs looking for Sirius. He ran outside and found Remus sitting in a chair reading, but no Sirius.

He ran over to Remus and said, "Moony we have to talk. I just did something horrible."

Remus looked up from his book and said, "What did you do now Prongs?"

"I know I shouldn't have, but Moony I had to do it. I went upstairs to check on Lily and when I got up there I heard her and Tabby talking about this guy that she gave her heart to. I had to know Remus I had to. I know it was wrong but I had to know."

"James that is horrible. I can't believe that you listened in on their conversation!" Remus snapped.

"I tried to pull myself away, but I couldn't. I had to know."

"I don't agree with what you did James and neither should Sirius or anyone, but since I know you are just dying to tell me. Who is it?" Remus asked. He simply thought, _I can't believe you James. I would have done the same thing, but still! It is wrong!_

James smiled and said, "I knew you would want to know. Anyway…Remus she said that she gave her heart to me. She loves me. I had no reason to be jealous of Aaron because she loves me!"

"Who loves you?" Sirius asked as he walked up.

"Apparently Lily does though we have no idea why." Remus said with a smile.

"Remus; stop it!" James snapped.

"Sorry, but I had to do it. But really James I'm happy for you. Now you can talk to Lily."

"No I can't Lily can't know that I was outside her door." James said.

"You were what?" Lily yelled. _He was outside my door! He heard everything I said! Shit!_ Lily thought. She turned and ran. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard James yell, "LILY WAIT!" Ignoring him she kept running until she was in the sanctuary of her room.

James sat down on the bottom step and put his head in his hands. Sirius, Remus, and Tabby came over to him and sat down. James shook his head and said, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"James you aren't stupid. You shouldn't have stood outside her door, but James if I know anything about Lily it is that she likes to hide her feelings. When she stands there it means she wants you to walk away, if she runs away it means she wants you to go after her." Tabby told him.

"What am I going to do?" James asked worriedly.

"Go after her. Go upstairs and hold her. Tell her it's ok. Tell you that you don't care about the baby, that you really like her. James let her latch onto you and feel secure. Feeling secure is something she hasn't been able to feel in a while." Sirius said.

James looked at them and said, "What if she doesn't want me?"

"Prongs she is going to be angry at first, but it is because she wants to see if you will turn away. She needs someone who is going to be there for her no matter what. Go upstairs James." Remus told his friend.

James nodded and walked upstairs. He took a deep breath and walked into her room. Lily was sitting in the window seat and crying. James looked at her and felt his heart clench. Lily turned and looked to see who had entered the room. "Go away James."

Remembering what Remus said, _Prongs she is going to be angry at first, but it is because she wants to see if you will turn away_, James stood his ground. He moved forward and sat down on the window seat with her. She turned and looked at him and was about to start to yell again when James moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Without thinking Lily began to cry. She sobbed and sobbed. James simply held her and let her cry.

When Lily finally quit crying she pulled away and said, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. But I know that you don't care about me that way. And I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. And now you aren't going to want to take me to the dance. And….and…." James thought she was going to start to cry again.

So he picked her up and laid her on her bed. He gently crawled over her and leaned down kissing her cheeks where her tear stains were. She smiled and allowed him to his her face. He moved down and kissed her lips.

Lily readily kissed him back and when James nipped at her lips wanting entrance she immediately complied. Lily moaned as James ran his tongue over hers and against the walls of her mouth. Their tongues danced and moved both wanting more.

Suddenly a picture entered Lily's mind of Lewis on top of her ripping off her clothes and Lily crying; Lily pulled away from James and said, "No. James this isn't right. It's too soon."

James smiled at her and whispered, "I can wait Lilyflower. With that James stood up and pulled over her shoes and took off his shoes. He gently lifted her and pulled down the blankets. He put her back on the bed and lay down beside her. James wrapped his arms around Lily and covered them up. Lily turned and placed her head against his chest. The two of them fell asleep there.

Remus had already gone to bed and Sirius and Tabby were sitting in Sirius's room talking about James and Lily. "When do you think Lily will let him in?"

"I think that Lily had already let him in, it's just that Lily is still afraid that James might turn out like Lewis. You have to realize Lily doesn't really have boyfriends. Lewis was her first date and now she thinks that every guy is like Lewis." Tabby told him.

"Do you think that after everything that happened with Blake?"

"No, but I am afraid that I might upset a boyfriend and he might shove me. But I don't fear he will beat me like Blake did."

"Good because I would never do that to you. I mean because we are going to the ball together. I…I…" Sirius rambled toward the end.

Tabby laughed and leaned over kissing him on the mouth. Shocked at first Sirius just sat there, but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close kissing her. Tabby smiled against his lips and allowed him entrance. She pulled him toward her and she leaned back lying down. Sirius hovered over her kissed her making small circles on her stomach just under her shirt and above her waistband.

Running her hands through his hair she pulled him closer and closer. All thoughts left her head and she just relished in the moment. Sirius gently pulled over her shirt and pulled away long enough to put up silencing charms and magically lock the door with a password. He didn't know where this was going, but he liked it.

He had liked her since he had first laid eyes on her and he had wanted to hold her. He hovered over her seeing how her breasts wanted to pop out of her bra. Sirius leaned back down and kissed her again. He trailed kissed down the side of her mouth and down to her neck. She gasped as he found her sweet spot.

As he kissed her Tabby unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Running her hands up and down his muscles she whispered, "Sirius?" Sirius pulled away and looked at her. She smiled at him and said, "This is fast."

"Do you want to stop?" Sirius asked never letting his eyes leave hers.

"No…but that is what scares me. We never even kissed before and here we are about to go all the way." Tabby told him.

"I knew that I wanted this the day I saw you, but I didn't know if you like me that way. How about this we stop for now, but on New Years if you still want it then I will gladly comply."

Tabby nodded and whispered, "But you won't leave me will you?"

"No." Then he flicked off the lights and wrapped his arms around her whispering, "good night," in her ear before going to sleep.

It was the night of the ball and the girls were all getting ready in Lily's room with the boys in James's. Lily was wearing her costume and loved it. She walked downstairs and found James ready. James felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw her.

The two of them had kissed and been together since the night that they had first kissed in Lily's room. Lily was happy that James wasn't forcing her, but she knew that tonight if they were picked Romeo and Juliet then of course she was going to allow him to touch her in ways that would make her cry out for him. She wanted him and tonight would be the night if they were picked.

Tabby came down next and Sirius gasped. The two of them had been inseparable since the night that they had almost gone all the way. Tabby slept in Sirius's room most nights with James in Lily's. Tabby and Sirius hadn't gone all the way they were waiting for New Years.

Next came down Belle. She had come a week before the ball. She was the complete opposite of Remus in every way. Remus was a bookworm and quiet. Belle was loud and hated to read. Remus was a werewolf, while Belle was a vampire. At first the two of them hated each other, but now they were slowly starting to like each other. Remus thought she was beautiful and they had started to slowly warm up to the idea of possibly dating.

She was gorgeous to Remus in her costume and soon the group was out the door. They were all taking separate cars. The boys had quickly learnt to drive and they were each driving a hot car. James and Lily got into her _Ferrari California_ and waited for the others to get in to their cars. Sirius and Tabby got into Tabby's brand new _Maserati_. They pulled behind James and Lily and waited. James looked in the mirror and found they were just waiting on Remus and Belle. Remus and Belle were driving Tabby's 4 month old _Lamborghini._

Realizing everyone was ready the three cars pulled out of the driveway and off toward the highway. Everyone knew that the night of the Verona Ball speeding laws were out. That was a law that was a crazy law to pass, but it was passed anyway. The three cars drove down the highway speeding as fast as they could. When they pulled into Verona, James drove them to the square where the ball would take place. They pulled up to the building and got out giving the car to the valet. They paid the man and James escorted his lady inside.

Sirius and Tabby were flying. When they gave their car to the valet Tabby took Sirius's offered arm and was led inside. Upon entering they both registered with who they were and went to the dance floor.

Moving to the music Sirius twirled Tabby watching her eyes sparkle. The seductive look in her eyes told him that she wanted him. Sirius spun Tabby toward her and kissed her full on the lips. When the song ended the two of them moved to find Lily, James, Remus, and Belle.

Remus and Belle pulled up to the valet and got out helping Belle out of the car. They were about to go in when Belle said, "Remus you reek of wolf."

"Belle I am a wolf. Now can we get over this I thought we were going to have a good night?" Remus said as if they had gone over this a hundred times.

Belle pulled away from Remus and said, "Yes Remus of course."

"Belle don't be a fucking smart ass. I just want to get through the night." Remus told her thinking, _why can't you be a wolf like me? I know it bothers you, but I can't change who I am…_

Belle pulled from Remus and stormed inside registering her name and walking off to find her friends. Remus sighed and followed her inside. He went to walk over to her and she simply grabbed his arm and led him over to a single person bathroom and snapped, "Remus please stop it."

"What am I doing Belle?" Remus asked annoyed.

"You are being so damn wonderful. No matter how much I fucking yell at you and shit you always come back." Belle snapped pinning him against the wall.

"Well I am sorry, that I am being nice. Look I can't help who I am." Remus snapped before throwing her against the bathroom counter. Remus suddenly moved to her picking her up and setting her on the counter. He moved to her and kissed her full on the mouth.

Belle immediately kissed back and growled in his mouth. She grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. Remus felt his cock press into the counter as she pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around her. Remus broke the kiss and kissed her neck. Belle groaned and whispered, "Why do you do this to me?"

Remus pulled away from her and whispered, "I wondered the same thing. Belle I like you. I really like you."

"And soon you will leave and we will never see each other again."

"So love me now without the strings attached. Kiss me now and let me love you without guilt. After all tomorrow we can go on without ever seeing each other again. Please let me do this to you." Remus begged.

Belle nodded and allowed Remus to take her.

Tabby and Sirius danced over the floor taking in every beat of the music. Looking over Sirius saw James standing there and motioned for him to be ready. Sirius nodded, and twirled in Tabby. When he had her in his arms he lifted her and threw her threw the air. He looked and saw Lily flying through the air toward him.

Tabby saw that Lily was not moving fast enough to make it to Sirius. They had practiced this about a hundred times and what to do if this happened. So Taby grabbed Lily's hand and threw her as hard as she could toward Sirius.

Lily flew toward him and Sirius caught her twirling her around before throwing her back to James. James grabbed Tabby and twirled her before once again throwing her back to Sirius.

When Sirius had Tabby he kissed her and pulled her away to get something to drink.

Lily was flying through the air…Literally. James had just thrown her and she knew she wasn't going to make it to Sirius. She reached for Tabby and felt Tabby throw her along. She felt Sirius grab her hands catching her before twirling her around and throwing her back. This time she grabbed Tabby and pushed her along to Sirius.

For some reason it was more difficult of James to throw and make it. But the two girls were soon back with their respected partner and they heard everyone applaud. They pulled away and bowed before following Sirius's lead and walking away to get a drink.

No one had seen Remus or Belle since they left the house. Until suddenly they found them coming from the bathroom slightly ruffled. Looking at each other James and Lily smiled.

Remus and Belle were pulling on their clothes and trying to straighten their clothes and hair. Before they left the room Remus looked at Belle and she asked, "No strings attached?"

"No strings attached." Remus agreed.

Belle nodded and they two of them left the room. When they came to the table where their friends were sitting they watched as the group shook their heads. Sirius smiled and said, "So Moony you finally give in?"

"Ha ha Sirius very funny; just so you know nothing happened but a very hot make out session." Remus told him. Sirius snorted and Remus rolled his eyes.

Suddenly they heard a song come on and Lily jumped up and said, "Tabby it's our song!" Tabby listened and heard the lyrics of _Dynamite_ come over the speakers. Lily and Tabby jumped up with Belle and the boys at their heels. The boys had never seen their girls simply dance by themselves and had no idea what to expect.

Lily and Tabby moved through the dance floor and soon were standing in the middle on a stage. The girls began to dance. They were both very gifted in dance and soon they were moving around the stage in sync with each other.

They moved against every beat and through every note. The boys were shocked at the show it was. Lily twirled and bobbed her body to the beat and Tabby followed. Everyone had their eyes on the two girls when suddenly a boy jumped on the stage with them. Sirius and James growled and were about to run to the stage when they saw it was Aaron.

Aaron moved with the girls and they laughed. A few seconds later five other boys jumped on stage with the girls and moved behind them. Every time the word Dynamite came across the speakers the girls spun and jumped forward on their hands and back on their feet.

Tabby moved her hands over her head in a circular motion before bringing them down to her toes paused and back up twisting her body as she went. Lily followed her moves and the two girls were soon moving over and over in that motion and then sliding to the left with their arms in the air before bringing them down and slapping their knees.

When the song ended they flipped and ending on their feet with the boys behind them. The two girls stood back up grabbed their shoes and moved off the stage. The next song started and everyone clapped as if to say, "encore."

Tabby and Lily laughed before shaking their heads and moving back toward the stage with their 'dance crew.' The group danced until a voice came over the speakers and said, "It is now midnight. It is time that Romeo and Juliet move from their hiding places. Will the following people please come forward and claim the keys of Montague Mansion."

Everyone froze hoping for their name to be called. The group stood there and suddenly the voice called, "Lily Evans as Juliet Capulet and James Potter as Romeo Montague."

_A/N: ok I know it is a cliff hanger and I'm sorry but I have been very good about cliff hangers so please bear with me. I know it has been a while since I updated, but come on give me credit it was the holidays. So I know it is late but Happy Holidays to all._

_Cassie_Heart_


	13. Chapter 13

Lily couldn't breathe. Lily couldn't move. Lily couldn't think. What was she supposed to think? One moment she is dancing with her friends and James of course and now she is going to go to Montague Manor. She is chosen to by Juliet for the Verona Ball.

She could hear Tabby next to her cheering and jumping up and down, but she couldn't move. It was just a few moments ago that James was smiling at her and now she was frozen. She should be happy, but she couldn't move.

Someone was shaking her. Someone was calling her name.

"Lily! Lily!" James said as he shook her gently.

Lily shook her head and looked at James and said, "James I-"

"Lily you don't have to go. Lily we don't have to go." James told her caringly. Honestly he didn't care if he went to Montague Manor he was fine with just having Lily in his arms back at Tabby's house in his room.

Lily turned to James and hugged him saying, "No! I mean…no James I want to go. Let's go get those keys and go." James smiled at the fiery red head in front of him and for the first time he saw them together. They were raising that baby and Lily was pregnant again. On Lily's hand was his mother's wedding ring.

James took her in his arms and they raced to the door. At the door they signed out of the dance and were given the keys to Montague Manor.

The car pulled up to the Manor and they got out. When they exited they found servants come over to them. They were excited to see James and Lily. James picked up Lily and twirled her around. Lily laughed and cried, "James put me down."

James laughed and took her inside. He bypassed everything and went straight upstairs to the bedroom. Lily closed her eyes and laughed and happy as could be. Lily was placed on her feet and she heard a door close. She looked around the room and found she was in a suite.

There was a round bed in the corner. And a dark oak wardrobe on one wall with a vanity on the other. The room was bathed in reds and yellows. It was as if they had stepped into the Montague home from the story. It was beautiful.

Off to the bathroom were a large jet tub and a counter with two sinks and a toilet. The room was painted in a yellow hue with candles everywhere that gave the room a sunset and romantic feeling. The room smelled of vanilla and cream.

Someone wrapped their arms around Lily and kissed her neck. Lily turned and wrapped her arms around James and kissed him. The kiss deepened and James unzipped Lily's dress before allowing it to drop to the floor. Lily stepped out of her shoes and away from the dress.

James lifted Lily to the bed and laid her down kissed her neck. As James kissed Lily's neck Lily pawed at his clothes before James finally took them off himself. Soon they lay on the bed in nothing but their underwear.

James held Lily close as he kissed her and allowed his hands to roam her sides. Lily moaned as James found her sweet spot and twirled them so she was on top. Smiling at him she leaned down slipping her fingers under his boxers and whispering, "James I want this. I want you."

Before Lily could strip James she found herself back on the bed with James hovering over her. She smiled as James slid her clothes off with his and took her to the stars.

Lily awoke the next morning to the sound of a beating heart. She smiled as she remembered the night before. She and James had made love. She knew that the baby was fine much to James's fear that he would hurt it. Lily gently sat up and moved from the bed to the bathroom. She ran a bath and stepped in.

She washed her body and hair before simply lying in the water to soak. It wasn't long before the door opened and naked James stepped in the bathroom. He moved to the tub and stepped in washing up before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

Lily laughed and said, "James we need to go. Our time in this beautiful place is almost over and I had the most wonderful time."

James smiled at the girl of his dreams and said, "Lily what will this do for us?"

"What do you mean what will this do for us?" Lily asked worriedly. _Did he not want me now? Was I only to use for a good fuck and then be over with to move on to the next girl?_ Lily thought.

"I mean now that we have done the deed-"

"You mean had sex."

"Yes, Lily, I mean now that we have had sex is this going to end?"

"Not unless you want it to. James I love you. I love everything about you. The only thing holding me back is this baby. James what if you don't love it? What if you don't want it? We can ignore the fact all we want but the fact is, this baby is not yours. I was raped and now I carry this baby." Lily told him.

"Lily listen to me, I love you. I always will love you. I can't imagine my life without you. I would marry you here and now if that is what it takes."

"Really, James, you would do that? You would marry me."

James nodded and said, "Lily Evans would you marry me? For all eternity would you be mine?"

Lily nodded and cried, "Yes Yes Yes! Oh James yes!"

James smiled picked up his fiancé and raced from the room. They quickly dressed in their ball clothes and James gave her a ring. They were in the car and driving home when Lily said, "James?"

"Yes Lily."

"I don't want this to sound wrong, but I want to wait to tell everyone about our engagement. Can we do that?" Lily asked.

"Of course my Lily. Put a spell on your ring to only allow me and you to see it and we will not tell anyone until you are ready." James told her.


	14. Chapter 14

When Lily and James entered the house Tammy ran over and wrapped her arms around Lily and said, "Sono così orgoglioso di te la mia piccola Giulietta." _(I am so proud of you my little Juliet.)_

Lily smiled and hugged her tightly. With that Lily whispered in her ear, "I love you mom." Tammy smiled and then allowed Lily to see everyone else. The boys were all standing together and Lily could feel the ring on her finger. Before they left she had placed a charm on it so that only her and James could feel or see it.

James smiled at her and his eyes danced with stars in them. Lily smiled and grabbed Tabby by the hand pulling her close saying, "I'm sorry you were Juliet."

"Oh Lily relax! I don't mind really! Besides you know that James and I would have had no fun. Not fun like I'm sure the two of you had." Tabby told her. Lily blushed and Tabby laughed.

James came over and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and whispered in her ear, "You are the only Juliet for me. All the others are just Rosaline's." Lily gasped and kissed him right there. James smiled kissing her and said, "Who wants to go riding?"

"Actually James no one knew what time you two would be home today so we all made plans. After all in a few days it is New Years and there will be a party here so the adults are all planning and we all made dates. So you two have the day to yourselves." Remus explained.

"Who are you going with?" Lily asked.

"No one actually I am going to doing some reading and having some Remus time."

"Remus no don't spend today alone! We can stay here and hang out with you." Lily told him.

"No Lily I will not be the third wheel besides-"

"Besides I will be here to keep him company, right Remus?" Belle interrupted.

Surprised Remus looked at her and said, "Right."

"Well I guess if you all have plans I guess we will have to find something to do." Lily said.

Everyone nodded and grabbed their coats walking out the door. The only ones left in the house were Lily, James, Belle, and Remus. James took Lily's hand and took her toward the stairs so they could get changed. When they were gone Remus turned to Belle and asked, "What gives?"

"Remus I thought about it really hard and I realized when I left that bathroom last night there were strings attached. I know it is completely wrong and I know that my coven is going to kill me, but I love you. In the matter of just a few weeks I have fallen for you. Yes you a nerdy bookworm werewolf; the complete opposite of me, a popular book-hating vampire. I've realized that I just want you to wrap your arms around me and hold me never letting go." Belle told him passionately.

Without responding Remus rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her kissing her. Belle kissed him back hungrily. They suddenly heard a cough and broke apart to see Lily and James standing there. Lily was wearing a pair of white jeans and a long sleeved black sweater that fell to her knees. A white ski vest and a wear of black boots finished the outfit. She had her long red hair pulled up in a black ribbon. Lily had on gloves and headband to keep her warm in the winter snow. She finished off with a pair of sunglasses. James was wearing a pair of dark jeans and black boots. He had a long sleeved sweater on with a winter coat and gloves.

The two smiled at Remus and Belle before James saying, "We are going to go for a ride and a picnic. We will see you two later." Remus and Belle nodded and watched them walk out the door before Remus turned to Belle.

"What do you want to do?" Remus asked.

"Well I know what I want to do, but it just might be very cold." Belle told him with a grin.

Remus smiled and growled, "What would be that my darling?"

"I want to make love to you on the balcony."

"No Belle. The next time we make love I want it to mean something not be a quickie somewhere like the balcony. How about we curl up in a big chair and drink some hot cocoa and I will read to you." Remus told her firmly.

Belle nodded and they went up to Remus's room to get a book. But they never made it to that comfy chair. They curled up on Remus' bed and snuggled while Remus read. With hot cocoa in hand they lay there.

James and Lily were all hooked up on Mary, Lily's Clydesdale. James was behind Lily and had his arms wrapped out her to steer. Smiling the two had ridden peacefully for a few hours and now they could see that Mary was getting tired. James led Mary over to a large oak tree and tied her to it. James stood on Mary's back and climbed up in the tree. Lily handed up the picnic basket and then James pulled her up.

Lily sat down with her back resting against James and she was sitting in between his legs. James wrapped the blanket around them and pulled out the food for them. Lily smiled as James fed her grapes and after every few grapes he would kiss her cheek.

They had been sitting there for a while when James took Lily's hand and looked at her ring. Lily smiled and said, "It's perfect James. This is perfect."

James didn't say anything until they heard a horse coming up the hill toward their tree. James looked up and saw Tabby riding up. He quickly packed up everything and looked at Lily. Lily sat up and said, "What is happening?"

Tabby rode up and said, "Lily come on down from there."

Lily nodded and James let her down. Tabby got off her horse and said, "Everyone was worried."

James dropped to the ground and walked over to Tabby and Lily. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Do you realize that you two have been gone for like 6 hours and the sun is going to go down soon?" Tabby said.

"Well we knew that we had been gone a while, but we didn't think about it being so late. Sorry." Lily told her. "We will head back. Tell everyone not to panic."

"Oh I can do better than that. I will ride back with you James can go ahead. We will take Mary since she is bigger, and James can go back with Flare." Tabby said.

"Tabby really that isn't necessary. I swear we will go straight back." Lily told her.

"Sorry, Lily, but your mom said that whoever found you were to have one of you ride back with them."

"ONE of us; she didn't say which one. So you go back with James. I know the land better and will be able to get back easier than James. I will go on Flare."

"Alright deal, but you better be back by time we get there. We will take the long way around the forest edge. You go through the forest and down the stream. You should get there at least 10 minutes before us not counting if you walk part of the way."

Lily nodded and they got on their horses. It didn't take long for them to be on their way. The only difference was, unlike when they came, James was riding with Tabby on Mary. Tabby was steering and James was holding on. James smiled and watched as Lily saddled up and took off through the woods toward the house.

Tabby turned the horse and took off at a canter around the forest to the house. They were about halfway there when suddenly they heard a horse galloping toward them. Tabby jumped down from Mary and found Flare running toward her as if scared.

Tabby grabbed Flare's reins and said, "Whoa girl."

Flare stopped and Tabby said, "Where's Lily?" Flare simply looked at the ground. Tabby, not able to talk to the horse, took that as a bad sign. Panicked Tabby jumped on Flare and grabbed Mary's reins. The two horses ran as fast as they could until they entered the yard.

Tabby let go of Mary and got off Flare crying out, "Guys! Guys we have a problem."

James was in shock. He couldn't think. The last he had seen his fiancé she was riding away on Flare, the chocolate brown horse that Tabby now rode. He simply sat there while Tabby ran them home. When they entered the yard he sat there on Mary's back while Tabby got off and called for everyone.

Silent he sat there. He felt someone yank him off the horse and heard someone calling his name, but the calling sounded so distant. Suddenly a thought rushed into his mind, _Lily was gone._ With that he rushed back to his senses and said, "We have to go after her."

Whoever had a hold of him let go and said, "James we can't rush into this." James knew that voice. He looked up into the eyes of his mother and hugged her. The first time in years he had hugged his mother in public. It was sissy, he knew that, but Lily was gone and he didn't care.

James allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks and he shook as he cried. Jenna held James as tightly as she could and whispered in his ear, "Shh my son, don't cry. It will be okay. We will find her."

James pulled himself together and said, "Please let's go look for her."

"James if something happened to her and she was forced to morph, then her scent would have changed. Only a wolf could pick it up and be exactly correct." Jenna explained to her son.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that yes we have Remus, but we need another wolf. But it has to be a wolf that knows her scent, so we are getting Aaron. I know you don't like him, but James we need another wolf."

"I understand. When is he getting here?"

"I'm here." A voice said from the back door. James turned to find Aaron walk through the back door with Jared Brenton. James nodded and Aaron asked, "Who are the groups?"

"It will be Tammy, Jenna, Tabby, Vanessa, and I with Remus. It will be James, Sirius, Jackson, and Belle with Aaron. Jackson is Aaron's brother." Jared explained.

Everyone nodded and took off. Sirius and James transformed and everyone started toward the forest. James looked at Sirius and nodded before Sirius took off ahead. He ran looking for any kind of wolf scent. It didn't take long for Sirius to find something, but he didn't need Aaron to find Lily. He almost stepped on her.

Lily was lying on the ground bleeding. She was not in her wolf form, but the scent around her said it hadn't been very long since she had changed. Sirius quickly changed lugging her on his back before running back toward the others.

He was running when he was hit in the side. Lily flew off Sirius's back and Sirius slid in the mud on the ground. He shook his head to get the mud out of his eyes and found himself face to face with another wolf. Sirius stood his ground in front of Lily and looked to fine the wolf had eyes as black as coal.

Sirius took a deep breath and started to bark as fast and loud as he could. He barked and barked until he saw the wolf charge. Sirius stood his ground and waited for the hit, but it never came.

The wolf stopped and yelped. Sirius looked and found James pulling his antler out of the wolf. The wolf didn't change, but Sirius new it wasn't a real wolf. This wolf had a human body, but he didn't care. Sirius moved to Lily and the two of them left the wolf moving through the trees back to the house. Once they got to the house James transformed and knelt by Lily holding her hand.

"Go get mom Sirius," James told him. Sirius nodded and took off back out the door.

Twenty minutes later Jenna ran in the door and started waving her wand over Lily. She yelled at everyone to leave the room and everyone started toward the kitchen. Everyone, but James; James stood there and said, "I am not leaving her."

"You are too. James Potter move yourself." Jenna yelled at him. James still stood there. Sirius walked over and wrapped his arms around James and pulled him into the kitchen. James yelled and screamed as Sirius pulled him away.

Sirius bound James and wouldn't let him go. James begged and pleaded and called for Lily. Not knowing what else to do Sirius said, "James if you don't stop yelling then I am going to have to put a silencing charm on you." That quieted James and he sat there with his head looking at the ground.

Lily was riding through the forest when she heard it, a growl from the side. Lily slowed Flame to a walk and looked around putting her senses in over drive. She looked around but it was too late. Something tackled her off the horse and to the ground. Lily held her stomach before jumping to her feet and running to Flare. She got on Flare and took off running. She thought she lost the creature when she saw it.

Right in front of her was a wolf. The wolf was chocolate brown with black through its fur. Panicking Lily got off Flare and changed to Howler. She felt heavy and knew that she stood no chance against this wolf for long. She immediately spoke to Flare hoping to Merlin he understood. _Go get Tabby! Hurry Flare Hurry!_

The horse took off and Lily hoped that Flare understood. Lily turned to the wolf and spoke, "_Who are you?"_

Instead of answering the wolf charged. Lily jumped out of the way and said, _"Please I can help you."_

The wolf still ignored her. Not giving up Lily jumped to her feet and moved over the wolf. She held him down and growled. This was her territory and this wolf wasn't going to kill her or hurt her pack. She suddenly felt pain erupt in her side and she fell. The wolf stood over her and was about to strike her when she heard footsteps. But they weren't regular footsteps they were Padfoot's footsteps.

The wolf growled at her before running off. Lily knew she was going to die, but she was going to be in her own body when she did. Lily changed back and felt the gash in her side increase in size. She cried out in pain before allowing the darkness to take her.

When Lily awoke she felt the pain in her side increase. Something wasn't right. She tried to move, but a hand reached out and pushed her back down. Lily cried out and a voice said, "Shh Lily don't move. You need to rest. The baby needs you to rest."

That freaked out Lily. "Oh Merlin the baby please tell me it's ok."

"Your baby is fine. The gash on your side wasn't effecting it until you changed, then the gash spread and was going into your stomach. It was drawing the nutrient source from your baby when Sirius found you. A few more minutes and your baby would be dead and possibly also you." Jenna told her.

Tears spilled over Lily's eyes and streaked down her cheeks. She cried for herself and for her baby. She had almost lost it and it wasn't even born yet. She was going to be a terrible mom. She was going to get her baby killed.

"Lily, honey, don't cry." Jenna told her. Lily shook her head and simply cried. Jenna tried to calm her telling her that everything was ok and the baby was fine, but Lily didn't care. Even if the baby was ok now how long would it last?

"Where's James?" Lily asked when she was finally calm, or as calm as she could get.

"He wasn't going to leave your side, but he didn't need to see you like that. So Sirius dragged him out of here screaming his head off and tied him up until I say so. He screamed and screamed trying to get loose but I didn't want him in here. You should have seen yourself until I cleaned you up. It was bad, so I am simply waiting for you to recover enough to sit up before I let him in here."

"Well when are you going to let me sit up?" Lily asked.

"As soon as I check you over again and change you bandage." Jenna told Lily with a smile. Lily huffed, but let Jenna do her job.

Jenna waved her wand over her and a small clipboard hovered in the air beside Lily's bed and Jenna looked at it. On the board read: _magical exhaustion: 70%, mental exhaustion: 68%, child health: 100%._

Jenna smiled and put the clipboard down before looking at the bandage. She removed it, magically, and cleaned it before helping her sit up to re apply the bandage. When the bandage was done Jenna smiled and said, "Alright now you are still mentally and magically exhausted so know adventures or changing. I have been taking care of you potion so don't worry, but I think we can stop the potion. The potion was to keep you from killing anyone and putting a wall between you and your werewolf gene, but I can tell that the potion is no longer working. It may have worked when you were a baby, but not now. Especially since you are pregnant and I don't think that the baby should be exposed to that potion."

Lily nodded and Jenna pulled the blanket back up to her waist and walked to the kitchen to retrieve the others. James was the first one through the door. James ran through the door and directly to Lily kissing her head and saying, "I thought I had lost you."

Lily took James's hand and said, "I am right here. I am fine James, and soon it will be New Year's Eve and we will be making our resolutions and kissing under the stars; so no need to worry."

"Lily I saw you before they dragged me out of here. You were bleeding from you side and you were pale as snow. It could have killed you. What about the baby? Is it okay? You didn't lose it did you?"

"James stop and breathe. I am fine. Yes, I have a gash on my side. No I didn't lose the baby. I'm sorry I worried you, ok?"

"Ya, alright, it was just really scary. You don't know how freaked out I was."

Lily smiled kissed his cheek and turned to her mom. Tammy smiled at her daughter and said, "You had us all very worried my little wolf. What happened?"

"I was on my way back on Flare when a wolf tackled me off Flare. I jumped back on her and started to run, but he caught up. I could smell his scent it definitely wasn't anyone I know, but he attacked me and I changed. I felt heavy and knew that I wouldn't last long; so I sent Flare to find help. We fought and he threw me on the ground and I was thinking I am going to die so I changed back to myself. If I was going to die I was going to die me. I remember hearing Sirius coming, but I still thought I was going to die, so I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me. The next I know I am waking up here with Jenna hovering over me." Lily explained.

"When I found you I panicked and got you on my back when the wolf attacked me. I fought him as best I could and protected you when I thought he was going to kill me. Then I heard him yelp and found Prongs pulling an antler out of his side." Sirius explained.

"Well I am simply glad you are okay. Now that everything is sorted I think it is time that we all get some sleep after all tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We all want Lily to be well rested for tomorrow." Tammy said happily.

"Before we head off to bed I think I have to be the bearer of bad news but tomorrow is also the full moon." Remus said

"What!" Lily snapped.

"Yes, tomorrow is the full moon. I need to know where you want me to go. Lily might be able to control herself enough to stay inside, but I can't." Remus explained.

"Remus don't be silly. Werewolves are harmless, look at Lily." Vanessa said.

"Believe me I am not like Lily. I have no control over my own body. No offense ma'am and I know I am going to get yelled at later, but if you don't believe me you are welcome to join me as I am chained to a tree and maybe I won't rip you limb from limb." Remus said sarcastically.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, YOU WILL SHOW MORE RESPECT! Go to your room and sleep it off and tomorrow when you get up we will talk about this!" Jenna screeched.

"Jenna-" Remus began.

"NOW," Jenna snapped. Remus nodded and moved from the room and upstairs to his room. Belle followed him and Jenna turned to the others and said, "All of you except Lily move upstairs to your RESPECTED rooms."

The other children moved and once again Sirius was pulling James along with Lily saying, "I'm fine."

Jenna turned to Vanessa and said, "I am so sorry about Remus. Normally I would expect that from James or Sirius not Remus. I completely understand if you want us to leave and get a hotel. No one should disrespect you like that in your own home."

"Oh pish posh, Jenna if you think that is the first time a teenager has disrespected me then you are crazy. Lily has said worse things and she practically lived here. I didn't' kick her out and I won't you. Though I will talk to him and he will be helping the staff for the rest of his stay here." Vanessa said.

"Of course, Vanessa, but would like to ask that he not start helping the staff until after the day after the full moon. He needs that day to recover. You see the full moon effects Remus differently. He completely loses control of himself. Vanessa he seriously hurts himself sometimes. I don't think what he said was right, but you can't expect him to hurt himself so much and then get up and scrub toilets."

"Jenna I respect you as a mother and a woman, but don't stand there and lie to me. Remus will be fine; Lily always is. Now he will start at the crack of dawn after the full moon or he will not stay here."

"Vanessa I am shocked. How dare you! You know that the only reason Lily is better the next morning is that she has her animagus abilities. Remus doesn't have that. If he leaves then we leave too." Tammy snapped.

"Fine he can stay, but he will be up and working by 10am, no later." Vanessa snapped then she walked out of the room and up to her room. Jared came over and smiled sitting down on the edge of Lily's bed.

"I wouldn't worry about Vanessa. She doesn't like to admit that something could hurt a child. She likes to think that Remus would be fine tomorrow that way she doesn't have to admit that Remus could hurt himself. Another thing that bothers her is that right there, he hurts himself. Tabby used to cut herself, so anything that has to do with hurting yourself Vanessa freaks out about. I will talk to her. Remus will not have to work tomorrow. He will work when he is feeling well enough and he will write a letter of apology to my wife for disrespecting her. Also he will only be working until New Year's Eve." Jared told them.

"Thank you Jared. That is much appreciated. I think I will excuse myself and go have a word with my sons." Jenna explained before walking out of the room. Tammy kissed her daughter's head and walked out of the room saying goodnight.

Tammy flipped out the lights on her way out and Lily fell asleep.

Jenna walked upstairs and went to Remus's door knocking lightly. She heard a shuffle and then Remus opened the door. Jenna looked at his face and found tear streaks and felt her heart clench. "May I come in?" Jenna asked quietly.

Remus nodded and stepped aside for her to walk in. Jenna looked around her adopted son's room and smiled. It was clean as could be with all his things already packed and everything set out for him to take care of himself after the full moon.

She heard Remus close the door and he hopped on his bed sitting Indian style waiting for her. Jenna pulled his desk chair over and sat down crossing her legs and saying, "Remus why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter so just forget it. If that's all you want just leave okay." Remus snapped.

"Alright that is enough young man. You do not get to talk to me like this. I know it has been hard on you, because your parents passed and Ryan is usually not around and with you being a werewolf, but you don't get to talk to adults like that." Jenna told him.

"Jenna not that I'm not grateful, but you have no idea how hard this is for me. My parents died when I was a kid and then my own godfather can't take care of me and I have to be a burden on you. I am a werewolf so that makes it even harder." Remus tried to explain then tears fell down his cheeks. He brushed at then angrily and stood up walking away and looking in the mirror.

Jenna stood up and walked over to Remus and said, "Remus you may not be my son by birth, but I love you just the same. I love you just as much as I love James and Sirius." Remus nodded but said nothing. "Remus when you look in the mirror what do you see?"

"A monster," Remus said.

"You know what I see?" Jenna asked and Remus simply shook his head. Jenna took a deep breath and brushed Remus's hair from his face before saying, "I see a very strong, very brave young man; whose been through more than anyone should have to and also needs a haircut."

Remus laughed and said, "Thanks Jenna."

"You're welcome, Remus, and you know you could follow the other two boys' lead and call me mom if you want." Jenna told him with a smile.

"That would be great, thank Mom." Remus told her.

Jenna smiled and said, "Alright Little Wolf time to go to bed." Remus nodded and crawled in bed. Before Jenna left the room she turned and said, "Oh and while you are recovering you will have plenty to do; you may not be working with the hired help, but you will be writing a letter to Vanessa apologizing for how you acted. Are we clear Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes ma'am." Remus said before switching off the light and going to bed.

Vanessa walked into her room and slammed the door. She moved over to the bed and sat down crying. She sobbed and sobbed looking at the picture in her hands. It was a photo of a girl with long blonde hair and she was wearing a yellow sundress and smiling. There were a few cut marks on the inside of her arms that you could barely see, but other than that she looked happy.

Vanessa brushed at her tears and whispered, "Whatever happened to my little girl who wanted to show off her pretty body."

"She changed Nessa," A voice from the door way said.

Vanessa looked up and found Jared standing here. Vanessa simply cried and Jared moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Jared kissed her head and said, "Shh…Nessa don't cry."

"How can I not? That…that boy Remus…he he…" Vanessa tried to speak but she simply broke down in tears again.

"Nessa listen to me, honey I love you more than anything. You know that, but you can't expect Remus to go through a full moon and then be perfectly fine by 10am to do chores. Honey full moons for him aren't like Lily's. He hurts himself." Jared explained.

"I know that's what hurts so much. It reminds me of when Tabby…when she hurt herself."

"I know that it hurts and I know honey that what Tabby did to herself you blame yourself for, but honey you can't do that to Remus."

"I know," Was all Vanessa said before standing up and walking into the bathroom. Jared heard the shower start and he stood up closing the door and walking in the bathroom. Jared helped Vanessa undress as she cried. He undressed himself and stood in the shower with his wife as the hot water pounded on them. He held her as she cried.

When Vanessa was done crying they stopped the water and crawled into bed with Jared still holding Vanessa close letting her cry.

Lily lie there on the couch after everyone had gone to bed thinking about the baby inside of her. Suddenly she came to a realization that she had never thought about before, _I'm going to be a mother._ She laid a hand on her belly and gently sang to her baby.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream

Lily smiled as she sang and rubbed circles on her belly. "I'm going to sing to you every night. This is the lullaby your grandma used to sing to me; Shh…my baby."

She closed her eyes as she started to song over and was halfway through when she fell asleep.

_(A/N: the previous song is not mine. I got the idea while watching the Prince of Egypt. I wasn't going to write this scene and I know that Lily isn't that pregnant but she just realized she is actually going to become a mother. She wants to do this right, since the real father isn't in the picture. Hope that explains this scene.)_

Knock, knock, knock…

Lily aroused from sleep and opened her eyes. She yawned and looked around. It was the day of the full moon and Lily was exhausted. She took a breath and tried to get up only to feel light headed. There was another knock, this one more urgent, and Lily yelled for help.

Ms. Adams ran into the room and said, "Lily you need to lie down. Come on girlie lie down."

"There is someone at the door." Lily said trying to get up. Ms. Adams simply pushed her lightly to lie back down and shook her head. Lily gave up and lay down with a huff. Ms. Adams smiled and walked over to the door.

She opened it to find Aaron standing there. She smiled and said, "Aaron how can I help you?"

"Hello Ms. Adams I was hoping I could see Lily." Aaron said.

"I don't think so Aaron. She is not well and with the full moon tonight she needs her rest. You have come around early in the morning and woke her up already." Ms. Adams told him with a snap.

"If she is already awake than what could it hurt? Please ma'am?"

"No! Now get off the property this instant before I get the mistress."

"Go get her Vanessa would welcome me in. She loves me."

"Vanessa may like you, but she puts Lily's well being first and Jenna has said Lily is not to be riled up and you most certainly will do that."

"I would not. I have never purposely put Lily in danger."

"Purposely is the key word Mr. Webb. But somehow you always manage to upset Miss Lily." Ms. Adams snapped and then closed the door in his face.

"This is not over!" Aaron yelled through the door before stomping off to the back of the house. He walked around back and started throwing pebbles at a random window. He knew it was one of the many spar rooms but no idea which one.

The window opened and out walked James Potter. Aaron growled and thought, _Of course. It had to be bloody Potter._ He took a breath and yelled up, "Potter! Down here!"

James looked down and found Aaron standing there. He raised his eyebrows and said, "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"I want to talk to Lily, but Ms. Adams won't let me in. Just come down and let me in." Aaron told him.

"Forget it. You wake me up at 5am and expect me to let you talk to Lily. Just go away, if Ms. Adams won't let you in then why should I?"

"Because I really want to talk to her, no need to talk to her," Aaron begged.

"Forget it," James said and then just the window. After closing the window James went to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. After that he pulled on his trainers ran a hand through his hair and went downstairs.

He found Lily sleeping and sat down on the side of her bed. James kissed her head and looked down at the emerald engagement ring on her hand. He smiled and then got up walking to the kitchen to find Ms. Adams started coffee, tea, and breakfast. Many other servants were helping her out but James just smiled.

He walked over to get a tray and a coffee. He fixed it just like Lily liked it and then put her breakfast on it. He then walked back into the living room carrying her food. He put her food on the side table before going back to the kitchen to help out Ms. Adams.

Lily awoke to the smell of eggs and coffee. She opened her eyes to fine a tray of breakfast still warm. She slowly sat up and looked around. There was no one in the room, so Lily simply tried to reach for the tray.

After a few minutes of trying, she admitted defeat and slumped in the cot taking a deep breath. "It seems you are awake." A voice said as the person walked toward Lily.

Lily looked over and found James picking up the tray and putting it on her lap. Lily smiled and thanked him before digging in to eat. Lily started eating and James sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you pretty lady?"

"Just fine, Jamie." Lily told him smiling at him.

"Jamie?" James asked.

"I thought it was cute." Lily told him with a smile.

"Cute yes, girlie…not just yes, but hell yes; how about J.T. or simply J?" James asked. Lily shook her head and James said, "Well you are not calling me Jamie?" Lily pouted her lip and James groaned saying, "Fine, but only when we are alone." Lily smiled and James rolled his eyes at her.

James leaned over and kissed her before saying, "Mmm eggs."

Lily giggle and James was going to kiss her again when Sirius walked into the room and strutted over saying, "Hey Sis how ya feeling?"

James pulled away from Lily and said, "I'll take your tray and be back." Lily nodded and Sirius took James's seat.

Lily smiled after James and didn't turn back to Sirius until he cleared his throat. Lily flipped back around and said, "Sorry Sirius."

"It's alright Lils. So how are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"I'm feeling much better. The injuries I got from the attack are less painful and are healing." Lily told him. Sirius nodded before looking down at the floor. Lily looked at Sirius before placing her hand beneath and chin and forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong Padfoot?" Lily asked.

"I should have gotten to you faster. I should have run faster to get you out of there. I should have-" Sirius said angry with himself. Lily immediately cut him off.

"You did the best you could. Sirius I don't blame you. If anything it is my fault I shouldn't have just sent Flare off I should have tried to run, but I thought I could stand and fight. I didn't think of my baby. Had I not been pregnant I may have been able to stand and fight, but I am pregnant." Lily told him.

Sirius nodded and said, "I still think I could have done something different."

"I'm sure you could have, but it is in the past now. You can't change the past simply look to the future and live in the present." Lily told him wisely.

Sirius nodded kissed Lily's head and whispered, "I love you sis."

"Love you too Sirius." Lily told him, and, then she watched as Sirius walked out of the room. Lily yawned and growled lightly to herself and whispered, "Easy girl." The wolf inside her calmed slightly before roaring to life and causing Lily to cry out, "Aaahhh."

James ran in the room and over to Lily as Lily screamed and yelled while holding her side. James started yelling, "Help! Mom Help!"

Jenna ran down the stairs to fine Lily in distress. Jenna ran over to her and pushed James out of the way before yelling at James, "Go get help James!"

James moved up the stairs going to all the rooms and saying, "Help! Mom needs help! It's Lily!" Tammy, Vanessa, and Jared were the first to come from their rooms and then they heard Jenna yell, "James hurry."

The three adult ran downstairs while James went to get Sirius and Tabby. Sirius and James raced downstairs to find everyone restraining Lily and Jenna saying, "Stay with me Lily. Lily honey what hurts? Lily talk to me!"

Lily simply continued to scream and fight against those restraining her. Jenna turned to Tammy and said, "Help me calm her."

Tammy nodded and started talking Lily. "Lily honey calm down baby. Please calm down baby, please." Lily didn't stop suddenly she changed into her wolf and Jenna yelled, "Everyone get back!"

Lily jumped forward to attack Tabby, when Sirius changed and tackled Lily to the ground trying on to hurt her or her baby. Sirius tried to get her back but Lily was not having it. Lily growled and bit into Sirius's shoulder. Jenna quickly pointed her wand and Lily and said, "Stupefy."

Lily fell to the ground and so did Sirius. James ran over to Sirius and Sirius stood up shaking his head before changing back and holding his shoulder. James held onto Sirius and said, "That any worse than when Moony bit you."

"Not a bit worse." Sirius said and Jenna started to look him over fretting. "Jenna I'm fine. There isn't anything broken and it isn't any worse than the time Moony ripped my shoulder out of socket while were playing one full moon." Jenna took a breath and nodded before wrapping it up and then turning back to Lily.

Jenna moved her to her bed and said, "The baby is fine. Sirius didn't hurt the baby, but I have to say I think the reason she flipped out is because of the full moon. It's Christmas Eve and the full moon. It's a difficult time but I think she will be fine. Lily would never hurt her baby as a wolf or not, so we will leave her in a medicated sleep until the full moon then I we will put her in a cage in the basement before locking the basement. We will wake her when we put her down there."

"What about Remus that was the plan with him?" Tammy asked.

"Remus is used to the forest. Padfoot and Prongs will take him to the forest and the tree of them can roam. No wolf or anything of the sort is going to take on a fully fledged werewolf." Jenna told them. "Sirius can Padfoot roam tonight. You have been through quite a bit in the last 24 hours; what with fighting two wolves, and one of them cutting into your shoulder."

"I'll be okay. I will rest up like Moony and Lily and be fine by nightfall. Sorry that this is a crappy Christmas Eve." Sirius said.

"No this year has been amazing. Besides everything will be okay you will see." Tabby told everyone. Vanessa and Jared nodded agreeing with Tabby.

"So changing the subject I must ask James why you wouldn't mind being called J.T. or J, but you dreadfully hate Jamie?" Ms. Adams asked as she walked in the room.

"You were listening?" James asked bewildered.

"Of course I was listening, Mr. Potter. You must realize that while Lily lived here in Italy she was practically always here I was as much her nanny as I was Tabitha's. So naturally when she was hurt I watched over her and that meant listening in on your conversation then so be it." Ms. Adams explained.

James nodded and said, "Well I won't be called Jamie because it is girlie as hell, but I don't mind J.T. because my middle name is Tavorian. I highly enjoy my middle name and don't mind being called it daily. And I think J. explains itself."

"I see and why is your middle name Tavorian? You must know what it means?" Ms. Adams asked curiously.

"I do know, it means misfortune; but what you don't understand is I was named this because of what happened to me when I was younger. I was not given a middle name when I was born I was given it later when I was just a few months old. My mother took me to a muggle zoo and I was kidnapped. My mother went to the police and the Aurors but to no avail. Finally we discovered it was my father that had kidnapped me. He wanted by mother to pay which to me is quite a misfortune." James explained.

Ms. Adams nodded and walked away back to the kitchen. With that everyone dispersed except James and Jenna. Jenna smiled to her son and said, "Come on. Let's go for a walk." James nodded to his mother and followed his mother out the front door and the two of them started down the street.

It was silent as they walked until they came to a park. It was snowing and everyone was out doing last minute shopping in the small town. James followed his mother as she moved up on the bridge in the small park. She looked over the rail at the frozen water and said, "I really missed this place."

"I didn't know you came here," James said quietly.

"Yes, when I was younger my parents used to bring me and Lily to Italy on vacation. We have a summer home in Bari. It is a beautiful place. We used to go there when you were a baby. I would take you to the beach and you would love to play in the water." Jenna said.

"It sounds wonderful mom."

"It was wonderful. Tammy would come with Lily and Petunia and I would come with you. We stayed for days without worrying, but that all had to change. After you were kidnapped I knew that your father wouldn't give up getting his hands on you. So we quit coming here. That was when Tammy moved here permanently. We moved out of the small flat and into the house we live in now. I put protection charms around our house and we never really left home."

James just nodded and looked at his mother as Jenna continued. "James I wasn't going to tell you all this, but I thought it was time that you knew that your father pushed us into hiding. I also wanted you to know that I loved your father very much."

James hugged his mother and said, "I know mom. I know that you loved him and he became a bloody prat that ran away when it got tough."

"James," Jenna sighed. "I love you very much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." James smiled at his mother and nodded. Jenna kissed his head and said, "We should get back. You need to rest before you go out tonight with Moony." James nodded and the two walked back in silence.

_Snap…_

Padfoot turned as Moony snapped a branch in half. Padfoot shook his head and looked up at the sky to see the full moon glistening down on them. He breathed out his nose and looked up to find Moony whining. Padfoot smiled at his friend and thought, _not tonight buddy. We can play another night._ Moony nodded and laid down to rest. Padfoot lay down and looked at Prongs. Prongs kept looking back at the house as if wanting to run back and down to the other wolf in the area. Padfoot stood and barked causing Moony to raise his head from his paws.

Prongs turned to look at Padfoot and shook his head. Then he turned and walked over lying down by Moony and Padfoot. The three of them laid there resting when they heard howling coming from the house.

Moony jumped up as if to run toward the house and was about to take off when Padfoot and Prongs stood in front of him and pushed him down leading him farther into the forest. Moony growled and fought against the two of them when the howling stopped.

Moony tilted his head to the side and growled before lying back down and going to sleep. Padfoot stood up and walked over toward the edge of the clearing they were in and Prongs understood the unsaid words that he would stand guard first.

Lily awoke in a cage as her wolf form. The memories of early hit her full force and she cringed. She tried to change back and realized the moon was up and it was impossible. She looked around for Moony and found nothing. Fear ran through her and she began to howl. Her howl was fearful and filled with passion and tears.

She didn't get a response and after a few minutes she gave up and laid back down allowing her eyes to dry and willing herself to allow tears to fall, but they didn't. She was locked up and no one was coming to accept her apology. This was it.

Being a wolf had finally done it. It had finally cracked Lily. The only thing that kept her from fighting and killing herself was the memory of her baby. She had sung to her baby and promised to sing to it every night.

Lily began to sing to her baby in her head. She whimpered as she remembered fighting Sirius and silently wishing that her baby wouldn't have the same curse as she did. Lily fell asleep wishing for hope, for happiness, and for peace.

It was a few days after Christmas Eve and Christmas had come and gone. It was a silent affair with Lily not leaving her room and everyone leaving her gifts outside her door. She didn't leave her room and no one was allowed inside but Tammy. Tammy was only allowed inside to bring her meals. After that full moon in the cage something had happened to Lily's heart and mind. Jenna had checked her over that morning and found her fine physically, but her mind had cracked.

James was extremely worried about her along with everyone else. James sat outside her door all day trying to get her to open the door. He would sleep there most nights, but Sirius dragged him to bed. James couldn't eat unless forced to by Jenna or Sirius.

After a week of this it was New Year's Eve and everyone was sitting downstairs. No one was in the mood but the adults were trying. Lily had yet to come out of her room and it was 5 minutes to midnight when the group was standing in the yard in a circle. Starting with Vanessa they went around the circle saying there New Year's Resolutions.

"I promise to live in the now and not the past." Vanessa said with a smile.

"I promise to believe in what I cannot see." Jared said.

"I promise to shine like a firework." Tabby said.

"I promise to listen to my son's more often." Jenna told everyone.

"I promise to not let being a werewolf stop me from my life." Remus said.

"I promise to watch my temper and think things through." Sirius said.

"I promise to not let Lily down and love her forever and ever." James told everyone with a smile.

"I promise to learn from my past." Tammy said.

"I promise to hold onto love and not hate." Belle said lastly.

They all looked at the clock in the middle of the circle that was about to turn midnight when they heard a voice yell from the back door, "JAMES!"

Everyone turned to see Lily in a pink dress that fell to her knees as she cried. James was the first to move. He ran to Lily wrapping his arms around her and kissing her as he heard everyone behind him yell, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

James pulled away from Lily and whispered, "Happy New Year my love."


	15. Chapter 15

~_**Recap~**_

_**They all looked at the clock in the middle of the circle that was about to turn midnight when they heard a voice yell from the back door, "JAMES!"**_

_**Everyone turned to see Lily in a pink dress that fell to her knees as she cried. James was the first to move. He ran to Lily wrapping his arms around her and kissing her as he heard everyone behind him yell, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**_

_**James pulled away from Lily and whispered, "Happy New Year my love."**_

Emerald connected with Hazel and footsteps were heard moving toward the two of them, but they didn't care. How could they care? James looked in those emerald eyes of Lily's and saw shining with love. He kissed her again and lifted her off her feet into his arms. Lily never broke their kiss as she felt herself being pressed against at all sides. Breathing was becoming difficult and when she finally broke it she found herself no longer in the yard. Now she was in her room still in James's arms.

Lily smiled at him as he carried her over to her bed. James hovered over her and whispered, "Lily I love you."

"I love you too James." Lily told him while trying to figure out how they had gotten to her room.

James kissed her nose before smiling and saying, "Why did you yell for me?"

"I honestly don't know. I was up here and I was in the shower when suddenly I felt a thought enter my head. It was confusing, but the thought told me that I was hiding myself away. I believed it and got out of the shower quickly and pulled on my clothes before running out of my room and outside to you. When I saw you all I opened my mouth and let whatever come out. The next thing I knew you were kissing me and telling me happy New Year." Lily told him.

James smiled at her and for the first time realized that she was not wearing any shoes and her long red locks were wet. He found that she had on no makeup and kissed her again before there was a loud rapping on the door. They then heard Tammy yell, "Lily open up!"

James crawled off his fiancé and allowed her to get up. Lily walked over to the door and opened it and Tammy hugged her before Jenna ran in hugging James. Each mother checked over them as if making sure that they were absolutely fine before they hugged them again.

Lily and James simply went along before each mother said, "How did you apparate?"

Looking confused James said, "We didn't apparate. We don't even know how yet."

"Then what do you call what you just did James Tavorian!" Jenna snapped at her son.

"I don't know I just remember kissing Lily and thinking that I loved her and the next thing I know we are here." James told his mother truthfully.

Jenna shook her head and said, "James something is going on, but I'm sure it's nothing. Just in case I want you to be extra careful with your magic. Why don't we all go to bed, tomorrow we leave for home. Tomorrow morning we pack and then our plane leaves at 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

Everyone nodded and left Lily's room. James was at the door when he turned around and kissed Lily saying, "I love you. Goodnight babe."

Lily smiled and said, "Goodnight Jamie. I love you too." Then James walked out the door and to his room changing for bed. Lily walked over and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. Closing her eyes she began to sing to her baby before falling asleep.

Lily awoke to sunlight flittering through her window and resting on her face. She gently opened her eyes and yawned. She lay there for a few minutes before crawling out of bed and walking to her bathroom. She entered the bathroom and got in the shower. She washed her hair and body before stepping out of the shower before drying off and wrapping her hair in a towel. She pulled on her robe and undergarments and walked out of her room.

She went to her wardrobe and looked in to find the perfect outfit. She wasn't yet showing and she wanted to look great today. It was still pretty cold and there was still snow on the ground. She pulled out an emerald green sweater that fell to mid thigh and pulled it on. Then she pulled on a pair of black leggings and walked over to her shoes. She pulled on a pair of green boots to match her sweater and let her hair down out of the towel.

After drying her hair and putting on makeup she moved to her trunk and began packing. She packed all her clothes all her Christmas gifts and everything else she brought with her. Then she grabbed her purse and made sure that inside was her phone, wallet, and everything else she needed.

She pulled on her jewelry before placing the rest in the trunk. She then walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. She found that she was the only one that hadn't arrived. Tammy came over and hugged her daughter before allowing her to sit and eat.

Everyone had finished eating and Tammy said, "Why don't you kids go out. Spend your last day together before we leave. We don't have to be at the airport for another few hours."

Everyone nodded and they were about to leave when Belle said, "Unfortunately I can't go. I talked to my mom last night and I have to go back home to France. I need to get some stuff together before we move."

"Wait what? You're moving?" Remus asked her.

"Of course, didn't I tell you?" Belle said sarcastically. When Remus looked at her with a blank look she smiled and said, "Well I must have told you. I talked to my mom and she has been wanted to move out of France and since we both speak fluent English and French I convinced her that we could move to Britain. I just have to go home and get some things worked out before we leave."

Remus cheered and picked her up swinging her around before kissing her and saying, "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met."

Belle laughed and kissed him before saying, "I will see you soon. I should be moved in and ready to go to Hogwarts." Kissing Belle again Remus smiled and nodded. With that Belle kissed her aunt's cheek and then walked away and out the door.

When Belle was gone the children all smiled and walked out the front door. They walked down the street until they came to a scruffy looking Aaron. James wrapped his arm around Lily protectively and asked, "Can we help you Aaron?"

"I just wanted to apologize for messing with you Lily. I really should know by now that you will never love me." Aaron said sincerely.

Lily smiled and pulled away from James hugging Aaron. She pulled away and said, "Aaron I do love you. I am just not in love with you. You are as much part of my pack as Tabby. You and Tabby are my siblings. You are like a brother to me. You were good to me when I lived here and I was afraid. Don't pull away be happy and shine like the world sees you. You're always telling me to shine like firework, why don't you."

Aaron smiled and said, "I'm sorry Lily. It is too hard to shine when I don't have you. I won't push you anymore, but I really am in love with you. But I know how to say goodbye." With that Aaron hugged Lily tightly and kissed her head before walking away.

"A-" Lily yelled but he was already walking away.

_Let me go let me walk away, walk away baby  
I can't stay let me walk away, walk away baby  
I'll be fine, I will recover, And I will learn to love another  
Sometimes goodbye is the hardest thing to say  
So I'll walk away_

Lily felt arms wrap around her and heard Tabby say, "Let him go Lily. He needs to walk away." Lily nodded and the group of teens moved on in their way.

"I can't believe that we are doing this." Vanessa said to the other adults in the room as she packed.

"I think it will be good for you all. Tabby needs to get away and England is wonderful. You speak fluent English so that isn't a problem." Tammy told her friend.

"Besides the land next to us is empty and the girls would love to see each other more often. And you can stay with me until your house is built. Tabby will love Hogwarts."

"What about Ms. Adams and the other help we have here. I mean sure our new home would still have their living quarters, but would they all want to move to a new country? What if they have family here?"

"Vanessa calm down, if they don't want to leave you could always get some house elves like we have. You may be muggles, but I am sure they would work for you. And don't worry about Ms. Adams I am sure she will go. She practically raised our girls. Yes you were there, but I had to work a lot."

"I suppose you're right. After all we have already sold the house. I just hope Tabby likes the idea. Though since Sirius, I think she will love it. She has been upset all day thinking she will lose him." Vanessa said with a sigh. Then they kept packing.

Soon the whole house was packed up and they were ready to go. It was 30 minutes before they were to leave and they were in the process of flooing things to the Evans house. (The Brenton home had been hooked up to the floo network just long enough for the stuff to me moved. Plus muggles don't do well flooing.) The last box was moving through when the hired help was just starting to come in. Looking around and seeing everything gone filled their faces with nervous looks.

Jared moved forward and said, "My family and I are moving to England. Any of you who would like to go are welcome to go. All you would need to take are your clothing all your bedding and things will be provided for you as usual. There will be living quarters for you in our new home and you will still be paid for your work every other week like you are here. Would any of you be interested in going?"

Ms. Adams immediately stepped forward and said, "I will." Vanessa and Jared smiled and Jenna waved her wand. Ms. Adams things were packed and all her boxes and suitcases were sent through the floo. After that all the other hired help stood forward and said they would also go. The Brenton's smiled and said, "Alright, now you will all be flooing to a home. We would take you on the plane with us, but this is faster and better. So each of you step forward and please grab hold of either Jenna or Tammy please. After you get to where you are going a funny looking elf creature will show you to your rooms while our home is being built. You will not be asked to work until our home is built. Is that understood?"

When everyone nodded they spent the next 20 minutes getting everything together met the children on the doorstep. Vanessa and Jared smiled at their daughter and said, "Come on. Let's see them off."

Tabby nodded and followed her parents to the car. When they arrived at the airport they looked at the teens, as they were about to say goodbye, and said, "There is no reason to say goodbye."

Looking confused Vanessa said, "We will be going with you. We are moving to England."

Tabby gasped and cheered hugging her parents saying, "THANK YOU…THANK YOU…THANK YOU!" Smiling the group all got the plane thinking that this was going to be awesome.

Lily got off the plane and looked around. No longer was she in Italy. No longer would she probably ever see that wonderful place again. No longer would she ever see Aaron again. No longer would she ever dance to the beat of music under the beautiful glass ceiling of the Verona Ball. She couldn't believe that this was her life now. She looked around and found that suddenly she wished that she was 5 years old again with nothing to worry about except to control her emotions.

She felt her wolf whine a little and smiled slightly whispering, "This is our life now." She thought back to the holidays. She remembered arriving there and seeing Tabby run out of the house. Her best friend hadn't changed, but she had. Lily felt like her whole world had changed.

"Lily, honey, are you coming?" She heard a voice say, but she ignored it. She suddenly missed her home in Italy and the school she went to. She felt a rough and calloused hand take a hold of her soft delicate one and she looked to her side to fine James holding her hand.

She smiled at him and allowed him to lead her toward the car that would take them home. As the car drove them home she felt catatonic. She simply watched as colors passed by the car as they drove. She could feel James still had a hold of her and she felt comforted by that, but something still felt wrong.

Maybe it was that she missed Italy. Maybe it was that she was now pregnant and soon she would have to face the baby's father. Maybe it was fear that she was going to be a bad mother. What ever it was she didn't care she just wanted it to go away.

She took deep breaths trying to pull herself from her catatonic state, but it wasn't working. She held James tighter before closing her eyes and sending signals to her wolf to wake her up. She felt the wolf stand up and move through her. She smiled and felt as if she was being reborn.

She felt James wrap his arm around her waist and she leant into him. James kissed her head and whispered, "I love you Lilyflower." She smiled and they sat like that until they pulled into the drive way of her home. She got out and James kissed her head before saying, "I will see you soon my baby."

She watched as James walked away from her yard and to his own home and helped his mother carry in their things. She smiled at his back and then turned to go inside. Walking inside she took her things upstairs and opened the door to her room.

She found it as clean as it had been when she had left. The curtains were all closed and the balcony door locked. She smiled and went to her desk opening a drawer and feeling the secret compartment in it. She opened the compartment and took out a small silver key. She walked to the balcony door and pulled the curtains back allowing the sun to fill her room. She unlocked the door and then placed the key back before walking out onto the balcony. She looked over her yard and found it covered in sparkling snow.

She smiled before moving back to her room. She opened up all her other windows and allowed the sunlight to lighten every corner of her room. She placed all her things away and then fell on her round bed. She closed her eyes and allowed the peace of home to fill her.

She smiled to herself and would have lain there all night, but a knock on her door brought her back to the world. She got up and went to the door opening it. Tabby smiled and said, "May I come in Lily?" Lily nodded and allowed her best friend to come into her room. Tabby smiled at the room and said, "It's beautiful Lils."

"Thank you Tabs. Did you like your room? I think Mom said it was on this floor as well." Lily told her.

"Yes I found it fine and it is on this floor. It is perfect Lils. The walls are a royal blue with black carpet. The bed is also royal blue and it matches my personality perfectly. I love it. I will have to decorate my room in our new house the same way." Tabby told her friend.

"I am glad you like it. I helped decorate it for you in case you ever came to visit."

"I do love it, Thank you Lily." Tabby told her then she moved to the balcony doors and said, "It is beautiful here, but…" Tabby trailed off and Lily went to her and touched her shoulder.

"It's not like Italy." Lily finished for her.

"Exactly," Tabby said looking at Lily. "Don't get me wrong Lils I am happy to be here and love it, but I how could I forget about Italy. After everything there, I mean Lily come on we left behind everything. We left our home, Aaron, The Verona Ball. Everything that made us, well us is in Italy. How do you cope here?"

"I miss Italy all the time Tabby don't get me wrong, but here we can have a fresh start. We don't have to worry about being the weird witch girls. Or the skater chick that is a freak and the cowgirl. I love it here and I have James. At first I was worried, but now I am used to it. Yes I loved going to Italy and staying for the holidays and seeing Aaron, but Tabs you got to let go. That world is in the past. We are here and this is our life now."

Tabby nodded and hugged her friend saying, "I love you Lils. You are the best friend a girl could have."

"I love you too Tabs, and don't worry you will love it here you'll see." Lily told her. Tabby nodded and walked away from Lily and toward the door. She turned back and smiled at Lily before walking out of the room. Lily smiled to herself and went back onto her balcony. She smiled and closed her eyes letting the wind blow her face. She was about to go back inside when she saw a man in her backyard. He was at the edge of the forest and was watching her home.

She ran from the balcony and downstairs. She moved to the back yard and yelled, "Hey!"

The man turned to her and said, "Hello Lily."

She smiled at the man and ran forward hugging him. She pulled away and looked into the face of Ryan Marshall. She smiled at him and said, "Why aren't you seeing Remus?"

"I can't stay long. I just came to make sure you all got home okay. Dumbledore said that I could check in on Remus and then I was to come straight back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately I can't see into the Potter home, but I can yours because I can get into the forest. The Potter home boundaries don't extend to the forest so I can't see in. I was hoping you would tell Remus that I am here and that I would like to see him. Jenna can lower her defenses." Ryan told her.

"Of course," Lily told him. Then she took off toward the Potter home. She went to the door and knocked waiting. She didn't wait for long before a house elf answered the door. She smiled at the elf and said, "Hello Cherry."

"Hello Mistress Lily," The elf said bowing slightly. Lily smiled at the little elf and asked for Remus. "Of course Mistress Lily," Cherry told her happily.

With that Cherry disappeared before coming back with a smiling Remus. Remus smiled at Lily and said, "Hey Howler, what are you doing? Normally you ask for Prongs."

"I would but I need to talk to you. Ryan is in the forest behind my house. He would like to talk to you." Lily told him. Remus nodded grabbed his coat and yelled, "Be back later."

Lily led Remus to the forest edge and Remus embraced Ryan. Lily watched as Ryan hugged his godson tightly. Remus smiled and said, "What are you doing here? You're not going to get yourself in trouble are you?"

"No Remy I'm not. It's fine that I'm here." Ryan told his godson. "Actually I am here because I wanted to tell you that I am thinking of quitting being an undercover for the Ministry."

"What, you are going to quit being and undercover and we can be a family?" Remus asked.

"Yes Remus that is exactly what I am thinking about, but I wanted to know what you thought about it." Ryan told his godson.

The werewolf cub turned his head from his godfather and looked at the woods. He reached out his senses, but came up with nothing. There was nothing new out there. He didn't know why but it helped him think. Then he turned back to Ryan and said, "No."

"No what Remus," Ryan asked.

"No you can't quit being an undercover. They need you to be there. You are already in the snake pit, they don't have time to recruit and teach someone new. There is nothing new out there. They need you." Remus told him.

"Remus you need me too, and you should always come first. You should have come first all those years ago when you parents died, but instead I called up an old friend." Ryan told his godson.

"Ryan you did what you thought was best. I'm fine, you come around and I love Jenna like a mother. Having your parents die when you are three is hard especially when you can't really remember them, but I get by. I have my friends and I love living here. I don't want Voldemort to win and if you quit then he might. The ministry and the order need that information that you get."

"I suppose I understand your reasoning my little wolf, but I still wish I could see you more often. After all you are my godson. I love you like a son Remus, and I don't want to lose you."

Remus hugged his godfather tightly and Ryan whispered, "I love you my little wolf. You are very special to me."

"I love you too, Ryan. You are like a father to me, just a father that has to work a lot. I don't mind really, besides I know that when Voldemort is gone we can be together as a family." Remus told him. With that Ryan kissed his godson's head and told him goodbye before walking away.

Before he left though he turned around and said, "Remus here is an early birthday gift for you." Remus took the gift and found it was a necklace with a pendant on the end. The pendant was a wolf that was made of iron. The iron had then been painted royal blue and Remus could feel magic flowing through it.

Ryan said, "If you ever need me Remus you know that I will be there. That pendant is made especially for you and has been equipped with protections spells and ancient magic. I worked for months on it making sure that it would protect you when I couldn't."

With that Ryan turned and apparated away from the forest. Remus smiled at the pendant and immediately put it on. It felt comforting for it to be around his neck. He knew that he would never take it off. He then turned from the forest and followed Lily back toward the houses. They split ways and went inside their own homes. The sun was starting to go down and tomorrow was when they were to leave for Hogwarts.

The next morning Lily woke up and got ready to leave. She packed all her things and went downstairs to find her best friends waiting to go. She walked over to her mother and they all packed up driving into London to Kings Cross Station.

They all hugged their parents promising to write and then boarded the train. They were on their way back and nothing was going to mess up this year. They hadn't seen Belle anywhere and Remus was starting to worry. They were halfway there when Tabby asked Lily, "Do you have any idea what you are going to name your baby."

"I have no idea, but I know that I want it to mean something special. Don't forget we aren't telling Lewis about the baby. If he knew he could sue me for custody and I can't risk it." Lily told them. They all nodded and James kissed Lily's head.

"Don't worry Lily-flower he won't come near you or that baby. I will make sure of it." James told her. Lily smiled and Tabby squealed.

Lily turned to her and said, "What is wrong Tabs?"

"Nothing I just came up with the perfect idea for your baby." Tabby told her.

"Well what is it?"

"Name him Alexander."

"Why would I name him Alexander and for what reason do you think it will be a boy. It might be a girl ya know." Lily told her.

"No no no…it will be a boy I know it. Name him Alexander because it means protector."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I will keep it in mind, but just in case it is a girl don't you think you should think of a girl name."

"Nope, because it won't be a girl." Tabby told her happily.

Shaking her head she just let Tabby believe it would be a boy and laid her head back and closed her eyes. "You go ahead and think of a few more names and maybe I will consider them, but please Tabs nothing weird." With that said Lily dosed off.

They pulled into the Hogsmeade Station and James gently woke up his fiancé. Lily opened her eyes and walked up over to the carriages. Night had fallen and she was exhausted. She may have slept on the train, but she was still tired. Lily rode the carriage up to the school and went straight to her dorm. She walked in and didn't even bother unpacking before laying down singing to her baby and going to sleep.

The next day Lily got up and unpacked. They had returned on a Wednesday so it was time for classes to begin. She got up, showered, and dressed in her school robes and walked down to breakfast. She sat down with her friends and started eating before looking at her times table and seeing that they had double Transfiguration with the Slytherins. She groaned and then walked off with the guys toward the Transfiguration class room.

There was still no sign of Belle and Remus was really worried, but all that flew out the window when they entered the Transfiguration Class room and found Belle standing in the middle of the room. Remus ran forward and enveloped Belle in his arms kissing her lightly and saying, "I missed you."

Belle laughed and said, "Missed you too Remus, but I think this could wait until later." Remus blushed when he noticed not only was the room starting to fill with students but all McGonagall was standing at the front of the room waiting.

They all took their seats and waited for McGonagall to begin. She looked at her students, called roll, and then said, "Alright now as I told you at the beginning of the year today a ministry official is here to give the test to see who will be able to become an animagi. Now because Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black are already animagi they will not have to take this test. So please remove everything from your desk and sit on the front of your desk.

I am asking you to do this because if you transform into a large animal we don't want you hurting yourself on the chair. This way you should move forward and to the ground. If I could have Evans, Potter, and Black up here please they will be helping me."

Everyone did as told and a woman came in from a side door and walked around handing out vials of potions as she did this she said, "Do not take this potion until instructed." When everyone had a vial she returned to the front of the room and said, "Some warnings to you all are as follows. First of all when you transform, if you do, whatever animal you take the form of will take over your senses and you will lose yourself. If there is another animal in the room that in the wild would be your prey you may lash out. Usually this does not happen, unless of course you are a less powerful witch or wizard. Second of all do not try to move around. Stay still but try to stay on your feet. If you find it difficult to stay on your feet then lay or sit down. Lastly the potion will change you to the animal but not back, so you will need to listen to us to change back. We can put a spell on you to change you back but it is not fun. Does everyone understand?"

There was a chorus of yes and then the ministry official said, "Professor if you would please change along with the others. If you see a problem and you think one of the students will attack or lash out or is trying to move around intervene immediately." They all nodded and the woman said, "Drink your vials."

Lily was standing there as Howler watching as all the students took their potions. It wasn't long before some of them started to change. They changed quickly. The animals varied from bears and tigers to dogs and squirrels. Lily watched for any wolves and saw two girls in the back change. They stood there for a few minutes and then one of them spotted James. Without thinking the wolf rushed forward to attack James.

Lily jumped forward and over a desk pushing the wolf down in mid air. She held her down and growled, _Calm yourself._ It didn't take long for the wolf to do so, but that one movement was enough and the room erupted in chaos.

The other wolf fell down and growled before simply laying there and the wolf under Lily stopped fighting. Lily stood up and found McGonagall trying to calm down to tigers and James standing and protecting to small deer that looked like foals. The animals may have been the same but Lily could tell that they all looked different.

Finally after a few minutes everything was under control and McGonagall changed back to herself. She looked around and said, "Miss Evans please keep them calm while I give instructions. The rest of you may change back. Lily paced in front of them looking at them like she was going to attack at any moment.

Most of the class had changed but there were still about 15 that did not. Many people had the ability just didn't know how to use it or bring it forward. Lily saw Remus at the side motion to a wolf in the very back. The one that had fallen at the beginning and she stopped looking at it. The wolf was still very weak looking and Lily could feel it having trouble breathing. She barked at Sirius and he changed moving to her spot pacing while Lily moved to the girl in the back.

She lay down beside her and nudged her gently. The wolf looked at her and moaned. Lily licked her head and said gently, _do you hurt?_

The wolf looked at her as if she was crazy before barking at her, _I don't understand. Can you understand me?_

_Yes, cub, I can now are you hurt?_

_No, but very tired._

_That is just the transformation taking its toll on your body. It will pass with time. I want you to stay still and if you hurt tell me immediately. _Lily told her. The wolf nodded and Lily moved back to the front. She looked at Sirius and shook her head.

Sirius changed and said, "The wolf will be fine. It just needs rest. We should get them changed back soon. Trust me it isn't fun sleeping at your animagus form unless you are used to it. Plus with Lily's condition I don't think she should be in her form for this long."

McGonagall nodded and said, "I want all of you to think of how you look as yourselves, not when you are an animal. Your body should do the rest."

Most of them changed back but the wolf in the back didn't. Once again Lily went back there and nudged her. The wolf tried to stand and change back but couldn't. Lily changed and said, "What is the spell? She is too tired. The first transformation can take a real toll on a person sometimes."

The Ministry official came forward and changed her and she would have fallen but Remus grabbed her. He picked her up and said, "I will take her to the Hospital Wing."

"No take her to my dorm. She can rest there and I will lead her back to her Common room later." Lily said. "Madam Pomphrey won't be able to do anything for her that I couldn't. I have some things in my room that will help her."

Remus nodded and walked out of the room. McGonagall turned to the others and said, "I am warning you all do not try to change on your own. If you want to practice you are to come here and I will supervise you. The rest of you are to do an essay on the potion that was given to you. You know how it works and what it is for you need to figure out the name of it and do the essay by next class. If you feel like you are very tired then stay back otherwise dismissed."

A few stayed back along with Tabby and Belle. Tabby had changed but Belle had not. Tabby was a black cougar and was feeling a little tired. McGonagall turned to Lily and said, "Do you need to go check on the girl or will she be fine until after classes?"

"She should be fine, Professor. Will you sign a pass for her to get out of classes for the day to rest?" Lily asked. McGonagall nodded and they took off. They walked to DADA and entered the room. Ryan placed Tabby and Belle with them for the project and they started working. They were almost done with the spell and only had a few more things to perfect. They had another whole semester, but still they wanted to get done. They were all working when Belle said, "Hey guess I figured it out."

"What you need to change is the incantation to say borgia afella heptus, not borga afella heptus." Belle explained. They looked at her notes and found that it was perfect. They finished the assignment and went up to the desk and said, "May we be excused."

"May I ask why Miss Evans?"

"Of course, you see siamo finiti." Lily told him smiling. Then she held out her wrist for him to take of the bracelet. He did so and she moved aside for the next person. When they all their bracelets off Lily said, "In case you didn't know I said we are finished in Italian."

Ryan nodded and excused us. They gathered our things and walked out of class. They had a free period before potions and they were going to check on the girl in Lily's room. She walked in and found her awake. She was simply lying on Lily's bed and asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in my private rooms. I have a birth effect so I have these private rooms. You were in no position to go on to classes so Professor McGonagall sent all your teachers a note and you are excused from classes for rest of the day." Lily told her. When she nodded Lily continued, "Do you remember everything?"

"Ya, I'm sorry I am so weak." The girl said.

"You are not weak. Your first transformation can take a huge toll on your body. I remember doing the same thing. Now are you sore or hurting anywhere?"

"Ya, my arms and practically my whole body." She said.

"Ok, first of all what is your name and house?"

"Mary, Slytherin. You're a Gryffindor right?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I am not going to help you. I want you to relax I am going to change your robes into a pair of shorts and a tank top." Lily told her then she waved her wand and went to her bathroom. When she returned she had a jar of cream went over to the bed.

She gently ran her fingers over Mary's arms and legs before started rubbing the cream on them. The cream felt icy to the touch but almost immediately turned to fire hot on Mary's body. She rubbed it down her arms and legs then her stomach and back. When she was done she called for the boys. They came in and Lily said, "I need you to lift her into the bathtub for me please."

Sirius nodded and lifted her carefully into the tub and Lily ran water in the tub. She then waved her wand and the water turned fiery hot. Lily left her soaking in the water as she rubbed the cream on her neck and shoulders. Then she pushed her down in the water all the way before allowing her to come back up and Lily changed the water to icy cold.

She reapplied the cream on her body and then pushed her down in the water. They repeated this for about 10 minutes before she drained the water and grabbed a towel she had Sirius bring her back into the front room. Lily lay her down on the floor and patted her dry. Then she put a different cream on her that would help with the bruising that had occurred when she had collapsed in her wolf form.

After that it was time for them to go to class. Lily laid a throw over her and spelled her clothes gone before spelling more cream onto her body. Then she went to Mary and said, "I want you to lay here and not move I will come back after class and we will do this all over again. Rest is the best thing for you. Understand?"

"Ya, and thanks Lily. I promise I won't move. I will probably go back to sleep." Mary told her.

Then the group left them and walked to the door and off to potions. After classes they returned to care for Mary again. It was late at night before Mary could be moved back to the Slytherin dungeons and even then Lily didn't want to move her. She sent James to tell professor Slughorn where she was and then brought a blanket and pillow into the living room and lay down on the couch to sleep.

The next day Mary was doing much better and after a few more treatment cycles could go back to her day to day life. Lily walked her down there. As they walked Mary asked, "Will I have to do this every time I change?"

"No, you might have to for the next few times, but your body will get stronger. After you change simply come to my room and we can treat you before sending you on your way." Lily told her.

Mary nodded and said, "This is my stop. Thank you again Lily. I will take it easy for the next few days and come to you if something doesn't feel right."

Lily nodded and then went back up to her own room. It was a Saturday and she and James were spending the day lying around together. She was on her way back when she ran into someone she really didn't want to see.

She turned the corner and ran smack dab into Lewis. She froze and tried to move around him when Lewis grabbed her wrist. Memories flooded her mind of the night he had raped her and her heart raced. She was scared. She kept her voice steady and said, "Let go Lewis."

"I just wanted to tell you that I got a month of detention because of you and I am going to fucking court over this. I hope you are happy my little slut." Lewis growled at her.

Lily felt like she wanted to cry but she held it in and said, "That is your own fault Lewis. You are the one who raped me."

"You dare blame me! You wanted it and you know it!" Lewis yelled at her.

Fearing for her and her baby's life she pulled at her wrist and tried to run but Lewis simply held her tight and said, "I should do it now. I should rip you to pieces. You bitch."

She was terrified and was about to scream when she heard a voice yell out, "Mr. Michaels please release Miss Evans."

Lewis let her go and Lily ran toward the voice she knew as Ryan. Ryan looked at Lewis and said, "From what has been told the staff Mr. Michaels you are to stay away from Miss Evans. Since you don't understand that you are hereby given detention with me for the next two weeks."

"Professor I already have a month with Dumbledore you can't expect me to do two detentions a day." Lewis told him.

"Of course not which is why mine will not start until after your month detentions are done. Now do not come around Miss Evans again." Ryan told him.

Lewis nodded and stormed off to his common room muttering under his breath. When he was gone Ryan turned to Lily and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know if I would be had you not got here in time." Lily told him.

"Lucky I was walking this way then. Why don't I escort you back to your dorm?" Ryan told her hugging her and leading her away. What they didn't know was Lewis was around the corner and saw the exchange.

Lewis laughed and went to send a letter to his father. Lewis went to the Owlery and called down his barn owl saying, "Take this to my father."

Roger Lewis was eating dinner when his son's own flew in his window. He went to the owl and picked up the letter before the owl flew out the window. He read the letter quickly and then called his wife down, "Caroline come down here. I have some news from Lewis."

A woman came down the stairs and into the room saying, "What is it honey?"

"I would seem Caroline that Ryan Marshall is friends with the half blood Lily Evans. You know the wolf girl the Dark Lord is wanting so badly."

"Then we must inform the Dark Lord immediately. Ryan will be killed immediately. Oh what fun this will be. That man is a bastard." Caroline said sinisterly.

With that the two flooed away to their Master's lair to tell him the news.

_A/N: I hope you all like this chapter please R/R…we are over half way done with this story! I really like it and it is finally coming together. I hope you all like the girl Mary, she will play her part along with everyone else. Also I know that my beta does not understand Lily in the beginning of this chapter, so that may mean that others won't so if you don't below should clear it up._

_You have to understand that Lily doesn't see a reason to go back Italy. She has found her home in England._

_Lily doesn't think she will ever see Aaron again either. After all she broke his heart and he probably hates her._

_Hope that clears up everything. Watch for the next chappie and enjoy!_

_-Cassie_Heart_


	16. Chapter 16

It was February and Lily had officially been forbidden to change into her wolf form for she was definitely showing and Jenna had told her that unless the full moon she was not to change because it could be harmful to the baby.

Tabby was still on about the baby definitely being a boy and told Lily over and over that she would see when she went to find out the sex. Lily would simply roll her eyes and let Tabby ramble. Sirius was in agreeance with Tabby and the two said over and over that they would be the Godparents. Lily simply laughed at him and told him to relax the baby wasn't even born yet.

Remus and Belle were very calm about it all and Belle had spent time trying to find a spell to hide Lily's pregnancy, but came up with nothing without possibly hurting the baby. Remus told her that it didn't matter what people thought that baby was going to be loved dearly and if anyone gossiped about her he would personally put a stop to it. That cheered up Lily considerably and she was soon excited to go shopping for maternity clothes.

James was incredibly supportive and told her over and over how beautiful she was and that he could just eat her up. He spent his evenings with her and his days with the others when Lily was resting. Lily was still going to all her classes, but Transfiguration had become difficult. She was hopping she could help more but of course that was a no when Lily asked if she could help more. Jenna was now practically living at Hogwarts because Madam Pomphrey wasn't allowed to do much because Jenna was Lily's Healer as long as she was pregnant. Her body was incredibly weak all the time and it took a lot out of her being pregnant.

One night Lily was lying in her bed on her back and was singing to her baby when there came a knock from the door of the common room. She took a deep breath and slowly got up before going to the door. When she got to the door she opened it to find Dumbledore at the door with two Ministry officials.

Looking shocked Lily said, "What a pleasant surprise? Professor Dumbledore, sirs won't you please come in."

"Lily there is no time for that, you see we are here because it would seem the baby's father wants custody of your baby." Dumbledore told her.

Lily immediately put her hands on her stomach and said, "He can't do that. The baby isn't even born yet. What is he going to do cut the baby out and put it in a chest for safe keeping?"

"Miss Evans we realize this is sudden and we are sorry, but as the father he has a right of being in the baby's life. Because the child is not born yet we have decided to allow you to stay at school if and only if you agree to certain terms." One of the men from the Ministry said.

"I am not going near him! You can forget about it!" Lily screeched at them.

"Miss Evans that is enough, Mr. Michaels has a right to be in the baby's life. So the only fair way to do this is that the order of protection is being revoked as is the restraining order. If we find that you or your baby have been harmed by Mr. Michaels we will place back in order, but until that time you are to allow him to see the child and be a part of its life. Is that understood?" The man said again.

"No that is not understood," Lily snapped. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I want my mother and my Healer here immediately along with a fucking lawyer!"

"Miss Evans you watch your tone! If you want all that we cannot keep you from it. We will discuss this more in the Headmaster's office." The man said before turning and walking away. The other man took a hold of Lily's arm and walked her to the office.

When they arrived Tammy and Jenna were called along with a lawyer. Tammy went and comforted her daughter before turning to Dumbledore and saying, "What the hell Albus? I have a teenage pregnant daughter and you are treating her like a criminal. What is going on?"

"Miss Evans's baby's father has decided he wants to be a part of his child's life. It is his right to be a part of it. So the order of protection is being revoked along with the restraining order. We are sorry Mrs. Evans but it is necessary." One of the Ministry officials said.

"My daughter was raped and was impregnated! Now he wants to see the baby and be a part of its life. This is preposterous! I won't put up with it. You will leave my daughter alone." Tammy snapped at them.

"Mrs. Evans no rape was ever filed with the Ministry so there for there is no proof that this baby was not conceived consensually." The man told her.

"Like hell it was consensual! My daughter was a virgin when this happened and had scars and bruises. We have memories and pictures of the torture she went through those few days after. You know how she was found? On the dungeon floor like some trash!" Tammy screeched at the two men. "So don't you sit there and tell me it was consensual!"

"You are welcome ma'am to file for a complaint and a trial will be heard, but until then Mr. Lewis has a right to his child. We are sorry, but until this matter is solved she can either stay here and allow Mr. Lewis to come in contact with her about the baby or she can be taken to a hospital for the time being."

"She will go to the hospital! Jenna when can she be moved?" Tammy said.

"At any time, the next full moon will be hard on her, but she is welcome to move at any time." Jenna said happily.

Lily nodded and Jenna moved her to St. Mungo's immediately. She was given a private room and was told that her homework and things would be brought over daily and her teachers would come on Fridays to go over practical lessons with her. Lily nodded and sat on her bed thinking.

_I am going to protect you my baby. No matter what they say, you will never know of your sperm donor. I love you too much. I will protect you baby. _Lily thought to her baby. She rubbed her belly and closed her eyes sighing. It wasn't long until she was asleep.

The next morning Lily woke up and found Jenna running tests over her to check her baby. Though Jenna wasn't happy that Lewis was trying to take Lily's baby away she was happy to have Lily in a hospital where she could check over her regularly especially because of Lily's size and age.

She opened her eyes and Jenna helped her sit up before she heard voices outside the door. The voices were arguing over something and Lily had a good idea about what it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when her mother walked in followed by a ministry official. Tammy Evans looked furious and walked over to Lily sitting by her daughter and taking a hold of her hand before nodding to the ministry official.

"Miss Evans we were just discussing the arrangement of Mr. Michaels. You see just because you are in this hospital doesn't mean much. He will still be able to visit and until the custody case is over will be involved with this child. You gave up the right to have him out of it when you didn't report the rape. Now since it is Saturday we have chosen that every week he will be coming and spending two hours here and in that time will be filled in on anything that relates to your baby. This will continue until the custody case is over and depending on the verdict possibly after as well. Do you understand?" The man told her snottily.

Outraged and panicked Lily said, "Mom they can't do this can they? Please mom he will try to hurt me! Please mom don't do this! I will do anything! I will give my baby to adoption anything just please!"

Tammy looked like she was going to cry and squeezed her daughters hand before saying, "Honey I can't do anything about it. But I will always be here and so will two top Aurors, so he won't be able to hurt you."

Lily wiped her tears and leant into her mother before slightly nodding. The man smiled and clapped his hands before saying happily, "Great! I am glad this could be cleared up easily. I will see you two at the court date in two weeks time. Good day to you all." With that the man departed and in walked two Aurors along with Lily's rapist and father to her baby, Lewis Michaels.

Lewis smiled sickly sweet to Lily and came over before sitting in a chair and taking her hand. Lily pulled it away and snapped, "Don't touch me!"

"Now now Lily-Bear you know that all this stress isn't good for the baby. So please calm down for me baby." Lewis told her calmly.

Lily glared at him before pulling away from her mother and slapping him before saying, "Let's get one thing straight. You may have to be here and hear about the baby, but you will have no say in this baby! This is my baby and you are nothing to him or her. You will not decide on procedures, names, or anything else. You will not touch me or speak to me. You will be an arm length away from me and you will keep quiet. If you don't follow any of these rules I will fake a panic attack and say you are upsetting me and you will never be allowed back in here! So just get the hell away from me!"

Lewis stood up and turned on the Aurors saying, "She can't do this can she?"

"In fact Mr. Michaels because she is the mother she can. And I will also tell you that there is no reason to report the slap because she is pregnant and has hormones running through her. Now if you don't mind I would do as she says." One of the Aurors told him.

Lewis nodded in defeat and backed away leaning against the counter. Jenna decided at the time to make her appearance known and said, "Lily I have some news about your baby, and I would like to do an ultra sound and do some tests about your birth effect and whether it will probably be passed."

"What birth effect?" Lewis asked.

"None of your business," Lily snapped.

"If it's about our baby then it is my business." Lewis snapped back.

"Actually Mr. Michaels unless it effects the baby it is none of your business, so until I know for sure when it will or not you don't need to know." Jenna told him calmly. Lewis nodded stonily and let her continue. "So first off let's run those test starting with the blood test." Lily nodded and Jenna drew blood before sending it off to her personal lab with her team to look over and examine. Then she smiled to Lily and said, "Ready for your ultra sound."

Lily nodded happily and Jenna asked, "Would you like this done magically or not?"

"Which way is safer for the baby and more effective?" Lily asked.

"Magically is more effective but both are incredibly safe."

"Then magically it is." Lily laughed and then Jenna nodded before walking over and pulling Lily shirt up over her belly and waving her wand over it. Next to Lily a scream appeared and Jenna gently placed her wand to Lily's belly before moving it around and finding the baby. Lily smiled and said, "Can you see anything?"

"I can, do you see those little heads?" Jenna told her patient. Lily looked at the magical screen and found two round spots.

She was about to smile and said, "Why are their two round spots? Does my baby have two heads?"

"No baby, you are having twins." Jenna told her with a smile. Lily gasped and smiled feeling her mother hug her gently. "I would offer you a picture, but I think it would be better to wait for you next ultra sound. That way you can clearly see not only the babies, but also the sex if you choose."

"I think that is an excellent idea." Lily said before turning her head and saying, "Do you want to see the children you will never raise. Because as far as I'm concerned the only way you are seeing them is pictures while they are in my belly."

Lewis didn't even move he simply snarled, "I don't want to even look at those beasts you call babies. They are not my children."

"If you want nothing to do with them then why the hell are you taking me to court over custody?" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh Lily don't misunderstand me I want those beasts, but not as my children. You see I am going to give them to my parents to raise and that way I can tell them what I think of them every day." Lewis smiled. Lily glared at him and shook her head before laying her head back.

Jenna smiled and took the screen away before kissing her patients head and walking from the room. Lily lay there with a hand on her belly singing softly the lullaby she had chosen for them. Tammy looked at her daughter and interrupted her saying, "Any idea what you want to name them?"

"Oh no not you too, mum do you realize that Tabby has been all over me to pick names." Lily told her. Tammy simply smiled and shook her head.

She smiled at her daughter and said, "I am going to go inform everyone that you are ok. I know James has been particularly upset that he hasn't been able to see you. I told him to keep his head in his studies and you would be back at school soon."

Lily smiled and said, "Alright mom. Oh and don't tell them about the twins. I can tell them when I get back to school in a few weeks."

Tammy nodded and left the room. When she left the Aurors moved slightly closer to the pregnant teen and one of them said, "Miss Evans would you like us to ask for Mr. Michaels to be removed so you can get your rest?"

"That would be nice, sir, but I think I will be fine. Besides I am sure that you are more than willing and able to protect me from that bastard." Lily told them with a smile before she went back to her humming of the lullaby.

It was two weeks later and true to their word Lewis had been to see Lily every Saturday with the teachers coming on Friday. Lily had kept up in school and the babies were doing fine. It was the day of the trial and Lily was getting herself dressed. Hopefully if everything went well she would be back at school by the end of the day with Lewis Michaels far away from her.

Lily allowed Jenna to help her dress and then moved down the hall toward the floo system with Jenna and Tammy. Seeing as Lily was underage Tammy was allowed to go with her and Jenna was allowed because of the pregnancy. No one besides Lewis, Tammy, Jenna, Lily, and the two Aurors knew she was pregnant with twins and Lily wanted to keep it that way.

The group arrived at the Ministry of Magic and was led to the court room. They were placed in a separate room by themselves until it was time to begin.

After an hour of waiting it was time and the group moved to the courtroom. They entered and Lewis was sitting with his lawyer and Lily with hers. Tammy and Jenna were in the audience seats waiting for it to begin.

The Minister himself stood up and said, "We are here to take notice to a case brought up by one Lewis Michaels. Mr. Michaels wants custody of his child, which is carried by Miss Lilian Evans. Am I correct?"

Lewis's lawyer stood and said, "You are correct sir." The Minister nodded and the lawyer continued. "My client wants one thing. He doesn't want money or power. No he simply want to see his baby grow up. He loves that baby even though it isn't born yet and he wants to be a part of its life. Lilian Evans has refused that of him. Is that fair? Of course not! You wouldn't want the mother of your child to keep your baby away from you, just because he is younger doesn't mean his should be kept from him."

The man then sat down and Lily's lawyer stood up and whispered, "No one is denying that this man is the man who fertilized Miss Evans' eggs. She will tell you herself of that, but we are denying that he is the father. A father must want the child and Mr. Michaels doesn't. He proved that when he called the baby a beast. How could a loving father say that about their own child? He does not love that baby."

With that the Minister smiled and said, "You have both spoken your statement now we will call upon the witnesses. First is Miss Evans herself." Lily stood up and walked to the stand. She stepped up and was administered Veritaserum and the Minister continued, "Miss Evans you will be asked a series of questions do you understand?"

Lily nodded and the Minister nodded to Lewis's Lawyer, "Miss Evans will you please explain to the court why you would like to keep my client from your baby."

"I don't want my baby to have to deal with the fact that he is a horrible person and I don't want him to hurt my baby." Lily said truthfully.

"Why would he hurt your baby? Has he ever struck you?"

"No, but he-" Lily was cut off by the lawyer.

"He never struck you. Did he yell at you?"

"No, but-"

"Did he ever hurt you in any way?"

"I was raped! He held me down and ripped off my clothes and forced himself upon me! He cut me and impregnated me! I love this baby and that is why I can't let him hurt it! Please, please, don't make me let him around my baby." Lily screeched.

The lawyer looked at Lily one last time before saying to Lily's lawyer, "Your witness."

Lily wiped her tears and sat up straight for the next question. "You say you were raped. Is your rapist in this room?" Lily's lawyer asked.

"Yes, Lewis Michaels," Lily said.

"And you are sure that he is the child's father?"

"Yes, he is the father by blood but not by love or heart. I was a virgin when he raped me."

"So, you believe that he shouldn't be allowed to be around your baby?"

"Yes I fully believe that. He could hurt them."

"Them?"

"I am pregnant with twins." Lily said and you could hear the court gasp and then the Veritaserum wore off Lily and she asked, "Can I step down now?"

"Yes Lily you can." Her lawyer smiled.

With that Lily stepped down and Jenna looked over her and said she was stressed and needed rest. Because she had already been questioned the court allowed her to go into the room set up for her to rest in. Lily was led out and the next witness was called.

Lily lay down and Jenna checked over her babies again and stayed with her until they called her then she lay alone. She lay there as tears welled up in her eyes and she whispered, "No matter what I am going to protect you babies."

With that Lily fell asleep and didn't wake until she heard the door open and Jenna say, "Lily honey you need to wake up. They are calling for us to go back in for the decision."

Lily had been told that the main subject in the courtroom after she had left was her rape. Had it really happened because, after all, it wasn't reported? The Minister had fully agreed with Lily but the complete Wizengamot wasn't so sure.

They wouldn't have even been called in had Lily's birth effect not been pulled into the case. Lewis still didn't know what the birth effect was, but the Ministry did of course. Lily walked into the room and sat down. She looked at everyone in the room and took a deep breath.

It didn't matter what they said she was going to protect her babies and keep her promise. The Minister smiled at Lily and said, "After hearing all the witnesses and talking amongst ourselves we have made our decision."

"Mr. Lewis Michaels we would first like to tell you that we are highly offended that a student of Hogwarts would do something as atrocious as rape a young girl. We also couldn't believe that then after that you would put her through this when she has her hands full with a pregnancy of not one child, but two. With that said we would like to say that we rule in favor of the defendant and you will not be able to be around the defendant, her family, or the babies. You will also spend the year after your graduation in Azkaban for your crime."

Lewis panicked and cried out, "NO! You can't do this to me! Those babies are mine!"

The Minister was about to speak when suddenly a voice yelled out, "Deplario!" Lily saw red coming at her and tried to jump out of the way but the spell struck her right in the chest. Lily suddenly disappeared into thin air and Lewis laughed.

"So easy to distract," Lewis laughed. "I will have those babies!" Suddenly Lewis also disappeared with a spell hitting him saying, "Deplario!"

_A/N: sorry it's a cliff hanger. I try not to do it, but I had to! So the babies are Lily's to keep, but now Lily is gone! Also if anyone has name ideas for the twins let me know…I think I know but I am willing to change if you have a better idea!_

_Cassie_Heart_


	17. Chapter 17

Lily watched as the red light hit her and she felt as if her voice box had been ripped from her throat. She felt tears rush to her eyes as she was forced through the air. She would have wrapped her arms around her tummy, but she couldn't move.

She thought she was going to die, when suddenly her feet slammed into the ground. She felt her knees go weak and fell to the floor. Her knees slammed into the concrete floor and she cried out. She immediately touched her belly, but didn't feel like anything was abnormal. She took a couple deep breaths before standing up and looking around.

Lily looked around and whispered, "Where am I?"

She walked to one of the walls and let her fingers roll over the stones. She felt every bump and tried to memorize every feeling, that way if asked she could describe it perfectly. She smelled and immediately her senses were assaulted by a strong scent of blood. _Where was it coming from? _Lily thought. She was almost fearful to walk around, because she was unsure what she would fine.

She finally closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking through the dark looking for a way out. Looking she found there was no door and no windows. It was as if she was in a cave through with all the different tunnels she could search through. She looked in each of them only walking for a few minutes before turning back.

As she walked down on of the tunnels she felt it get colder than it was in the open. She was about to turn back with the scent of blood grew. Curiosity took over her body and she moved on going forward until she saw a light. Hoping for a way out she moved quicker toward the light.

When she got to the light she realized that it was no way out, it was where a creature feasted. The room was covered in blood and there were bones all over the place. She found shackles on the walls and gasped when she saw a man hooked to the wall. She was going to run and help him, but he looked at her and whispered, "No!" Lily froze and the man continued in an urgent voice, "I don't know who you are child or how you got in this awful place, but little one you must get out of here."

"I was unlucky and never discovered a way out, but you must! You must find a way out before you are also doomed. Promise me little girl that you will find a way out!" The man begged her.

Lily felt her heart go out to the man and she said, "I can get you out of here and we can find a way out together." Lily tried to persuade him, but he simply shook his head.

"It is the end of me, but not for you! Please, little one, hurry and find a way out." The man told her. She was going to argue more when suddenly she heard a slight pop to the left of where the man sat on the floor.

She moved back into the shadows and watched as a man with brown hair came into the light. He was wearing a pair of robes and smiled evilly when he saw the man. Without a word he raised his wand and tortured the man.

Lily forced herself not to gasp or cry out as she watched the man being tortured. It wasn't long after that the man lowered down to his level and whispered, "Goodbye my old friend. Goodbye Charles." With that the man allowed a pack of hyenas on him. They leaped forward and began ripping the skin. The man cried and begged for help until one of the hyenas ripped out his throat.

Lily turned away and let her tears leak down her cheeks. She waited until the man's cries stopped and waited for the pop before she took off back down the tunnel and away from the scent of blood. She prayed that she would be able to get away from that scent, but knew deep down she would never get away.

She ran as fast as she could and began searching for a way out. She looked down tunnel after tunnel searching and searching, until suddenly she heard a pop. She crouched down in the darkness and prayed she wouldn't be found.

It would seem that her luck had run out. When she looked up she looked into a pair of bright yellow eyes and she cried out jumping back. The eyes held a psychotic look in them and he smiled madly before grabbing her and saying, "We have been looking for you, my sweet."

Lily jumped to her feet and ran trying to get away. But the man found her and grabbed her saying, "They always try to get away, but they never do."

Terrified Lily tried to pull away as he pulled her back toward what she called the blood chamber. She found bones and the hyenas still in the room. The man waved his hand and the hyenas were chained up and paralyzed so they couldn't move. They could still watch Lily with their eyes and they made sure to never allow them to leave her eyes.

She cried as the man shoved her where the man had once sat and shackled her. She felt bile rise up in her throat as she thought of the man's blood she now sat in. She began to sob and pleaded, "Please let me go! Please I won't tell anyone that I was here, just let me go."

"You see I can't do that. You tried to keep my grandchildren from me Miss Evans. Now because we can't have, neither will you. No we won't kill you immediately. We will toy with you and keep you alive, but just barely. When we are done with you, you will be begging for death," with that Roger Michaels apparated away.

Lily sat there afraid for her life and her babies' life. She cried and whispered, "Please help me Mommy."

When Lewis disappeared the courtroom erupted in chaos. Everyone was yelling and screaming at each other and they didn't stop until the door blasted open and James came in yelling, "How could you lose her!"

The room froze and Jenna went to her son and hugged him, but James simply pulled away and screamed, "This was supposed to be safe! You promised she wouldn't be hurt! Now she is gone and they are probably beating her to make her lose the baby."

The Minister moved from his seat and said, "Mr. Potter I know this is hard and I sincerely apologize but we are going to do everything we can to get her back to safety."

James glared at the man and stalked out of the room. Before he walked out of the room he whispered coldly, "For you sake you better get her back here. And not only will Lily be safe, but that baby better be safe." With that he left the room.

Sirius went to Jenna and hugged her saying, "Moony and I will make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble." Then the two boys left also to catch up with their friend and practically brother.

Jenna hugged Tammy and said, "We will find her. I promise you we will find her."

A month had passed and they still had no idea where Lily was, they had no idea if she was ok or alive. And if she was that didn't mean her baby was. Tammy became more and more distraught as the days wore on and on. She cried nonstop and the full moon was unbearable. James was not much better. He threw himself into his school work and Quidditch. He didn't eat or sleep, and when he finally did fall asleep he only slept for a few minutes before nightmares started.

It was the middle of March and soon it would be the full moon. Everyone was searching harder to find her before the full moon, but there were no leads. They were having another meeting and Dumbledore asked, "Is there anything new Ryan?"

Ryan Marshall looked up and you could tell he hadn't slept in days and was about to break. He said, "None sir. I do know she is being kept where they kept Patrick, but that is it." Ryan had become very close to Lily since he had known her and was as worried as everyone else about her safety.

"It's no use," a quiet voice said. Everyone turned to the voice to see James had entered the room and heard that there were still no new leads. Jenna stood up but by then James had already turned from the room and turned away.

They searched and searched the castle of Hogwarts for James, but no one found him. Finally they went to Sirius and asked him where James would have gone. Sirius took a breath and said, "Follow me."

Everyone followed and Sirius led them to Lily's personal room. Amy smiled at the young dark haired boy and said, "Good to see you Sirius. I know I ask every time, but I must ask again, when is my lady coming home?"

"As I tell you each time pretty lady I am not sure. But when she returns she will need everyone there for her, including you. I know she has spent hours speaking with you about things. She will need you pretty lady." Sirius told Amy.

Amy smiled and said, "James has already entered for the night. He says that he wishes to be left alone, but I think I can trust you my dark haired prince."

"Thank you Amy, I promise I will treat your chambers with respect." Sirius told her with a smile. He loved the name that she had given him, dark haired prince. With that Amy swung open and Sirius led them inside. He went to the wall and found the founders of Hogwarts smiling and talking happily. He smiled and said, "Lion may I enter."

Gryffindor turned and smiled and nodded before swinging open and allowing them to enter. Sirius led them through tunnel after tunnel before coming to where all the tunnels met and finding the center common room. They found James laying there looking at the dirt ceiling.

Sirius moved to his best friend and said, "Prongs?"

"Go away Padfoot. I don't want to talk right now." James told his friend without looking from the ceiling.

"We will find her Prongs." Sirius told him.

James sat up and turned to him and said, "When Sirius? When they have ripped the child from her stomach? When they have broke that beautiful spirit that I love about her? When they have tortured her until she begged for death? When they have simply killed her?"

"No James, we will find her before that happens. We will find her before we lose her forever. I promise you that Prongs. If I find out where she is I will not wait for the adults to act. I will go on my own. I will rescue my sister. I will save her from the hell that they have forced her into. If they capture me I will defend her until I die. They will not break my spirit. They will not hurt her until I am no longer breathing and maybe even then they won't hurt her. I promise Prongs." Sirius told James.

James simply looked at his hands. Sirius walked over and said, "But you have to promise me something. You have to promise me that you won't give up hope. That you will believe we will find her, because we will mucker, we will."

James nodded and lay back down. Jenna and Tammy went to him. That night everyone slept in the tunnel common room. Once again James didn't sleep and Tammy only did because of the potion they gave her, but James refused to take medicine. He didn't want to sleep without her there beside her.

_You must promise me you won't give up hope. Hope… _Sirius's words replayed over and over in his mind and he realized that he had hope. Hoped that they would make it in time.


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius awoke to screaming. He jumped up and found James thrashing around in his sleep. Sirius jumped up and ran over to his best mate and shook him saying, "Prongs wake up! James, come on Prongs, wake up!"

James jumped and sat up yelling, "Lily!" Then when he saw it was Sirius he broke down. Sirius was the only person besides his mother to ever see him cry. Even as a child he didn't cry around others. It just didn't happen. James allowed his tears to run down his face and Sirius wrapped his arms around James.

Sirius held him tightly and said, "Shh…Prongs its ok. We are going to find her." James simply cried and Sirius held him never letting go. Finally James quit shaking and he wasn't crying any more. Sirius pulled away and smiled at him.

James was smiled and said, "Lily was dying. I was there and I didn't do anything. It wasn't that I couldn't I just wouldn't. She was begging for me to help her. Th-They were beating her belly to force her to lose the baby."

Sirius shook his head and hugged him again before saying, "James it's ok. First of all we both know that if you were faced with that decision you would save Lily, and secondly Lily will be fine. We are going to get to her."

"Thanks Padfoot," James told his friend and then hugged him and the two of them left Lily's common room. It had been two days since James's breakdown about losing hope and the only one that James was speaking to was Sirius. Everyone else received one word answers or nodes and shakes of the head.

James had finally fallen asleep last night for a few hours before the nightmare had hit him with full force and waken him up. Sirius had stayed up with him for as long as he could before giving up and falling asleep.

The two of them walked down the stone corridors silently to breakfast. They entered the hall and sat down eating. They had taken to eating at the top of the table closet to the head table. Jenna was sitting beside Tammy who was on Dumbledore's right hand side.

James simply pushed food around on his plate taking a simple bite every once in a while. After twenty minutes of watching James push food around on his plate Sirius said, "Mate you have to eat. You are not leaving this seat until you eat everything on that plate and maybe more if I put more on it."

James looked up and said, "Sirius I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't function, man."

"James you have to eat, sleeping we can give you a potion for, and eventually you will be able to function when we get Howler back." Sirius told him then he reached over and picked up James's fork. He put some egg on the fork and started moving it around and saying, "Here comes the plane, vroooommm."

James threw some toast at him and said, "Ok ok I'll eat." Then he took his fork from Sirius and took a bite. Sirius smiled and finished eating everything on his plate and four more pieces of toast before Sirius would let him leave. Then he moved back to Lily's common room and laid down on the couch with a scrap book that him and Lily had made.

He lay there looking at the photos before Sirius came in and said, "Prongs laying around and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help. Come on let's go fly or take a walk."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself, but I don't want to do anything unless it has to do with her." James told the animagus standing in front of him.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Then sit up and let me look too mucker. Someone has to keep you company."

James sat up and Sirius fell down on the couch beside him and they began looking and sharing memories. When they came to a special one of Lily James would stop and take a breath before turning the page. They came to a picture of Lily standing there smiling at the camera and every once in a while she would turn and lean forward before sticking her tongue out.

James smiled as he watched his fiancé in the photo. He took a breath and said quietly, "I remember that day."

"Ya she had just finished baking the worst cake of all time and now she was dancing around and having fun. She was making fun of you for being boring and sitting around." Sirius said.

James nodded before turning the page and finding a photo of Lily and himself kissing beside the lake. He smiled at the photo. They two sat like that looking at pictures until suddenly someone bounded into the room and said, "We've found her."

Lily was sitting there. The blood from the old man had finally dried and was stuck on her body like glue. Slowly it would chip and fall to the ground before Lily would blow it away from her. She had finally quit crying for help and given up she would be found. It had been weeks. The only good thing was that they had not come back. Twice a week a house elf would come and feed her and give her a drink before apparating away. She was never unshackled and she simply sat there with her hands above her hands. She was in the same dress from the trial and it was soaking with urine.

There was no way for her to move to go to the bathroom so she simply had to sit in it. The first few times she had felt ashamed, but now she was simply hoping to survive. She sang to her babies quietly trying to keep calm, but it didn't last long. Her hair was tangled and matted to her forehead. She was dirty and cold.

Sitting there she wondered if she would ever get out. It was always dark with only the torches to light the room. She could still see the hyenas in their cage in the corner. She tried not to look over there at them, but keep her eyes at the floor.

Suddenly she heard a pop and knew someone was coming. _Probably just the elf_ she thought, but she was wrong. She watched as Roger Michaels moved into the light. He smiled at her and said, "How are you feeling dear?"

Lily stayed silent and didn't move. She heard Roger move forward and felt her heart beat race. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself when Roger grabbed her chin and brought her chin upward so their eyes met. "You have been a pest long enough. Tomorrow you will die. Enjoy your night."

With that the man threw her chin to the side and moved away and apparated with a pop. Lily felt tears rush to her eyes. She had failed them. She had failed her babies. They would never me born. Lily cried and cried that night hoping and praying for someone to come to her. She raised her head and howled once at the dirt ceiling.

Becki was walking around looking for clues as she why her heart had sent her here. She had apparated using her wolf to guide her hoping to find something when she had come here. She could see nothing around her except trees. She moved through the trees until she heard something. It was a howl, but not just any howl. She knew that howl. Becki moved from where she was to the closet tree and ripped her shirt. She tied the cloth to the tree and then apparated away.

She arrived on the boundaries of Hogwarts and ran up the grounds to the magical school. Bursting in the doors she ran to the Great Hall. Everyone was there eating and enjoying themselves. She saw Dumbledore and ran forward. She whispered to the man, "I have found her."

Albus Dumbledore jumped from his seat and said, "All students are to move to their Common rooms immediately. Head of Houses will escort their house. When there they will take roll call and then look them there. No student is to be wondering around."

Then Dumbledore moved toward his office followed by Jenna, Ryan, and Tammy. When they got to his office he looked at Ryan and said, "Fetch your godson and Mr. Potter, along with Mr. Black. Quickly Ryan we haven't much time I fear."

Ryan nodded and ran from the office. When he was gone Dumbledore looked at Tammy and said, "I wish you to remain here my daughter along with Jenna. I will go along with the strongest Order members. We will get her and bring her home. I will allow one student to go who do you want to go?"

Jenna and Tammy both looked at each other before saying, "Sirius."

Dumbledore nodded and went to Fawkes saying, "Round the team Fawkes. We will meet in the grounds in ten minutes no later." Fawkes nodded before disappearing in a cloud of flames. The door banged open and in walked the three boys and Ryan.

"It has been decided that James and Remus will stay with Jenna and Tammy while Sirius goes with me to rescue Miss Evans." Dumbledore told them.

"WHAT! I don't get to go to save the love of my life." James yelled.

"James you are too emotional and Sirius will do the job. Lily will be brought home." Jenna explained.

James was going to argue but Dumbledore said, "We don't have the time to argue. Let's move Mr. Black."

Sirius hugged James and said, "I will bring her home." Then he disappeared with Dumbledore down the staircase and toward the grounds. James sank to the loveseat and pulled his knees to his chest laying his head on his knees. He didn't cry, but he wanted to. He prayed and hoped Lily would be okay. That the babies would be safe, but he knew that they might not be.

Dumbledore was moving with his group toward where Becki had heard the howl. They arrived in a forest of some kind. Becki moved to a tree and untied her cloth and said, "This is where I heard it. It was a howl that sounded like Lily's I am sure of it."

Dumbledore nodded and moved around waving his wand muttering things under his breath. Suddenly a howl was heard again. Everyone froze and Becki whispered, "That was Lily. Please headmaster we have to help her."

"We will, Mrs. McKinnon." Dumbledore told Becki. Then he waved his wand again and dirt and grime moved and a woman appeared. Dumbledore smiled at the woman and was about to speak when she held up a hand.

She looked at Dumbledore and said, "Turn back. You are not welcome here in these woods."

"My dear lady we are looking for one of our own. She was taken from us and we want to rescue her and take her home." Dumbledore told her.

"Then you will find another way, because you must leave now." The lady told them.

"Please let us search for her." Dumbledore tried again, but she simply shook her head.

"I will allow you passage into the tunnels under us so you can move from my woods without being seen by my sisters, but that is it." She told them, and, then she waved her hands and the group was transported to a dark room.

Dumbledore looked around and found it was pitch black. He didn't know how they were going to get out, but they had to do just that if they were going to find Lily. Dumbledore's heart ached for his granddaughter. He loved her so much and with him dying he wanted share with her the fact that he loved her. He wanted to see his great grandchildren born. He knew that she would love them, but he wanted them to know him.

He spoke quietly, "Everyone I cannot give us any light because we may be found by the woodland spirits, so please I am going to whisper a spell that will move you all to me. We must all join hands and move along the wall until we find some light."

He didn't wait for a response he simply said the spell and when they were joined he moved them down the tunnels. They moved and moved and suddenly they came to a tunnel that was lit by torches they lined the walls. He let go of them and found they were all still together. Suddenly they heard a scream and Sirius said, "Lily."

Not knowing how they had found her they moved as one down the tunnel and stayed as close to the shadows as possible when they came the doorway of a chamber. Inside the chamber they found Lily shackled and dirty being tortured. The shackles were holding her in place as the Cruciatus Curse was placed up her. They suddenly heard a snap and knew that her arm was broken at the socket. Fear erupted through them as they realized that she may never have feeling in that arm again. Dumbledore kept them to the shadows until they saw who was torturing her.

A man moved forward and lifted the curse. Lily began to cry and the man said happily, "Why Lily dear it seems your arms is broken."

Lily spat out some blood and began to cry. Sirius wanted to move on Lily and protect her, but he waited for Dumbledore's call. He watched as Dumbledore nodded and the Order moved into the room. Sirius immediately went to Lily and tried to break the shackles holding her, but got nothing. He growled and tried again and again. Frustrated he pointed his wand as Lily's hands and oiled them before carefully slipping her hands from the shackles. Lily cried out as her broken arm fell to her side and twisted painfully. Sirius picked her up trying to be careful and ran from the room. He realized as he left that many Deatheaters had come to aid the man who had tortured Lily.

He ignored everyone and ran as fast as he could. Through the dark he ran trying to get Lily to safety, but it was no good he had no idea where he was going and couldn't apparate yet. He suddenly heard people behind him coming near him. He didn't recognize any Order members and hid in the darkness. He laid down Lily and said, "We will get out of here Howler I promise."

Before he knew it spells were being fired left and right between the people around him. He shielded Lily as best he could placing shield charms around her until one spell hit her. He didn't hear the spell or curse, but it immediately knocked out Lily. Sirius turned and started shooting spells when the man turned with a small dagger and plunged it into the side of Sirius. Sirius yelled in agony as the dagger hit his lungs. He could feel his lungs filling with blood and knew he was going to die.

He picked up Lily's unconscious body and tried to run away, but the spells just kept coming and the dagger in his side was aching him to the point he didn't think he could move. He collapsed on the ground and tried to protect Lily's body but in turn he fell on the dagger. It plunged deeper and Sirius cried out in pain. He couldn't breathe any longer and began to cry. He couldn't move or speak so he couldn't call for help.

He simply closed his eyes and prayed that someone would find him and Lily and save Lily. Not knowing that Lily was no longer breathing either.

Dumbledore was fighting as hard as he could trying to end this battle. He could see that Sirius had gotten Lily out and Dumbledore was thankful to that. He saw a few men leave the room and sent a few Order members after them. He had no idea if Sirius had gotten out, but he knew he had to protect them just in case they hadn't.

Dumbledore was battling hard and suddenly a cry of pain was heard in the distance. He shook his head and knocked out all those around him. He could feel his magic depleting and took a breath trying to move to the door to go look for whoever was in pain. He got only to the door when he fell to the ground. He felt something in his body break and he groaned he tried to stand when someone moved to him and said, "Albus don't move. You've broken something. We will find whoever it was that yelled."

Dumbledore didn't recognize which Order member it was but he stayed still. He could feel his rib broken and hoped it hadn't punctured a lung. He lay there on the floor and looked over seeing a cage of hyenas. His eyes widened and he realized what would have happened to Lily had they not come.

In fear he watched the beasts pace in the cage wanting out. Dumbledore took his wand and with his last bit of energy he waved it knocking out the hyenas. With that the man passed out.

Ryan moved to Albus as he saw the man try to move. He bent down and said to the man, "Albus don't move. You've broken something. We will find whoever it was that yelled."

When he saw Dumbledore stop moving he left the room and went after the direction that his comrades he went. He moved through the tunnels until he came to where obviously a battle had taken place; Ryan found his friends on the ground barely breathing and two Deatheaters that were dead. He ran over to this friends and kneeled down he quickly knocked them out and then waved his wand over them. They should be fine until he could get them to Hogwarts. Ryan then moved on through the tunnels. The smell of blood filled his nose and he ran faster. Whoever had yelled had to be close.

He entered a room and found Lily and Sirius on the floor. He knelt to the ground and found neither had a pulse. He saw the dagger in Sirius's side and debated on whether to remove it. Finally he decided against it and lifted Lily to his arms and carried her back to Albus. Then he moved back to get Sirius.

After he had gotten everyone, along with his two friends that he had knocked out, he turned to the only two members of the Order that were still standing and said, "One of you take Lily to Hogwarts and to the Hospital wing, the other take Sirius. I will follow with the Prewitt brothers and Albus."

Understanding the two men apparated away leaving Ryan. Ryan took a hold of the headmaster and the Prewitt brothers before apparated away. He landed on the ground of Hogwarts and ran inside finding Professor Sinstra first. He told the woman that he needed McGonagall now and she took off running.

Ryan then moved back to the grounds and took a hold of the Prewitt brothers. He was about to leave when McGonagall came running down the slope of the grounds. Between the two of them they moved the three men to the Hospital Wing.


	19. Chapter 19

James was sitting there with his knees pulled to his chest. He hadn't spoken since the team had left to find Lily. He was waiting for her. James was worried and everyone was worried for James. If Lily was not ok they knew James would not ever be able to function. He loved her with all his heart.

They were sitting there with only the sound of Fawkes gently singing his song when the door banged open and an Order member said, "We have them."

James was the first to move. It was as if a switch had been flipped on. James jumped to his feet and ran from the room. He moved as quickly as he could toward the Hospital Wing. He could hear the others behind him, but he didn't care. He only cared that his Lily was here. She was safe.

When he arrived at the Hospital Wing he opened the doors and went to run to where a curtain was pulled around beds, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. "James calm down. Shh…James calm down." The man holding him said.

James recognized the man as Ryan, but he only fought harder to get to the beds. The curtains were moved slightly and James found his best friend laying on one of the beds passed out. He was hooked up to a Muggle oxygen machine. James froze and fell to his knees.

He didn't cry but he whispered, "No Sirius."

He felt Ryan lift him in his arms and felt himself being carried. The next thing he felt was being laid down on a bed and a potion being placed into mouth and him swallowing the potion before passing out.

Ryan saw James enter the Hospital Wing and grabbed a hold of him. James didn't need to see Sirius and Lily or the Headmaster. Ryan held him and tried to calm him, but then the curtain moved slightly and Sirius's head was revealed. He felt James stop fighting him and fall to his knees.

"No Sirius," James whispered. Ryan felt his heart ache for the boy. James was just a boy and here he was about to possibly lose his best mate and the love of his life. Ryan lifted the boy from the floor and took him to the bed and laid him down. He placed a sleeping/calming draught to his lips and coaxed him into drinking it.

When James was asleep Ryan went to Jenna and Tammy. The two women had entered not long after James and was standing there looking at the white curtain. Jenna was looking right at Sirius and started to cry. Remus took a hold of his mother and steered her to a chair. Jenna began to sob as she held onto her son. Remus was a son to her and Jenna was his mother. The three boys had grown up together as brothers with Jenna as their mother and that wasn't going to change, ever.

What they didn't know was Ryan had signed a few papers and Remus was officially a Potter. Sirius would always be a Black, but Remus was another story. The boy would always hold his last name as Lupin, but he was adopted by Jenna.

Ryan moved to Remus and said, "I know this isn't the best circumstances to tell you this but I have signed over my guardian rights to Jenna."

Remus turned to his godfather and said, "You what?"

"I signed over my guardian rights to Jenna. By law you are a Potter. Jenna is your mother and always will be. I don't know when this war will end and I can come out of undercover and you need a mother. I am still your godfather, but after this war I will not take over guardianship. I will be your godfather no matter what." Ryan explained.

Remus stood up and hugged his godfather tightly saying, "Thank you Ryan, thank you."

Ryan held him tightly and said, "You're welcome. Now the one think I will tell you it that your last name has not changed and will not change, that way you can always have a little bit of your parents with you. Along with your tattoo of course."

Remus held his godfather for a bit longer before Madam Pomphrey came over and said, "Jenna I have some news for you and Tammy."

Jenna stood up and Tammy came over holding her best friend. Remus stood by his godfather and mother. Poppy looked at the group and said, "Both Miss Evans and Mr. Black have been stabilized. Miss Evans was very malnourished and dehydrated. Her clothing was very soaked with what I believe was urine and blood. Blood was also dried onto her skin, but I don't think it was her own. She had no bruises or cuts that would show she was beaten. The only physical injuries I could find was where her wrists were shackled which caused her to put serious strain on her shoulders and when she was tortured she ripped and broke her shoulder socket. We won't know if that arm is paralyzed until she wakes. Unfortunately the spell she was hit with is unknown so I can't treat her. She may never wake up I don't know. But she is breathing on her own and as far as I know at this moment he baby is ok, but she will need to be watched very carefully to make sure the baby stay alright."

"What will happen if she doesn't wake up when they baby needs to be born?" Tammy asked quietly.

"I will do a surgery that will bring that baby out and the baby will be watched to make sure it is fine, but the baby should be healthy and live a full life." Poppy explained. When Tammy nodded Poppy turned to Jenna and said, "Mr. Black was a little more difficult. The dagger had pierced his lungs and blood started to fill them almost immediately. When he collapsed he tried to protect Lily and fell on the dagger forcing it deeper. His lungs were full of blood when I got to him. I drained the blood immediately and tried to patch the lung, but it was too damaged. Minutes before I found out that the lung was not fixable one of the Prewitt twins passed. I took his lung and did a surgery to place the lung in his body. After that I revived him and he took a raspy breath. I immediately put him on a muggle oxygen machine and he is stabilized. He should be fine and wake up in a few days. He will still have to wear the oxygen machine and stay here for about a week after he wakes up, but he should be fine."

Jenna breathed out a sigh of relief and held Remus tightly saying, "Thank Merlin he's going to be okay."

"The Headmaster's going to be fine. He simply caused himself magical and mental exhaustion. He should wake in a few hours as well." Poppy said. Then she smiled at the group and said, "You may see them."

With that the group moved to the two children. Remus sat on the end of the bed and whispered, "Love you bro." Jenna sat down by her son's bed and kissed his head. She told him she loved him before moving to James and kissing his head.

Tammy moved to Lily's bed and sat down holding her daughter's hand. She kissed her head and said, "You have to wake up baby. You just have too."

Suddenly the doors busted open and in ran Tabby and Belle. The two girls ran over to the group and said, "Are they ok?"

Belle went to Remus and wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly. She then took a hold of Remus and led him to another bed. She laid him down and covered them up before saying, "Sleep my love." Remus fell asleep quickly and Belle lay there keeping watch over him.

Tabby went to Lily first and Tammy hugged her tightly. "She's ok Tabby."

"Is she really? What about the babies?" Tabby asked sobbing.

"Yes and no, Tabby, Lily is unconscious and may not ever wake up honey. But the babies are fine at this point." Tammy told Tabby.

Tabby started sob harder and she wrapped her arms around Tabby and said, "Lily-Bear…Lily-Bear…You have to get better. Come on sissy wake up, wake up."

Tammy wrapped her arms around Tabby and said, "Come on Tabby let's get you to a bed to sleep." Tabby nodded and leaned against Tammy. Tammy practically carried Tabby to a bed and then laid her down. Tabby was asleep instantly.

Vanessa and Jared would be here in the morning to see Lily and Sirius. The couple had gotten very close to the canine animagus since their daughter and him had gotten together.

Jared and Vanessa arrived the next morning and Sirius and Lily had yet to wake up. They loved Sirius very much and to see him like this just broke their heart.

Remus and Belle never left the Hospital Wing always being there to take care of James. James had woken up and been told of Lily's condition. He sat by her side and never moved or slept. He only ate when forced to by Remus and Belle. Tammy wasn't much better. She never moved and didn't sleep or eat. She wouldn't eat for anyone. Jenna was like the two but she knew that she had to keep herself healthy for her sons and slept and ate. She moved around the room and left Sirius's side every once and while. She held strong for her sons and didn't cry around them.

Tabby had tried to be strong but failed horribly. She cried and cried any time she saw Lily and tried to talk to her every day. She knew about Lily's promise to sing to her babies every night and took it upon herself to sing to them. It didn't sound pretty, but no one said anything for fear up upsetting her.

Vanessa went over to their daughter and held her tightly telling her over and over that it would be ok. Jared stood behind Jenna looking on at Sirius. He looked at Sirius and thought, _who could do this to a child?_ He went to Jenna and said, "Jenna?"

Jenna stood up and wrapped her arms around Jared and said, "He's going to be alright, right?"

"He's going to be fine." Jared comforted her. She knew how it felt to think you would lose a child. He just hoped she didn't have to go through the feeling of actually losing the child. Jared thought back to his son Demetrius.

Demetrius had died after standing up for his best friend to a gun man. His best friend had lived while Demetrius had died in the hospital after being shot in the side and losing too much blood. Jared missed his son every day, but they didn't tell Tabby about him as she had come to them two years after his death.

Jared held her until she stopped crying then he sat her down in the chair and laid her head down on her son's bed. Before walking over to his wife and daughter to comfort them.

Dumbledore had woken up hours ago and Sirius should have woken up. Poppy told them that the only thing keeping Sirius from waking was Sirius himself. It was two days later after Dumbledore had woken up and the man was able to move around when a woman came running into the Hospital Wing screaming madly, "Sirius! Where is my baby?"

Jenna stood up and for the first time since he had woken up James moved from Lily's side. Turning they found a tall woman with long curly black hair run into the room. She looked like she had been crying for days and hadn't bathed lately. She located Sirius and started to run over to him when James jumped in front of her and said, "Don't you dare come near him."

The woman froze and snarled, "He is my son and I will come near if I want. Now move!" James stood there not moving and the woman took a hold of him and shoved him roughly so he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Jenna stood up and said, "Walburga Black."

The woman turned to Jenna and said, "Jennifer Potter."

"Leave right now!" Jenna snapped.

"As I told your worthless son I am his mother and I have a right to be here. Now move away from my son. Oh and I am taking him home tonight." Walburga Black told her.

Just then Poppy came over and said, "You cannot take him anywhere. You see just because you are his mother doesn't mean anything if he is not in recovery, and until he wakes up he is still in critical condition. Now I am saying that as he is my patient you will leave now and not upset my other patients."

"You can't do this! He is my son!" Walburga practically yelled.

"I can and I am. I will be moving Mr. Black into a personal room and no one from now on will be seeing him unless on a list that was given when he started this school. Now as the student makes the list that would mean that only those he feels comfortable with will be allowed to enter. Now leave Mrs. Black." Poppy told the woman harshly.

Walburga Black glared at the healer and stormed out of the room. Poppy turned to the rest of them and said, "Sadly I was telling the truth. I think it is time to move the two into their own private rooms. I will be moving them as soon as their rooms are finished. They should be finished in a few hours. Until then I can only keep Mrs. Black away as long as she is making a ruckus in here. I have the lists if you would like to see them and as I told Walburga unless you are on the list you will not be allowed in the room. I am sorry."

With that she walked away and went into a door to where the personal rooms lay. The only time the personal rooms were used were when a student would be staying for an extended period of time.

Tabby moved to her best friend and said, "Lily-Bear I don't know if you can hear me or if you put me on your list, but I wanted to tell you that I love you very much and I will anything I can to protect you."

Tammy hugged the girl and said, "I am sure you are on her list Tabby. Why don't you go and shower and who knows by time you come back she may be just fine and awake." Tabby nodded and when she was gone Remus and Belle nodded and walked out as well Remus dragging James with him.

James hadn't bathed in days and needed a shower. They had been using cleansing charms, but it wasn't the same as a real shower. Remus dragged James up to Lily's common room Belle following and helping as best she could.

When the children were gone Jared turned to Tammy and said, "You really think that Lily is just going to wake up and be fine?"

"Honestly Jared I don't. I don't know if she will wake up at all, but I am hoping. I will always hope for her to wake up." Tammy told him. Jared nodded and led Vanessa to go and shower as well.

Jenna went over to her best friend and said, "I never thought we would be here. I never thought we would be facing this. I mean after you left honestly I never thought I would see you again and then you contacted me and said you were coming home. I was so excited. I started preparing that day for you and cleaning out your family's old home. The boys and I worked so hard on the house, and then you got there and we were excited. Then you told me about Lily's birth effect and I couldn't believe it. This Lily was raped and that hurt me even more, and now this. Tam we may lose our children."

Tammy turned to Jenna and said, "Jen I love you as my sister. It killed me to leave you but I couldn't live here with him around. Then when we arrived there Lily was never the same. It was as if even as a baby she was attached to this place. Sure she was happy, but it seemed like she never got out there. Then we came home. At first she was crushed, but when she got here she connected with your boys. Even though only one of them was blood it didn't matter. I immediately fell in love with your boys and started mothering them.

Then Lily was raped and I fell apart. You were there for me. You helped me keep Lily calm and you took care of my daughter when I couldn't. I was never a healer like you and when you took her I was so happy, and now this has happened. Here we stand looking at our children. Me with my daughter and you with your son; the two of them may die. But I know that you will always be there for me if I lose her, and I will be there for you if you lose him."

Tammy hugged her friend and suddenly they heard a breath. They looked over and saw Sirius gently open his eyes. Jenna ran over to him and Tammy yelled, "Poppy! Poppy he's awake!"

Poppy came running into the room and found Sirius opening his eyes. She ran over and started waving her wand over him. She looked at Jenna and said, "Move Ms. Potter." Jenna didn't seem to want to, but Tammy took a hold of her and moved her gently.

Sirius looked alarmed and tried to pull the oxygen mask off his face but Poppy took his hand and said, "Not yet Mr. Black, not yet."

Sirius froze and laid his hand back down and finally Poppy finished her tests. She smiled and said, "He seems fine and I want to remove the mask and see if he can breathe on his own. Is that alright Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and Poppy removed the mask. At first Sirius coughed and Poppy was going to put it back, but he shook his head and cleared his throat. He took a few shallow breaths before trying to take deeper. It wasn't long and he was able to take three deep breaths before he motioned for the mask. Poppy placed it make and Sirius took a few breaths.

Jenna smiled and went over sitting by his side. Sirius smiled at his mom and pulled away the mask croaking, "Where's Lily?"

Jenna felt tears rush to her eyes and she said, "Sirius honey she's here with us. When they got to you neither of you were breathing. They brought you here and Poppy started working on you both. You were both stabilized and you were supposed to wake up in a few hours. But Sirius you've been out for weeks. It is now the first week in May. Lily was stabilized and the baby is fine at the moment, but she hasn't woken up yet and we don't know if she ever will."

Sirius felt tears hit his eyes and he blinked them back and looked away from Jenna. Jenna took a hold of Sirius's chin and gently forced him to look at her. She smiled at him and said, "You did all you could. You risked your own life to save hers. She would be fine, but the spell that hit her is unknown and we can't remove it. Lily will have to come back to us on her own. Other than that the only think that was really wrong physically was a few cuts and bruises and the broken shoulder."

Sirius pulled the mask away and threw it away from him. Then he looked at Jenna and said, "I-Is she p-paralyzed." Then he coughed a few times but was fine.

"We won't know until she wakes up, if she does." Jenna told him. With that Sirius closed his eyes and let a few tears streak down his cheeks.

Just then while all the information was sinking in Walburga Black once again made her entrance. Walburga opened the doors and said, "Is my baby boy awake yet?"

Sirius turned his head suddenly and his eyes landed on his mother. Sirius glared at her and Walburga ran over as if to hug him and kiss him telling him how worried she was. Sirius simply looked at her. He glared at the woman who had beaten and verbally abused him. When she tried to hug him Sirius snapped, "Don't touch me."

Walburga looked at her son and said, "Sirius, honey, don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. You are the woman who beat me daily and verbally abused me. You treated me like dirt in my own home. My own mother hated me. Just leave me alone."

"Sirius honey now that you are awake I have come to take you home." Walburga told her son.

"Hell no am I going with you! Get away from me!" Sirius told her as he tried to move away from his so called mother.

Suddenly a woman walked into the room and said, "Mrs. Black I must ask you to move away from the minor."

Walburga flipped around and was about to start yelling when she saw who it was. She froze and said, "What do you want sister-in-law darling?"

"I am a lawyer for children and I am here to ask you to please step away from the child." Druella Black said. "Now Walburga Black move away from the minor or I will have my lovely friends here force you to."

Four Aurors moved into the room and stepped up to Druella. She smiled at Walburga and she stepped back. "Thank you Mrs. Black. Now Mr. Black I may be related to you, but I am still a lawyer. I was called by Professor Albus Dumbledore and he thought there may be a problem with Mr. Black going home with his biological mother. I would first like to ask Mr. Black if there is a problem."

"Yes there is. I don't plan to go anywhere with that woman." Sirius said calmly. Jenna was going to move to him, but Druella put her hand up and shook her head.

"May I ask why you don't want to go with your mother?" Druella asked.

"Because she never should have been able to keep me in the first place, she never wanted me. She just beat and verbally abused me. I finally had enough of it and went somewhere where I was loved. I went to the Potters." Sirius explained.

"Would you like to remain at the Potters?"

"Yes I would. I would happily be adopted by Jennifer Potter."

"Then let's do it. Auror Hartley hand me the papers please." Druella said.

"Wait a moment! You can't do this Druella." Walburga cried.

"Oh I can and I am. I don't agree with this boys decisions he is mud to me, but I also don't agree with beating a child. That is what you did to this boy. I may not always have agreed with Andromeda and she is no longer my daughter, but I would never beat her or verbally abuse her. You did both to this boy. At least if you don't want him give him away. Now you do have one choice you can sign off all your rights of this boy and give him up with his choice of his last name, or you can keep supervised visits and that is it." Druella told Walburga.

Walburga Black practically screeched like a banshee as she stormed over and signed the papers giving over all rights to Jennifer Potter. Sirius smiled and signed them as well checking the box that read _I wish to keep my surname as Black._ With that Jenna signed them and Druella walked away.

She was at the door when she heard Sirius say quietly, "Thank you Aunt Druella."

"Do not thank me. You are not a nephew of mine and in my opinion you can burn in hell. The only reason I came is because it doesn't matter what a child does or how they believe you still don't strike them or verbally abuse them." Druella said. With that she walked out the door and away from the school her Aurors following her.

Sirius took a breath and said, "I can't believe that that woman can never harm me again." Jenna hugged her son and kissed his head.

"Sirius I am happy for you, and I am touched you would want to be adopted by me. Now you and James will really be brothers. Why don't you get some sleep? We can talk more when you wake up." Jenna told him. Sirius nodded and fell asleep.

Sirius awoke to screaming and yelling. He opened his eyes to hear Poppy waving her wand and saying, "Jenna I need you to help me. The babies are not breathing. They are not breathing." Jenna was running around crazy and yelling for Poppy to get the gel.

Sirius had no idea what she was talking about but he tried to sit up to find Jenna running toward the door that led to Lily's private room. Sirius's looked around the room and his eyes connected with James's. James came over to him and said, "Good to see you awake, mucker."

"What's wrong with Lily?" Sirius asked concerned. Sirius watched as his best mates eyes darkened and he lowered his head. Starting to freak by now Sirius repeated his question, "What's wrong with Lily?"

"An alarm went off a while ago and Madam Pomphrey rushed in there. Something's wrong with the babies. Apparently from what you just heard the babies aren't breathing." James told him quietly. Sirius went to sit up and James put a hand on his shoulder and said, "No mucker. Mum gave me strict orders to keep you sitting down until that side has healed up nicely."

Sirius rolled his eyes and huffed. James smiled and said, "Always the same Padfoot. You are such a baby when it comes to hospitals."

"Hey! You aren't much better! I distinctly remember someone having a hissy fit over not wanting to take a pain reliever potion after breaking your leg in three places during a Quidditch game." Sirius told him shoving his best mate in the shoulder.

James smiled and they saw Jenna run out of the room toward Sirius's bed. She went over to James and said, "James I need you to go wake up Tammy and tell her to get here now! Lily may have to go into labor, which considering how early it is it may kill those babies and her. Tammy needs to be here to give us consent to so what we have to so we can save those babies."

James nodded and took off out of the Hospital Wing. Jenna was about to turn back toward where Lily was when Sirius grabbed her robes. Jenna turned around and found Sirius holding her robes. Sirius looked at Jenna and as if begging her to do something he said, "You have to save Lily and those babies. Mum you just have to."

Jenna turned quickly and wrapped her arms around her son. She kissed his head and said; "I will do all I can. I promise you that."

Sirius nodded and fell back onto his pillows and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Sirius opened his eyes back up to find that he was alone. He looked out the window and found the moon was high in the sky, but not quite full. He looked at his and whispered, "I know I haven't done this in a long time, but wishing star if you're up there could you please answer a wish for me. I wish that Lily and her babies would be fine, and Lily would wake up."

With that Sirius closed his eyes and watched as the colors danced behind his eyes lids. He saw the colors form shapes and words. He watched as the colors moved around as if calming him to his core of his magic. He remembered doing this as a child after a rather rough beating. He laid there wishing for Lily to be okay and for those babies to be safe.

Sirius fell asleep there watching the colors and didn't awake until the next evening. He was surprised to find a little girl sitting by his side. The girl looked no more than over the age of maybe 5 or 6. Sirius found she had big blue eyes and blonde hair. She smiled and said, "Hiya."

Sirius looked at her cautiously and said, "Hi?"

"My names Gabby, what's yours?" The little girl said happily.

Sirius again looked at her wearily and said, "Sirius. Little girl who are you?"

"I told you! I am Gabby! My mommy is helping Wolfie." The little girl said proudly. As if she had just said something that called for a big 'DUH' after it.

Suddenly a woman came running from the door that lead to Lily's private room and snapped, "Gabriella Higgins! I told you not to bother the boy!"

Gabby jumped from the bed and said, "But mommy he needs to get up. You always say that you have to get back on the horse if you get bucked off."

"I wasn't bucked off a horse!" Sirius said like the little girl was crazy.

"Of course you were! Wasn't he mummy!" Gabby cried at her mother.

"Gabriella be quiet! You will not yell in this castle! Do you hear me?" Gabby's mother told her sternly.

Gabby lowered her head and said, "Yes mummy." Then she turned to Sirius and said, "I'm sorry I bothered you sir."

With that Gabby went over to her mother and Gabby's mother leaned down and swatted her on the behind once and said, "You go over there and sit. I better not find you bothering anyone else." Gabby nodded and went over to sit on a vacant bed. She sat there quietly and waited for her mother to finish.

The woman nodded at her daughter and then moved to Sirius and said, "I am sorry for my daughter."

"It's no problem, ma'am. She just startled me is all. She is cute." Sirius told the woman.

"Oh please not ma'am. My name is Abigail Higgins. I am here to help the young girl that is pregnant. I came in early this morning around 3AM to help. I would not have brought my daughter, but her father passed away a few years ago and my sitter could not be awake and able to watch her at 3AM. Normally they would have called one of the other Healers, but I am the only one who specializes in unique cases of child birth. With the young girl's condition they thought they should call me." Gabby's mother said.

"Oh, you must mean Lily, ya she definitely has a unique case of pregnancy. Wait you said child birth? Does that mean the twins are born?" Sirius asked.

"No, I was able to get here in time to deal with the girl. The babies were simply scared and had wrapped their bodies together for comfort. The only problem was they got the umbilical cords of the babies got wrapped around their throats cutting off breathing. I was able to take care of that and no I am simply doing some last minute tests." Abigail told him.

"So Lily is fine and so are the twins?" Sirius asked.

"They are fine. You seem very concerned, are you the father?" Abigail asked.

"Oh no, I am simply the brother." Sirius explained. Abigail nodded and Jenna came out of the room. Abigail turned and said, "I better get back. They will need me to finish up that last test." With that Abigail walked away.

Jenna came over to Sirius and sat down on the edge of his bed. Sirius smiled at his mother and Jenna said, "A package came for you today."

"Who's it from?"

"Apparently a distant relative of yours," Jenna told him. "A letter came with it. I can get them if you would like."

Sirius nodded and Jenna got up to get the package and letter. When she returned she left the package with Sirius and went to check on Lily. Sirius opened the letter and started to read.

_Sirius, _

_I can't believe I am writing to you. I never believed I would, but as I was looking through some things of mine that I took from the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black when I married into the wrong family and was disowned I found something that I am sure you would like. You see I am dying and I was going through my things sending them to who I wanted them to belong to. I know you probably don't remember me after all I only saw you once after I was disowned and it was when I saw you and your brother on the street with your father. You seemed happy so I thought nothing of it. But now I know that you were happy until you started to think for yourself. Not that it is any of my business, but I am sure that your mother and father beat you as mine did me for your thoughts. I hope you pulled through and this reaches you and not your good for nothing mother. I love you very much Sirius and I want you to have my most prized possession that I took from that dreadful place. Goodbye Sirius. _

_Your Second Cousin, _

_Cedrella Black_

Sirius had never even heard of her. He had no idea what she had left him or even why. Once you were burned off the family tapestry you were never seen or spoken to again. He was the exception when his mother had come to claim her custody of him.

Sirius shrugged and opened the package and found a book set. He cocked his head to the side and read the binding on the side of the books. He gasped as he saw what they were. He dropped the set and whispered, "Holy fucking Merlin. Where did our family get these?"

Not caring he read the binding of the books aloud in a whisper, "Diary of Helga Hufflepuff, Diary of Rowena Ravenclaw, Journal of Salazar Slytherin, and Journal of Godric Gryffindor." He breathed again and opened the first page of Slytherin's and read aloud, "This book is only one of my many Journals. Though this is the first of the many I wish to tell whoever reads this that what you read is personal and horrifying. I do not claim to be a good person, but not as bad as I'm sure history books will call me. If you wish to learn more about me and my life you will find all the rest of my books in my Chamber. They will be in the library, if you can get past my pet and find the library enjoy."

Sirius closed the book and put it back opening up Hufflepuff's and reading it aloud, "Like those of my best friends this is the first in a large collection that is my Diaries. If you so wish to read about me you will find my Diaries in my personal rooms at Hogwarts, good luck. The clues and riddles to find my rooms are at the back of this book. I may be known by those of my time as the calm and gentle one I tell you this. Read this with caution for it shows a much deeper and dangerous side of me. A side of me no one has seen except my beloved Salazar. I know what you are thinking how someone with my loyalty could fall for the sly Slytherin. I tell you there is a deep passion to my Salazar. Enjoy my Diaries."

Closing Helga's Sirius opened up Rowena's. He turned to the first page and again read it aloud, "I will not repeat what I am sure you have read in the front of the other books. This is the first, but you will have to be wise to find the rest of my Diaries. You see I have hid my Diaries in the Come and Go Room. The only problem is you must start at the first room and work your way through the many rooms to reach my Diaries. I am known as the wise of the group. I am wise don't get me wrong, but I also hold an arrogance that is kept in check by my one and only Godric. That man has loved me since the beginning of time. Though I married others my heart always belonged to Godric, but you will learn more of that in this Diary. I hope you are wise enough to get to my Diaries, but if not please enjoy this book and hold it close to your mind."

Sirius lastly turned to the book that held the thoughts and wishes of his favorite founder. He had always loved Gryffindor and believed he was incredibly brave and strong to stay friends with the sly and cunning Slytherin. Sirius took a breath and opened the book to read the first page aloud, "Many believe me strong. Many believe I was the brave and courageous one, but in reality I just did what many wouldn't. I did what was right, not easy. I stood for the poor woman on the street who was starving to death. I stood for the child in the window who had bruises all over. I stood for the man who had to watch his whole family die before his eyes. I did these things when others cowered in fear. Fear of many things: of darkness, of death, of Salazar. Even Helga feared the man she loved, but not me. He would not force me down. He was as loyal as they come, but he was also a proud and dark wizard. He was a brother to me and my mortal enemy. That is why my other journals will not be found in the school of Hogwarts, but instead are in the forest. I hid them there for my love to find, but she passed before I. I never changed the spot. My journals lye with the dangers of the forest, and if you want them you will have to do what is right and not easy. You will have to prove you will stand for the woman, child, and man."

Sirius had never been more proud to be a Gryffindor than after that moment. He took breath and whispered, "I will find these books. I will read them all. From Salazar to Godric, I will know them. Then I will pass the books to my children. I promise you all that." With that Sirius opened Godric's and began reading.

He read well into the night before he fell asleep with the heavy book lying on his chest.

_A/N: Ok I know that the founder's books were a twist, but really Sirius just needed something to cheer him up. The books came at the perfect time. I hope you all like the first pages of the books. Just in case you are wondering why Diaries is capitalized and journals isn't it's because Helga and Rowena called the collection the Diaries and Salazar and Godric just called them their journals._

_Just a little bit of info. Oh and the part with Abigail and Gabby are not big parts, but they did play their part. Gabby was another little bit of sunshine in Sirius's cloudy life and Abigail was to save Lily's babies. Because Poppy couldn't have done much seeing as Lily's condition. _

_Hope you all liked this chappie and please review in that box down there. It is getting lonely without your lovely reviews. I really do appreciate them! Also I am looking for a particular story I read about 2 years ago about Harry making a wish at midnight and it has to do with the elements. If you know of a story like this please let me know! _

_Cassie_Heart _


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey mate, you realize you spend practically every day reading those books from your cousin?" James asked his friend.

Sirius looked up and said, "Well considering I have all my homework done and I can't leave this bed except to go to the lavatories I think I have the right to read." James laughed and shook his head.

"When are you going looking for the other books?" James asked.

"As soon as Pomphrey will let me out of this hell hole, ugh I hate it here."

The door suddenly opened and Remus walked in with the two girls behind him. Remus sat down on Sirius's bed and Belle took a spot on his lap, while Tabby took Sirius's other side. Because Sirius had woken up Poppy had decided against placing him in a private room, but Lily was still in her room. And the only ones allowed in were Tammy, Jenna, Tabby, Vanessa, Jared, Poppy, the boys, Alice, and Becki. Sirius hadn't been to see her because Poppy wouldn't let him get out of bed.

Tabby leaned over and kissed boyfriend and said, "I brought you your homework for this week. I even went to the trouble of writing notes for you. Well actually my quill wrote notes for you, but still."

Sirius smiled and looked at the beautiful girl beside him. Tabby's eyes shone beautifully against the light in the room and Sirius loved the way her black hair shown lovely. She was wearing her normal black jeans and hoodie. She was wearing her hood up today. He leaned up as far as he could and kissed her. Tabby smiled against his lips and when they pulled apart she asked, "What was that for?"

"For being perfect," Sirius told her honestly. Tabby smiled and kissed him again lightly before saying, "I love you Sirius, but I have to go. I promised I would meet my counselor today."

"Counselor, for what? Tabby are you okay?" Sirius asked seriously. (No pun intended)

"I'm fine Sirius. My counselor is to help me get over the abuse I suffered from Blake."

"I thought you had put it behind you?"

"Sirius I have its just I really think I should talk about it. Lately I have been having nightmares about it. I would have simply come to you and wrapped up in your warmth, but Sirius you're hurt and need your rest." Sirius was about to protest when Tabby touched a finger to his lips and said, "Sirius I love you and understand you need to recover. Can't you feel the same for me and let me recover?"

Sirius nodded defeated and lay back on his pillows. With that Tabby kissed his head and got up walking away. Belle looked at Sirius and said, "I would stay but I have a meeting today with my coven and I need to go ready myself. I am telling them today that I love Remus. That as a result is going to cause an up roar in my coven." Then she turned to Remus and said, "Remy, love, can you go and get a blood bag from Madam Pomphrey?" Remus nodded and Belle scooted off his lap so he could get up.

When he was gone Belle turned to the others and said, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Belle?" James asked.

"I need you to keep Remus here until I return for him. I don't care what you have to do to keep him here just do it. And if I don't return by midnight do not let him come after me. My coven may possibly try to kill me for this. I am strong enough I can defend myself, but not Remus and I." Belle explained.

James and Sirius were about to argue, but Remus was coming back with a blood bag. James nodded and Remus said, "Here Belle. Pomphrey says that you better get going after that. Your coven won't want to wait." Belle nodded and took the blood bag and walked out of the room toward the Forbidden Forest to meet her coven.

Belle moved through the trees. At first she walked then she began to move from tree to tree. She moved as quickly as she could. Then she came to a clearing where she found about ten people standing there. The trees had hidden them from the sunlight. And though the light didn't kill them, it did cause them all excruciating pain. Belle had decided a long time ago she wasn't going to be subjected to the sun she was going to stand and fight. She had moved past the pain and walked freely in the sunlight.

Belle jumped down from the tree and a man turned to her and said, "Belle it is good to see you my fledgling."

Belle held her head and said, "I am not a fledgling any longer. I am an Elder."

The man chuckled and said, "Of course you are. How could I forget? But to my dear one you will always be my fledgling. After all I was the one who turned you my dear. You will take over this coven when I leave."

Belle laughed cynically and said, "You will never leave. You don't trust me Sebastian."

The man moved forward and wrapped his arms around her forcing her to look in his eyes and said, "But I do my fledgling. That is why I allow you to leave me and go about with your human friends. I know you would never betray me."

"That was your first mistake; you should never believe I wouldn't betray you." Belle told him, and, then she moved from his arms and said, "I have fallen in love with someone who betrays not only you Sebastian, but also the whole coven."

Sebastian laughed and said, "Love can be broken but a blood bond will always be there. That is why tonight you will bond with me my dear." Sebastian tried to move to her again to wrap her in his arms, but Belle moved back shook her head.

"You will no longer touch me. You will never again act as my owner. I am not your pet. I am an Elder here and I am saying now that I am through with this. I am no longer a part of this coven, for you have taken a hold of me and tore my soul from my body to many times. Now you must face the effects of your actions. Goodbye Sebastian, I am in love with Remus Lupin, a werewolf." Belle snapped at the vampire.

Then she turned and was about to walk away when she felt something latch onto her back and teeth tear into her skin. She felt skin ripped away from her shoulder and screamed. She retch her hands behind her and ripped the vampire off her back. Blood was pouring from the wound and Belle was aching. She ignored the pain and flipped around grabbed the girl who attacked her and pressed her to the ground pulling her arms behind her back and ripping them away from the body.

The girl screamed and stopped moving. Belle turned and found all the others had moved forward to fight, but were waiting for Sebastian to give command. Belle looked at what she had called her family. Her sisters who had all been changed by Sebastian looked at her like they could rip her apart. Belle had no doubt in her mind they would try, but she didn't fear them. Sebastian looked at Belle and said, "You have brought your own fate upon you." With that Sebastian turned and walked away leaving Belle at the mercy of her sisters. The women moved forward at once. Belle closed her eyes for a second taking a breath before opening them and grabbing the first of the seven women who were attacking her.

Belle flipped her around and the arm snapped. Belle then pulled the woman back and snapped her head off. She quickly turned to the next one and was about to attack when once again she felt someone on her back. The woman on her back ripped two chunks of skin from her back. Belle screeched and felt her clothes ripping as her skin did.

Two of her sisters attacked her from her sides at the same time. Belle screeched and moved quickly dodging another attack. She attacked back and killed three more. The last three looked at Belle and took a breath before moving forward again. They were not about to let her live as long as they were breathing. Belle dodged to more attacks before she got a hold of one of the three. She ripped her head off and turned to the last two.

One of their eyes was amberish blue meaning she was recently turned. Belle didn't know her, but she wished she didn't have die. That simply wasn't the option. Belle then turned to the one that she knew. The girl's eyes were black and had been her 'sister' since Belle could remember. Belle looked at the girl and said, "Kristine look around you. Look at what you have made me do. Yes I chose to do it, but if I didn't you would kill me and then go after Remus. I did not attack you or Sebastian. I simply walked away. You could have let me walk away. Don't do this Kristine. If not for me or yourself do it for the little fledgling beside you. I can tell she has been recently turned and she doesn't know any better. Please let me go."

Kristine stood up and looked at Belle. "Belle I love you and I wish I could simply allow you to walk away. But you know what Sebastian would do. I would immediately become his little slut. I've been through that once already I won't go through it again. And I wish Danni didn't have to die. She is lovely and I wish I could protect her, but I can't. Sebastian has made it clear that we look after ourselves and him, no one else."

"It doesn't have to be that way Kristine. Please trust me, at least let Danni go. Don't make her go through being in Sebastian's coven. Let me take her away." Belle tried to convince her.

Kristine looked at the sky and Belle saw a saddened expression on her face. Belle watched as tears of blood poured down her face. Belle felt horrible. It took true sadness for a vampire to cry. Belle moved forward and hugged Kristine tightly.

Kristine hugged her and said, "I wish I could be like you. I wish I could be free."

"You can. I would protect you Kris. I would protect you and Danni." Belle told her.

Kristine nodded and pulled away. She looked at Belle and said, "I know you would, but Belle look around us. You just killed our sisters. Why did you stop at me?"

Belle took a step back and said, "I stopped at you because I know you. I know you love me like a sister like I do you. You were the first to know that not only was I turned by Sebastian, but he was also my father. And I know that really you don't want to kill me. And Kris I don't want to kill you. I love you too much."

"I love you too Belle. But how would we get away? Sebastian would find us." Kristine told her earnestly.

"No I would protect you. Even if he found us, I would not let anything happen to you. I would protect you and Danni." Finally Kristine nodded and Belle hugged her tightly. With that Belle said, "We have to clean up. We can't take a chance that they will come back. Put them in a pile. We can add some bark from a tree and burn them. I have a wand." Kristine nodded and when all the bodies were in a pile Belle lit them on fire and they burned to nothing. Kristine hugged Danni tightly and Belle took Kristine's hand leading them out of the forest.

Belle walked with Kris and Danni up to the school limping from an injury to her ankle and hissing every once in a while when the injuries to her back and sides would spread too far. Belle moved through the castle until they came to the staircase. She looked at her ankle and said, "Kris I don't think I can walk up this staircase."

"That gash in your ankle is really bad Belle. I told you not to walk on it back to the school, but you refused to let me go on my own. Do you want me to go from here?" Kris asked.

"You don't know where to go." Belle told her.

"I'm sure I could figure it out. I am intelligent Belle, come on give me some credit."

Belle took a breath and said, "No I will try it. But if I collapse I can give you instructions. With that Belle gently placed her foot on the first step and hissed in pain when she had to put much pressure on it.

Kris took her arm and said, "Belle this is ridiculous. Let me go ahead and get you help."

Belle shook her head and slowly moved up the next few steps. She didn't make a sound, but her face was screwed up in pain. Kris shook her head at her 'sister's' stubbornness, but followed close behind her. When they reached the third floor Belle started down the hall to the Hospital Wing. She was almost there when she heard voices yelling, "JAMES LET ME GO!"

"REMUS SHE TOLD ME TO KEEP YOU HERE! SHE IS FINE, PROBABLY ON HER WAY BACK ABSOLUTELY FINE!" James yelled at Remus.

Belle shook her head and motioned for Kris to open the door. The large doors swung open and she walked in to find Sirius sitting up in bed trying to convince Remus to calm down. James had a hold of Remus and wasn't letting go while Remus struggled and yelled at him to let him go. Belle stood as best she could and said, "I don't know about absolutely fine, but I'm alive."

They all froze and Remus's eyes fell on Belle. James let him go and he ran to her. Remus took Belle in his arms and Belle fell against him. She breathed out and said, "I'm ok Remus."

"Ok? Belle are you kidding me? You are most definitely not fine. Look at you. You can barely stand and you are covered in blood. Your clothes are ripped to shreds and…holy hell!" Remus practically yelled when he found her back.

Remus practically carried her to sit down on a bed then he called for Pomphrey. Poppy came running out of her office and gasped, "Oh my Merlin! Belle, dear, what happened to you?"

"I had a run in with my coven. From what I can tell I have at least one broken rib, four to six gashes on my back, three gashes on my sides, and one big one on my left ankle." Belle told her of her injuries. Poppy started summoning things left and right and ripped off Belle's shirt not caring who saw. She quickly healed the rib and then grabbed a hot wet cloth. She started to clean the cuts. Belle dug her hands in to the bed and slammed her mouth shut closing her eyes, but she didn't make a sound.

Poppy cleaned her cuts then put a cream on her bruises and then bandaged her gashes, them being too deep to heal with magic. She then placed a shirt on the girl and stripped her of her pants. Belle cringed at the bruises she had sustained and the pussy, blood gushing gash on her left ankle. Poppy cleaned it well before treating it with some anti infection creams and cleansing gels before bandaging her up. Then she commanded her to lie down. Belle did without a fight, but refused the sleeping draught.

Remus walked over to Belle and sat by her side. He kissed her head and said, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Belle smiled up at him and said, "Remus I never feared for myself. I feared for you. I knew that when I told them I loved you that Sebastian would come after to you. I love you so much."

Remus shook his head and kissed her. He pulled away and said, "Belle I am not telling you this again. We have been over this, lovely; you don't have to protect me. I told you that I am going to protect you. Do you hear me, baby?"

A pained expression shown on Belle's face but she didn't cry. She had only ever cried once since becoming a vampire, and it was when she watched Sebastian rip her mother's throat out before sucking her dry of blood. She had crawled by her mother's side and cried and cried. Her blood tears had mixed with the little bit that was left on the floor.

Belle smiled up at Remus and said, "I love you too Remy. But I can't let you get yourself killed for me. I'm not worth it."

Remus took a hold of Belle's arms and said, "Don't you say that! Don't you ever say that, Belle. You are worth a billion of me. I would gladly die if it meant that you would live for even a moment more. I love you, baby, and don't you ever forget it."

Belle smiled and kissed him before saying, "Will you go and get my journal from my bag…Kris has it. I-I wrote and poem for you. I want to read it to you." Remus nodded and went to Kris. Kris handed over Belle's journal and Remus handed it to Belle. Belle smiled at Remus and said, "I don't know if you know this but my journal isn't like a diary. It is simply a bunch of poems that describe my feelings and thoughts. I want to read this one to you, cause it describes everything I feel when I look in your amber eyes."

With that Belle sighed and started to read:

_They are like swirls of caramel and honey,_

_They sparkle like diamonds, _

_They dance when you laugh,_

_And they darken to an amber brown when you are afraid._

_I wish I had them. _

_Even when they are haunting yellow from the moon, _

_They hold a gentle calming sparkle._

_I look at mine and see black._

_A pit of black with nothing, _

_Then I see them. _

_You speak to me as if I was a goddess, _

_When in reality I am nothing._

_I am not worth your love, _

_And I never will be._

_But if you would like to give it to me anyway,_

_I will take it with happiness. _

_I love you, and _

_Even if I don't deserve yours_

_I hope you can accept mine._

_Because while mine are black pits of nothingness._

_Yours are sweet, gentle swirls of caramel and honey._

Remus smiled at her and said, "I love you, baby. You are perfect and I will always accept your love and you completely deserve mine."

Belle smiled at Remus and said, "Thank you Remus. I love you my wolf. When you are light I am dark. Wh-"

"We are both dark. We melt against each other like the swirls of black against the night sky. We fit together like the perfect puzzle pieces in the puzzle of love." Remus interrupted each other. Then he kissed her and said, "I don't want to hear you saying things like you don't deserve me ever again; because it is I who doesn't deserve you, my darling baby."

Belle smiled and patted the bed beside her. Remus crawled in bed with her and closed his eyes going to sleep. Belle smiled as she watched the love of her life sleep. No matter what he said she would always feel as if she didn't deserve the wonderful wolf lying beside her.

_Lily was running. She was running and her wolf was beside her. She had no idea where she was going only that whatever was chasing her was going to kill her. She ran through her mind and body avoiding the red walls that seemed everywhere around her. _

_Lily ran and ran trying to find a way out. She stopped and looked at her wolf. The creature, the dangerous part of her, the part she loved, the part she hated looked back at her. Lily knelt down in front of the wolf and ran her fingers through her fur. She smiled at Howler and said, "Where are we girl?"_

_The wolf blinked at her and said gently, "In you. They are waiting for you to wake up."_

"_How am I supposed to wake up when I can't even get out of here? The red walls are everywhere." Lily told the wolf._

"_They are not everywhere. They are where I have stretched to. Lily you know that I am killing you. You need to find a way to get rid of me. It is killing you. I am killing you."_

"_No! Howler I can't get rid of you! You are a part of me! If I kill you then I kill myself." Lily told her._

_Howler rubbed her head against Lily and licked her cheek. Lily smiled and kissed her head. Howler smiled at Lily and said, "I am going to lead you out of here and then I am going to do whatever I can to keep alive in here, but to also not hurt you, sorry us."_

"_Thank you Howler."Lily told the wolf then she stood up and allowed the wolf to lead her around. They ran and ran moving around the red walls trying to dodge them all. They ran until suddenly Howler stopped and eyes widened. Lily froze and said, "Howler, girl, what's wrong? Are you lost?"_

"_This wall shouldn't be here. Lily this is the only way out. This is where your subconscious and conscious mind meet you can't get out any other way. But you can't get past this wall."Howler told her worried._

"_But that means-" Lily started. _

"_There's no way out."_

"I'm sorry Tammy, but there is nothing I can do. I suggest you contact anyone that would like to see Lily, because Lily won't wake up. There is no hope left for her." Pomphrey told Tammy.

"No," Tammy practically screamed. She turned from Pomphrey and went into her daughter's room. Tammy went over to Lily's unmovable body. She touched her face and found the body was cold and clammy. She kissed her daughter's head and softly said, "I love you baby. And I will not give up on you."

With that Tammy closed her eyes and breathed in. She sat there by her daughter never moving.

"Poppy what are you saying?" Jenna asked. Poppy had just come out of talking with Tammy. Poppy had discovered something while checking over Lily. Jenna was sitting with Sirius talking to him about the books when Poppy had come out wanting to talk to Jenna.

Jenna had called the boys over and allowed Poppy to continue. Poppy had told them that Lily's birth effect had reached her heart, lungs, and the front part of her brain. The teenagers were afraid and looked at Jenna for reassurance. Jenna looked at Poppy and asked her what she was saying.

Poppy took a deep breath and said, "What I am saying Jenna is that if Lily wakes up it will be a miracle. Her birth effect has reached her heart, lungs, and the front part of her brain. In my medical opinion I think Lily will be dead within the next month. I told Tammy to contact anyone that would like to see her, but Tammy is in shock. Jenna please make sure she does so." With that Poppy walked away to check on some other patients.

As soon as she was gone Sirius started to move. Jenna looked at him and said, "Sirius Black what do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to see my sister. I am better and I am simply in this stupid bed because Pomphrey thinks I need rest and I haven't seen her since I passed out in the tunnels. Now you can either help me up or move, mom." Sirius told stubbornly.

Jenna shook her head and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "No Sirius. Stay here. I promise tomorrow you can go see her, but right now we need to make sure Tammy is ok and contact those people. Tammy's mother died a few years ago and her father is here. But we should contact Jared's parents and Jared and Petunia. They may not like Lily, but they do have a right to know. I love you Sirius, but please wait until tomorrow." Sirius fell back onto his pillows and huffed. Jenna kissed his head and stood up going to her best friend.

When she was gone Tabby said, "Sirius, are you okay?"

Sirius simply closed his eyes and said, "Can I be alone with my brothers please?" Tabby nodded and kissed him softly before standing up with Belle and walking out the door.

When they were gone Sirius looked at James and asked, "Mucker are you okay?"

James shook his head and whispered, "I can't lose her."

Remus wrapped his arms around James and said, "You won't have to James. I don't care what Pomphrey says Lily is strong Lily will fight."

James did something he had never done before. James started to sob in front of someone beside Sirius and his mother. Remus simply held his brother. Sirius sat up and crossed his legs Indian style before scooting toward his brothers. Sirius wrapped his arms around James and Remus. The three boys sat there hoping beyond hope that Lily would wake up.

Tammy heard the door open but she didn't care. All she cared about was her daughter was lying on this hospital bed on the brink of death. She cried and sobbed as arms wrapped around her. She cried and cried as she heard a familiar voice whisper, "Shh Tam shh, it's ok. It's going to be ok."

Tammy let her best friend comfort her as she looked at her daughter. Finally when she quit sobbing Tammy said, "I can't lose her."

"You won't have to Tammy. I don't care what Poppy said Lily is strong Lily will fight." Jenna unknowingly repeated her son's words. Tammy sat there and allowed Jenna to comfort her.

A few hours later Jenna said, "We have to contact Jared's parents, Petunia, and Jared. Dumbledore can bring them here so they can see her."

"I don't want them here. They will simply upset Lily. I know she is going to wake up and they will just upset her. I can't allow that to happen, especially in her condition." Tammy said.

"Tammy, they have to know. They may not even want to come, but they have a right to know. Wouldn't you want Jared to contact you if Petunia was going to die?" Jenna asked quickly.

"Of course I would. I just don't want to upset her."

"You won't. Why don't you go get cleaned up and call Jared and Petunia? I promised Sirius I would allow him to come and see Lily. I will allow the children to come see her while you do that. They have been informed on the situation." Jenna told her. Tammy nodded and stood up hugging her friend.

Jenna led Tammy out of the hospital wing and then led the children over toward Lily's private room. When they entered Jenna watched as Sirius went and sat by her side. Remus was carrying a bag when they entered. The group sat around her bed and Sirius said, "Hey Sis. I-I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I am sorry I couldn't get you out of there. I tried Lils I really did. I love you Howler." Sirius hugged his sister and kissed her head.

They all took turns saying things to Lily and talking about her trying to get her to respond. Finally it was finally Sirius's turn again and he asked Remus to pass him the bag. Sirius pulled out of the bag the Founders' books. James and Remus smiled and Sirius said, "Lily my cousin sent me these books and they are the journals and diaries of the Founders. They are only book one of each set, you have to do all this stuff to find the others and I want to read them to you that way when you wake up you can help me find them."

Sirius started reading the books. He began reading Gryffindor's journal. He read well into the night until finally Jenna made the group go on to bed. Tammy entered the room and Jenna asked, "So?"

"They will be here tomorrow afternoon. Petunia wants nothing to do with her and said she couldn't care less, but Jared wants to see his daughter." Tammy said.

"Then you my dear better get to bed and rest up. You will need your rest for tomorrow." Jenna said. Tammy nodded and allowed Jenna to put her to bed.

The next morning Tammy woke up and dressed going with a wet rag to clean up Lily. She was sitting there with Lily and Sirius listening to Sirius read to Lily when there was a knock on the door. Sirius never stopped reading and Tammy got up going to the door opening it. She froze and came face to face with her ex-husband, Jared.

Tammy took a deep breath and turned from him saying, "Sirius will you please go find your mother and get yourself and your brothers washed up." Sirius stopped reading and turned toward Tammy.

Seeing Jared Sirius growled, "What is he doing here?"

"What did I say Sirius? Go now!" Tammy told him.

Sirius nodded and left the room turning back and kicking Jared in the back of the leg. Jared went down on one knee and Tammy screamed, "Sirius Orion Black! Go get your mother and get yourself cleaned up."

Tammy turned to Jared when Sirius was gone and said, "Jared…"

"Tammy I have missed you." Jared told her moving toward her slightly. Tammy stepped back away from him as he moved forward.

She moved to Lily's side and said, "I called you that way you could see Lily. I didn't call you here to talk about us…actually there is no us. There never will be again."

Jared looked down at Lily and moved to her side. Jared sat down and whispered, "How could I have left you? I love you Lily. I hope you know that. I didn't mean to leave you. I was going to come back for you, but then…I met Catherin. You would love her Lily. Petunia loves her. She is your step mom and I hope you…one day…get to meet her. I hope you can accept what I did."

Tammy went to Petunia and found her oldest daughter crying. Tammy wrapped her arms around her daughter and whispered, "I love you Petunia."

"I love you too, mum. I just can't deal with all this magic stuff…" Petunia whispered.

Tammy hugged her daughter tighter and said, "You don't have to baby. You can live with your dad. I will still send you gift for holidays and I will call." Tammy simply held her daughter as she cried. Tammy knew that Petunia was crying for her and for her sister.

Before Lily had turned 11 Petunia and her had been incredibly close, but then Lily had gotten her Italian Magical Academy Letter and their close sister bond started to crack. Petunia had started to become jealous and hate Lily, and Lily didn't know what to say. Lily at first cried and it killed her, but she eventually got used to the idea that her and her sister would never have the same bond they once had.

It had killed Tammy to see her daughters hating each other and falling apart. She had tried on many occasions to bring the two together even bringing them both to her work at one point, but it just didn't work. Finally Tammy also accepted the fact that Petunia would never again have that same bond and would always hate them.

Having her daughter hug her and tell her that she loved her and wanted her mom made Tammy's hopes of them actually being some kind of family shoot to the skies. Tammy held her daughter and kissed her head hoping that Lily would wake soon.

_A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and the small twist at the end. Maybe Jared and Petunia aren't so bad. This relationship is inspired by a friend of mine's family. Her father left when she was younger and later her brother moved in with him, then her mother had an accident and it slowly brought their family back together._

_I'm really sorry about the wait, but I had writers block for a while and then a friend of mine died and I am trying to get through that…so I apologize if my updates are further apart. Please stick with me this story is almost over…5 MORE CHAPTERS!_

_Cassie_Heart_


	21. Chapter 21

"Tammy may I have a moment alone with Lily," A voice asked from the door. Tammy turned around and found James standing in the door way.

She smiled and stood up walking over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Of course James. I am going to go get some coffee."

James watched her leave, and, then he moved to Lily. He sat down by the edge of her bed and kissed her head. Looking at her hand he saw the beautiful engagement ring she wore. He kissed it and whispered, "Lils you have to wake up. I-I don't know if I can go on without you. I love you Lily. Please, baby, wake up…for me."

James lay down beside her and hugged her to him. He kissed her and simply held her. He silently closed his eyes and allowed the arms of sleep to envelope him in a hug.

When Tammy returned with a cup of coffee she found James and Lily sleeping there. She smiled at the two and walked right back out the door going to where Sirius was sitting on his bed.

Sirius was to be released tomorrow and he was starting right away in finding the books of the founders. Sirius smiled with Tammy approached and said, "Where's Prongs?"

"Sleeping with Lily in his arms, I thought that he could use some sleep and if he felt comfortable and content enough to fall asleep then why not," Tammy told him. Sirius nodded and Tammy continued, "Sirius I haven't really talked to you since you woke up. I want to apologize for that. I should have I mean you saved my daughter. Had you not been there I wander if she would have gotten out."

"She would have. I know Lily, she is strong. She will be fine, and don't worry about not talking to me lately. If it was my daughter in that bed I wouldn't leave her side." Sirius told her.

Tammy smiled and said, "You're a good kid, Sirius." She stood up and went to walk away, but turned back and said, "Even though since I came back to this place things have went wrong and I am not losing my daughter. I can't come to regret my choice to take my new job here. I am so happy I have met you and Remus and of course James. I love you all, Sirius."

Sirius smiled and Tammy walked out the door. When she was gone he laid back and whispered to himself, "Please wake up Lily. We need you."

_Lily touched the wall but it was red hot. She growled and cried out in pain. Howler ran forward and licked the hand saying, "Lily don't do that! You won't be able to just walk through it!"_

"_Howler I have to get out of here! I have to get back to-" Lily stopped suddenly when a voice rang through the red walls. _

"_**I love you Lily. Please, baby, wake up…for me." **_

_Lily froze and looked at Howler. "That's James. Howler I have to get out of here. Help me!"_

"_Lily I don't know how. This is the only way out, but I have reached this part of your body. I didn't mean to, but I did. I don't know what to do." Howler said lowering her head and shaking it._

_Lily fell to her knees and said, "We have to do something."_

James slowly pulled himself through the fog and came back to consciousness. He opened his eyes and found Lily was still in his arms. She had moved at all. He felt his heart break all over again. He had dreamt that Lily and he were standing in front of everyone saying "I do."

He had leant in to kiss her and suddenly she had disappeared into nothing. Standing in his tux James had fallen to his knees crying. He felt heartbroken right now. He had lost her. James hugged Lily tightly and felt her shudder slightly. James froze and sat up rolling Lily on her back. James shook her lightly and said, "Lily? Baby are you awake."

He felt her go numb and he felt tears rush to his eyes. Not bothering to hold them in James let the tears fall from his eyes and streak down his cheeks. James felt his heart go to Lily and he whispered, "Please wake up, baby. Lily I will love you forever and ever if you will just come back to me."

James touched her belly and whispered, "Lily you're – no our – baby needs us. Please wake up darling."

Lily didn't move and James kissed her head. James stood up and walked out of the room. He exited the private room and into the rest of the hospital wing finding Sirius standing in jeans in a black t-shirt. James raised an eye brow and Sirius said, "Ready to go Prongs."

James nodded and said, "Soon as I get myself changed. I'm going to run upstairs and change and grab our equipment bag. You read the message again from Gryffindor again and then we will go."

Sirius nodded and followed James from the Hospital Wing. The two walked through the corridors toward the main hall when James said, "She moved."

Sirius looked at James and asked, "Who moved?"

"Lils," James said looking straight ahead never slowing down. "She shuddered, but never woke up almost like it was an unconscious thing."

"She's going to wake up Prongs. I know it." Sirius told him seriously (no pun intended). James nodded and the two entered the main hallway. Sirius stopped him and hugged his brother. Sirius let go and said, "Hurry up Prongs. I want to get searching."

James nodded and took off toward the Gryffindor common room. Sirius left the Entrance Hall and went down toward the Forbidden Forest. When he got to the edge of the forest he pulled out Gryffindor's journal and read the last few pages.

_I have come to the end of my first chapter of the many chapters that are a part of my life. The find the other many chapters you will have to travel to the forest and save my books from the monsters within. Whoever you are that has found this book you are extremely privileged. Not many get to look this closely at my life. _

_You're first journey is to the deepest part of the forest. You will come to a wood nymph her name is Emerald. Show her the book and she will tell you you're next step. Be warned Emerald will only appear to you once and after that you will be on your own to find the next step. You will only have until sundown. Good luck and goodbye until we meet again._

Sirius closed the book as James walked up. Sirius nodded and the two started moving through the trees. The group had agreed on who would go with Sirius to find each set of books: James would go to find Gryffindor's journals, Remus and Belle would go with him to find Ravenclaw's Diaries, Tabby would go with him to find Hufflepuff's Diaries, and Lily would go to find Slytherin's.

James had tried to convince Sirius that Lily didn't need to be included in the planning as it was so unlikely she would ever wake up, but Sirius was that she would wake up.

"Does the book say how far to go or what direction?" James asked as they walked.

"No it doesn't. It just says the deepest part of the forest. Prongs and Padfoot have run this forest so many times, and yet I have no idea where that is." Sirius said. He ducked under a tree and James jumped a log as they moved. They were moving quite quickly, but they had no idea where they were going.

"Think Sirius did the book say anything else."

"No," Sirius snapped. Then he got this look on his face like the light switch in his head had just been flipped. He jumped over the log James had just done and said, "Wait! At the beginning of the book it said something about him meeting a girl named Emerald. Maybe it is the same person as the wood nymph."

"Well quick read it!" James said as he stopped flipping around. Sirius pulled out the book and opened it to almost the very beginning.

Sirius ran his finger down page after page until he finally said, "Here it is. _I was walking through the forest today and I swear to Merlin I saw her again; the brown haired girl with pale skin. She was jumping from tree to tree. She had a green almost transparent dress on. She was lovely with her hair falling down her back and on her shoulders. She was the most beautiful girl I think I have ever seen. Tomorrow I will search and speak to her. Rowena is angry at me, as usual lately, because of this girl; but I must meet her. I just have to."_

"Padfoot that entry doesn't tell us where to find Emerald simply what she looks like." James said shaking his head.

"Listen I wasn't done." Sirius told him before he started reading again. _"Today is the day. I will find the forest girl and meet her. I feel as if I know her, but I have never met her. That doesn't make any sense does it? I apologize to you my friend I will try to make more sense of my thoughts before writing them down. There! I just saw her. _That is the entry after the last one and here is the next one. _I met her today, the forest girl. Her name is emerald because of her emerald eyes. She is the keeper of this forest. A nymph is her race. I am a wizard and the only one to ever catch her. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, or at least I thought. But after returning to the castle and my quarters I have found the most beautiful girl in the world, my Rowena. She is the most beautiful._ That's it. The next entry is about Rowena and him. In fact Emerald isn't mentioned again until the end."

James sighed and said, "That wasn't helpful. Is there anything else in that book that will help?"

"I don't think so. Wait that's it. She is the keeper of the forest, right?" Sirius told him. James nodded and Sirius said, "Where is the keeper at? We've met her except she didn't look like this is described. Come on we've got to hurry before it gets too late."

James nodded and the two quickly changed course. They started heading south instead of east and it wasn't long before they were standing in a clearing. Suddenly a girl jumped from a tree and landed in front of them as if it was the easiest thing ever done. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

She spoke in a sharp commanding voice, "Leave here immediately."

Sirius stood his ground and said, "I need to speak with Emerald."

The girl snarled at him and said, "She is not here. She died long ago. Now leave!"

Sirius looked at her and was about to speak when out of the trees walked a girl about their age. The girl wore a long green dress and had brown hair. She was tanned and her eyes were as brown as the dirt below their feet. She walked, barefoot, to the blonde haired girl and said, "Xylia move away from the intruders."

"Kesia they shouldn't be here. Not when she has gone. What would she say?" Xylia asked imploringly.

"She would say: why are we condemning the ignorant? Now move away from the intruders. We are a peaceful race and you will do well to remember that." Kesia told the girl. Xylia moved from Sirius and James and Kesia moved forward slightly. She smiled at the two boys and asked, "Why are you here?"

"We are looking for Emerald. A book sent us here, and we need her…wait don't I know you?" Sirius said.

"You do, my dear. You should know me by Claire, but here I go by my born name Kesia. I look after our forest while my mother is gone. You must be Sirius Black and James Potter. It has been a while has it not." Kesia said.

"It has been a while." Sirius told her as James nodded. The two bowed slightly to her and Kesia hugged them both before motioning them to follow her. Xylia growled and looked angry before silently following the group of three toward the trees.

As they walked Sirius asked calmly, "Where is Emerald?"

"How do you know of Emerald, Sirius?" Kesia asked.

"I have a book that speaks of her. I must talk to her she can help us. Please Kesia help us." Sirius asked her. When she didn't answer Sirius turned to her and took her hand placing it over his heart. He smiled as her and it was full of passion. "Please help me, Kesia. I beg of you."

"I wish I could Sirius – you know I would – but I can't. Emerald left long ago and has not returned. I miss her and wish she would come home my love." Kesia kissed Sirius and Sirius kissed her back.

After a few minutes Sirius pulled away and said, "It cannot be as it was before my darling. I have found another love. I told you when I left here I would." Kesia kissed him on the cheek and leaned against him for a few minutes before pulling away. Sirius smiled lovingly at the girl in his arms before she pulled away.

When she was gone she moved toward James and hugged him saying, "I missed you as well James."

"We have missed you to Kesia. You were lovely to be around, but our worlds were just too far apart to be one in the same." James told her before hugging her tightly. "Is Mary here?"

"She is and she speaks of you every day. She never moved past you like the rest of us could. She is most broken. I wish you would go to her and wrap her up again protect her with your wings of love, but I understand why you do not. Like you said our worlds could never be one in the same." Kesia said.

James nodded and wanting to the change the subject said, "Why did Emerald leave?"

"I do not know. She left her only daughter, me, in charge of being the keeper. She said she would return when her prince returned." Kesia said sorrowfully.

Sirius looked at Kesia and said, "Do you mind if we stay here for a few days to see if she will return?" Kesia nodded and said, "You can both stay with me. Sirius I understand that you have found love outside of these woods, but I ask that in these woods you always be mine."

"Kesia…" Sirius sighed. Kesia turned to him and put her finger to his lips before kissing him deeply. When she pulled away he said, "In these woods Kesia I will always be yours, but I cannot stay in these woods." Kesia nodded and pulled him to a tree. She pushed him against it and kissed him hard and rough.

Sirius smiled against her lips and they kissed until James cleared his throat. "Sirius you can't do this to Tabby. She loves you and you love her. Kesia cannot be a part of your life. After we leave here she will be another memory as it was before. That is why I am not going to Mary. It would just hurt her again."

Kesia turned to James and said, "She is broken without you. Mary would be happy to have the peace of mind that in these woods you belonged to her and she belonged to you. You should go to her and show her that she still holds a place in your heart."

"Kesia I love full heartily. I am in love with Lily. I will always be in love with Lily. When I met Mary I didn't know what loves was, now I do." James told her kindly, but sternly.

"You lie James Potter. I hear it in your voice." Kesia moved from Sirius and looked straight at James continuing, "When you first came into our home I told you that you would love two women. Then you met Mary, and you dismissed me. I am here to tell you right now that I was right. You do love to women. Tell me that you do not dream of the beautiful creature you left here? You cannot can you? You do still love her as you love Lily and as Sirius loves two women. Nymphs are taught that they are not connected to the world and we believe that. As you said our worlds could never be one in the same. So why not love Mary in this world and Lily in the other world."

James shook his head and Kesia sighed, "I will not force you to go to her James, but it would allow her to heal. Nymphs are created not born. She understands that you will never be with her fully, but at least allow the thought that here in the cover of these woods you are hers and she is yours."

With that Kesia led the two young men through the woods and into a small village. The houses were in small and simple except for a large house at the end of the road. Kesia led them to the largest house and inside they found a palace. The nymphs were peaceful and excepted James and Sirius as they had two years before.

Kesia smiled to the people and dipped her head happily as they walked the halls. They were showed to their rooms and Sirius lay down on his bed. James lay down thinking of Lily. He breathed out a sigh and said, "Do you think she will wake?"

Sirius sat up and looked at James saying, "She will James I know she will." James nodded and silence filled the air. The only sound was the light breathing of the two boys and the laughter that rang through the window. Suddenly Sirius sat up and said, "James go to her."

James sighed and said, "Sirius I can't. I don't want to hurt her."

"She is already hurting James. Go to her. It isn't betraying Lily at all. Do you believe I am betraying Tabby? I love Tabby, but James in these woods Tabby can never exist. Kesia won't allow it. You saw her eyes. Give Mary that same peace of mind."

James sighed but finally nodded. He got up and went to take a shower. He undressed and stepped in the tub washing up and when he got out he found his clothes were gone. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist James walked out of the bathroom and said, "Sirius have you seen my clothes?"

"They took them to wash them and left you this to wear." Sirius told him giving him the clothes. He pulled on a pair of white silk boxers and forest green silk pants that fell to his knees. He then ran a hand through his hair and walked out the door. It was normal for male nymphs to not wear shirts or shoes and was almost an insult if one did.

James walked out of the castle and took the road until it split into two. He went right and walked until he found a small cottage home. Through the window James could see a girl with long white hair sitting there drawing on a canvas. She was pale as paper, and her face was scrunched up in concentration. James could see small red streaks on her face that shown she had been crying.

James took a breath and whistled low but loud enough she could hear him. She looked up from her canvas and froze at the sight of him. James smiled whistled again. The girl dropped her canvas and got up running from her house out toward him. James lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

When he placed her on the ground she kissed him and without thought James kissed her back. She pulled away and said, "It's really you…"

James smiled at her and said, "Ya, Mary, it's me." She hugged him tightly and kissed him again. James kissed her less passionately this time before pulling away. "Mary slow down."

"Why James, it's us? We are together again. It's like before…isn't it?" Mary asked.

James shook his head and said, "No Mary it isn't. I have come because Kesia said you haven't been well, but Mary it will not be as it was."

Mary pulled away and stepped back, "My name is Xia. I will go by Xia and you will leave here."

"Mary, please, don't do this." James pleaded with her. "Let me explain."

"You dare speak to a wood nymph that way! Get out! I will call upon Kesia!" Xia screamed.

Suddenly guards flew from the trees and Kesia appeared behind James. James turned and shook his head. "Xia why have you called upon me," Kesia asked.

Xia turned to Kesia and said, "He refused to call me by my proper name and he refuses to leave me alone."

Kesia sighed and said, "Xia what is wrong? This is James. You remember James don't you?"

"He has not come for me Kesia. He doesn't still love me." Xia said quietly as she fell to her knees in tears. Kesia turned to her guards and held up her hand. The guards nodded and moved from their positions back to their positions in the trees.

Kesia then dropped down and hugged Xia saying, "What is wrong my dear? Did you not let James explain?"

"He kissed me Kesia, and it was if nothing had happened. Then he tells me that it can't be like it was before. If not then why come back at all." Xia said sobbingly.

"Xia my darling, my woodling, let him explain. I'm sure he will explain what is in his head." Kesia told her gently.

Xia nodded sadly and James moved forward. He fell to his knees by Xia and said, "You are beautiful even now with these meaningless tears on your face and the dirt beneath your knees." He kissed her head. "When I first came here, Xia, Kesia told me that I would fall in love with two women. I dismissed her when I fell for you, but as time passed me and Sirius both realized that we had to go back. We realized that our worlds could never be one in the same, so Sirius and I left in the shadows of the night and didn't plan to come back. Now I fell in love with another. Her name is Lily and at this moment I love her with everything I have. She is dying and I have no idea if she will be alive when I return from this mission that I am on. Xia listen to me, what Kesia told me came true. I love two women. I love you Xia, but I also love Lily. Our worlds can never be one in the same, so I will move on and love Lily. I will marry her and she will bear my children. But you my darling will always hold my heart in these woods. And in these woods alone I will belong to only you and you will belong to only me."

Xia looked at James's eyes and found nothing but truth in his words. She kissed him and said, "wood nymphs are created not born. I understand James. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Xia my love I wish I could, but we must be leaving soon. You see Lily needs me and I hope when I return she is awake and breathing. I hope she has moved from the brink of death. Xia know this, I will tell her of you and I will be bringing her to meet you. I hope you two women can get along otherwise everything I am working for will be for nothing." James told her and then kissed her.

Xia nodded and suddenly the wind roared to life and the guards came running from the trees. Kesia flipped and started screaming in a different language. James grasped Xia and rose to his feet pulling her up with him.

Kesia turned and said urgently, "Run! Run to my home. Find Sirius and get away from here! Hurry my dears! James take Xia with you! Run away!" With that Kesia ran from them and toward the trees. She jumped into the trees and disappeared from sight.

James took Xia's wrist and ran back toward the village. Xia was crying again and screaming for Kesia. She pulled against James, but James just kept moving. Xia's wrist started to bruise, but the woodland nymph continued to fight and pull away. James held tight and when the two reached the town they found it was covered in black smoke and fire roared and spread from the homes. Xia froze and gasped. She coughed a couple of times as the smoke entered her body.

James pulled twice and started to run toward the palace. They ran and ran, but the smoke quickly took its toll on them both. Soon Xia could barely breathe and James was carrying her, but James could barely breathe on his own and was struggling. The two collapsed at the bottom of the stairs and guards and servants came running from the palace screaming for them.

Sirius was right behind them and yelled at James to wake up. James coughed a couple of times and stood up shakily. Sirius lifted Xia and the three made their way from the village. They moved through the trees and suddenly they came to a small stream. James fell to the stream and dunked his whole head in trying to gulp down as much water as he could.

Sirius gently fed Xia some water and she sputtered and coughed. James hugged her and said, "Its ok Xia its ok."

Xia hugged him tightly and Sirius said, "Where are we you guys?"

"I have no idea. This doesn't look like the Forbidden forest anymore. I mean the forbidden forest doesn't have a stream that runs through it, does it?" James said.

"Yes it does, but we were nowhere near it," Xia said shakily.

"You my dears are safe here." A sweet voice said. Xia gasped and her eyes widened. She turned searching for the voice's owner, but couldn't find one. Suddenly out of nowhere a woman appeared.

She looked as beautiful as angels. She smiled at them and said, "Rest Xia rest. As I said you are safe here."

"Yes you are safe here." A strong deep voice said. A man appeared beside the woman and smiled at the three of them.

Sirius and James gasped at the sight of him and said, "Godric Gryffindor."

The man smiled and said, "Yes son yes. Now breathe and stop staring, it isn't polite." Sirius and James nodded and the two sat down across from them on the bank. The woman placed her bare feet in the water and said, "Ah perfect."

Godric smiled at her and laughed quietly. Xia followed the woman's movements and James and Sirius sat cross legged breathing deeply as James was still having trouble breathing and Sirius shaking all over from meeting his idol.

"My name is Emerald," The woman said sweetly. "And as I said you are safe here."

"You're Emerald?" Sirius asked slightly shocked. "You look a lot different then he describes in his book."

Godric laughed and said, "What did you expect Sirius? I wrote that when I was in my 20's and I am almost 40 now. It's been 10 years. She aged and she changed, but she is still my Emerald."

"What about Rowena? Do you not love her?" James asked.

"Of course I do. I love Rowena with all my heart, but just as you love two women so do I. Rowena is the love of my life, but because of something our daughter did I cannot get to her. I love my family, but I can't get to them. So I stay called Emerald here to me; to keep me company. She is my other love. I told her at any time she can leave, but she will not. She says she will only leave when I have returned to my family as she learned long ago that we could not be in love in one world."

It got quiet as everyone thought over what Godric said. Xia scooted close to James and held his hand. James kissed her head and pulled her closely. Xia laid her head on James's shoulder and said, "What about Kesia?"

At the sound of his woodland nymph Sirius raised his head and said, "What happened to her?"

It got quiet; no one said a single word. The only sound around was the wind and the breathing of the others.

Kesia was fighting. She didn't know what to do? She heard a cry of one of her guards and saw them fall from the corner of her eye. Kesia fought harder stabbing her enemy in the gut before spinning and running toward her fallen commander. The man smiled at her and said, "It has been an honor my keeper."

Kesia frowned and was about to cry when he closed his eyes. She touched his head and whispered, "Watch over him mother. Lead him to safety." She then lowered him to the ground and grabbed his knives stuffing them into her clothes. She grabbed his and her sword and took off running. She ran toward the village and found it in flames. She cried out and roared into the sky. She ran into the town and started running to the homes. She opened door after door yelling inside for people.

She found the homes empty and by the sixth house she was coughing and having trouble breathing. She coughed and yelled out, "HELP!" She fell to the ground and lay there. She couldn't get up and she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes thinking, _I'm sorry mother…I tried._

Flames and smoke rose from the trees shadowing the grounds of Hogwarts. The students closest to the Forbidden Forest screamed and ran to the school. Hagrid came from his home and ran into a small first year. The boy fell to the ground and Hagrid said, "What happened?"

"There's a fire in the Forbidden Forest." The boy panted.

Hagrid left the boy in his home and ran to the forest. He quickly called for the centaurs. The centaurs came running with water. They began to fight the fire and soon it was out. Hagrid then sent one of the centaurs to the school to inform the headmaster and to check on the boy in his home. Hagrid began searching the homes.

He had been through many houses when he came to a house with a girl lying on the floor. She had her eyes closed and long brown hair fell around her. Her clothes were dirty with soot. Hagrid lifted her into his arms and found she had a pulse. He gently wiped her face and a centaur ran forward.

"She is simply unconscious, but completely alive. It seems that the colony of wood nymphs got away except this one." The centaur said.

Hagrid nodded and said, "If she is alive then we can do nothing. Wood nymphs heal themselves and wizardry and centaur magic cannot help them." The centaur nodded and Hagrid placed the small girl back onto the floor.

Suddenly Dumbledore moved through the trees and said, "What has happened Hagrid? The wood nymphs are usually very careful."

"I'm not sure sir. This is the wood nymph I can find and she is alive." Hagrid told the man. Dumbledore nodded and said "we will return in three days to discover what has become of the girl." Hagrid nodded and the pair left.

Emerald stood from the water and walked away saying, "I will check on my daughter, but I have no doubt she is fine."

Godric nodded and kissed her hand allowing her to go. Sirius watched the whole thing and said, "Don't you ever fear she will leave you, like Rowena and like your parents did."

Godric smiled and said, "You really have read my journal haven't you." Sirius nodded and Godric continued, "Sirius I fear everyday she will leave me, but I know I cannot keep her trapped here. She is a wood nymph. She is a free spirit and I will let her live. When I called her here I did not mean for her to stay I meant for us to hold each other for a few hours and then her be gone from me, but alas she has stayed and left her people to her daughter Kesia."

Sirius froze at Kesia's name and Emerald suddenly returned. Sirius sat up and said, "Is she alright?"

Emerald wrapped her arms around Godric and said, "I must go my love. My daughter is in trouble. I can't leave her there to die."

Godric nodded and Emerald motioned the group of three to follow her. They stood in the pool of water and Emerald said, "Valeria scorch my heart and let me free."

The three nodded and repeated what she said. There was a swirl of beauty and they felt as if their heart was on fire burning. Xia screamed, but just as the pain came in left and they were standing in the Forbidden Forest again. Emerald moved through the trees at a racing speed. Xia followed her easily but the boys could as easily. Suddenly Sirius jumped in the air and changed into Padfoot racing to keep up. James kept running knowing that with the low branches Prongs would be no help when it came to speed.

They ran and soon they were entering the village. Emerald froze at the sight of the burnt little town. Leaving the three standing there in shock Emerald took off running. The group took a deep breath and followed her through the small town. They began checking every house searching for the stubborn wood nymph. They were each searching when they heard Emerald cry out, "Kesia!"

James turned and ran toward the house he knew Emerald to be in. He was the last to get there. Entering the home he found Emerald holding her daughter with Sirius and Xia standing around them. James went forward and touched Xia's shoulder, but the wood nymph didn't respond. James sighed and said, "Emerald is she okay?"

Emerald laid her daughter down and touched her head whispering, "Kesia, my daughter, speak to me."

Kesia shivered but never spoke. James and Sirius were confused but Xia simply moved forward and said, "Kesia, my keeper, speak to me."

Emerald smiled and pulled Sirius forward. Confused Emerald touched his hand to her body and nodded at him. "Just say what we said, but change the my daughter to something that she is to you."

Sirius looked down and whispered, "Kesia, my lovely, speak to me."

Kesia shivered and took a small breath. James moved forward and touched her whispering, "Kesia, my friend, speak to me." She gasped and carefully opened her eyes. James smiled and was the first to speak, "Kesia…thank Merlin you are okay."

Kesia looked around her and said, "I heard you all. You were calling for me." They all nodded and Kesia smiled, "You healed my wounds?"

"We did my daughter." Emerald told her. Kesia looked at her mother and held her tightly.

_Lily took a deep breath and whispered, "I am getting out of here." She looked around and found a small hole in the red wall. She got down and tried to crawl through the hole with suddenly the red wall grew and Howler lay down and whimpered. _

_Lily turned to the large wolf and said, "Why Howler?"_

"_I don't know why. I don't understand why it won't allow you to leave…why I won't." The wolf whispered upset. Lily touched the wolf and kissed her head. She hugged her and motioned for her to follow. Lily turned and started walking away from the "exit" searching for a way out. _

_There just has to be a way out…there just has to be.__ Lily thought._

Emerald helped Kesia up and said, "Where have the wood nymphs gone my daughter?"

"I have no idea. By time I got here after fighting off the fire nymphs. I have no idea why they suddenly attacked but they did. I was fighting when I finally got away. They ran off suddenly and I came here everything was ablaze so I started searching the homes. But the smoke got to me. I-I passed out after searching the first six homes. How could I have done that? What if there were some that hadn't gotten away? I am the worst Keeper ever…" Kesia trailed off and looked at her hands.

Emerald kissed her daughter's head and whispered, "It's ok little one. But now is the time for you to fall in a sorrow. It is time for you to finish the search of the homes and then we must find the others. Xia is here and she will be helping us."

"You've returned?" Kesia asked.

"I have my young one. I shouldn't have asked you to watch over our sweet forest in the first place. I am sorry for that and I will make it better." Emerald told her. Emerald was going to walk off when she turned to Sirius and said, "I believe young man that these are yours." She handed him a collection of books.

He looked at the books and gasped. "These are the rest of the diaries."

"Yes, Sirius they are. Godric entrusted them to me and now I am entrusting them to you." Emerald smiled.

Sirius was about to say something when suddenly a centaur ran into the burnt village. He stopped at the sight of Emerald and bowed saying, "My keeper you have returned."

Emerald smiled at the centaur and said, "It is wonderful to see you Balvion." Emerald looked at his neck and found it was cut open. She moved forward and said, "Hold still Balvion."

The centaur dug his hooves into the ground and stood still. Emerald touched the gash and whispered, "Valesia." The cut healed quickly and Emerald smiled.

"There you are my dear." Emerald told him easily.

"Thank you my Keeper. I have come to tell you that you're wood nymphs are in our village. They fled to us when the fire began." Balvion told Emerald. Then he turned to James and Sirius and said, "Also dear foals someone at the castle is searching for you. You should go quickly."

James nodded and hugged Xia kissing her before changing to Prongs and moving through toward the tree line. He just came to it when he turned back to Sirius. His black haired friend kissed Kesia and then turned holding his collection of books close to this chest.

James lowered himself slightly and Sirius climbed on. James took off running as fast as he could. It was no time and they were breaking from the Forbidden Forest running across the grounds. James was almost to the castle when McGonagall came running from the castle.

"Mr. Potter come quickly its Miss Evans." Sirius jumped off Prongs and opened the great double doors of the school. Without changing James ran up the steps and through the school. He banged through the doors of the Hospital Wing and changed running down the wing.

He was almost to the door when Remus grabbed him. James tried to pull away when Remus held tighter and said, "James…I'm sorry. She didn't make it."

James froze and turned to Remus. Remus looked sorrowful and James found nothing but truth in his eyes. James shook his head and pulled away from Remus moving back down the hall the way his had come. He allowed his grief to wash over him and he allowed his tears to fall down his cheeks.

Sirius came running in and dropped his books at the sight of James. He ran forward and grabbed James. "Breathe James. Come on man breathe."

It was three days after Lily had quit breathing completely. They had no idea if the baby was alright as for some reason a wall of red had surrounded Lily. James sat as close to Lily as he could get whispering things to her dead body. He pleaded for her to somehow wake up and breathe again, but he knew deep down she was gone.

Suddenly one day there was a knock at the door and James stood opening the door. In walked a group of wood nymphs and leading them was Emerald. James looked at her and said, "Why have you come?"

"We heard there was a girl who needed the attention of us, so we came. Where is the girl?" Emerald asked.

It was as if nothing had happened. She spoke to James the way she would have spoken to any professor or anyone. James stood aside and allowed them to see Lily. The wood nymphs surrounded Lily and joined hands. They closed their eyes and soon the red wall dropped. James gasped and one of the nymphs moved forward and touched Lily whispering incoherent words under her breath.

"_What's happening?" Lily asked. They were walking when suddenly it got really hot and the red walls began to close in around her and Howler. Scared Lily touched Howler and cried, "Howler help me."_

_Howler growled and roared. It was as if he was calling for the walls to stop, but they didn't. Terrified Lily sat down and Howler stepped over her protecting her. It was just about to touch them when suddenly the walls disappeared. _

_Howler stepped back and said, "Run Lily. Go back to the exit. Hurry!"_

_Lily did as she was told and took off. She ran through the door and gasped. She couldn't breathe. Underwater with the water filling her lungs Lily kicked to the surface. She broke through and gasped. _

Lily suddenly gasped and James froze. The love of his life was awake. After all the time and fear and sorrow she was alive and awake. The nymphs stepped back and left the room. James ran forward and sat down on her bed.

Lily sat up and gasped, "James! Oh thank Merlin." Lily grabbed a hold of him and held him as tightly as she could.

James held her tightly and kissed her head whispering, "I love you Lily forever and always."

_A/N: ok I was going to make this two chapter but the second chapter would have been really short so I decided to just make it one chapter. Tell me what you think, please!_

_Cassie_Heart _


	22. Chapter 22

James held her tightly and kissed her head whispering, "I love you Lily forever and always." Lily whimpered at the sound of his voice. "Shh my Lily, shh," James soothed her.

James felt his shirt dampen with her tears and held her tighter. He finally had her. She was awake in his arms. She was alive. Suddenly a loving face filtered through his mind and he pulled away from her. Confused Lily said, "You've moved on."

James felt his heart rip in two at the pain in her voice. Had he moved on? Did he only love Xia? He shook his head trying to clear it and heard Lily let out the breath she had been holding. "Lily I won't lie to you and tell you that we have nothing to talk about, but everything we have to talk about can wait until Madam Pomphrey has checked over you and everyone has seen to you."

"James I don't want to see anyone else. I just want you." Lily told him taking a hold of him again.

"Lily, babe, you have to see your mother and Tabby. Sirius feels awful and Remus is going nuts. Belle is and my mother are upset all the time. Tabby's parents are even here to see you. And-"

Lily cut James off saying, "And you, James, what about you?"

"I-I fell into a depressive state. I couldn't function on my own Lily. If it wasn't for Sirius I would have died of starvation and sleep deprivation." James told her honestly.

Lily felt tears rush to her eyes again and she hugged him. The door opened and Tammy walked in saying, "James your…" She froze at the sight of her daughter awake. "LILY!" She cried Lily's name when she spotted her daughter and ran toward her. Tammy pulled Lily away from James and hugged her tightly saying over and over, "My baby…my baby…my baby girl."

Lily hugged her mother. She realized for the first time since she awoke to find James in the room that she missed her mother. She held her mother and cried. Tammy held her daughter and cried. The two cried and cried until they couldn't cry anymore. Tammy pulled away and looked at her daughter. In reality Lily looked horrible.

Her usually bright green eyes were incredibly dull and her fiery red hair was knotted and clung to her figure. She was paler than usual and she was incredible thin. Nutrition potions could only go so far.

Lily patted her hair and said, "I must look awful. When can I take a shower and clean up. I want to see no one else until I do."

Tammy smiled at her daughter and said, "After Madam Pomphrey checks you and your babies over."

Lily suddenly remembered she was pregnant and put her hands on her stomach realizing her belly was quite larger than it was when she had been taken. She was very far along and scared to death, "Are my babies alright?"

"They were fine and healthy yesterday, but with all this crying and action we need to check them over again." Tammy told her daughter.

"Lily it is good to see you awake." Madam Pomphrey said as she bustled into the room. James and Jenna were following her and James was carrying a tray of food. "Tammy help her lie back please."

Tammy nodded and did as she was told. Lily lied back propped up on pillows and waited. Jenna came over and said; "Alright now your babies have been perfectly healthy and progressing well so far. But – yes there is always a but – that could change any moment. So I want you being extra careful until these babies are born. No transforming, no changing or showering on your own, and going nowhere alone. Do you understand?" Lily nodded and Jenna continued, "Good. Now I want you to relax while I run a few tests and then I will hand you over to Madam Pomphrey."

She allowed the water to run down her body. She felt stiff and cold even though the water was scalding hot. She sighed and leaned against the tile wall. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you." She couldn't believe that he was gone. She knew he would have to leave eventually, but it was still hard to let her go. She stood up straight and washed her body. She sobbed and allowed her tears to run down her face.

She finished washing and stepped out feeling the cool stone floor beneath her feet. She dressed in her normal attire and ran a comb through her hair. She stepped out of her bathroom and found her best friend in her living room. Her friend stood by the fire with her long brown hair cascaded down her back.

"What are you doing here, Kesia?" Xia asked looking over at the girl by the fire. Kesia turned and smiled at her friend.

"I wanted to come and check on you." Kesia told her smiling.

"I'm fine," Xia told her.

"Really…is that why your eyes are cloudy and red rimmed?"

"Kesia I am fine now leave," Xia practically yelled at her.

"I'm not leaving because you are not fine! Xia if you won't take care of yourself then I will. You are my best friend."

"My best friend…are you crazy? You haven't been around at all until Sirius and James came back! Now they walk back into our lives just to leave again and now we are best friends? Let's face the fact Kesia we were only friends because of James and Sirius! Wake up!"

Tears rushed to Kesia's eyes and she said, "You're wrong Xia. I know lately I haven't been there, but I have always watched after you. I have sent our people to you to care for you when I couldn't because I CARED!" Kesia screamed the last part and then ran from the home.

When she was gone Xia fell to the dirt floor of her home. He put her face in her hands and sobbed. She had never felt so alone. Deep down she knew Kesia was right. No one in this village really liked her or cared for her except Kesia and it was because of that that she lived so far from the village. Kesia may have come into her life because of Sirius and James, but she stayed because she cared for her. Xia sobbed and whispered, "What have I done?"

She had lost everyone most dear to her. She now had no one. She had allowed James to once again walk out of her life this time for good because now he had his Lily and he would never come back and now she had allowed Kesia to walk away.

"What have I done?" Xia looked up at the place her friend had been standing before and wiped her eyes. She stood up and ran to her room. She looked changed from her normal simple green dress into a pink and silver skirt and shirt.

The shirt was a strapless shirt with a collar. The color came all the way up her the top of her neck like a turtle neck and came down flowing between her neck line and the top of her breasts before widening over her breasts and coming the bottom of her breasts barely covering them. It wrapped around her chest and back but leaving her arms and stomach showing. Her skirt sat on her waist line and came just over her butt. She smiled at herself in the mirror and pulled on a pair of armor gloves her mother had left her before she left for battle and never returned. They matched her clothing perfectly and came to her elbows.

She then pulled her long hair up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon weaving three silver ribbons through her hair. She smiled at her reflection and grabbed a small shoulder traveler's bag from under her bed. She filled it with salves and bandages. She placed a few pair of pants and a couple shirts in it before walking to her money jar. She placed the jar in the bag before putting it over her shoulder and then went to her weapons closet. She pulled on a pink and silver belt to match her clothes and then placed a sword on her belt and a dagger holster on each of her thighs. She placed daggers in their holsters and grabbed her quiver full of arrows and favorite bow. She strung the quiver over her back and carried the bow out of the room. She blew out the lanterns in her room and walked out the door. She walked to the end of the road and looked back at the small home where she had grown up. She knew she would never return.

Memories of her with her mother and father flashed through her mind and she smiled. Then she remembered the day the fire nymphs had attacked her home and killed her father. She felt a few tears streak down her cheeks and flung her bow over her shoulder. She sniffled and wiped her tears remembering her mother. She remembered the day her mother left her to join the battles in the east. She remembered begging her mother not go and her mother kissing her telling her she must. She remembered the day the wood nymphs came to her and told her that her mother was missing. She had hoped and prayed that her mother would come home, but she never did.

Xia took a breath and shook her head. She turned from the house and left the path she was on for the forest. She ran through the trees heading toward the school. She was going to James. She was going to meet this Lily and force James to see that Lily didn't deserve someone as amazing as him. She was going to win James back if she had to kill to do it.

"I love you James." Lily told James. James smiled at the beauty in his arms. The two were standing by the Black Lake. Lily was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around her waist resting on her belly. Lily placed a hand on her belly and giggled when she felt her baby gently kick at her hand.

"I love you too, Lily, more than anything." James told her kissing her neck. "I love these babies too. I feel like I am their father. No, correction I am their father. If you'll have me?"

"Of course I will have you James. Otherwise I wouldn't have said yes to me marrying you." Lily told him. She turned to face him and looked up at this beautiful hazel eyes she said, "I want to wake up to you every day and I want to raise these babies with you and I want to have another child with you. I want to marry you James."

"Then we will marry my love. Then I will wake up to you every day. I will raise these babies with you. I will have another child with you. I want you to bear my baby. I love you Lily." James told her kissing her. The baby kicked and Lily pulled away laughing. James knelt down and kissed her belly saying, "And I love you both too."

Lily smiled and said, "Let's get married James, right now."

James looked up at the love of his life and said, "Lily I won't let you run into this. We have plenty of time. If you want to get married soon then we will. We will tell our family that we are engaged and we will plan and prepare for a wedding. I will start searching for a home near our family for us to live in and we will do this, but Lily I will not elope with you. I want our wedding to be special not some ceremony with one person as a witness in Hogsmeade."

Lily smiled at him as he stood up telling her what his requirement were for their wedding. She smiled and kissed him saying, "You're right. I want our wedding to be special. So, let's tell everyone and plan our wedding. I want to get married soon."

"Pick any date my love."

"June 1st will be our date."

"Then June first it will be. We tell everyone at dinner tonight." James told her then he looked at the sky and said, "Speaking of dinner I think we better head inside. Come on, lovely, I will take you upstairs and rub your feet for you before dinner."

"You are too good to me James." Lily told him allowing him to help her back up the slope to the school.

Xia was moving quickly through the forest but she had started late and it was a long run even for a nymph. She came to a tree and crawled up in quietly. She nestled herself against it and closed her eyes. Even for someone who lived in the forest it was not smart for her to be running through it in the middle of the night. She had learned that long ago when she had gotten lost.

She had been out hunting when she had strayed from her normal path to chase game and gotten lost. She had been attacked by a mountain troll and almost died when Kesia had found her. She had taken her back to the village and cared for her.

Xia shook her head and thought, _forget Kesia Xia. You will never see her again. After you win James you won't return home._ But still she missed her friend. Xia remembered the last harsh words she had said to Kesia and felt a pang in her chest. She shouldn't have said such things to her friend.

Xia closed her eyes and whispered, "May the many people that watch over us watch over Kesia and the village tonight." She allowed the arms of sleep to wrap around and care for her.

Laughter floated around the table happily as the small family had their weekly dinner in their own quarters. At the head of the table sat Jared and to his left was Vanessa. By Vanessa down that side of the table by Vanessa sat Danni, Lily, James, Jenna, and Tammy. At the other end of the table sat Lily's father Jared and to his left was Petunia. Down that side of the table beside Petunia sat Sirius, Tabby, Remus, Belle, and Kris. The small family ate and talked happily.

Lily wasn't feeling well so she was eating simply soup while everyone else had and over abundance of food cooked by the house elves. James squeezed Lily's hand and she looked over at him. Lily nodded and sat down her spoon while James stood up. "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

It got quiet immediately and everyone looked at James smiling. James looked at Lily who was trying to stand and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped struggling to get up and looked at her future husband. She nodded and huffed. James turned to everyone and said, "Lily and I have an announcement."

"James, honey, what's wrong?" Jenna said starting to stand.

"Nothing is wrong mother. We simply have something to say. Lily and I are engaged and we plan to get married June 1st. We hope you will all understand." James said.

It was silent for a few minutes and then Jared Evans stood up and said, "I will not have it."

"Excuse me," Lily questioned.

"You are my daughter and I will not have you getting married at 16. You still have one more year of schooling and just because you got yourself knocked up doesn't mean you can just go off and get married." Jared snarled at her.

"Got myself knocked up? I am your daughter? You are crazy. I didn't go sleeping around with any man and just happened to get pregnant. I WAS RAPED! How dare you accuse me of sleeping around and just getting knocked up! And for your information you may be my father by blood but you left! You are not my father any more than Mr. Brenton is. I get hurt and almost die so you come home and pretend to care and now you want to decide what I do with my life? Forget it!" Lily practically yelled at him. James sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around his future wife and kissed her head whispering words of comfort to her.

Tears streamed down Lily's face as she looked at Jared. She took James's hand and said, "Help me up. I'm going to bed."

"Lily darling take a breath. You need to think of the babies." James told her as he slowly helped her up. When she was standing James allowed Tammy to help her into bed. When Lily was out of earshot James turned to Jared and growled, "You will leave here, you and your daughter. You will never come near Lily again or so help me I will cut your throat. I will not allow you to hurt her. Mr. Brenton please show them out of Hogwarts and away from here."

Mr. Brenton nodded and took Jared by the bicep. Petunia quickly followed after her father. When they were gone James sat down and whispered, "How can I protect her?"

Jenna came over to her son and said, "James you did the right thing. He was a horrible man and I had hoped when he left he was out of their lives forever, but it would seem I was wrong. You know we had to call them when Lily was ill."

"I know mother, it's just over and over again Lily is hurt by those around her. How do I protect her from them?"

"I can't give you that answer James, but I think you already know that she believes you protect her every time you open your mouth." Jenna told him.

James nodded and said, "Mother I've done something horrible."

"James what is wrong my dear?"

"When Sirius and I were searching for the journals of Gryffindor we were led to the village of the wood nymphs. I-I met with Mary. I know I shouldn't have, but mom part of me still loves Mary. The wood nymphs said I would love two women and I do. I love Lily with all my heart, but Mary is still there."

"James do you think it is wise to marry Lily with this confusion. What if you truly love Mary?"

"I don't mother. I can feel that. When I kissed Mary I didn't feel that flutter in my stomach or the lust that runs through my body as I do when I kiss Lily. I still love her as I love Lily and I could be happy with Mary, but I am happier with Lily. I just don't know how I will explain that to Lily."

"Do it soon, son. You must tell her about Mary and you must do it soon." Jenna told her son. James nodded and stood up. Tammy exited her daughter's room and went over to James. Tammy smiled and hugged James saying, "I'm completely happy for you and Lily. The way she was just talking about you she loves you completely. She believes you can do no wrong."

James felt his heart fall from his chest into the pit of his stomach, _do no wrong?_ James put on a fake smile and said, "I'm glad you approve. Honestly even if you both didn't approve I would marry her any way. Tomorrow we will start planning and I will start looking for a house next you both of you. It's just if we are going to get married and have twin babies to take care of we are going to need somewhere to live."

"James honey I understand you are trying to make grown up decisions and you are not being rash, but James you can't move out on your own in your own house. You two still have another year of Hogwarts." Jenna said.

"I know mom, but where else are we supposed to go."

"James you will live with me and Lily will live next door and you two will be together all the time. I want you to think rashly James. Lily will need you, but you two can't move out together. We will build a passage from our home to Lily's in case of an emergency and you will be able to be with her all day. James you do understand that those are not your children. They are Lily's and Lewis's. I know it is hard, but what if they look like Lewis? What will you do then? Can you still love them?"

"I would love them if they had green skin and turned into Deatheaters. They are my child. They may not be mine by blood, but they are mine by love." James said.

Jenna nodded and James heard Lily call for him. He nodded to the two and went into Lily's room. He smiled when he saw her on the bed with tears in her eyes. He went to her and lay beside her. He kissed her head and said, "I love you darling."

"I love you too. My mom is happy about the wedding." Lily told him. She sniffled and James kissed her tears away.

"Everyone else is happy about the wedding too. My mom put a stop to our plans to move out until we graduate Hogwarts. Which I understand I was just trying to do what was best for you."

"You are best for me. James I'm so happy I have you. You know before you I had never even kissed a boy. You are my first love, my first kiss, my first fiancé, and you will be my first husband and my first lover."

"Lily what about my past?"

"Your past means nothing to me. I love you. I don't care that you have kissed others and slept with others. Because I know I will be your last." Lily told him. James's smile lessened slightly and Lily asked, "What is wrong James?"

"Lily I don't want to upset you, but I have to tell you something."

"Tell me." Lily told him.

James took a breath and said, "In the summer of my fourth year of Hogwarts me and Sirius spent a few weeks here at Hogwarts. We went very deep in the forest and we came across a village of people. They were wood nymphs. One of the nymphs prophesized that Sirius and I would fall in love with two women. We brushed it off, but we did fall in love with a nymph each. I fell in love with a girl named Mary and…and we made love. I thought I would marry her, but then I realized that we couldn't mix our two worlds. So Sirius and I left. While you were sick Sirius and I went looking for some journals in the forest. It led us back to that village. Lily I saw Mary again only now she went by Xia. I kissed Xia."

"James, why are you telling me this? I forgive you for kissing her, but I have a feeling there is more to this."

"Lily the nymph that prophesized that I would fall in love with two women was right. I am fully in love with you, but I am in love with Xia too."

Tears rushed to Lily's eyes and she said, "Are you telling me that you don't want to marry me because you are in love with this Xia nymph?"

"No Lily not at all. I am telling you that I love you and I want to marry you, but this is a part of my past that will always be a part of me. I will never leave now we are together, but I need you to know and understand. That I do love Xia."

"I understand James. I know that you love me and you won't leave me. This is a part of you that you can't just ignore. Just like I can't ignore the fact that my babies are products of my rape." Lily told him. James smiled at Lily and kissed her head. Get some rest. We have finals all week and then the final feast. You will need your strength." Lily nodded and closed her eyes.

James waited until he knew Lily was asleep and then he slipped out. He started walking back to Gryffindor Tower when he ran into her.

Xia was almost out of the forest. She was so happy. Soon she would have James and that was all that mattered. She could see the opening of the forest and she ran harder. She had made it. Smiling Xia ran through the opening and saw the beautiful castle of Hogwarts. She had never been so happy and sad at the same time.

Xia ran up to the school and walked through the front door she came to an old man in purple robes. She immediately recognized him as the headmaster. The man tilted his head slightly at her and whispered, "Now why has a woodland nymph come so far away from home just to come to my humble school?"

"Sir I am looking for James Potter. I love him you see and well…I just need to see him." Xia told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at the young girl and thought to himself. _I won't allow you to hurt my granddaughter. James may not leave her but I will not take the chance of her getting hurt. _"I'm sorry my dear, but James Potter is with his wife and wishes not to be disturbed. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

Xia heard his words and felt her heart fall to the bottom of her body. She smiled at the man and turned as if to leave, but them she heard him turn to walk away as well and took off up the stairs to the second floor of the school. She sprinted down the hall and to where she remembered Gryffindor Tower to be.

She didn't know if the old man would follow her, but she had to hurry. James couldn't be married. He promised to always belong to her. James was going to marry her. He would…she knew he would all she had to do was get to him and show him that she would give everything for him.

She just had to get to him…

Kesia ran from the home and cried. How could Xia believe those things of her? She loved Xia as a sister. Was it her fault that her mother had left her to be a keeper of the woods? Kesia tried to hold her tears in but it was hard. She broke through the doors of her room and allowed the barrier keeping her tears in fall down. She sobbed and begged the guards to leave.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked in a tall man in white. He moved to the sobbing nymph and pulled her to his arms and whispered, "Shh my little one shh."

Kesia cried and cried saying, "What did I do to her? I simply was her friend and this is how she repays me?"

"I know my little one. I know it hurts." The man told her calmly. A guard entered the room and found the man holding the girl and was going to leave again when the man spoke, "Gerard please take a small group of men and go to the home of Xia. Check on her, but don't approach her."

The guard nodded and left the room. Kesia cried and cried until she had no more tears to cry. Suddenly a woman walked in and the two on the bed jumped apart. The woman looked at the two and said, "Mistress Kesia your mother would like to see you. She sent me to retrieve you."

Kesia nodded and pulled away from the man. She wiped her eyes and walked away toward the door. She got to the door and turned back and looked at the man on her bed. He smiled at her and she ran toward him. She dove at him and their lips crashed together.

She quickly started pulling at his clothing when he pulled away and whispered, "Kesia we can't." She looked at him and found passion and lust in his eyes. He wanted her and she knew it. She knew that same lustful look he was giving her she was shining right back at him. She didn't get up until she heard footsteps running toward her room again. She jumped up and so did the man. The woman walked in again and tilted her head.

"Quickly Mistress Kesia," She motioned for her to hurry up. Kesia nodded and walked toward her the woman at the door pulled her along down the hall toward her mother's chambers.

When Kesia was gone the man grabbed a leaf and scribbled on it a message for Kesia. He knew she would understand if he used the right words.

_The trees retire at seven o'clock and that my love is when I will reappear in your shadows. I will speak the silent whispers of the night and tell you a story of our beginning._

_-_**T**

He smiled at his letter and left it on her pillow. Then the man quickly left the room. He moved through the stone walls and came to the court yard. He moved to the walls and picked up his shears and started back to work.

He was quietly working when the woman who had walked in on him and Kesia walked over to him. He stopped working and turned to the woman. She spoke quietly, "Tiberius it is dangerous for you to be with the Mistress. You know this, so why are you with her?"

Tiberius looked at her and said, "I have to be with her. You don't understand. I love her and I am going to stop loving her just because she is off limits. We are careful, always have been."

"Tiberius she is hurting you are taking advantage of that because you are lustful? Tiberius talions don't know true love." She said to him.

"Who says? A stupid law made by the King!? I do know true love and no matter what you or anyone else says I love her!" Tiberius growled.

"That stupid King is your father! He loved you and you left! I would have stayed if I could, but you father sent me to you to protect you and that is what I am going to do!" The woman told him getting in his face.

"Riana, I do not need your protection! I am perfectly fine! Now get away from me!"

"No! You do need my help. I read that letter. You will 'reappear in the shadows?' You cannot use your talion gifts here! Don't you understand that?!" Riana yelled at him.

"Keep your voice down Riana. I know that I can't use them here…all the time!"

"No Tiberius you can't use them at all."

"Fine I won't use them. Now will you leave me alone?" Tiberius asked her. Riana rolled her eyes at Tiberius and walked away. He growled under his breath and went back to work when suddenly he saw her.

The keeper of the forest, Emerald, had exited with her daughter at her side. Kesia kept her eyes straight ahead and ignored him like she always did. They had practiced it and now they could both speak in a formal tone and keep our eyes cold if they had to.

He watched her sit down at a small table with her mother and someone bring them some lunch. He turned himself so he could still see her under the cover of the trees. He watched her eat and laugh with her mother.

He watched as their happy lunch quickly turned tragic when a guard came forward and spoke a few words to the pair of woodland nymphs. He watched as the love of his life dropped her glass and screamed. She stood and ran toward the gates. He watched her panicked and was about to take off after her when he remembered his place. Then he heard the magic words to unbind him from his vows, "SOMEONE STOP HER!" Emerald had screamed after her daughter.

Tiberius took off quickly and running as fast as he could he chased her. Tiberius ran as fast as he could chasing her, but wood nymphs were made for speed when they were surrounded by trees. He quickly started to lose sight of her and he had no idea where she was going. Against his better judgment Tiberius called the shadows to himself and quickly disappeared. He sucked them into his soul and felt his feet leave the ground.

He knew his eyes were now black as coal and his skin was gray as smoke, but he had to get to her. He allowed his heart to lead the way and soon he was flying through the air. He soon caught up with her and she had frozen in front of Xia's home.

He allowed the shadows to release him and dropped to the ground. He felt the shadows release his soul and he breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes would be the same icy blue they always were and his skin the same tan bronze as usual. He walked up to her and said, "What has happened my love?"

"She's gone," Was all Kesia said.

"Kesia, what do you mean she is gone?" Tiberius asked her calmly.

"She left; she left without a word to anyone." Kesia said.

"Maybe she will return."

"No Xia will never return, but I can go after her."

Shocked Tiberius said, "Kesia you don't even know where she went. You are practically a princess. You must go back to the village, back to your mother."

"No, I know exactly where she is going and I am going to get her and bring her home. This is her home and it is here she will stay."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me Tiberius! You can either come with me or stay behind." Kesia said and then she was moving away from the home and through the woods. She started tracking her friend. She knew it where she would have gone but not how she would have gone.

She traveled for a good ten minutes before Tiberius came up behind her. She smiled to herself. She knew he would come. She turned toward him and waited for him to completely reach her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. He smiled down at her and said, "My little one I am coming with you."

"I knew you would. There was no doubt in my mind that you would come. You would follow me to the end of the world, and that is exactly how I know that you are truly in love with me."

"Kesia before we go on this adventure to discover your friend I must tell you something. Please listen to what I say." Tiberius asked her. He had once threatened to break his vows to his world and after that he was cursed to always ask people to listen to his words if they were important. He didn't know if this counted as important, but he didn't want his warriors to know where he was.

"Of course I will listen my love."

"Then come let's climb that tree and rest for the evening and travel at night." Tiberius told her sweetly. The tree was high enough that they would be safe from the predators below. It was the type of tree they would normally climb at night, but here he was asking her to climb it right now. She felt her heart clench, but nodded anyway.

To travel at night was a death sentence, but she would do it. She would do it for him. She nodded and Tiberius lifted her into the tree. Could have easily climbed it herself, but it was important to him that he lift her. Probably because it is faster and it makes him feel important, men are usually like that. After she was safely in the tree Tiberius stepped back and ran at the tree. He jumped placing his foot on the tree and propelling himself up the tree to safety. She watched him in amazement. How did someone like him ever find someone like her?

He climbed up to her and sat against the three. Then he took her hand and allowed her to come over to him. She straddled his waist wrapping her legs around him. She wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "There is so much to tell you."

"Then tell me my love. Whisper it to me if you must, but please tell me your secrets." She whispered to him. Tiberius smiled at the woman in his arms and moved her slightly into a more comfortable position. She looked into his eyes and waited. She wouldn't push him to speak, he would do that himself. She wouldn't help him tell this story, he would do that himself.

But she would help him keep on track and speak truthfully, because he couldn't promise he could do it alone. She would look at him with this look that would make him want to tell her everything, and he would. That was how it worked with them.

He took a deep breath and started his tale. "I am not who you think I am. My name is Tiberius Stronghold and I grew up far away from these grounds. I am part of the last of the talions. When the talions first came to this world a man created a spell on us and made so that we would never be able to love. I am not to be able to really love, but I am trying. I grew up far away from here and I had to leave. Our world is dying and I thought if I could just get away then I could find a way to save it, but I see now it will fall as will I. I am tied to my people. I am their prince. My father is the king of my people and he is killing them, but he doesn't see it that way. When I left my mother sent a warrior to protect me. Riana is my warrior. She is the only one here I was to trust any of this too, but Kesia I have to tell you."

"Tiberius I love you no matter what."

"I would hope you would say that, but I couldn't be for sure. All I ask of you is that you never speak of this to anyone. When I left my home my mother came to me and said that she understood why I was leaving and if it wasn't for the fact that she cared for her people she would go with me. She hates my father, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Anyway, the night I left she told me that I not only was a prince, but I also was the last of the talions with gifts. I was terrified. I have mastered my gifts and I will use them to protect you for as long as I am breathing."

"Tiberius stop speaking as if you are going to die. You are going to be fine."

"No Kesia I am not. I will die when my people do. How can I make you understand that? When a person of true and direct royalty is born then they are spiritually bonded to their people. They can feel when someone dies and when someone knew is born. Kesia I feel that every day, but I also feel the deaths are out weighing the births. My people will die and so will I."

Tears rushed to Kesia's eyes and she said, "Then I am glad we are leaving. So I don't have to hide our relationship. No longer will I pull away from you when someone is looking. No longer will I leave my window open for you to crawl through in the dead of the night. I will enjoy your presence forever and always…"

"But," Tiberius asked.

"You have told me who you are and your secrets it is time I told you mine. Tiberius I love you, but I also love another."

"You love another? Then how can you say you love me?" Tiberius asked her. Maybe he could love this beautiful woman?

"I don't know, all I know is that I do love you. You are the one that I feel that tingle in my body when you touch me and my hearts burns for you. And I can get lost in your eyes. I can love two people. Many nymphs are known to love two people, if one is a human and not a creature."

Tiberius nodded and looked out to the world. He kissed her head and said, "I hate it that I have to hide away."

"You never have to hide from me again. I love you." Kesia told him and kissed his head.

Xia couldn't believe what she was seeing. There he was. Right there in front of her with a look of shock on his face. They stood there for a moment before he pushed past her. Xia turned and ran after him shoving him against the wall and trapping him there. She brought her face close to his and whispered, "James you don't have to run from me."

"Let go Xia." James told her seriously.

Xia smiled at him and lent up kissing him full on the lips. James shoved her trying to get her off, but she just latched on harder. Suddenly she was retched from James and shoved into another wall. James blinked getting over the shock and looked finding Lily with Xia by the arm. She shoved Xia against the wall and gripped her throat. Xia started to gasp.

James ran forward and took Lily's arm. Lily pulled away and slapped Xia in the face growling, "Why are you snogging my fiancé?"

"Y-y…" Xia tried to gasp but she couldn't breathe. James took Lily's arm and said, "Babe let her go. She can't breathe. I'm here and she isn't going to touch me again."

With tears in her eyes Lily let go and Xia fell to the ground gasping. James took Lily in his arms and said, "Babe what are you doing out of bed?"

"I woke up and wanted to see you, so I called my house elf and had her help me up and I was on my way to see you w-when I found h-her k-kissing y-you." Lily sobbed. James held her tightly and whispered comforting words in her ear.

He held her and looked at Xia. Xia had gotten her breath and stood up looking at James with a longing in her eyes. James was about to say something when a voice yelled, "Xia!"

He turned and looked and found Kesia running up the last few steps toward them. His eyes widened when he saw a man behind her. James placed Lily protectively behind him when the two ran up.

The man only came close enough so there was still a few feet between them, but Kesia ran all the way up to them. She grabbed Xia and growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking back what's mine. He loved me first, so why should she get him?" Xia told her. She looked at James as if begging him to take her back.

James sighed and was going to speak when a voice rang out, "Kesia?" James turned to see Sirius standing there with Tabby. Tabby ran over to Lily and took her hand so James could let go, but James just held on. Lily laid her head against his back and whispered, "James, I'm so sleepy."

He looked at Sirius and he jogged over and guarded James's back from Xia. James turned to Lily and kissed her head whispering, "Love, let Tabby take you back to your room. I will be there as soon as this is all sorted out, and I promise I won't leave you again. I will be by your side for as long as you wish me to be. I will be there until you order me away."

Lily sniffled and nodded. She kissed his cheek and Tabby took her on to her room. James watched her go and then turned to Xia. He glared at her and said, "Leave Xia."

"James I won't. You said that we couldn't be together because we lived in two different worlds. Well I am giving up my world for you, because you are my world. James after you left the first time I was never the same." Xia told him. James felt his heart sink knowing she was right. If she was here, could he stay with Lily?"

He shook his head and said, "Leave Xia. You don't belong here. I-I don't love you anymore. I love Lily and only Lily. She's pregnant and my fiancé and I will not leave her."

Xia looked at the ground as he spoke. She could feel his truth even if he couldn't. The prophecy had been wrong. He didn't love two people. He only loved Lily. She knew she probably didn't want to know the answer, but she had to ask. "Is it yours?"

James took a second to think it. Was it his? He took a breath and said, "They might as well be mine. I love them more than life itself."

"Them?" Xia asked. Kesia looked confused as well.

"Yes them. Lily is having twins." James said happily. He definitely looked like a proud father right now. Xia nodded to him and hugged him saying, "I love you James. I will miss you."

James awkwardly hugged her back and then watched as she walked away. Kesia smiled at James and said, "Thank you James. Thank you for letting her go. She needed that."

"I didn't lie to her. I don't love her any more. I didn't want to hurt her, but honestly I had no intentions of going to in the forest. I love Lily and I always will." James told her. Then he turned to Sirius and said, "Let her go mate."

Sirius looked at James and then turned to Kesia and hugged her. The man to the side moved forward, but when he saw Kesia hug him back he stopped. He watched as Sirius pulled away and whispered, "I can't be with you Kesia. Not now and not ever. I-I don't love you anymore. I can't love you. It will hurt Tabby and I love Tabby too much to hurt her."

Kesia smiled at Sirius and kissed his cheek. "Don't speak of me. There is no reason too. What we had is in the past. I have found a new love and I will never let him go. Goodbye my love." With those last words she turned and walked out of Sirius Black's life forever. James and Sirius watched her walk away then they hugged each other in a brotherly hug.

When they pulled apart and James nodded at Sirius and went off to Lily's room. Sirius walked away and up to his room. He knew Tabby would come to him. He told the fat lady the password and walked up to his room. He smiled at the sight of his bed and Remus and Belle sleeping peacefully. He crawled in his bed and started reading. Over the summer he would search for the rest of the books and maybe one day he would find them all. He would read the secrets of some of the greatest witches and wizards in history.

Sirius crawled in bed and fell asleep hoping it would soon be time to go home. Home…a place where he felt completely content.

Their final week of school flew by. The group all received top marks in all their classes and before they knew it it was the Final Feast of the year. The next day they would all be boarding the train and going home. They all were ready for the summer, except Lily. She was happy where she was and she didn't want to ride the train home. She didn't want to go home and have the babies. Yes, she would be happy to not be pregnant any longer, but what if these babies looked and acted just like Lewis. She couldn't take that. She was afraid for them. She wanted to just let time stand still. But the summer did mean her wedding and she was happy about that.

They were sitting at their usual spot halfway down the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore stood up and raised a single hand. Everyone immediately quieted and Dumbledore started his end of the year speech.

"I think this year has been a year of happiness, sadness, fear, and love. I have watched many of your receive new from home that made you laugh until you were in tears. I have also watched as many of you received the news of the deaths at home. I have watched as you faced your biggest fears and I have watched as you fell in love.

I hope you all take what you have learnt this year and run with it. The seventh years this year are a lucky group. They are going to a world of hopes and dreams. Let their bright young spirits fill the world with happiness. There is a war coming. Voldemort is rising and he is rising fast keep your friends and family close. That is my last bit of advice to my students.

I also have an announcement for you all. This year I have tried to keep it a secret, but I think now is the time to tell you all, but I am ill. I have a disease that will kill me. I hope you all keep what you have learnt from me for the rest of your lives. Tonight I will say goodbye." With that Dumbledore sat down and James stood up. He began to clap, and soon the whole table of Gryffindor was standing. James helped Lily stand up and she walked up to her grandfather. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

She could see the defeated look in his eyes and felt her heart clench. He was giving up. She couldn't help him even with her pure heart and it killed her inside. She pulled away to see the whole hall standing in applause. She stepped back and with tears in her eyes she began to clap.

That night while everyone slept peacefully Dumbledore smiled in his sleep whispering, "Protect them Merlin. They will need it without me." He closed his eyes and said goodbye to the world passing in his sleep.

The next day was the funeral for Dumbledore and he was buried on the grounds of Hogwarts. He loved that school so much it was only fitting. McGonagall took over as Headmistress and the school said goodbye. The portrait in the Headmasters office awoke three days later and Dumbledore smiled at his beautiful fire phoenix. He spoke quietly to Fawkes, "Got to Lily and her family Fawkes. Lead them and protect them forever my dear. Stay with the Potter family forever my dear friend."

Fawkes sang quietly to the portrait saying goodbye before flaming away and reappearing to Lily. Lily smiled at the phoenix and pet its head as she cried that night. It was time to let go. Her wedding was in two weeks.

She smiled in the mirror as she looked at her dress. She was in a simple white strapless dress. She touched her belly and whispered, "I may look like a cow, but I am a happy cow."

"You look nothing like a cow my baby." A woman's voice said behind her. She turned and smiled to see her mother standing there.

"Mother I am heavily pregnant on my wedding day. This was definitely not what I expected, but I am happy all the same. I am getting married today." Lily told her mother.

Tammy walked forward and hugged her daughter. She pulled away when she heard a small cough behind her. In walked Tabby and Belle. She smiled at them both. They were both in strapless emerald green dresses that fell to just below their knees. Their hair was pulled up in a fancy up do. Lily had decided to leave her hair down. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you guys. You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as our bride." Tabby told her. There was a knock on the door and Remus popped his head in and said, "They are ready Lily." Lily nodded and took a deep breath.

_A/N: so I decided because I couldn't choose how to truly do a James and Lily wedding to leave it at that. I may change it later, but for now it is staying like this. For all of you reading this the next chapter WILL NOT CONTAIN THE WEDDING!_

_I hope you like this and please review I love hearing what you have to say. There are only two chapters left so stay with me! *smiles to everyone out there* keep r/r!_

_-Cassie_Heart3 _


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: This story is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers thank you for your feedback! I love your reviews…even if you hate it please review!_

Lily yawned and stretched. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling happily. Placing her hand out she looked at the lovely single band on her finger. She tried to sit up and found it too difficult. She sobbed and thought, _I can't even get out of bed anymore. _She took a deep breath and simply laid there. There was a soft knock on her door and she called, "Come in."

She looked over and found her lovely husband walk in and smiled. She smiled happily over at him and heard him whisper, "Morning baby."

"Good Morning darling," I told him. He came over and gently helped me out of bed. They had been home from Hogwarts for four weeks and a few days. And the wedding was only a few weeks ago. Lily was heavily pregnant and expecting next month. She couldn't get up without help – not that a lot of people let her do much anyway – and she had appointments with Jenna every day.

She had quickly discovered a pattern at home. She would wake up extremely early and lay there until James came over and helped her out of bed. She would waddle over to her closet and get out some outfit and then James would help her dress. They would have some kind of argument because of her stupid pregnancy hormones and James would just hold her until it all went away. After that they would go downstairs for breakfast and spend the day outside in the sun. She would sit in a chair and watch the boys play and have fun longing to join them. They would eat lunch and then she would see Jenna for a baby appointment. Then James would help Lily change into her maternity swimsuit and she would walk through the pool. Jenna had said that Lily need calmly exercise, so Lily had chosen the pool. James was always there and never left her alone. It was a miracle and he hadn't left.

This morning was no different than all the rest. "Come on babe let's get you out of bed. I'm sorry I was late."

"You weren't that late baby. I had just woken up." Lily told him happily. James smiled and kissed her lips before helping her over to the closet. She dressed in silence and then realized something, "James?"

"Hmm," James said.

"I'm sorry," Was all she said. Lily felt tears fill her eyes and she sobbed.

James moved in front of her and said, "Hey, hey, hey don't cry Lily. Whatever it is we will work it out. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"James I-I allowed myself to get knocked up and now its past our wedding and we c-can't e-even make l-love." Lily sobbed hysterically.

James smiled to himself at his wife and took her chin forcing her to look at him in the eyes, "First of all you didn't allow yourself to get knocked up. You were raped plain as that. And secondly, Lily I don't care that we haven't made love. Do I want to? Of course, but baby we don't need to do it right now. I swear after these babies are born I will make love to you, every night. I love you baby."

Lily continued to sob, "B-but we are s-supposed to m-make love on our w-wedding night a-and all we did was kiss."

"Honey, please stop crying. I told you I don't have to make love to you. I thought those kisses were just enough." He kissed her tears away and she finally stopped crying. "There you go baby."

She smiled at him and kissed him. She pulled away and whispered, "After I have these babies I am going to rock your world." He smiled at the happiness in her voice.

"I'm sure you will darling." James told her then he kissed her and smiled down at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He loved her with everything he had. James helped Lily go downstairs to eat breakfast. They sat down and Lily ate small bites before she said, "James I don't feel well."

"Do you want to go lie down?" James asked her. Tammy was standing at the sink washing a plate when she heard the exchange between the two newlyweds. She smiled to herself and shook her head.

Lily shook her head and said, "I'm ok…just…" Lily trailed off and felt her heart clench at the feeling of Howler moving through her body. It was a warning. Howler never just fought against her. Suddenly she felt a searing pain run through her belly and she gasped. James stood up and was by her side immediately. She sobbed and said, "James…something…isn't right!" James took her hand as she grabbed her belly.

She felt her throat constrict and James said, "Lily breathe it's going to be okay."

"No James help me something isn't right. I can feel Howler rushing around and…ahh!" Lily screamed. James took Lily's hand and helped her into a standing position. Lily gasped and grabbed her belly as soon as she was standing. She cried out again and Tammy, who had run over earlier, took her shoulders to hold her daughter.

Tammy looked at James and said, "James listen to me! Go get your mother. I am going to get her upstairs in her bed. She is going to have the babies soon."

"She can't she is not due yet." James protested.

"James go now! Whether you are ready or not these babies will be here soon." Tammy said. James nodded and kissed Lily before running out the door.

Tammy helped Lily up to her bed and halfway up Lily screamed and said, "My water broke!" Tammy calmed Lily down and helped her to her bed. Lily sobbed and Tammy soothed her quietly. She took off her clothing helping her into a hospital gown and helped her lay down put her into a position to have the babies. Lily had just got comfortable when Jenna and the boys ran in the door. Lily cried out in pain again and gasped, "Help me!"

Jenna quickly shooed everyone, but James out. James looked like he was going to pass out and Tammy was reluctant to leave, but James convinced her everything was okay.

It was just James now. He was terrified. James took a deep breath and walked over to Lily taking her hand and kissing her head. Jenna quickly sterilized everything and started conjuring things she needed. Before long Lily's room looked like a hospital room.

_A/N: Ok I know it's really short and I know I am evil for cutting it off there, but there is only one more chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!_

_Cassie_Heart_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: This is it…the last chapter. I know the last one was short and I apologize fully for that. I will try to do better with this chapter. Also please bear with me with this first scene. This chapter picks up right where the last chapter let off and I'm not sure how the giving birth scene will turn out. Ok that sounds like this will be really bad…just keep with me and hopefully the rest of the chapter will be better. _

_Tammy helped Lily up to her bed and halfway up Lily screamed and said, "My water broke!" Tammy calmed Lily down and helped her to her bed. Lily sobbed and Tammy soothed her quietly. She took off her clothing helping her into a hospital gown and helped her lay down put her into a position to have the babies. Lily had just got comfortable when Jenna and the boys ran in the door. Lily cried out in pain again and gasped, "Help me!"_

_Jenna quickly shooed everyone, but James out. James looked like he was going to pass out and Tammy was reluctant to leave, but James convinced her everything was okay._

_It was just James now. He was terrified. James took a deep breath and walked over to Lily taking her hand and kissing her head. Jenna quickly sterilized everything and started conjuring things she needed. Before long Lily's room looked like a hospital room._

Lily screamed in pain and James held her hand tightly. When the contraction had passed Lily turned her head slightly to look her husband in the eyes, "Give each of them a beautiful and powerful name."

"Lily don't talk like that. You are going to be fine. Soon this will all be over and we will be holding our babies. Soon, I promise." James told her kissing her head. Lily pulled away quickly and started breathing hard. She felt more pain rip through her body, but this pain was different than the contraction pain. It was as if the babies were fighting in her stomach.

She screamed and heard Jenna say, "Lily I need you to breathe. Come on Lily breathe. Tell James about the babies. What are you going to name them?"

Lily screamed and forced her eyes back to her husband's; _something isn't right_ Lily thought. She tried to smile at James, but the pain was increasing. "Mum do something," She heard James yell. He spoke again this time more quiet and asked, "What do you want me to name them, darling? Emma? Thomas? Anything darling and it will be that."

Lily screamed and in her scream James made out the words she had told him earlier _a powerful name._ James shook his head and kissed his wife's head. "Ok Lily I'm going to give you something to numb your body after it kicks in we are going to start. So take some deep breaths and hold onto James."

Lily started trying to breathe, but it was too hard. The pain made it too hard to breathe. Suddenly she felt something jab into her arm and she felt her body slowly become numb. Breathing became easier as the pain eased and soon she was breathing normal for a woman in labor. She looked at James and felt tears stream down her face. _Of all the times to cry, _Lily scolded herself.

"Ok Lily I want you to push. Come on Lily push for me." Jenna told her patient.

Without the feeling in her body it was hard for her to push, but she just followed instinct and soon she could hear Jenna saying, "Yes, come on Lily come on. I can see the head." Lily fell back and shook her head. She was just to tired to go on. She could push anymore. "Come on Lily you can do it."

James saw his wife cry and shake her head. He kissed her hand and said, "Come on baby. Try for me." That did it. Lily nodded and with a new look of determination in her eyes Lily started pushing again. It was no time before she fell back against the pillows and a baby's cry filled the room.

Jenna smiled and said, "It's a boy." James smiled and kissed Lily. He smiled at her and knew pride was shining through his eyes.

Jenna turned away and placed the baby – after cutting the umbilical cord – in a small clear box. She started wiping him down and cleaning him up when she heard Lily scream. She turned back to her patient and looked at the clock on the wall. Two minutes ago Lily had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. She turned back to Lily and said, "Ok Lily it's time to have number two."

Lily let out a sob and whispered, "No I can't."

"Lily, baby, you can. I know you can." James told her lovingly. Lily nodded and whispered, "I'll try."

Jenna smiled at the two and said, "Ok Lily push!"

Lily leaned up again on the bed and pushed as hard as she could. Pain ripped through her body as the numbing potion wore off and all the pain from earlier came rushing back. She screamed and screamed. Jenna and James kept encouraging her to keep going and soon once again the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby.

Lily fell back against the bed and closed her eyes breathing. She felt her head swim and turn in circles and she gasped before throwing up all over herself. James shook his head sadly and looked at his mother.

Jenna quickly cut the umbilical cord before laying the baby in another small clear box. She started cleaning the baby and soon both babies were cleaned up. She closed the boxes to keep germs out and touched the box with her wand to put the heat at the perfect temperature. She then waved her wand and two birth certificates came to her hands. She looked at James and said, "The names that will go on the certificates."

James looked up from his position of cleaning up Lily and said, "Venus Hope Potter and Thoran Justice Potter."

Before writing down the last name Jenna looked at James and said, "You are sure you want to claim these children."

"They are mine," Was all James said. Jenna said no more on the subject and finished filling out the papers. It wasn't long before Lily was cleaned up and ready to nurse her babies. She had passed out while James had named her children. He hoped beyond hope that she approved.

It was two days before Jenna allowed Lily to get out of bed or to have visitors besides James and herself. The twins never left Lily's room and Lily cared for them as well as she could. James spent those two days by Lily's side. He never left in case she needed something.

Lily would nurse the twins and then they would be rocked for a while and held by their parents. James would lay them in their cribs for their nap. James changed their nappies for Lily since she couldn't get out of bed. Jenna would come and check on the small family twice a day and make sure Lily was doing well.

Lily was told it would be a week before she could change into Howler, and Lily was quickly counting down the days. On one of Jenna's visits Lily expressed her concerns about her children inheriting her werewolf gene.

"I honestly don't know Lily. They won't change on a full moon until they are two years old, but even then they may not change. Lily they may be completely normal. I have no idea. I don't believe they will inherit the gene, but it is possible. We will simply have to wait and see." Jenna told her honestly.

Lily looked down at the little bundle in her arms and whispered, "I love you my baby." Lily had been told her children's names and she loved them.

~Flashback~

_Lily opened her eyes to James smiling down at her. She smiled at him and whispered, "How are they?"_

"_The twins are two beautiful healthy babies." James told his wife smiling. He saw the questioning look in her eyes and whispered, "A boy and a girl." _

_Lily smiled and asked quietly, "When can I see them?"_

"_As soon as you are strong enough to sit up my lovely," James answered his wife. "My mother will be coming soon to check you over and tell you when you should be strong enough." Lily nodded and James said quietly, "I did as you asked me. I named them something beautiful and powerful. I hope you like it, because it is already on their birth certificates." _

"_Then I will get to name the next one we have," Lily told her husband smiling. James smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek. Just then Jenna walked in and smiled at the new parents. She waved her wand over Lily and then smiled to James. _

_James stood up and walked over to the closest clear box and lifted from it a baby. He wrapped a pink blanket around the baby and gave her to her mother saying, "May I introduce to you Venus Hope Potter" Lily smiled at the baby and kissed her head. James came back over carrying a baby in a blue blanket and said, "And this little boy is Thoran Justice Potter."_

_Lily smiled over at father and son sitting together and whispered, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," James told his wife._

~End of Flashback~

On the third day Jenna let Lily know that if she wanted some company she would allow her family to come in. Lily nodded and Jenna opened the door for her mother to come in. Soon Lily's room was full of people. Tammy came and sat on Lily's bedside looking at the baby in her mother's arms. Tabby stood at the end of the bed with Sirius standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Remus and Belle stood beside Sirius and Tabby holding hands. Kris stood by Remus and Belle with Danni beside her. The small group smiled at the small family and Lily said, "I love you all."

Tammy kissed her daughter's head and said, "We love you too."

It was few months later before everything got back to normal, but soon Lily was up and out of bed. James came over in the morning and helped Lily get the twins ready for the day and soon it was normal for the two to never be seen apart.

Lily woke up one morning to her babies not in their cribs and panicked. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs yelling, "Mom! They're gone!"

She entered the kitchen to find her mother carrying Venus around dancing in a small circle. She smiled at the sight and thought, _Where's Thor_? Suddenly James came in the room carrying Thor. Lily ran over to him and took her son kissing him before smacking her husband saying, "How dare you! I was terrified something had happened to them!"

"Lily I simply came over early and when I found your mother changing Venus. I checked Thor and sure enough he needed to be changed too. After that we just kept them down here. I was rocking Thor when you ran past me toward the kitchen yelling for your mother. You didn't even notice me." James said calmly.

Lily kissed her son's head and looked at James saying, "I'm sorry I was just worried. I love them so much you know?"

"I know baby. It's ok. We love you too." James told his wife.

Tammy handed Venus to Lily and picked up a camera. She turned to Lily and James and said, "Smile you guys." James and Lily turned to Tammy and smiled holding the babies up so you could see their face. The flash went off and immediately the babies began to cry. Lily and James started to calm down the twins and Tammy rolled her eyes before walking out of the kitchen. With that the little family spent the rest of the day as usual. In this moment everything was simply perfect.

_A/N: I can't believe this story is over. So question for you guys is should I make a sequel. Or leave it as it is. I am already working a sequel to It's Like No Time Has Passed called Home so watch for it and this sequel would be after that one, but let me know what you think. If you want a sequel then let me know. _

_At this time I haven't planned a sequel, but if enough of my wonderful readers and reviewers want a sequel I will starting planning one and get it started a soon as possible. _

_I am also working on a Harry's generation fanfic where Harry has twin sisters, so watch for that. And I am working on a fanfic called It Was Me. It's a marauder fanfic like this one. Lastly I am working on a story about Teddy Lupin and Harry. _

_I hope you liked this story I sure did enjoy writing it. Let me know what you think._

_-Cassie_Heart_


End file.
